<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exceeding Love by Yin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953741">Exceeding Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin'>Yin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yin's RWBY Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Suikoden Fusion, Clover Ebi-centric, F/F, F/M, Fantasy Politics, M/M, Qrow Branwen-centric, Qrow/Clover is main pairing focus but others will have moments too, Slow Burn, Suikoden True Runes, Suikoden species such as mer &amp; elves &amp; Winged Horde, one-sided Ironwood/Clover, past Ironwood/Glynda because of the way the True Runes work, past Jaune/Pyrrha because of the way the True Runes work, past Summer/Taiyang/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The True Runes have been seen as both gifts and curses.  For centuries, these marks have granted their bearers special magic and supposed immortality, tipping the political balance of power for centuries.  After the Fall of Beacon, the world of Remnant finds itself on the brink.  Whoever ends up harboring the most True Runes will control it all.</p><p>{<i>Suikoden</i> Fusion AU}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Elm Ederne/Vine Zeki, Harriet Bree/Fiona Thyme, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Joanna Greenleaf/May Marigold, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Maria Calavera/Pietro Polendina, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yin's RWBY Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>In the beginning, there was "darkness."</i>
  </p>
  <p>
<i>Then finally, the "darkness" shed a "tear."</i></p>
  <p>
<i>From that "tear," the brothers Sword and Shield were born.</i></p>
  <p>
<i>Sword bragged that he can cut anything. Shield replied that he could protect anything. Then the brothers began a legendary battle for seven days and seven nights.</i></p>
  <p>
<i>At the end, Sword cut Shield and Shield smashed Sword.</i></p>
  <p>
<i>Sword became the sky, Shield became the earth, and the sparks from the battle became the stars.</i></p>
  <p>
<i>And the jewels that adorn Sword and Shield became the True Runes--</i></p>
  <p>
<i>The runes that all other runes were born from.</i></p>
  <p>
--<span class="u">The History of the 27 True Runes</span></p>
</div><p>
The icy cavern that he jumped down into was full of freezing water.  The ice cold liquid went up his waist, but Clover Ebi didn’t mind the chill.  Not as a human might.  He’d long since grown used to the frigid climate of Solitas, having grown up in the region instead of in the more tropical vestiges of Remnant that his people often preferred to call home.  That time for his people had been long ago, however, before the poachers had scattered the mer across the realms and nearly hunted them to extinction.</p><p>

As a mer, Clover didn’t mind the sudden leap into the cold water either, though he knew that wouldn’t be the case for his fellow knights.  The brown-haired man cast his gaze up, towards the opening in the cavern that the sudden ground’s collapse had wrought into existence, noting the appearance of his two comrades' heads and shoulders peering downwards at his abrupt departure from their side above ground, "Might want to find another way inside!" Clover called to Elm and Marrow, "This led straight into an underground pool."</p><p>

"Right!  I so do not want to take an ice bath out in the tundra today!" Marrow Amin muttered, and Clover could just picture the younger man’s Faunus tail lowering dejectedly at the prospect of having to find a roundabout way to their quarry.</p><p>

"You got it, boss man!" Elm Ederne saluted with one of her large hands before she began motioning to the youngest member of the Ace Operatives that they should hurry and secure themselves an alternate route inside.</p><p>

They both disappeared from the hole, and Clover let out a small sigh as he found himself temporarily alone in the surprisingly expansive space he’d jumped into.  He hadn't even given it a second's thought before plunging into the darkness from up above.  After all, they were pursuing Grimm to keep them from targeting a nearby mining settlement.  Besides, thanks to his Semblance, his luck often held.  It was probably the mines themselves being so nearby that had led to this area being so unstable and helping to create underground pockets just like this one, but he didn't really have the time to ponder that thought as his legs moved swiftly through the water towards the icy shore up ahead as he saw the telltale specks of crimson just beginning to freeze on the ground.</p><p>

He frowned at the sight.  All of the miners and their families at the settlement had been accounted for before the elite knights had set out, Harriet and Vine staying behind as defensive lookouts should part of the pack decide to turn back around.  There hadn't been any people's tracks intermixed with the frenetic conflagration of Grimm ones leading up to the collapse out in the tundra, though that maybe didn't mean much if whichever poor unfortunate soul the creatures had stumbled upon had been caught in their midst.</p><p>

An animal, perhaps?  Or a traveler who hadn't been able to make it to safety in time?  It was suicide to try crossing any part of Remnant alone, really, as the Grimm were constantly pouring out of the Land of Darkness ever since the Fall of Beacon so many months ago.  The mer’s breath hitched in his throat at the notion, Kingfisher gripped tightly in his hand.</p><p>

His wondering over the situation would have to wait, however, as he heard the snarls and growls and gnashing of teeth from further inside the cavern.  Whoever was caught in there amongst the Grimm wouldn't stand a chance for long, if they hadn't yet been torn apart limb from limb.  He moved forward with purpose, raising Kingfisher to strike out and hopefully entangle some of the nightmarish beasts while they were still focused on whoever was their current target.  However, the sight he saw at the end of the cave gave Clover pause.</p><p>

Huddled with his back to the ice, snow, and rock behind him was a hunched over elderly man, the stranger’s spotted Faunus features wizened with age.  There were numerous cuts and lacerations coating the old man’s body, a nasty gash ripping the cloth and flesh from his chest as blood streamed onto the ground below.  The Faunus was surrounded by a pack of the bipedal, wolfish Grimm creatures, the boldest of which were already stepping forward as if sensing that the man was on his last legs.  Clover froze when he counted a dozen.  The odds of the brown-haired Atlesian agent being able to take on all twelve of the Grimm at once wasn't something even he was keen to bet on, even with his luck.</p><p>

Despite the imminent doom that seemed to be closing in on the old man, who had yet to notice Clover hiding behind a nearby outcropping, the Faunus seemed strangely resigned to his fate instead of fearful or upset.  Clover watched as he clutched his bleeding left hand closely to his chest, watery blue eyes gazing at the creatures of Grimm almost pityingly, "You've really gone and done it now." He said with a wheezing chuckle.</p><p>

The Grimm continued growling, saliva dripping from their mouths onto the ice below.  One took a step forward as if emboldened by the Faunus' taunt, and that was when Clover leapt across the outcropping, Kingfisher's hook hitting the shoulder of one of the monsters and sending it careening into the next one over.  Chaos erupted at his sudden appearance, the Grimm now having to split their attention between two targets.  Just as about half of those that remained, the one whose shoulder he’d dug into with his weapon had promptly turned to ash, turned their focus towards Clover, a bright light gleamed from behind them.</p><p>

The mer turned to find the source of the light.  The old man's left hand was glowing, a sickly red color emanating from it in a scarred shape of a twisting circle.  The glow was soon bathing the entire cavern in its light, as a simultaneous warmth and chill permeated the area.  And, as if that wasn't enough to set Clover's body on edge and a sense of dread to clamor through his heart, the air seemed to be ripped open by what sounded like a thousand voices screaming all at once.</p><p>

Instinctively, Clover brought his hands to his teal-colored ears, hoping to block out some of the horrific noise as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and mitigate the persistent light.  He knew it was foolish to do so.  Not wanting to leave himself wide open to attack, the brown-haired man tearfully forced his lids to open once more despite his strong desire not to.</p><p>

The air was bathed in red and black, the white and red bone masks of the Grimm painted with the nightmarish light.  Above them, blades seemed to appear and suddenly crash down as the screaming intensified to an ear splitting crescendo.  And just as quickly, the cavern was full of ash, the Grimms' bodies dissolving as though they’d never been there at all.  The ethereal swords that had done them in nowhere to be found.</p><p>

The silence that filled the space then was deafening, as the old man collapsed wearily against the wall, crimson smearing against the icy backdrop as he did so.  His eyes landed on Clover then, and he smiled bitterly as teal met blue, "Still standing, huh?" He asked, red smearing his teeth and dribbling down his chin.</p><p>

Clover watched in horror as the swirl of ash didn't dissipate, instead it seemed to only become stronger, the elderly Faunus' body seeming to disintegrate right before his eyes.  He raced forward then on shaky, scale-covered legs, grabbing onto the man's shoulders just as they lost their shape.  The old man's blue eyes once again met his bewildered gaze, a rather sad and haunted look crossing over his spotted leopard features then.</p><p>

"That means you'll bear the same fate, one of these days." The elderly Faunus murmured as that strange circle symbol from before, to the mer's horror, was glowing right on top of his own left hand, "Lucky you, huh?"</p><p>

And then the mysterious stranger was gone in a swirl of ash, just as Marrow and Elm were making their way through a side-passage, "Whoa." Elm breathed out as she wiped at the ash that got close to her forehead, "Decided not to save any for us, huh, Captain?"</p><p>

Clover said nothing in reply, staring at where the old man had been just moments before.  The glow and heat on his hand was vanishing, replaced by a body-encompassing chill.  It was something he wasn't used to, given his usual tolerance for the cold.  Elm and Marrow both looked at one another in concern then, the rookie knight stepping cautiously forward with his hand outstretched towards the mer agent, "Captain?" He asked, concern evident.</p><p>

A cold sweat was forming on Clover's body, and he didn't have the chance to respond before the world was tilting over completely, teal eyes only taking in the swirling ash cloud all around him before everything went completely dark.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

<i>The red and black expanse that he found himself walking through was punctuated every so often by a cacophony of tortured screams, though the sharp voices seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once.  He was only ever alone in this space, after all, walking through an endless void that dripped with who knew how much unspoken pain and agony?</i></p><p>

<i>The old man's shape suddenly melted from the shadows then, though he seemed to be gazing at something far away from Clover.  What it could be, exactly, given that there was nothing but endless emptiness all around them as far as the eye could see, was beyond the mer.  The elderly Faunus looked just as haggard and put upon as when Clover had seen him in the ice cave, albeit his injuries were nowhere in sight now.</i></p><p>

<i>The stranger let out a melancholy sigh and began talking, but it seemed as if he was only speaking to himself if the unseeing light in his eyes was any indication.  "Just once..." He murmured wistfully, a tinge of the sadness permeating the very space they were in filling his voice, "I would have liked to have seen Menagerie again just once.  My grandson must have grown so big...!"</i></p><p>

<i>Then the dark world and lonely, devastated man disappeared completely and Clover was back in a familiar stone cell, his mother gently humming a song she’d long forgotten the words to as she ran her fingers over the brown locks of the child sitting in her lap, the teal scales of his legs, lower arms, and ears matching her own.  She had to pause her singing to cough, the sound ripping something from her lungs and gills as she did so.</i></p><p>

<i>The young Clover couldn't help but gaze up at her fearfully as footsteps clambered over to the bars of the cell door, two figures standing there.  One he recognized as the nervous steward of the house he’d grown up in.  However, the dark-haired man in white staring rather impassively at him and his mother was an utter stranger.</i></p><p>

<i>"These are them?" The dark-haired man asked, and Clover huddled further into his mother's protective embrace at the steel in his words.</i></p><p>

<i>"Yes, Your Majesty." The steward replied, nervously wringing his hands together, "Though I fear the mother is not long for this world."</i></p><p>

<i>The man frowned, "You should have notified us sooner." He said plainly, as if he wanted the steward to know he wasn’t going to tolerate fools.</i></p><p>

<i>The servant winced, merely weakly nodding his head as he opened the cell's door.  The imposing man stepped inside them, his impressive build seeming to take up the entire space.  He stared down at the two captive mer and there was a slight curving of his lips then that caused Clover and his mother to relax somewhat, though his blue eyes sparked with sadness all the same, "I’m sorry for how Atlesians have treated you." He stated quietly as Clover tightened his hold around his mother's lap.</i></p><p>

<i>The mer woman regarded the black-haired stranger carefully then with sad resignation crossing over her features, biting her lip as her arms tightened around her son, "Take care of Clover, won't you?" She asked, resigned to her fate.</i></p><p>

<i>"You have my word."</i></p><p>

Fortunately, when Clover opened his teal eyes once more, it was neither to the sight of that sad and dreary cell he’d spent the first few years of his life in, nor was it the void full of regret and screaming.  Rather, it was to a familiar ceiling and bookshelves filled close to bursting reaching straight up to the heights out of the corner of his eyes.  Bright green eyes were gazing down at him with a relieved light floating in their depths, "Clover, you're awake!" Penny Polendina exclaimed, smiling brightly at the prospect.</p><p>

"Hello, Penny." He greeted her with a tired yawn, his entire body aching and still feeling rather feverish as he sat up in what he now distantly recognized to be his bed.  Clover was back home, in his bedroom in Pietro's workshop in Mantle.</p><p>

He’d lived here with Pietro Polendina, one of the greatest inventors and tinkerers in all of the twin cities, ever since King James Ironwood had brought his shivering small form in a bundle of blankets to the scientist's home all those years ago.  The semi-formal adoption had only gotten a bit more complicated with the creation of Penny, a sentient magic vessel designed to house one of the most particularly difficult of all the remaining True Runes.  But Clover found he didn't mind the added chaos Penny brought along with her: she was very much like a real girl in every respect that actually mattered, and he’d warmed up to the idea of having something along the lines of a little sister quite readily.</p><p>

"Careful now!" The redhead advised the mer as he sat up in bed, holding onto his shoulders to help steady him, "You've been unconscious for several days."</p><p>

Clover frowned, though the news wasn't wholly unexpected.  If he collapsed using his True Rune, it was often for anywhere up to several hours or a few days.  He glanced over at the frost-covered window that led to a view of the Mantle streets below, "What about the Grimm?" He asked, fearing the worst.</p><p>

He’d only used the Rune of Punishment because a horde of the creatures had somehow managed to get dangerously close to the city of Mantle itself, and only he and Penny had been there to hold them back at the time.  Robyn had been on a diplomatic mission to Atlas, a fact he knew probably tore the tan-skinned blonde up inside since she always wanted to be on the frontlines to help protect her city.  It hadn't been an ideal situation, but he'd needed to act quickly.</p><p>

"The threat was properly neutralized!" Penny assured him emphatically, beaming proudly, "And I brought you back here to Father's workshop to recover as soon as I was able."</p><p>

The brown-haired man smiled, gingerly getting out of bed with her help, "Thank you, Penny." He said, truly grateful for her assistance.</p><p>

There was a harrumph from the doorway then as Pietro Polendina wheeled himself into the room, "Instead of thanking Penny, you should be considering how to avoid using the Rune of Punishment in the future." The older man told the knight gently.</p><p>

Clover rubbed the back of his head, "I know, Pietro.  It should only ever be a last resort." He responded honestly.</p><p>

The Rune of Punishment was different from the other True Runes in that it was extremely parasitic in nature, feeding off of the life force of its bearer to bring forth its powers.  It wasn't considered one of the most cursed of all the True Runes for nothing.  Clover's luck semblance had been enough to keep him alive and to be chosen as its next bearer all those months ago in the cave, but there was no way it would shield him from the more fatal of its adverse effects forever.  And who knew how long someone else would last once it moved on from him?  The thought was enough to make him queasy.</p><p>

Pietro smiled at Clover good-naturedly, "As long as you’re still aware." He told him gently, "You had us worried, my boy!"</p><p>

"Not just us." Penny informed him, "But King Ironwood, Winter, the Ace Ops, and even Robyn too!"</p><p>

The mer winced at the mention of all of those names, wondering just how much apologizing and reassuring he’d have to do in the near future.  A dark-skinned hand rested on his shoulder then as he sat back down on his bed, Pietro giving him a gentle look of understanding beneath his glasses, "Everyone will just be glad you’ve recovered, Clover." He informed him reassuringly.</p><p>

The brown-haired mer smiled at the words of comfort, knowing just how true that sentiment probably was.  He used the cursed True Rune only sparingly and hardly ever to the degree where he collapsed afterwards, so he knew well how relieved people often were after his recovery.  One day, he wouldn’t be so fortunate.  He could almost taste the ash on his tongue, the thought of swirling into nothingness along with the Grimm he’d try to protect people from making his heart feel heavy.  Doubly more so with the potential of possibly dragging others right down into the abyss with him.</p><p>

That was probably why the old Faunus had been so far from home when he finally succumbed to the Rune.  To try to avoid burdening another with his fate.  It had just been a "lucky" coincidence that Clover had shown up when he had.  He remembered the man's words in the void, his often familiar regret over missing his grandson, and he couldn't help but grimace slightly at how heavy it made his heart feel.</p><p>

Maybe there would come a time when he would feel it was for the best to leave Mantle and Atlas behind too.  He’d do it if it meant he could help protect everyone.  He knew that King Ironwood wanted to keep as many of the True Runes around as possible to shore up defenses against Salem and the Land of Darkness, especially after the Fall of Beacon and King Ozpin's passing, but having a particularly cursed one around like the Rune of Punishment only increased the region’s vulnerability.</p><p>

Penny regarded him thoughtfully then, tilting her head to the side, "You are pondering over something again, Clover." She said in her thoughtful way.</p><p>

His cheeks reddened at having been caught, especially when a knowing look flashed across Pietro's wise face as if he could tell exactly what he’d been thinking.  The hand on his shoulder squeezed down all the more consolingly, "We'll figure things out, my boy." Pietro promised his adopted son, and Clover couldn't help but smile wistfully at the remark.</p><p>

Dwelling on the matter currently wouldn't do much good, particularly when he should be checking up on things and ensuring that defenses had been repaired.  Robyn and the Happy Huntresses had probably taken care of that already while he was out, and he hoped that the Ace Ops and the rest of the Atlesian knighthood had at least doubled their patrol efforts in light of the assault.  However, being cautious and proactive was never a bad thing.</p><p>

Just as he was moving to stand up once again, a string of unfamiliar voices could be heard shouting from outside the window of his room.  The three glanced amongst themselves then curiously at the sudden commotion, especially when Elm's booming voice entered the mix, her words being muffled just enough by the walls and door that they couldn't hear what she was saying.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

It didn't take long for Penny and Clover to leave the house and make it onto the street, Pietro right behind them.  The sight that greeted their gazes afterwards was certainly one that would raise eyebrows, for a small crowd had gathered around the assembled Ace Ops and a rather large group that they’d cuffed and had in custody.  The Atlesian knights’ weapons were pointed perilously close to the newcomers, who were comprised mostly of various young people along with an older man and an elderly, short woman.</p><p>

"I'm telling you, it's nothing personal but our orders are orders!" Marrow was saying to the tan-skinned elderly woman who had a blue scarf wrapped around her eyes, "No unidentified people are currently allowed within the borders of the twin cities."</p><p>

"So your response is to arrest a bunch of kids and their old caretakers because they didn't have the required paperwork on them?" The elderly woman scoffed indignantly, "Real classy there."</p><p>

"Speak for yourself, Maria." The red-eyed man said as he rolled his eyes then, the hood of his black cape still resting atop his head.</p><p>

"Please,” the woman apparently named Maria tersely replied to the hooded man, “You're older than me and we both know it." </p><p>

That raised a few eyebrows, as the red-eyed man didn't look or sound like he would be over forty or so.  Penny and Clover both glanced at one another then.  That could mean...</p><p>

"Please, you've gotta listen to us!" A brunette with scarlet tips in her hair spoke up quickly then, gesturing with her shoulders over at the rest of the group, "We came all this way from Beacon.  It's imperative that we see the king!"</p><p>

Harriet Bree crossed her arms, "Like His Majesty should be bothered to deal with intruders." She muttered, clearly unamused by the group as she tried to look intimating despite her smaller stature.</p><p>

The blonde standing next to the girl who had spoken before stepped forward then and Clover noted a slight point to her ears as if indicative of elven lineage as her violet eyes blazed, "Well, if the borders weren't closed then maybe—!"</p><p>

She was cut off by Penny loudly gasping from next to Clover, her green eyes zeroing in on the silver-eyed brunette who had spoken up before, "Ruby!" The redhead exclaimed enthusiastically.</p><p>

The girl identified as Ruby blinked at the sound of her name, peering over Elm's massive shoulder at the now beaming redhead in obvious surprise, "Penny?" She asked, clearly surprised to see someone she recognized.</p><p>

With that, Penny raced forward past Vine Zeke and Elm without a care in the world, pulling the other girl into a tight embrace that nearly bowled the petite thing over, "Salutations!" She energetically greeted.</p><p>

Despite not being able to reciprocate the hug due to her hands being restrained behind her back, the shock on Ruby's face turned to a pleasant surprise as she leaned into the touch and rested her chin on Penny's shoulder in response, "I should have put two and two together and realized we'd run into you!" She said, her tone clearly overjoyed.</p><p>

"I always did want to show you my home." Penny said, smiling as brightly as the sun, "This is perfect!" She glanced down at the group's condition and frowned slightly, "Well, almost perfect."</p><p>

"Maria!" Pietro remarked pleasantly enough from behind them, "It's good to see you again."</p><p>

The elderly woman smirked, "I'd say the same, Pietro, but this is hardly the ideal time to be cuffed like how it was last time." She replied as if she hadn’t just provided them all with a mental image they didn’t want or need.  The older man laughed jovially, as everyone around them wisely pretended they hadn't heard that slightly flirtatious exchange.</p><p>

"Great!  See?  Everyone's friends here." A redhead in the back of the group stated, a hopeful tint to her voice as she stretched out her bat-like wings behind her, clearly a member of the Winged Horde though they were rarely seen in Atlas as their territories were often in Mistral, Vacuo, or Vale, "Can we maybe do something about the cuffs now and hopefully not be arrested anymore?" She asked pleadingly.</p><p>

Harriet frowned, eyes narrowing dangerously as she opened her mouth to no doubt curtly respond when Clover strode forward to stand next to Penny and cleared his throat, "What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, deciding enough was enough.  Last thing they needed was for King Ironwood and Robyn to catch wind of this altercation.</p><p>

"Captain Ebi!" Marrow responded, quickly saluting, "You're up!"</p><p>

"How are you feeling, boss man?" Elm said in way of greeting, hitting him squarely on the back in a motion that nearly made the mer lose his balance completely.</p><p>

Clover righted himself and ignored their remarks for now, "No one's answered my question." He said, patience wearing thin.</p><p>

"This group of unknowns were found wandering Mantle without the necessary identification papers." Vine calmly responded, the tall man always the first to get down to business.</p><p>

"That's because it is a little hard to get paperwork done when you're constantly running for your life!" The blonde-with-violet-eyes shouted in frustration, the black-haired feline Faunus standing next to her leaning against her shoulder as if offering her silent support.</p><p>

Vine's lips downturned to a slight frown, "Be that as it may—"</p><p>

"Listen." The hooded stranger cut in then curtly, "I personally know Jimmy, and he is going to want to hear what these kids have to say."</p><p>

"That's King Ironwood to you!" Harriet bristled indignantly.</p><p>

"We came all this way from Beacon, fighting Grimm the whole way." The man continued as if the knight hadn't interrupted him, "Believe me, we would’ve gone literally anywhere else if this wasn't so damned important."</p><p>

"Believe you?" The short woman scoffed at the notion, clearly not even buying the possibility that what they were being told was true.</p><p>

The man ignored her, his red eyes lingering on Clover then as if he’d pegged the brown-haired agent as his group's best bet at the moment given how the Ace Ops had responded to him, "We were there when Beacon fell.  It's about the Sun Rune, and what happened to Ozpin." He explained, as if that was more than enough reason to see King Ironwood.</p><p>

And maybe it was.  The Sun Rune was the True Rune that had been in the Kingdom of Vale's possession up until the capital's destruction.  The True Rune that had been assumed to be taken by the forces of the Land of Darkness.  Ozpin was the king of Vale who had died fighting those very same forces off.  The group of strangers looked haggard and tired, now that Clover was seeing them up close.  As if they had traveled for quite a while without being able to properly rest, which made their story about coming from Beacon all the more plausible.  Plus, Penny and Pietro both seemed to vouch for members of their group.  Which meant...</p><p>

Clover sighed, "All right." He turned to the Ace Ops, "Release them.  They should at least meet with the king."</p><p>

Harriet bristled, "But—!" She tried to say before Elm cut her off, the tall woman merely tilting her head, "You sure?" She asked curiously.</p><p>

Clover nodded, "I'll accompany them and take full responsibility for the decision." He informed his fellow knights, smiling ruefully a moment later, "I need to check up with His Highness anyway."</p><p>

Begrudgingly, the Ace Ops moved amongst the group to remove their restraints, Penny smiling happily as she pulled the girl called Ruby into a proper hug, her hands encompassing even the small wings that were under the brunette's cape.  That meant Ruby was most likely at least partially related to a Winged Horde member though her wings were far too small for flight.  "I am so happy, Ruby!  I shall come along and vouch for you too!" Penny exclaimed, as if she had just been granted the greatest mission ever.</p><p>

Ruby smiled, "Thank you, Penny." She replied, sounding truly grateful for the other girl’s kindness.</p><p>

Elm patted the old woman on the shoulder after removing her cuffs, "No hard feelings, eh?" She asked.</p><p>

Maria scoffed, "You're just fortunate I want to catch up with Pietro, or your boss would be getting an earful from me!" She exclaimed, with a tone that indicated King Ironwood would eventually still be getting an earful from her.</p><p>

As the last of the cuffs were removed, Clover motioned towards the outside of Mantle and in the direction of nearby Atlas, "We should get going if we don't want to catch King Ironwood in a meeting." He said before starting to slowly walk in the direction he’d just indicated.</p><p>

The group of youngsters quickly nodded their assent and began to follow the Ace Ops to where their carriage and horses were.  Marrow tried engaging a blond-haired boy in conversation as they moved, his tail wagging happily at the prospect of potentially making new friends despite the rocky start.  As they moved, Clover felt an assessing gaze on his back.  He turned his head slightly, his teal eyes meeting red ones not a moment later.</p><p>

The hooded man promptly looked away then at having been caught staring.  The mer remembered the stranger's comments from earlier about the Sun Rune and Ozpin.  A shiver ran down his spine that had nothing do with the cold permeating the air as Clover couldn't help but wonder just who exactly this eclectic group was truly comprised of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is the start of what promises to be an exceedingly long, slow burn fantasy epic! XD  This is more of a <i>Suikoden</i> Fusion AU story where I take elements from that video game series and incorporate them into the world of Remnant as opposed to being a strict AU or crossover.  For instance, only the True Runes from <i>Suikoden</i> carried over instead of things like the Stars of Destiny, and the “children runes” are going to be the Semblances from <i>RWBY</i> instead.  So knowledge of the <i>Suikoden</i> RPG series isn’t at all really necessary to enjoy the fic as I will try my best to explain its plot elements when they show up, though I do recommend the games as they’re amazing! :D</p>
<p>

Beyond <i>RWBY</i>’s Faunus, I am including the <i>Suikoden</i> fantasy species of the Winged Horde (basically humans with wings), elves, and mer.  To be honest, I have always loved <i>Suikoden IV</i>’s interpretation of mer (since they give them legs and everything!), and those three <i>Suikoden</i> peoples seemed like a natural fit for this fantasy fic alongside the Faunus from <i>RWBY</i>.</p><p>

For those at all familiar with the <i>Suikoden</i> plot, Remnant is in the aftermath of several of the True Runes having been destroyed in a catastrophe before which devastated the land, shattered the moon, and brought about the Grimm (Beowolves mainly) long before the main plot for this fic even starts, though that ultimately prevented the “Ashen Future” the wills of the True Runes wish to bring about.  In other words, this is sort of a look at what would have happened in regards to Luc’s plan in <i>Suikoden III</i> to destroy a True Rune and keep them from attaining the “balance” at the cost of every living thing the True Runes’ sought.  And while the True Runes often provide their bearers with nifty little perks such as immunity from diseases and agelessness, being chosen to wield one is certainly a very mixed bag for a whole variety of reasons.  Other parallels that might be in the fic’s plot are Salem and Ozpin being rather similar to the story set-up for Windy and Leknaat in the first game, and for Qrow and Clover to have a dynamic that is sort of a merging between Ted’s relationships with Lazlo and Tir in the series.</p><p>

Pairings will be Qrow x Clover, Ruby x Penny, Blake x Yang, Ren x Nora, Jaune x Marrow, Robyn x Winter, Weiss x Ilia, Harriet x Fiona, Elm x Vine, Mercury x Emerald, Joanna x May, and Maria x Pietro.  There will be past relationships of Jaune x Pyrrha and Ironwood x Glynda given the nature of the True Runes, and there is one-sided Ironwood x Clover as well.  The main pairing focus will be Qrow x Clover (because I am a sucker for Fair Game, lol) but the other pairings will have moments throughout the story.</p><p>

At any rate, I’ve probably talked your ear off about this story long enough! XD  I’ll try to update this fic every week or so as my schedule allows while posting two chapters of <i>Inheritance</i> still as that story is already pretty much completed in the brainstorming phase.  Hopefully, it will be as fun a tale to read as it has been coming up with the writing for it! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atlas hadn't changed much in the years since Qrow Branwen's last visit.  He supposed a place as frigid as the wintry tundra that surrounded it, with a political structure as stagnant as the city often mistakenly proudly touted itself as being, wouldn't have changed overly much in a little over twenty years.  Summer and Tai both would’ve rolled their eyes at his errant thought, while Raven would’ve told him he was being far too gentle with his musings.</p>
<p>

Thinking of the three after all this time, even in passing, still managed to bring a bittersweet feeling to his chest.  Qrow tried not to dwell on that feeling as the group made their way into the castle grounds, the chill from the outside still permeating the thick stone walls despite the many braziers and hearths constantly at work and the heavy fabric drapery attempting to keep the cold out.  His personal feelings of distaste for the Kingdom of Atlas and its faulty political nobility system aside, he was here with the kids on an important mission.</p><p>

Vale was pretty much done for with the Fall of Beacon and Oz's death.  Mistral and Vacuo were still recovering.  The only country that could provide the group of weary young soldiers, and that was what they truly were at this point heavy as that realization fell upon his heart, any type of lasting reprieve or support now was Atlas.  After all, Ironwood had been clamoring to gather the True Runes all in one place as earnestly as Ozpin had believed in doing so to combat Salem's forces.  There would be no greater protection than what the city walls here in Atlas could provide, though the border closings did give Qrow some wary pause.  He couldn't blame James for his growing paranoia though, given what had happened in Vale.</p><p>

He subconsciously clutched at his right hand as he thought of the True Runes in Atlas.  The familiar scythe symbol of his Rune did not appear even for a brief flashing moment with so many people around, something he was exceedingly grateful for.  Still, it didn't change the fact that the Rune was lurking just beneath the surface.  The red-eyed man wondered if even a cursed True Rune such as his would be welcome here.</p><p>

It wouldn’t really matter in the long run if James sent him away.  After all, Qrow had grown used to people keeping him at a distance.  Even Ozpin hadn't liked keeping him bodily in one spot for too long.  The elf was more reluctant this time due to having promised Taiyang he’d look after the girls and their friends.  He supposed if he managed to at least grant them sanctuary here in the frozen kingdom of Atlas that would be all right, even if he’d gotten used to, and rather fond of, their rambunctious antics in a way he hadn't expected when he’d first stepped out on the road with the group of teenagers.  His frown only deepened as he mused, the man with black hair streaked with gray wondering just why he was doing so when they hadn't even received their audience with the monarch yet.  It seemed that the part of his brain that tried to calculate all possibilities was working overtime.</p><p>

Ren and Nora were walking side-by-side together in front of him, and the pair didn't even seem to notice that they were holding hands as they gazed about the interior of the palace in abject wonder.  Right in front of them were Jaune and Oscar, their wide eyes belying their growing nerves.  So much of how things would ultimately play out here in Atlas unfortunately fell on their weary shoulders.  Qrow felt a burst of sympathy for the pair, though he knew from their travels together throughout Mistral that the two were undoubtedly stronger than they initially appeared.  He had to believe that they’d be fine, that their group could do this.</p><p>

Ilia and Weiss were spotted next, the two girls walking side-by-side together though they consciously, and rather awkwardly, made a point of not having their shoulders touch in the wide corridors.  He knew that things had been tense between the pair following Ilia and Blake's joining up with the group in Mistral after they realized they were both from different sides of life in the Solitas region.  He also knew that at the moment neither had yet worked up the courage to speak to the other about it.  Qrow supposed it was just a case of such things needing time.</p><p>

Glancing around, he spied Blake walking just a step or so behind his eldest niece, Yang.  The feline Faunus was taking in the scenery around their group with cautiously observant golden eyes.  Every so often, Yang would glance back over her shoulder at the black-haired girl, her wild and unruly blond hair so much like a combination of her father's and birth mother's.  The two would share with one another an encouraging smile that warmed his heart to see, even in the cold air of Atlas.  Both had been through so much since the Fall of Beacon, and they’d grown rather close together.  He couldn't have been prouder.</p><p>

Ruby was in the front of the group, in the midst of an animated conversation with the somehow automated girl from Mantle that currently housed the Night Rune for Atlas' safekeeping.  He still wasn't sure exactly what sorceries had been used to create Penny, and he wondered just how many secrets James had been keeping.  Qrow hadn't seen his youngest niece looking as carefree as she did now since Beacon, and he was glad that she’d managed to rekindle a friendship that had obviously meant so much to her in Atlas.  All he knew of her previous interactions with Penny Polendina had been that the two had met while the redhead had been on previous diplomatic missions to Vale along with the Ice Queen and Ironwood himself, but apparently those few instances had left quite an endearing impression on Ruby all the same if the almost shy smile lighting up her face was any indication.</p><p>

Speaking of impressions, he was still trying to wrap his head around the group of elite knights that had nearly arrested them upon their entering of Mantle.  They were referred to as Ironwood's Ace Operatives, or at least that’s what he’d read before in reports.  They didn't seem like a bad group per se, despite the initial rough greeting.  The youngest member of the group, a dark-skinned Faunus who’d eagerly introduced himself on the way over to Atlas as Marrow, seemed quite willing and eager to engage in conversation with all of them.  At the moment, he was laughing at something that Nora had boisterously said about drape patterns and was trying to convince the shyer Oscar to do the same by gently elbowing him in encouragement.</p><p>

The massively tall and muscular tan-skinned woman named Elm was watching the goings-on with a grin plastered onto her face, occasionally turning to say something in a booming whisper to the quieter and rather lanky pale-skinned Vine walking by her side, an indulgent slight smile on his face whenever she did so.  Harriet was scowling behind everyone and Qrow could feel her dark eyes sharply on his and the others' backs, but she seemed to be willing to keep her suspicions to herself so he left her to stew without comment.  Wouldn't be the first time he’d encountered an Atlesian knight with a stick up their backside, and it would no doubt not be the last.  He’d yet to see either James or The Ice Queen, after all.</p><p>

...Which just left the person who appeared to be the group's unofficial leader, despite being a mer and apparently a resident of Mantle besides.  Qrow wasn't quite sure what to make of Clover Ebi just yet.  The brown-haired man was certainly easy on the eyes and had a confident demeanor about him, but there was a thoughtfulness to his personality that seemed at odds with that particular cocky trait.  Every so often upon their trek here, Qrow would find him regarding him or the others in a considering manner, though the mer would quickly offer an encouraging smile or word once the regard was noticed.  He didn't seem to have quite as suspicious or paranoid a bite as he’d expect from the leader of a group of Atlesian knights, though it was curious all the same.  If anything, he honestly expected Clover to act more like how Harriet was currently.</p><p>

The mer had stepped in to help out their little group and Maria when they’d almost been arrested earlier too, though the black-haired man suspected that may have largely had to do with Penny and Pietro knowing some in their group’s midst.  Clover certainly didn't seem to recognize them himself by any stretch, which made Qrow wonder just what information Ironwood was sharing with his subordinates and what he was holding close to his chest.  Though in hindsight, he’d only heard of the Ace Ops in passing himself because it had been his job to stay informed for Ozpin's sake.</p><p>

He certainly hadn't heard that their leader happened to be a resident of Mantle, let alone a mer.  Being a citizen of Mantle didn't exactly keep you from working for Atlas, but it certainly made things difficult in the long run thanks to long-running prejudices against the "poorer" of the twin cities.  Ironically, Qrow personally preferred Mantle to the stuffy pretentiousness he often associated with Atlas proper.  Being a mer on top of that no doubt made things all the more challenging.  Humans were often judgmental of the other peoples who lived alongside them in Remnant.  Qrow knew that from personal experience, though his own people were just as capable of dishing that sort of attitude right back.  Both the Faunus and the Winged Horde had suffered a lot as a result of that in particular.  He still remembered when the closeminded father of one of Ruby's classmates called the girl a "pest" on account of her wings, and how he had to be held back from getting in their face by an equally upset Tai at the time.  Yang, bless her heart, had no adult preconceptions of appropriate behavior and consequently stepped on the man's foot as hard as she could then, much to her father and uncle's proud amusement.</p><p>

Mer were even more of a rarity amongst the non-human species of Remnant due to at first only living in remote regions of the oceans and then nearly succumbing to the practice of poaching for their skins or overall exotic-ness.  As a result, they tended to be regarded as even more sub-human in some respects, especially since those who lived more amongst themselves tended to not know how to read or write in the human language.  For as long lived as Qrow was, he’d only ever met a handful of mer himself and none had been in the near inhospitable region of Solitas.  He suspected there was a story there, though it wasn't really the time or place to try to pry it loose, especially not when the man in question paused from saying something over his shoulder to Ruby and Penny just then as they turned a corner and found themselves before the large double doors that led to the throne room.</p><p>

The doors that now stood open as two figures seemed to be making their way outside the space at the same time as their group was heading towards it.  Qrow started slightly, recognizing them before Clover and the other Ace Ops even had the chance to salute.  He wasn't the only one, either.</p><p>

"Winter!" Weiss let out a surprised gasp at the sight of her older sister, a sibling she hadn't seen since months before the Fall of Beacon.</p><p>

The white-haired woman paused in mid-report to her monarch, blue eyes going wide in shock as they swept over the assemblage and landed on the middle Schnee child, "Weiss?" She asked, her surprise evident in her tone.</p><p>

Weiss raced forward and, propriety in front of Ironwood temporarily forgotten, quickly enveloped her sibling in a hug, "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed, clearly glad to be back in the Ice Queen’s presence.</p><p>

Winter paused for a moment, gaping like a fish out of water before she smiled slightly as well and awkwardly patted the girl's back briefly before pulling away, "It's good to see you too, Weiss." She said, a genuine note to her normally cold-as-steel tone, "When we heard about what happened at Beacon, we feared the worst."</p><p>

“Yes,” Weiss replied as she frowned, her expression clouding over slightly as she tilted her head to face the others, "A lot has happened since then."</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but smirk slightly at that underneath his hooded cloak, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.  That was definitely putting it mildly.</p><p>

Ironwood, Sovereign Rune bearer, merely raised a dark eyebrow at the display before his eyes took in everyone else in the hall, "I assume we have much to talk about." He observed, his arm gesturing back to the throne room behind him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"I see," Ironwood said as he leaned back in his throne, his expression contemplative, "So Ozpin is truly gone."</p><p>

Qrow frowned as the kids all nodded glumly in response to the rather grim statement.  They’d set up an impromptu meeting in the audience chamber, just him and the young fighters who’d traveled to Atlas facing numerous hardships along the way plus Ironwood, his aide Winter, and Clover as the representative leader of the Ace Ops.  Judging from the rather loud crashes and booming "whispers" just outside the doors, the former spy suspected that the other four knights were hanging around and trying to catch an earful about what was going on before they were later briefed.  Clearly they needed to work on their stealth abilities.  Truth be told, it had been relatively straightforward to get to the crux of the matter.</p><p>

Ironwood sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I’d hoped when I saw you all here that perhaps our information gathering had been wrong,” he said, “But that was perhaps just naïveté on my part."</p><p>

"Sir..." Winter began, both her and Clover looking rather stricken at their leader's broken down demeanor.</p><p>

"You're about a century too old to be thinking that way, Jimmy." Qrow couldn't help but snark in response.</p><p>

Annoyance immediately blossomed on the Ice Queen's face then and she opened her mouth to no doubt tersely reply back as was her predilection whenever she felt Qrow was out of line with her king, but Ironwood waved his hand in the air to halt her remark before it even had the chance to get out.  He smiled wryly at Qrow's comment, "You’d know better than anyone, Qrow." He replied back without any hint of ill will.</p><p>

Clover and the kids, save for Ruby and Yang, raised their eyebrows at the exchange.  Unlike Winter and his nieces, they apparently didn't know exactly how old the two former agents of Ozpin were.  Ironwood carried on as if he hadn't just made a quip about the agelessness associated with bearing a True Rune, a frown deepening on his bearded features not a moment later, "I warned him it was only a matter of time if he didn't shore up his defenses once the Sun Rune was acquired." He surmised not to anyone in particular.</p><p>

A stricken look crossed over Jaune's features, causing both Nora and Ren to lean over and place their hands consolingly on their comrades' shoulders.  Qrow glanced over at them briefly before he spoke up, "We were in agreement there for once." He finally said, "That True Rune was far too powerful to let word slip out that we had it.  It painted a huge target on Vale's back."</p><p>

Ozpin had thought with the Rune's power finally being secured, they could potentially stave off the forces of the Land of Darkness.  He hadn't been prepared for soldiers of Salem to so seamlessly infiltrate the city of Beacon and catch them before they’d even been able to plan a potential offensive.  Qrow’s red eyes took in the group that sat before him, his gaze softening exponentially.  They hadn't properly been prepared, and this group had paid the price for it.  At least these ones were still standing.  A sharp wave of guilt hit him at the memory of all those who weren't.</p><p>

"Pyrrha paid the price for it." Jaune muttered softly under his breath, his eyes remaining fixed on the stone floor of the room.</p><p>

A heavy silence fell over the space, Winter shifting uncomfortably where she stood by the throne, "Pyrrha Nikos of Argus was the Sun Rune's bearer, was she not?" She asked the group at large.</p><p>

Several heads nodded in affirmative reply as Ruby softly said "That's right." in quiet confirmation.</p><p>

Winter bit her lip, light blue eyes considering as she chose her next words carefully, "She's not with you.  Does that mean...?" She asked, unsure of how the group would handle her asking the unspoken part of her question.</p><p>

Jaune's hands clenched into fists in his lap as Ren looked to the side of the throne room.  That left Nora to sit up straighter in her chair, "She didn't make it." She answered, blue eyes downcast.</p><p>

"I see." Ironwood said, his expression not softening as he pondered over just what that meant, "So does Salem now have the means to burn an entire continent down to ash?"</p><p>

Leave it to Ironwood to go to the worst possible outcome.  Qrow winced at the blunt wording, though he could hardly blame the Atlesian for voicing his fears out loud.  That devastating scenario was always within the realm of possibility should the Sun Rune go out of control, and Salem wouldn’t hesitate to utilize it had she the means.</p><p>

Qrow sighed, "You know how Oz managed to negate the more destructive aspects of the Sun Rune?" He asked.  It had been why the man had been so foolishly complacent in the first place.</p><p>

Ironwood raised an eyebrow, "Of course," he stated, "But what of it?"</p><p>

Qrow looked over at Ren and Nora then, giving them both encouraging nods.  They stood up quietly.  Ren raised his right hand into the air as Nora raised her left, a blue circle with the top portion partially filled out glowed atop the young man's hand while a red circle with the top portion partially filled in glowed upon Nora's hand.</p><p>

"The Dawn and Twilight Runes." Clover breathed out in awe as the trio from Atlas gaped at the sight.  The two Runes in question were special.  Both held a deep connection to the Sun Rune, tempering its ill effects on both the environment and bearer.</p><p>

"The Dawn and Twilight Runes were found by these two while they were scouring some ruins in Mistral." Qrow said in way of explanation, "Oz caught wind of it and gave Ren and Nora knighthood in conjunction with Pyrrha."</p><p>

Ironwood frowned as the gentle blue and red lights faded along with the marks themselves once Nora and Ren sat down again, "But if Salem has the Sun Rune..." He trailed off, not wanting to voice his concerns any further.</p><p>

"She doesn't." Ruby's voice was emphatic, a look of steel in her silver eyes.</p><p>

Ironwood's eyebrows were in danger of fusing permanently in an upraised arch on his head at this point, "What?" He asked, face focused on the half-Winged Horde girl who had just spoken.</p><p>

Jaune stood up then at the girl's urging, a blinding light emanating from his forehead as he did so, a symbol reminiscent of a fiery sun glowing just in front of him, "I...I have it." He said softly, his tone watery, "I was there when Pyrrha…When she..." He swallowed and shook his head, "There was no way I was going to let the people who killed her get their hands on it."</p><p>

"So you've been heading here to Atlas ever since the Fall of Beacon, carrying this burden with you?" Ironwood asked disbelievingly.</p><p>

Nora scoffed, "It was plenty easy with all of us around!" She boasted, voice full of pride.</p><p>

Yang rolled her purple eyes good-naturedly, "Might be overselling it just a little." She said, though her smirk was full of mirth.</p><p>

“Yeah,” Nora replied, the Winged Horde girl’s smile faltering slightly as she rubbed the back of her head, "There <i>were</i> some parts that were harder than others."</p><p>

"But we came to Atlas because we honestly didn't know where else to take the True Runes." Ren informed the trio from Atlas.</p><p>

"There's nowhere else that could mount a plausible defense against the Land of Darkness should they try again." Weiss added in earnestly.</p><p>

Ironwood's brow furrowed all the more, "True Runes?" He questioned, his blue-eyed gaze falling onto Qrow then.</p><p>

The motion wasn't lost on Clover, who frowned.  But, before Qrow could say one way or another if they were including his Rune into the mix, Blake and Ruby both encouraged Oscar to stand with nods in his direction.  Ironwood regarded him carefully, "I don't recall you from Beacon." He stated plainly.</p><p>

“No, Your Highness,” Oscar replied, his freckled features reddening, "I'm from Mistral."</p><p>

Qrow rolled his red eyes, "Lay off the kid, Jimmy.  You'll get why he's here in a minute." He said, agitation clear in his voice.</p><p>

With that, Oscar sheepishly nodded in the others' directions and held out his right hand.  A blue light reminiscent of an open circle with edges spiraling out from it appeared there.  Gasps came from the three by the throne at the sight, for it was easy enough to recognize the True Rune that had belonged to Vale's leader in life.  "The Gate Rune." Ironwood whispered in astonishment, "Salem didn't take his half back?"</p><p>

It was well-known amongst Ozpin's inner circle that he’d only possessed the "exit" of the Gate Rune, its powerful magic divided by a front piece and a back.  The "entrance" lay in the Land of Darkness with Salem, merely biding its time for the two halves to become whole once more.  They’d all assumed that the reunion would occur as soon as Oz left the mortal coil, however...</p><p>

"One day, it just appeared on my hand like this," Oscar told them shakily, his visage nervous as he recounted the tale once more, "And a voice was telling me that I had to find someone, and...I ran into everyone here while on the road."</p><p>

Winter looked stunned, "But how is that even possible?" She asked, her eyes blinking in disbelief.  Normally, if a True Rune didn't choose its next bearer from someone close by when its former host perished, then it would enter a dormant state until it found someone to its liking.  Even with the unusual circumstances of the Gate Rune and its two halves, this circumstance was highly improbable.</p><p>

"Oz was something of a walking mystery, Rune or no Rune." Qrow finally got out rather bitterly since the man in question had, after all, been far too fond of his secrets in the end, "Is it any wonder his Rune didn't exactly follow the rules?"</p><p>

Ironwood frowned, his contemplative gaze still fixed on the glowing symbol that was just now fading from Oscar's hand as if he was placing all the hope in the world on it, "No, I suppose it isn't." The King of Atlas said at length.  As the light died down and silence settled over the group once more, Ironwood regarded the youngsters and their caretaker in a thoughtful manner, "That brings three more True Runes to Atlas." He said, blue eyes narrowing once more in thought.</p><p>

"Three?" Clover couldn't help but blurt out questioningly then, as Winter frowned and her dubious gaze landed on Qrow.  She always seemed more than willing to forget he had a True Rune as well, though he could hardly blame her.  Most of the time he wanted to forget he had it too.</p><p>

The kids all looked from one another to him rather sadly then as well, knowing it wasn't exactly an easy thing for him to talk about.  At least the Sun Rune could be somewhat tempered thanks to Ren and Nora sticking around.</p><p>

"Yeah, about that," Qrow rubbed the back of his head then, his hood falling off to reveal the pointed ears he usually kept concealed when traveling to avoid gawking stares since elves were notoriously rare to see outside of Mistral, "I'm sorry I entered into your domain without notice, Jimmy.  I'll be out on my way as soon as these guys settle in."</p><p>

There was a noise of protest from the group of youngsters following this declaration, his nieces being the first to bolt upright from their seats at it, "What the hell, Qrow?" Yang demanded, fists clenched at her sides.</p><p>

"You'd leave?" Ruby's eyes were wide, "But, Uncle Qrow!"</p><p>

He held up his hands to stave off their protests, "Listen, I promised Tai that I’d accompany you to Atlas and I did just that." He told them in a voice that broached no room for argument before his red eyes fell on Ironwood and he grimaced, "We all know having my Rune anywhere near crowds for a long while isn't exactly ideal."</p><p>

He was putting it mildly, but he knew the kids, Winter, and Ironwood would understand what he meant.  The Soul Eater was a truly cursed True Rune, and it was a bitter irony given his misfortune semblance that he’d been chosen to bear it.  It seemed that both Ozpin and the Rune of Life and Death had a twisted sense of humor.  Honestly, it was something of a damn miracle one of the kids hadn't succumbed to its effects on their way to Atlas, though Qrow had tried keeping his distance to prevent that very occurrence.  He wondered if Pyrrha or Oz had been so fortunate, nearly tasting bile at the thought.</p><p>

Ironwood stood up from his throne then and walked over to Qrow, surprising the elf by placing his hands on both of his shoulders, "Nonsense, Qrow.  You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." He said in a gesture of friendship.</p><p>

Winter's eyes widened, though she said nothing.  The look of relief on the youngsters' faces was palpable.  His own eyes widened at the king’s remark.  There were often days throughout their tense friendship and comradeship that Qrow knew Ironwood viewed him as nothing more than a nuisance or liability.  He wondered if losing Ozpin as they had affected the man more than even he was willing to let on.</p><p>

"You sure about that, Jimmy?" Qrow couldn't help but ask wryly, a self-deprecating smile forming on his lips, "You know how dangerous a cursed Rune can be."</p><p>

The hands on his shoulders tightened briefly before Ironwood released him, "I don't fear the True Runes as some do." He stated firmly, as if he was trying to convince everyone in the room of his thoughts on the matter.</p><p>

“Yeah,” Qrow replied as he rolled his red eyes again, "It's easy to say that when you're immune to their effects thanks to your own."</p><p>

The monarch tilted his head slightly, turning to glance over at Clover in a considering fashion out of the corner of his eye, "Even supposed cursed Runes can be a blessing when utilized properly." He said with a tone that held no room for argument.</p><p>

Qrow's gaze landed on the brown-haired mer then, his eyes widening in surprise, "Don't tell me..." he began before trailing off, already suspecting he understood the situation.</p><p>

"Along with my Sovereign Rune, the Night Rune residing in Penny and the two halves of the Rune of Beginning, there is another True Rune here in Atlas." Ironwood stated in way of explanation, "Clover acquired the Rune of Punishment not too long ago."</p><p>

"You're shitting me." Qrow muttered, glancing over at the suddenly sheepish younger man.  The other True Rune considered the most cursed of them all, though for very different reasons than the Soul Eater since it took the life of its bearer as opposed to the lives of those around them.  The last he’d heard of the Rune of Punishment, Oz had been searching around Menagerie for it in the hopes of acquiring one of the more powerful missing Runes before Salem's forces could.</p><p>

Oz's collection of powerful True Runes was the stuff of legend, even if Ironwood had gone to rule Atlas and Raven had run off, but even it paled in comparison to the amount of power that was now falling into Atlas' hands, "You really are trying to gather them all together." Qrow breathed out in wonderment.  He shouldn't be too surprised.  Oz had been doing much the same.  It’d been something of an attempt to keep the True Runes from falling into the Land of Darkness' clutches, but was it such a good idea for so many of the things to be in the same area all at once?  He honestly wasn't sure.</p><p>

"So far, we haven't had a major assault from Salem yet." Ironwood told him, "I'm hoping gathering as many of them here as possible will help prevent that and bring about a more united front."</p><p>

Qrow frowned in thought, "The Dragon Rune is safe in Patch with Tai," he muttered, eyes darkening as he bitterly added, "And we don't know where the Moon Rune is."  Though he had a feeling Raven would keep it safe, if nothing else.</p><p>

"And we know that the Land of Darkness has at least three of them currently." Clover spoke up for the first time in his capacity as the leader of the Ace Ops since they’d entered the audience chamber, shooting an appreciative look at Jaune and Oscar, "Which is a lot better than we thought initially.  You did well in preventing them from claiming yours."</p><p>

The two boys looked sheepish at the praise, though Nora was quick to pounce on both of them encouragingly while grinning over at Ren the whole while.  The pair traveling with Jaune having their own Runes had certainly helped too.  Qrow suspected that the group wouldn’t be separated anytime soon because of that.</p><p>

"Which just leaves the five elemental True Runes to find." Winter stated, her mind already running through tactical plans.</p><p>

"Easier said than done,” Qrow muttered, “They could be scattered all over Remnant for all we know."</p><p>

Ironwood's face took on a determined expression, "And we're going to find them." He stated, clasping Qrow gently on the shoulder once as if in reassurance of that fact.</p><p>

Qrow wanted to believe him then, the same as he had Ozpin.  That this was what would help them win the war, no matter the sacrifices that had been made.  Only, Ozpin hadn't been telling them the whole truth, had he?  He knew that now, though he didn't know exactly what secrets the leader of Vale had been keeping just yet.  He could almost see why Raven had left, given that.  If he hadn't pushed the Moon Rune onto her, then maybe...</p><p>

"We'll help!" Ruby said determinedly from behind the two older men then, both turning to face the young woman as she continued speaking, "If this will truly help Remnant, then it is worth trying.  Right?"</p><p>

Mutely, Qrow could only nod in response, wondering just how it was that the little girl who used to try copying him now had grown into such a fierce fighter without him realizing it.  "It's not like we have anywhere else to go at the moment." Yang, his ever practical other niece, stated as well, nodding her head in agreement with her little sister, "Of course we'll help!"</p><p>

A chorus of assessments and nods followed this, Ironwood watching the young group with a pleased look in his steel blue eyes, "Excellent." He stated, looking rather touched and grateful, "Now that we've talked, why don't we get you all settled in?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was definitely a lot of info dumped on readers throughout this chapter, so I thought I’d take this opportunity to at least provide a list of the True Runes and special Runes that have been mentioned thus far for those not familiar with the <i>Suikoden</i> video games.  Without further ado:</p>
<p>

<span class="u">Rune of Beginning:</span> A True Rune split into two halves.  The bearers are purportedly destined to fight one another for dominance until only one remains, though often they’ve learned to live amicably enough together in the past.  The offensive <i>Black Sword Rune</i> is currently wielded by Winter, while the defensive <i>Bright Shield Rune</i> is wielded by Robyn.</p><p>

<span class="u">Moon Rune:</span> A True Rune that represents both compassion and destruction, though it turns its bearer into a vampire.  Current bearer is Raven.</p><p>

<span class="u">Dragon Rune:</span> A powerful True Rune that allows dragons who normally should not exist on this plane of existence to live in Remnant.  Its powers are tied to the lifeforce of its bearer: should they die, all dragons currently residing in Remnant would perish too.  Currently wielded by Taiyang.</p><p>

<span class="u">Gate Rune:</span> A True Rune with the power to open portals and summon creatures from other dimensions.  Currently split into two halves.  Oscar wields the <i>Back Gate Rune</i> while Salem has the <i>Front Gate Rune</i>.</p><p>

<span class="u">Night Rune:</span> A True Rune often found in the form of a weapon that can cut through just about anything, including the powers of the other True Runes.  Its current bearer is Penny.</p><p>

<span class="u">Sovereign Rune:</span> Bearer is immune and unaffected by outside influences and effects, including the powers of the other True Runes.  Currently wielded by Ironwood.</p><p>

<span class="u">Sun Rune:</span> Represents both the destructive and life-giving properties of the sun itself.  Is guarded by the Dawn and Twilight Runes and needs them around to stave off its more destructive qualities.  Current bearer is Jaune.</p><p>

<span class="u">Dawn and Twilight Runes:</span> The Dawn Rune has both destructive and defensive abilities, while the Twilight Rune is mainly offensive in nature.  Wielded together, they are capable of unleashing a powerfully devastating spell that also heals allies at the same time.  Ren is the <i>Dawn Rune</i> bearer while Nora is the <i>Twilight Rune</i> bearer.</p><p>

<span class="u">Rune of Life and Death (Soul Eater):</span> One of the most cursed of all the True Runes, representing life and death.  Takes the lives and souls of those around its bearer in order to utilize its powers.  Wielded by Qrow.</p><p>

<span class="u">Rune of Punishment:</span> Another True Rune considered one of the most cursed, represents both atonement and forgiveness.  It uses its bearer’s own life force in order to power itself, eventually killing them in the process.  Wielded by Clover.</p><p>

…And those are just the ones that have been mentioned so far in the plot with known bearers!  I’ll update future chapter notes with the rest of them as they are revealed.  Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you have here, Jaune?" Yang teasingly asked the blond-haired young man as she and Blake headed over to where he was standing by the school building, Clover and Qrow right on their heels due to having just finished up a patrol around the city of Mantle.</p>
<p>

To Clover's surprise, Jaune wasn't the only one present at the spot he’d been tasked to patrol that morning.  Marrow was brightly waving over their approaching group, tail wagging the whole while, from right behind Jaune, Harriet standing just a few feet away with an annoyed look plastered on her face and impatient hands placed on her hips.  The mer knew that the two Ace Ops had been assigned to also check the perimeter of Mantle, Elm and Vine doing the same at Atlas, and it looked as if they’d timed the end of their shift to coincide with Jaune's.</p><p>

The Sun Rune bearer's face turned rather red at the attention being directed by Yang towards the rather impressive pile of four casserole plates he was balancing in his hands, his eyes glancing over awkwardly to a group of middle-aged women across the street who were giggling and waving in his direction, "Um, it's nothing?" Jaune asked unconvincingly as he desperately tried to shift the plates to behind his back as if to hide them from view.</p><p>

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Qrow said, quick to get in on the teasing along with his niece as his red eyes swam with mirth, "It seems like a certain someone's gotten rather popular here."</p><p>

Jaune's face took on the hue of a beet then, "The moms just wanted to thank me for patrolling along the school." He muttered lamely.</p><p>

Harriet harrumphed, "Worst guard shift ever." She complained, no doubt remembering the rare instances when she’d been assigned it in the past.  Truth be told, those had been few and far in-between, as her general abrupt attitude tended to scare off the children and their caretakers.</p><p>

"Aw, I bet it is fun!" Yang exclaimed, the half-elf’s violet eyes gleaming as she gushed, "Getting to see all the little babies!"</p><p>

Blake smiled indulgently towards Yang, patting her friend's arm gently, "Maybe you'll get assigned it one day too." The black-haired girl said encouragingly.</p><p>

"I can hope." The blonde replied, mischievously smirking at Jaune then in a knowing fashion, "Though something tells me I won't get as much free food."</p><p>

Marrow thoughtfully rubbed his cheek with his finger, glancing towards his scowling teammate, "Oh right.  Come to think of it, I always got more dishes than you did too, didn't I, Hare?" He asked thoughtfully.</p><p>

Harriet glowered in his direction, "It's not a competition, Marrow!" She managed to grit out in anger.</p><p>

The dark-skinned Faunus smirked, "That's the first time I've heard you say that!" Marrow winked, "And it's only because if it were, you'd totally lose to me and Jaune here." The Ace Op threw an arm around the blond-haired man in question, Jaune’s face taking on a slight red hue at the unexpected friendly contact.</p><p>

Harriet turned her head to the side indignantly, "Who wants a bunch of smelly casseroles anyways?" She asked, clearly annoyed by the whole conversation.</p><p>

“I don’t know,” Yang said, peering down at the dishes in question, "They look like they might be tastier than some of the things we get back at the kitchens."</p><p>

Blake couldn't help but nod in agreement, extending her hands then to take one of the dishes from Jaune in order to prevent him from dropping them onto the snow-covered street.  "You guys!" Jaune sniffled gratefully at his friends' display of kindness, handing over one of the plates to the feline Faunus as he did so.</p><p>

"Hey, if you're giving some of them away!" The youngest Ace Op said, an eager light in Marrow's eyes as he also held out his hands.</p><p>

Jaune couldn't help but smile, "Sure," he told the other knight, "Even with Nora and Ruby's appetites, we can't possibly eat them all!"</p><p>

Marrow's tail wagged happily as he took the proffered plate, "Thanks!" He said ecstatically.</p><p>

Harriet scoffed once more, arms crossed over her chest, "This is so stupid!" She muttered under her breath, "I can't believe you had me rearrange the order of our patrol just so you could score a free meal, Marrow!"</p><p>

Marrow's face darkened with a blush at her remark as he hesitatingly turned to look over at a wide-eyed Jaune, "You mean you've been reorganizing your patrol just to check in here?" The Sun Rune bearer asked, clearly surprised by this new bit of information.</p><p>

"Um," Marrow rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, suddenly finding the spot by Jaune's feet very interesting, "Well, looking after the kids before was my responsibility and I know it can be overwhelming so..."</p><p>

Jaune's cheeks were tinged with pink himself as he smiled slightly once the Ace Op trailed off, "Thanks, Marrow." He said, sounding truly grateful for the Faunus’ thoughtfulness.  The young man's blush only intensified, his tail wagging becoming more prominent for a few moments.</p><p>

An odd silence settled over the group then, only broken by Yang stretching her arms over her head and yawning, "Well, now that we know what we're all having for dinner later, should we head back?" She looked over at Blake in particular then, "You said you wanted to check out the royal library again, yeah?"</p><p>

The black cat ears on top of Blake's head twisted slightly at the mention of her favorite spot in all of Atlas, "Oh, yes,” the girl said, “But you don't have to come with me again, Yang."</p><p>

Yang waved her hand as if the matter was no big deal, "I don't mind as long as the company is good." She assured her, winking slightly.</p><p>

Blake's face reddened at the remark, and she suddenly found the casserole she was holding immensely fascinating, "Let's get this to the others than first." She said, clearly flustered.</p><p>

Harriet looked relieved at the turn of the conversation then, her arms dropping to her sides, "So we can finally head back?" She asked eagerly, eyes turning Clover’s way for confirmation.</p><p>

"Why do you want to go back to Atlas so quickly?" Marrow asked her, raising an eyebrow, "Are you still in that argument with Fiona?"</p><p>

Red blossomed on Harriet's tan face at the mention of her childhood friend, and she quickly shoved Marrow's arm, "Shove it!" She said, obviously embarrassed by being found out.</p><p>

"Hey, don't take it out on me just because you're too stubborn to say you're sorry!" The canine Faunus was quick to respond with, encircling his arms protectively around the casserole dish to keep it from spilling.</p><p>

"That's pretty rich, coming from you." A new voice entered into the fray then.  A blue-haired woman dressed in a brown coat with an orange scarf was striding over to the group then, a taller woman with partially spiked green hair and also wearing a brown coat right behind her. They carried the customary weapons of the group known as the Happy Huntresses: twin bladed crossbows connected by a staff.</p><p>

"I totally know how to apologize when something is my fault." Marrow informed May Marigold tersely, and Clover remembered that the two of them used to be training partners at the knight academy together.</p><p>

"Uh-huh." She looked far from convinced as she exchanged a bemused look over at Joanna Greenleaf, "Keep telling yourself that."</p><p>

Marrow frowned, his shoulders slumping and tail hanging downwards dejectedly.  Jaune glanced at him in curious concern then, along with Blake and Yang.  Harriet merely sneered at the two women, "Are you trying to start a fight?" She asked, arms crossed over her chest in an obvious display of unimpressed gumption.</p><p>

Joanna smirked right back at her, "No point when we all know who would win." She said confidently.</p><p>

The petite woman's eyebrows shot up as Harriet took a step toward the new pair though Clover was quick to step in-between them, "Hey now, we're all trying to play nice at the moment. Remember?" He asked Harriet.  There was a tentative sort-of truce between the self-proclaimed defenders of Mantle and the Atlesian knights currently thanks to efforts on both Winter’s and Robyn's ends in light of everything that had happened since the Fall of Beacon.  But old rivalries were hard to ignore, especially with things getting tenser as their borders continued to be closed.</p><p>

"I guess you're right.  For the moment." May conceded, a competitive flash in her eye as she added, "We'll be on our best behavior for now."</p><p>

Harriet was seething as Clover turned to look at her expectantly, "Harriet?" He asked, almost worried she’d step out of line.</p><p>

The female Ace Op finally looked away from glaring daggers at the two Happy Huntresses, "Fine." She muttered.</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly as the tension momentarily dissipated, and Jaune took a step forward then to join the conversation, "Here to take over?" He tried asking May and Joanna conversationally.</p><p>

"Yeah, we've got this area covered." Joanna assured him, her smile widening slightly as she glanced down at the casseroles, "You know they hand out brownies in the evening?"</p><p>

"No way!" Both Jaune and Marrow exclaimed in disbelief at the same time, quickly looking at one another and then promptly away.  The exchange wasn't lost on either May or Yang, who raised their eyebrows at it.</p><p>

"Tough luck, kid." Joanna patted the blonde's shoulder consolingly, "Maybe I'll save you a piece if I'm feeling generous though."</p><p>

"Not likely." May teased from behind her, causing Joanna to wink conspiratorially.</p><p>

"Guess we better head back then." Marrow said, his shoulders slumping at the prospect of missing brownies, but he looked over at the others in eager anticipation not a second later, "Are you guys going back to Atlas too?"</p><p>

Yang and Blake both nodded in response, having made their plans earlier.  Jaune did so as well, "Yeah,” he said, “Someone needs to check on how Nora did on inventory earlier."</p><p>

"And someone is still avoiding Fiona." Joanna chided Harriet, whose face once again turned red at the insinuation.</p><p>

"Hey!"</p><p>

Blake glanced over at the two older men then, "What about you?" She asked, clearly not wanting to get Harriet started on a fight again.</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly, "I still have some things to do in Mantle, so I'll be staying here." He told her, touched by the consideration all the same.</p><p>

Qrow seemed to be considering his options, merely stretching his arms not a second later, "Yeah, I figured I'd patrol more of Mantle too.” He replied, “Still haven't settled in fully, you know?"</p><p>

Clover and the elf’s oldest niece frowned at the bearer of Soul Eater’s answer.  After all, Qrow had moved to Mantle just a little over two weeks ago, and he’d yet to try and acclimate himself to his new surroundings?  Something wasn't adding up.</p><p>

Blake seemed to notice Yang's suspicions then, for she reached over and touched her friend’s arm gently, "That's fine.  We'll see you later then?" She said to Qrow, clearly trying to ease Yang’s concern.</p><p>

Qrow nodded, smiling slightly and giving a wave as the small group moved towards the outskirts of the city while Joanna and May began their patrol.  The expression only lasted until the others were truly too far away to see it drop, "Listen," Qrow muttered, not glancing over at Clover as he addressed him, "You got a minute, lucky charm?"</p><p>

Clover raised an eyebrow at the new nickname, though he shouldn't be surprised given the older man's penchant for creating them and how Elm had let the mer’s semblance slip out just a few days ago, nodding his head slightly as he wondered just what this was about.</p><p>

"Good." Qrow said as he started walking in the opposite direction, further towards the center of the city as he bade the Ace Op to follow him, "We should probably talk."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The streets of Mantle weren't too crowded this time of day, especially once they’d passed the gaggle of still gushing mothers by the school who were starting to disperse now that their new favorite target had left the area.  Qrow almost felt bad for Jaune, though he supposed it brought a bit of levity and relative normalcy to the young man's life that he desperately needed after all he and the others had been through.  The sparse population during the day was largely due to a vast majority of the population working in the mines surrounding the twin cities, the rest choosing professions where they could safely remain indoors to stave off the outside chill.  Unless residents of Mantle needed to be outside for whatever reason, odds were good they were bundled up warmly indoors somewhere instead.</p><p>

Qrow could understand the sentiment perfectly.  He’d always thought that Solitas was far too cold for his liking, even with his ability to manage his Aura and the new more climate-considerate outfits that Ironwood had provided.  Years before, when he’d visited the region on business for Ozpin or just to check in on Ironwood and Glynda <i>(mostly Glynda, may the spirits bless her soul)</i>, he’d stay inside as much as possible.  Preferably in a tavern somewhere.</p><p>

He didn't drink anymore.  Hadn't for several years now.  Poisoning his own body made little sense if he wanted to stick around so that another wouldn't have the misfortune of inheriting his Rune.  He’d promised the girls and Tai that he’d stop, and even as tempting as it had been to fall back into old destructive habits following the Fall of Beacon, he knew he needed to keep better control over Soul Eater by staying sober in order to successfully watch over the kids.  Still, on some days?  He'd come pretty damn close to drinking.</p><p>

At any rate, the lack of people out and about in the street just then meant that he was traveling alone with Clover Ebi, the unofficial leader of the Ace Ops.  “Unofficial” only because there were rules against mer serving in official capacities in the army, he'd discovered, which is why the brown-haired man had yet to change his residence from Mantle.  Qrow had no real destination in mind, and a part of him was dreading the reason he’d decided to ask for this walk in the first place, though he sighed all the same because he figured it was long overdue now that it’d been several weeks since the group from Vale had gotten here.</p><p>

He imagined Clover had noticed as well, and was simply opting not to call attention to the matter for his own reasons, "How are you liking living in Mantle now, Qrow?" Clover asked as he peered inside the frost-tinted window of a nearby store, the shopkeeper inside waving at them welcomingly despite how they didn’t hurry to enter.</p><p>

Qrow blinked in surprise at Clover being the one to finally initiate the dialogue between them, the elf's face reddening slightly in a manner that didn’t have much at all to do with the cold.  He rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly.  Ruby, Yang, and the others had all been given places of lodging within Atlas at the knight's academy close by the palace, ostensibly to ensure that the Sun Rune and Back Gate Rune remained well-guarded.  Jaune could really only go as far as Mantle and consider it a safe distance from the Dawn and Twilight Runes, so it was probably a good thing that he and his two remaining teammates got along as well as they did.</p><p>

Qrow had initially lived there temporarily with them, but pressure placed on Ironwood changed that.  After all, no one wanted a man whose semblance was misfortune and who possessed a cursed True Rune without safety measures around for too long in the shining city of Atlas.  Mantle was more crowded, yes, but if an incident occurred there?  Well, let’s just say there was a reason he really couldn't stand politics in Atlas.</p><p>

The youngsters protested this quite vehemently, but Qrow had been more than prepared to be sent away entirely after coming to Solitas as that was genuinely just the way of things wherever he traveled.  So he agreed to move to the spot where the more "troublesome" Runes in Atlas were being kept.  No doubt that was another major reason Clover still resided here in Mantle, now that he thought about it.  As long as he still got to make sure his nieces and their group were fine, it didn't really matter where he lived.</p><p>

"It's freezing, but that would've been the same as in Atlas." Qrow answered, glancing around the somewhat dirtier streets around them, "I think I like the atmosphere here better than Atlas."</p><p>

"Ah," Clover replied as he smiled slightly, remembering something he’d told Blake and Yang earlier when they were out on patrol before, "Less people walking around with sticks up their backsides here?"</p><p>

He shrugged, "I tell it like I see it.  Atlas has always been too full of itself." Qrow said, red eyes narrowing in distaste.</p><p>

Clover frowned, no doubt feeling conflicted over the statement given his obvious loyalty to his kingdom, but he didn't outwardly deny it either, which Qrow took to mean he wasn't exactly in complete disagreement over the matter.  Instead, teal eyes turned thoughtfully out to the area just north of where they were walking, "Did you want to talk to me today about why you always insist on going out on patrols with me?" The brown-haired man asked, clearly having guessed there was more to this conversation than a leisurely stroll.</p><p>

Qrow paused, impressed by how deftly Clover had managed to catch on to the reason behind his request to talk.  He cast an assessing gaze over to the younger man, who seemed to be patiently waiting for his response.  Ever since they’d arrived in Atlas, Qrow had insisted on partnering with Clover Ebi when it came to missions and the like.  Ironwood had seemed to understand the reasoning, accepting it with a considering look in his blue eyes despite knowing how Qrow often preferred being alone when it came to being out on the field.  He figured that Clover had probably noticed this as well, and that he at least owed him something of an explanation for forcing his abrupt company onto him all the time.</p><p>

The knowing look was on Clover's face still as he stated, "It's due to my Rune, correct?" He asked, without really any hint of emotion despite the pain lurking behind his teal eyes.</p><p>

Qrow felt his throat go dry as he nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment.</p><p>

"You're worried about what will happen when I..." The mer trailed off, brows furrowing though it was obvious what he’d been meaning to say, "And you're hoping to keep some distance between myself and the kids so that one of them doesn't inherit my Rune."</p><p>

The elf took in a deep breath, feeling oddly sheepish at his reasoning being said out loud, "It's nothing personal, all right?" Qrow managed to get out gruffly, "I usually tend to avoid hanging around them for too long in the off-chance my Rune might choose to go to one of them as well."</p><p>

Having a cursed Rune was not a fate he'd wish on anybody.  The thought of Ruby, Yang, or one of their friends being plagued by loneliness and death thanks to bearing one was too much for him to handle.  Qrow would do whatever he could to prevent that from happening, even if it meant risking the chance of turning to ash one day himself.</p><p>

"Good to know it isn't personal," Clover joked softly then, a pained smile on his face, "Though I'd prefer if you were doing it because you genuinely liked my company instead."</p><p>

"Clover..." Qrow began at that, a genuine wave of guilt washing over him at the admission.  He honestly did enjoy the other man's company.  It had been far too long since he’d last interacted on a daily basis with someone close to his physical age at least.  While Clover Ebi could be brash and cocky, he was also surprisingly understanding and shockingly good company for the most part.  Runes or no Runes, countering semblances or not, Qrow had enjoyed even the most boring or dangerous of missions they’d taken on together.</p><p>

Saying that out loud was something he’d struggle with though.  And it was a bit painful to admit too, given that no one knew exactly when Clover's luck might fail him or Qrow's misfortune might win out on a day when the Rune of Punishment or Soul Eater had to be used.  Everyone who got close to Qrow could potentially succumb to death.  It had been a painful reality Qrow had long since learned to accept.  It was why he didn't begrudge often sitting on the sidelines, even when his family tried getting him to involve himself more.</p><p>

"I get it," Clover said at length when Qrow realized he didn't have the strength just then to vocalize his troubling thoughts, "And I agree with you, Qrow."</p><p>

The man with black-streaked-with-gray hair raised an eyebrow, "You do, lucky charm?" He asked, honestly surprised the younger man didn't protest more given his newer role as a True Rune bearer when compared to Qrow who had his burden for many years now.</p><p>

A brown-haired nod, "It makes more sense from a strategic stance for us to stick close by one another given our semblances and the Runes." Clover said, smiling slightly in such a genuine way it almost hurt to look at, "That way, if something does happen, hopefully it will only affect us and not someone else."</p><p>

Qrow blinked his red eyes, wondering just how Clover could try to view such a mindset so adherently positive given that he was talking about his own death.  It hurt in a way to think about the mer having to constantly consider his own mortality and what might happen afterwards, just as it hurt the dark-haired man to ponder over how his presence amongst them might affect the mortality of those he cared for.  He remembered how genuinely terrified he’d been to be around the girls while they were growing up.  How sometimes he still held back because the thought of getting too close was terrifying.  At length, he nodded mutely to Clover's assessment, partially relieved to know that they were at least on the same page even if that understanding was somewhat somber.</p><p>

"There you are!" Robyn Hill's voice suddenly sounded from behind the pair then, and they turned around to see her and the sheep Faunus named Fiona Thyme jogging across the snowy ground towards them, "I heard from Pietro that you’d finished your patrol for the day." The bearer of the Bright Shield Rune and the unofficial leader of Mantle stated as she put her hands on her hips, "Just got a report of a recent Grimm sighting near one of the mines and I figured you two golden boys wouldn't mind helping us mop it up if you aren't too busy having your heart-to-heart or whatever.  Instead of waiting on filing a report first."</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Golden boys?" He repeated incredulously.  That was certainly the first time he’d ever been referred to in such a way, and he definitely didn’t care for it.  From behind the tan blonde, Fiona snickered slightly.  Qrow wondered if she and Harriet had managed to talk yet, though it wasn't his business to ask.</p><p>

Clover glanced over at Qrow, a slight smile on his face, "What do you think, partner?" He asked, an inquisitive gleam in his teal eyes.</p><p>

Qrow felt heat rushing to his cheeks at the casual way Clover had addressed him given their earlier conversation, but the three pairs of eyes were waiting expectantly on him.  He shook his head, knowing now was not the time to get flustered.  The younger man probably didn't even realize it sounded as flirtatious as it had, though judging by Robyn's blond eyebrow raise it hadn't been lost on her.  Qrow nodded his head stiffly, "Always in the mood to take out some Grimm without waiting for pointless procedure." He stated.</p><p>

Robyn smirked, a determined glimmer in her violet gaze, "Glad to hear it.  We'll just let soldier boy here deal with the details after the fact." She said, her friendly gaze directed towards the brown-haired Ace Op.</p><p>

"Hey!" Clover began in protest of his friend's remark, but paused to turn and look at Qrow in genuine surprise when that exchange had elicited a sharp bark of laughter from the older man.  Qrow clapped the mer briefly on a teal-scaled shoulder in a comradely fashion, pretending not to notice the way Clover stiffened at his touch and how his face became tinged with pink himself as they followed Robyn and Fiona out of the city.</p><p>

He might regret this comradeship later, given what could ultimately happen.  Still, right now Qrow was more than willing to see what became of this unexpected and originally-put-upon-him partnership.  It was a strange feeling, to say the least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dang, the pace for this story is definitely living up to the “Slow Burn” tag currently! XD  Regardless, I hope it is still enjoyable.  But yay, I managed to introduce the Happy Huntresses!  That was fun. :)</p>
<p>

Since there aren’t any new True Runes to delve into currently, I figured I’d explain where the title of the fic comes from here: “Exceeding Love” is the name of the opening theme song for <i>Suikoden III</i>, which is probably one of my all-time favorite video game openings ever. :)  The opening is definitely worth watching if you like incredible music and gorgeous animation! :D</p><p>

Thank you, as always, for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are your accommodations in Mantle?" King Ironwood asked, leaning backwards slightly in his chair as he regarded Qrow in a considering manner.  Qrow had accompanied Clover back to Atlas on official Ace Ops business, wanting to check on how the young warriors were doing that he hadn't seen recently on patrol.  They’d just been about to head back to their horses at the stables and start the journey towards Mantle once more when the king had noticed the pair, wanting to catch up with his old comrade himself.  Which is how the two men now found themselves back inside the palace and in Ironwood's personal chambers.</p>
<p>

Clover tried not to look around the space far too overtly, having only been here a few handful of times himself.  James Ironwood was a private man.  The monarch usually didn't spend much time in his own quarters, as could be seen by the lack of personal touches to the place furnishings and generally utilitarian decor.  He’d heard that had once not been the case, back when the Royal Consort Glynda Goodwitch had been in residence here as she was known to divide her time amongst Atlas and Vale as her duties saw fit.  That had been some time ago though and now the only reminder of the powerful mage's presence was a portrait of a thoughtful-looking, bespectacled blond woman over the fireplace.</p><p>

Traditionally speaking, the lives of those who bore True Runes were often exceedingly long-lived, Clover’s own unique case notwithstanding.  After Glynda’s passing, many had speculated on Ironwood's decision to refrain from further romance or even a marriage for political gain, but the king had staunchly refused to address those comments or concerns.</p><p>

The Ace Op shifted awkwardly in his seat as Qrow smirked, crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner that Clover knew he only got away with at the moment because Winter was not there to chide him over propriety in front of their dark-haired monarch, "You know me, Jimmy,” the elf smugly said, “I can live just about anywhere."</p><p>

Ironwood pursed his lips, a joking manner lighting his blue eyes as he turned his gaze towards Clover, "He hasn't been causing anyone there too much trouble, has he?" He teased the mer, and the younger man instantly felt himself relax.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile slightly as Qrow let out an indignant splutter of <i>"What the hell, James?  I'm a grown ass man!"</i> right as the brown-haired mer conspiratorially told his superior, "Not that I'm aware of, sir."</p><p>

Qrow muttered something under his breath along the lines of <i>"military types always being the same,"</i> red eyes looking off to the side in a flustered manner that Clover couldn't help but think of as "cute" despite knowing he probably shouldn't.  Ironwood looked pleased to hear that his old friend was behaving, "Good,” Ironwood said, “The last thing we need is further tensions with Mantle at this time."</p><p>

The king’s words got the sulking elf's attention and he turned his head back to regard his friend carefully, "Things still aren't going great between the twin cities?" Qrow asked rather seriously.</p><p>

Ironwood tapped his finger on the wood of the table before him, blue eyes narrowing in thought, "They’re relatively stable at the moment thanks to diplomatic efforts from Winter, but the borders being closed and heightened security have made things tense." He admitted.</p><p>

"Not to mention that the mining condition concerns have yet to be properly addressed." Clover added in thoughtfully, causing Ironwood to nod his head in agreement.</p><p>

Qrow raised a black eyebrow at that, "You're the king, aren't you?" He asked Ironwood, "Can't you just order Schnee and the other nobles to stop being selfish jackasses for once?"</p><p>

"Unfortunately, my power is limited to some degree by the Council of Nobles, of which Jacques Schnee is a very prominent member." Ironwood's expression darkened as he steepled his hands together on the table, "If I were to act too rashly, the entire government could come to a screeching halt."</p><p>

"And you already pushed it by closing the borders." Qrow surmised, frowning at the realization.</p><p>

Ironwood nodded, "It's only temporary though.  If we can endure this until the rest of the True Runes are found..." He trailed off, hoping his plan was obvious to the two in the room.</p><p>

Qrow rolled his eyes at the older man, "This is why I hate politics." He muttered.</p><p>

"You're not wrong there." Ironwood smiled slightly, "There are more than enough days when I’m tempted just to upheave everything once and for all, especially when it comes to dealing with Jacques Schnee."</p><p>

“Careful, Jimmy,” Qrow said, the smirk on the elf's face growing, "Or someone's liable to call you a dictator." He joked before a regretful look crossed over his features, "Living in Mantle for the moment serves me well, though I do wish I could stay closer to my nieces and their friends."</p><p>

"Qrow," Ironwood responded with a truly regretful look, "I’m sorry.  It's just that—"</p><p>

"I get it, James.  Believe me, I do." Soul Eater’s bearer cut him off, red eyes shifting to the mer sitting next to him, "Your captain here has been doing his best to make me feel welcome."</p><p>

Clover's face took on a pinkish hue at the older man’s remark, completely caught off-guard by the accompanying wink that followed it.  Was Qrow actually flirting with him, or was that his admittedly hopeful imagination running wild?  Ironwood was smiling at Clover pleasantly, apparently not having noticed the full extent of their interaction just then, "I'm pleased to hear it.  I knew the two of you would make good partners from a strategic stance, if nothing else." He said, eyes gleaming slightly.</p><p>

Clover smiled at the praise being thrown his way, his face warming all the more at it.  He was wracking his brain for something else to say just then when the doors to the royal chambers were thrown open, "I'm telling you, Robyn, you can't just barge in here!" Winter's voice was taut with frustration as both she and the unofficial leader of Mantle stepped inside the space, her hand shooting out quickly to grab onto the blonde's shoulder in an attempt to stop her powerful gait.</p><p>

Robyn quickly tore herself away from the white-haired woman's grip, violet eyes narrowing as if in a challenge, "I can't, huh?” She asked, “I'd like to see someone try and stop me then!"</p><p>

The two women glared daggers at one another until Ironwood stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, "What seems to be the matter, Miss Hill?" He asked her cautiously, hands perfectly clasped behind his back as if she hadn't just intruded into his private space.</p><p>

A sneer fell across Robyn Hill's face as if she found Ironwood's remark particularly condescending today.  Admittedly, that wouldn't be the first time she’d thought he’d been condescending to her, as most of what the Atlesian leader said often enough got under her skin whether intentionally or not.  Robyn paused momentarily enough to send a triumphant look Winter's way as she stomped past the flabbergasted woman with her opposing Rune, slamming a piece of paper down onto the middle of the table as she did so with one hand, "You won't be able to sweep this one under the rug quite so easily!" She informed them, a look in her violet eyes daring them to even try.</p><p>

Clover and Qrow both exchanged unsure looks, not really following the conversation.  Clover tried peering around Robyn's outstretched fingers splayed on the page to see just what was written there.  Behind them, Winter rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "No one was sweeping anything under the rug, Robyn,” she explained with a tone that bore little patience, “It was just that, according to proper protocols, there was no need to cause a further panic when the situation's been as strenuous as it has been without proper evidence to back up such claims."</p><p>

Robyn raised a blond eyebrow, twirling around to face Winter incredulously then, allowing the three men to gaze down at the paper in peace for a few moments, "You don't think it would be right to inform people there's a killer in their midst?" She demanded of Winter, clearly surprised that anyone would think differently from her on this matter.</p><p>

Sure enough, the paper that she’d placed down was a reporting of a murder of a Winged Horde man late last night.  Clover's teal eyes widened as he skimmed the details about how the man's brutally stabbed body had been found in an alleyway just outside a relatively well-known tavern in Mantle, a gruesome note remarking on how a piece of his wings had been cut off and taken.  Apparently of note too was the fact that the report mentioned this was only the latest in a string of non-human deaths within the Mantle area.</p><p>

"What the hell, James?" Qrow began as he stood up from his seat, at the same time as Clover gazed over at his superior too, "Sir?" He asked, not understanding the situation.  Why was he only just now hearing about this?  It didn't make sense, and a feeling of dread was bubbling up in his gut.</p><p>

Ironwood's lips pressed into a thin line, "We ruled that the first several deaths were tragic accidents and nothing more, Miss Hill." He said as if in way of reminding her of that fact, "That was why you agreed it wasn't worth reporting to the Atlesian knights."</p><p>

The unofficial leader of Mantle scoffed and cast a side-eye over towards the king, "I just didn't think your precious knights would do anything about it if that was your attitude." She told him matter-of-factly, "Doesn't mean I agreed with your decision or that I wasn't going to have the girls do more patrols."</p><p>

"Robyn..." Winter began, though she stopped herself as if she wasn't sure of just what to say.</p><p>

"What?" Robyn asked, looking over at her incredulously, "It was because of that we were able to step in before this one got staged to look like an accident too." Her violet eyes hardened, "Someone is targeting the citizens of Mantle, and I need to know just what His Majesty plans to do about it."</p><p>

Ironwood sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Of course, with this new information we’ll be launching a full investigation and at least tripling our patrols of Mantle to ensure there aren't any more victims and that the guilty party is caught." He assured her, "Had we not thought that the earlier reports were tragic accidents, of course we would have—"</p><p>

"Yeah, yeah.  Hindsight and all of that." Robyn cut him off as she rolled her eyes, "We need to also inform people about what's going on: that there's some sick bastard out there preying on Mantle citizens."</p><p>

Winter frowned though she nodded her head in agreement, "And non-humans at that,” she muttered, “As if tensions weren't horrible enough as it is thanks to the border closings and mining conditions."</p><p>

"If you'd just tell the Council where to shove it when it came to their indecision over improved safety regulations." Robyn stated, clearly annoyed by all the hoops they had to go through because of Atlas nobility.</p><p>

Winter made a face as though she honestly agreed with what Robyn was saying, though she echoed Ironwood's earlier remarks on the Council situation all the same, "It's complicated, Robyn." She tried to say.</p><p>

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it always though?" She asked Winter tersely, "When is that an excuse to just not do anything?"</p><p>

A heavy silence fell upon the room then, and Clover turned to regard Qrow.  The dark-haired elf had been strangely silent throughout the interaction just then following his initial outburst, and his red eyes were narrowed at the details of the evident murder that were written down on the paper before them.  Clover wasn't sure why, but the frown on the older man's face was strangely contemplative, almost as if the details of the case were oddly familiar to him.  He made a mental note to talk to him about it later, especially as Ironwood cleared his throat, "If that is all, Miss Hill." The king said, indicating that the conversation needed to move on.</p><p>

The woman being addressed smirked, casting a conspiratorial wink towards Winter who let out a loud, defeated sigh and moved to sit down in a chair at the table right next to the smirking tan-skinned blonde, "Well now that I have your attention..." Robyn began.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

<i>"They're all dead, aren't they?" A sing-song voice tutted out from somewhere behind Qrow, the words insincere and mocking as a gasp escaped from the man who had suddenly appeared just a few feet away from the elf, "Such a pity."</i></p><p>

<i>Qrow stiffened as his sweat-soaked body, chilled to the very bone thanks to the poison still coursing through his veins although not as badly as before since the sudden activation of Soul Eater had seen to that well enough as the True Rune’s power already began imbibing its bearer with renewed strength, turned around slowly, far too slowly, to face the deranged scorpion Faunus who had somehow managed to escape the devastation that his cohorts had not.</i></p><p>

<i>Tyrian Callows was grinning from ear to ear, a manic gleam in his yellow eyes as he surveyed the damage Qrow had inadvertently wrought.  They were standing on the edge of the border to the Land of Darkness, Qrow having been running reconnaissance when he’d been caught off-guard by Callows, some unknown soldiers, and a horde of Grimm.  He’d run into the unstable agent of Salem's on previous occasions, and never had their encounters ended without at least one of them leaving a mark.  It had seemed as if today was Callows' day, the Faunus managing to pierce Qrow's side with the poisonous barb of his tail during their fight, but that was when the Rune of Life and Death had activated on its own to save its bearer.</i></p><p>

<i>The entire field had gone up in a blaze of light, men and beast screaming alike in its wake, until only ash from the Grimm remained, the other soldiers disappearing as if they’d never been there to begin with.  And, horribly enough, Qrow had started to feel immensely better afterward despite the horror wrenching his gut.  He knew he was no longer close to dying, thanks to the True Rune's ability to leech strength from the very life force, the souls, of those it devoured.  There had to have been at least six men and women there before besides Callows, and he hadn't even begun to count all the Grimm before the fighting had begun in earnest.</i></p><p>

<i>Qrow raised an eyebrow at Tyrian's disparaging tone then, shakily bringing Harbinger in its broadsword form up in front of him, "Weren't they your allies?" He asked, already knowing the answer.</i></p><p>

<i>"Of a sort, yes." Tyrian merely shrugged indifferently as if their grim fate was inconsequential, "But if they weren't strong enough to withstand the Rune's power, then they couldn't possibly be that helpful to our benevolent goddess in the long run, could they?"</i></p><p>

<i>The elf grimaced at the lunatic's ranting.  "Benevolent" was hardly a term he would ever use to describe Salem with.  "Anyways, I suppose we should count this one as a tie, eh?" Callows carried on as if they were in the middle of an amicable conversation, casually holding up a bloody arm to show he hadn't completely escaped the assault unscathed, "You can barely move still, and where's the fun in that?"</i></p><p>

<i>"You bastard!" Qrow exclaimed, gripping the hilt of his weapon even more tightly as he took a step forward.</i></p><p>

<i>Tyrian tutted again, waving his finger in the air as he did so, "I’ve orders not to kill you, little bird." There was a sharp glint in his eyes then as he continued, "But I'm sure her ladyship would understand if you pushed the matter."</i></p><p>

<i>The world spun shakily around him then and Qrow dropped to his knees on the rocky ground, gasping for breath.  While it was no longer fatal, the poison was still at work in his body.  Through the remaining swirl of the Grimm ash, Tyrian leapt closer until he was side-by-side with Qrow, one of his blades dangerously close to the pointed tip of the elf's ear.</i></p><p>

<i>"It's always impressive seeing the cursed Rune in action, you really should use it more." The Faunus hummed at Soul Eater’s bearer playfully, pressing the sharp edge of his blade to Qrow's earlobe until it drew a thin line of blood, "Maybe I should cut off a piece of your ear to give our great goddess another souvenir?"</i></p><p>

<i>Red eyes widened at the remark, recalling the story that the spy had heard earlier of a Faunus man's body being discovered with his antlers missing.  That was only the most recent of a string of violent murders of non-humans in the area that hadn't yet been solved, though this close to the Land of Darkness people wanted to blame the Grimm despite how they didn't discriminate between the species of their targets.  "You're...!" with all the strength he had left, Qrow leapt away from Tyrian and his weapons, the predatory smirk on Callows' face confirmation enough.</i></p><p>

<i>"People are far too quick to blame the Grimm or a crazed, prejudicial human for such things." Tyrian informed him, bowing slightly, "It's so amusing, seeing them struggle so far from the mark."  He regarded the wary Qrow briefly for a moment, his eyes assessing, "I think I can understand why she in her infinite wisdom wishes for you to remain alive at the moment," he stated, "But that just means we'll have the pleasure of running into each other again when the time is right." His smirk widened, "I look forward to it, to seeing how much more death you and your Rune bring."</i></p><p>

<i>And just like that, he was gone, leaving Qrow to try and collect himself as the blood in his veins ran cold with more than just the remaining poison.</i></p><p>

...The door to the king's chambers closed behind Clover, and Qrow watched as teal eyes turned questioningly towards him, "You okay?" The mer asked quietly, as if afraid he was broaching on a personal subject.</p><p>

Qrow nodded, trying to gather his thoughts and ignore the memory that had come to him unbidden at the earlier mention of the murders.  It wasn't like Tyrian to try and cover his tracks by making his killings remotely look like accidents, after all, though if he was working with someone else that might be enough of an explanation.  Instead, he smiled ruefully at the younger man, "I'm just not keen on listening to politics." Qrow muttered, low enough for only Clover to hear.</p><p>

Even now, the black-haired man could discern the muffled voices arguing and debating behind the shut door and he had to suppress a shudder.  He’d always excused himself from governing matters when it came to Vale too, which had amused Ozpin to no end.  And Atlesian politics were several times worse in his opinion.  If he was in Ironwood's position, he’d have started drinking again well before the morning even got underway.</p><p>

Clover shot Qrow a bemused look, "I figured." He told the older man, running a finger along the side of a teal-scaled ear before he regarded the elf with a slight speculative frown, "But is there something else bothering you?"</p><p>

The red-eyed Huntsman raised an eyebrow in response, "Just the fact that Jimmy chose to keep quiet on a string of murders in Mantle." He stated dryly.</p><p>

Clover's frown deepened, "I suppose if he really thought they had been accidents..." The Ace Op trailed off, clearly unsettled by the matter as well.</p><p>

"Still.  Now that we know that isn't the case, what’s going to happen next?" Qrow questioned, slumping his shoulders and putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p>

A determined look crossed over Clover's features then, "We'll figure out who is doing it and put a stop to them." He said emphatically, as if he truly believed life were that simple.</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help the wry smile that crossed over his lips then as he shook his head, "You make it sound so damn easy, boy scout." He said in astonishment that someone could be that gung-ho.</p><p>

"Qrow..." Clover began, though he stopped with an unsure look on his face, as though he didn't know quite what to say next.</p><p>

Qrow turned and started walking down the corridor once more in the direction of the nearby knight's academy, "If it's all the same to you, lucky charm, can we check on the girls and the others again before heading back?" He asked, "I'd like to warn them to be on their guard."</p><p>

"Of course." Clover replied, quickly moving to walk in line with him as Qrow shot him a grateful look.</p><p>

Regardless of whether his suspicions on who the murderer might be panned out or not, he wanted the kids to be as aware of what was going on as soon as possible.  Though he knew that would ultimately do little to lessen the trepidation slowly growing in his chest all the same.  With his luck, he had a feeling things were bound to get worse.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The walk to the knights' academy from the palace wasn't particularly long given how close in proximity the palace grounds were, and Qrow was immensely grateful as the air had somehow managed to get even chillier while they had been discussing matters with Ironwood earlier.  He seriously hated the weather in Solitas, almost as much as he hated its pointless politics.  He glanced over at the younger man walking beside him without a seeming care in the world, his uniform vest even having no sleeves in the frigid clime.  A part of Qrow was almost grateful that the company wasn't too bad, and he quickly tried stamping that thought out for propriety's sake, but he couldn't stop himself from blurting out to the mer just beyond the entrance to the academy, "Do you ever get cold?"</p><p>

Clover blinked in surprise at the question, teal eyes quickly roving down his apparent lack of appropriate clothing compared to Qrow's extensive layering, before he merely shrugged, "I guess I've gotten used to it." He answered honestly.</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow as they made their way inside the main building of the academy grounds, grateful for the slight heat the indoor area provided even as a chill continued to cling to his very bones, "Aren't mer originally from the tropics?" He asked, genuinely curious how the brown-haired man found his way to Atlas.</p><p>

Clover nodded, though he frowned thoughtfully all the same, "Yes,” he answered thoughtfully, “But the deeper you swim underwater the colder it gets.  I think we're just more adapted to chill than you might think."</p><p>

Qrow nodded in reply, supposing the explanation made sense.  He frowned slightly as he dusted a melting bit of snowy sludge from his shoulder then, "Never could stand the cold myself." The elf mumbled under his breath.</p><p>

Clover hummed, looking rather amused by the remark, "I can tell." He replied, winking playfully in Qrow’s direction.</p><p>

"There isn't as much snow in Mistral or Vale." Qrow muttered lamely to try and curb some of his embarrassment.</p><p>

"So I've heard." Clover said as his expression turned slightly wistful, "I haven't been to either region myself."</p><p>

Qrow paused, glancing sideways over at the mer, "What, were you born in Atlas?" He asked.  He hadn't meant to pry, he was just genuinely curious as he didn't know of many mer who lived outside of the more tropical areas of Remnant.</p><p>

A rather dark look crossed over the brown-haired man's features at the question, and he looked to the side of the corridor as they made their way through the halls, "Something like that." He finally got out, "Atlas and Mantle are the only homes I've ever known."</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but whistle, having himself traveled all over Remnant for his work and because it was simply better in the long run given Soul Eater to not stay in one place for too long.  He wasn't quite sure what to say in response to this new information about the mer, especially considering the contemplative frown that had fallen over Clover's features at the admission.  Would anything he thought to say be helpful, knowing what he knew of the younger man's situation?  It must be hard, thinking of all the missed opportunities he was having to deal with now due to his Rune.</p><p>

"Qrow!  Captain Ebi!" A voice called out from the open doorway of a common room then and, though it didn't belong to one of his nieces, Qrow was grateful that he recognized it as Weiss Schnee's.</p><p>

The white-haired girl was sitting awkwardly with Ilia Amitola while holding a mug of tea and, surprisingly enough, Harriet Bree and Fiona Thyme were sitting around the table too as a cozy fire roared, lit in the hearth in the middle of the space.  Qrow figured that Weiss and the chameleon Faunus had run into one another in the common area while on individual business and probably hadn't wanted to seem outwardly rude to the other by leaving outright, so they’d rather stubbornly and awkwardly sat together until the other two females had come into the common room.</p><p>

Judging by how close together Fiona and Harriet were sitting now, they appeared to be over whatever hurdle had been placed in their friendship that Marrow, May, and Joanna had so thoroughly teased the shorter knight about.  They both nodded their heads in way of greeting as Clover and Qrow stepped into the room.  "So you came here along with Robyn then, Fiona?" Clover asked the Happy Huntress amicably.</p><p>

The sheep Faunus' cheeks turned slightly pink as she nodded and glanced over at a rather blank-faced Harriet then, "Yes.  And then we ran into Harriet and..." She trailed off, seemingly not wanting to continue her description.</p><p>

"We needed to have a talk." Harriet said bluntly, raising an eyebrow slightly in challenge, "Is that a problem?"</p><p>

Clover's smile widened as if he was used to the young woman's acerbic tone, shaking his head, "Of course not." He answered truthfully, teal eyes lighting up with amusement.</p><p>

Both Fiona and Harriet relaxed, and Qrow had to wonder if friendships between the Ace Ops and the Happy Huntresses were often considered tentative at best given their differing stances on the treatment of Mantle in particular.  Speaking of tentative, his red eyes took in Weiss and Ilia awkwardly sitting together, sipping their drinks quietly.  It seemed things still hadn't improved much between the pair yet.</p><p>

Qrow shook his head to dispel such thoughts from his mind, having come here with a specific purpose, "Actually, it's a good thing we ran into you.  What Robyn is currently bringing up with Jimmy is—"</p><p>

"We already told them." Harriet brusquely interrupted him then, hand clenching on the tabletop’s surface.</p><p>

Fiona nodded her head in agreement, "We thought it was something the non-humans should know in particular, sooner rather than later." She explained cautiously.</p><p>

Qrow glanced over towards Ilia and Weiss then, the brunette uncomfortably shifting her gaze away from everyone in the room. He supposed she wasn't extremely shocked by the idea of someone inflicting senseless violence on Faunus and other non-humans, given her past.  Weiss, however, was frowning at the notion, "I can't believe that someone is out there doing such a horrible thing in light of everything that's going on." She said disapprovingly.</p><p>

Harriet scoffed derisively, "It's not all that surprising,” she said, “There are sick freaks the world over."</p><p>

"Still..." Weiss trailed off, glancing between Ilia, Qrow, Clover, and Fiona then as she bit her lip in obvious concern.  Weiss tried bottling up her emotions when she could, but it was always apparent when she was worried about those around her.</p><p>

"Nothing we can do currently but stay on alert and look out for one another." Qrow told her in way of reassurance, his eyes catching Ilia's then as he smirked at her reassuringly, "Can't let fear hold us back, right?"</p><p>

A defiant light entered the girl's eyes at his remark, and she nodded her head adamantly, "That's right!" Weiss said adamantly as Ilia softly smiled.</p><p>

From his spot nearby, Qrow felt Clover's eyes landing on him in a rather assessing manner once more, the other man's lips curving upwards slightly in a smile at seeing him being so quick to reassure the girls.  Qrow quickly averted his own gaze then, his face feeling altogether far too warm in a way that had little to do with the nearby fire.</p><p>

Harriet tapped her index finger on the table in front of her, her gaze not quite meeting Fiona's or anyone else's then as she spoke up, "These attacks have only been occurring in Mantle, yeah?" She said, leaning back in a considering fashion in her chair as she addressed her friend from Mantle, "Maybe you should stay here in Atlas until things quiet down again?"</p><p>

Her question had obviously been directed at Fiona in particular, and the white-haired young woman's eyes narrowed slightly in response, "That's what you said when the protests were happening too." She recalled.</p><p>

"Yeah, and who nearly got crushed as a result of them?" The dark-skinned Ace Ops countered.</p><p>

Fiona stood up abruptly from her seat, "That's beside the point, Harriet!  At least I was there trying to help." She pointed an accusing finger at the other woman, "Ever since you became an Ace Op, it's like you've forgotten where you came from!"</p><p>

"I haven't forgotten.  But there's no denying that Atlas is the safer place to be most days." Harriet said, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she stood up as well, "And excuse me for trying to look out for you!"</p><p>

"I didn't ask for your help!"</p><p>

Qrow turned to look at Clover questioningly then, wondering if they should try to intervene into the argument or not.  The mer sadly shook his head, "It's best to just let them work this out on their own." He whispered, "They've been like this ever since they were kids."</p><p>

Childhood friendships could often lead to complicated situations later on in life if contact remained.  Qrow knew it was probably not in their best interest to pry.  The elf glanced over at the other two girls who were pointedly looking down at their mugs at this moment as if hoping that the situation would blow over.  He opened his mouth to ask them if they knew where Ruby, Yang, or any of the others were when Elm and Vine suddenly strode into the room.</p><p>

"Ah-hah!" Elm shouted victoriously when she saw who was there, as if the yelling hadn't given some of them away already, "I thought I heard some familiar voices in here!"</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "You thought?" He asked rather incredulously.</p><p>

Vine smiled rather indulgently behind her, "That is Elm's way of trying to be diplomatic." He replied docilely.</p><p>

Elm waved her large hand dismissively in the air, "Never mind that now!" She exclaimed, her eyes gleaming in anticipation, "Have you heard the news?"</p><p>

Six eyes all turned to stare at one another then curiously, even the fighting between Harriet and Fiona momentarily forgotten just then with Elm’s loudly asked question.  Weiss bit her lip, "If it's about the attacks in Mantle..." she began, trailing off in obvious discomfort.</p><p>

"Nope!  This is even newer than that!" Elm replied, turning expectantly to her lanky companion then for him to continue the explanation.</p><p>

Vine stepped further into the common room, clearing his throat as he did so, "There was another collapse in an abandoned mine earlier today,” he stated informatively, “And they think it might have revealed something quite interesting."</p><p>

Clover and Qrow both looked at one another, Clover narrowing his eyes in thought, "You mean…?" The mer asked, his question trailing off when he realized what the mine collapse might have uncovered.</p><p>

"That's right, boss man!" Elm Ederne affirmed, grinning as she raised her thumb into the air, "We might have another Rune on our hands, and it's all hands on deck now to go and claim it!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was a lot of fun to write as it sets up some future plot points, but it certainly took on a life of its own as I did so!  The next chapter will be out a bit quicker than usual as I already have it mostly done, and hopefully it will have a few surprises in it too! :D  Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, any guess as to which Rune might be down here?" Yang asked conversationally as the group made their way through partially collapsed and long abandoned mining tunnels, cracked ice coating portions of the wall in a worrying fashion.  Qrow tried not to stand too close to any of the larger patches, just in case his misfortune should choose to strike.</p>
<p>

Weiss' eyebrows furrowed slightly at the blonde’s question, "Do we really have time for guessing games?" She asked pointedly.</p>
<p>

Qrow’s oldest niece shrugged her shoulders indifferently at her friend's rather argumentative remark, "Hey, it beats not having anything to talk about!" She said, clearly trying to bring about an air of levity to the situation.</p>
<p>

The mine that allegedly housed a potential dormant True Rune had been cut into three pathways before falling into disuse and disrepair.  Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Ilia had opted to go down the leftmost path with Clover and Qrow, which they were in the middle or so of traversing now.  All Qrow really knew about the length of the tunnel was that it was too damn long given the amount of walking they’d already done in the chilly, confining underground space.</p>
<p>

Ruby, Penny, and Oscar opted to take the middle path along with Elm and Vine while Jaune, Nora, and Ren went down the rightmost corridor with Marrow and a begrudging Harriet.  His youngest niece and Nora had both declared excitedly that they should make it into a race of sorts to see which group came across the mystery Rune first, though Yang had been pretty adamant that it would be a moot competition since <i>"Everyone knew who would ultimately win, right?"</i>  At which point she’d jerked her thumb in her direction confidently, causing Penny, Elm, Harriet, Marrow, and Jaune to also get fired up at her words much to a bemused Ren’s, Oscar’s, and Vine's chagrins.</p>
<p>

So far, they’d been walking for the better part of two hours and had yet to stumble upon a sign of anything out of the ordinary.  Qrow was beginning to suspect from the occasional tremor that occurred every so often and the portions of tunnel that they came across that were partially caved in that the mine had been hollowed out quite extensively, which no doubt explained why the tunnels were abandoned now.  That, and the fact that apparently one particularly devastating accident had taken place here several years ago already after safety regulations had been ignored.</p>
<p>

As they passed by yet another partially collapsed area, a rather blank-faced Ilia became an even sicklier shade of pale than she’d been before, her skin and freckles nearly becoming an unnatural white color.  Clover and Qrow both glanced at one another in concern, though it was the three other girls traveling with them in front, at Yang's insistence that the "young" would have better reflexes because she could be a bit of a brat like that, who beat them to approaching the chameleon Faunus first.</p>
<p>

"Hey, Ilia," Blake said as she rested a hand gently on her friend's shoulder, the look of worry in her golden eyes quite apparent even in the darkness of the mines, "Are you doing all right?"</p>
<p>

Ilia's skin color changed from a sickly white to an embarrassed shade of red, then a melancholy blue all in the blink of an eye at the black-haired girl's regard, "I'm...I'm fine." She tried saying as though she were also attempting to reassure herself of that fact, "I just was thinking and..."</p>
<p>

Weiss had a pained look on her face as she regarded the tunnel around them cautiously as the chameleon Faunus trailed off.  After all, they all knew why Ilia was having a tough time of it currently.  No doubt the white-haired former heiress felt partially guilty for it herself since these very mines were where Ilia tragically lost her parents so long ago, thanks in part to a lack of proper safety measures put in place by the leader of the noble Atlesian house of Schnee, Jacques.  Weiss and Ilia's continued tense awkwardness with one another stemmed a lot from that family history.</p>
<p>

Yang bit her lip in a considering manner, "Let us know if you need a break or have to head back then, okay?" She said with her gentle tone of voice that she most often saved for her little sister.</p>
<p>

Blake shot the blonde a grateful look then, Yang refusing to meet her eyes with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.  Weiss merely nodded her head in agreement, though she took a step closer to Ilia, still not quite touching though, as if to try and shield the other female from some of the sights of the mine.  Ilia nodded her head, her coloring returning to normal as a determined look flashed across her eyes, "Thanks, but I'll be fine." She assured them, hands clenching into fists at her sides.</p>
<p>

As the four young women advanced further into the tunnel, an appreciative look settled over Clover's features as he regarded them, "They're strong kids." He observed.</p>
<p>

"You're telling me." Qrow said, puffing out his chest rather proudly at the mer’s praise of the group, "Through no help of mine or anyone else's really."</p>
<p>

Clover cast a sideways glance the older man’s way then, "That can't be true.  You've been traveling with them this whole time after all." He pointed out gently.</p>
<p>

The dark-haired elf scoffed, his eyes landing on his right hand, "You're forgetting I bear Soul Eater and have misfortune as my semblance." He told Clover succinctly, "Pretty sure I did more harm than good if I wasn't keeping my distance from them a lot of the time."</p>
<p>

It really had been something of a miracle that nothing else even more tragic hadn't occurred on their way here to Atlas.  Understanding lit up the younger man's face then as he turned to regard the rather noticeable distance between themselves and the others now, "Is that why you still like to keep them at arm's length when you can, even now?" Clover asked, sounding genuinely caring.</p>
<p>

Qrow glanced over at a crack in the tunnel wall as they walked past it, noting a slight tremor that seemed to make it grow slightly larger the second he stepped nearby.  He smiled self-deprecatingly, "I might inadvertently cause another collapse here,” he said, “You never know."</p>
<p>

The mer frowned, "The same can be said in reverse too, you know." He informed the black-haired man matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>

Qrow paused in his tracks, regarding the other man in mild surprise at his words, "Listen, Cloves..." he began, trailing off when he realized he wasn’t sure how to continue.</p>
<p>

Clover held up a teal-scaled hand to silence him, the look in his eyes thoughtful, "Qrow,” he said, “You know what my semblance is, right?"</p>
<p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded, "Yeah, lucky charm,” he answered, “I do."  It had been shocking to learn from Elm about the existence of someone with a semblance that was the complete opposite of his own.  At first, Qrow had honestly been rather upset at the notion, though that had lessened greatly the more he’d spent time with the other.  Besides, it wasn't like being blessed with an abundance of good fortune had prevented Clover from acquiring another cursed True Rune.</p>
<p>

Clover winked towards the elf, "Well, lucky you then, huh?" He told him in a light tone of voice, patting a surprised Qrow on the shoulder as he did so.  Qrow blinked at him then, ignoring the sudden and surprisingly welcome warmth that tingled along his arm at the touch, not quite sure what Clover was getting at just then.  "I'm used to people relying on me for my semblance." Clover said gently, "If you'd like, we could see if mine can balance yours out while you're here in Atlas."</p>
<p>

Qrow simply stared at the mer, unsure of what to say in response.  On one hand, it was sorely tempting to see if there could be something of a safety balance or net for his semblance, especially if it meant he wouldn't have to keep his distance quite so much from everyone.  But, on the other hand?  He looked over at Clover with a considering frown on his face, "That isn't exactly fair to you now, is it?” He asked the younger man, “You'd be saddled with me and my bad luck in turn."</p>
<p>

Clover was already balancing quite a lot with his good fortune semblance.  For all anyone knew, it was the only thing still keeping him alive following his acquiring of the Rune of Punishment.  Pushing that seemed beyond risky.  Clover winked confidently all the same, "Like I said, we could balance each other out." He replied good-naturedly.</p>
<p>

"But then that just leaves the Runes." Qrow pointed out.  Finding a balance between the two cursed True Runes, one that can kill those around its bearer and the other that would kill its own bearer, might be easier said than done.  Throwing Qrow's misfortune into the mix?  He shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>

Clover merely clapped him on the shoulder again, "I'd still prefer taking my chances than trying nothing." He told the elf, "After all, who knows how long my luck will ultimately hold out?  Best to use it to its fullest while I can."</p>
<p>

For a few scant moments, Qrow wondered just how often Clover Ebi had been seen as just a vehicle for his semblance in order to take on that kind of mindset.  The mer’s words sank into his head, and he felt bile rising in his throat.  The thought of the other man eventually succumbing to the effect of his Rune made him just as sick as the very real possibility that others could meet their end through his own.  He didn't want either to happen, though it was probably inevitable all the same.  Sometimes he remembered why he so often preferred working alone, and it hurt.</p>
<p>

The brown-haired knight was still waiting for his response when another tremor ripped through the area.  This one was followed by a loud crack up ahead where the girls had disappeared around a corner just a few minutes earlier, a cloud of dust and debris suddenly billowing towards the two men.  Cries of shock and surprise pierced the air not a few moments afterwards, followed by Blake going "Ilia!  Weiss!" at the same time as Yang called out, "Are you two okay?"</p>
<p>

Qrow and Clover both glanced at one another then, on full alert, before they raced towards the heart of the disturbance.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The reverberating sound of footsteps as they hurried, though they remained careful enough to not trip on any debris or pockets of ice, through what was left of the mining tunnel to reach the others filled Clover's ears immediately after the remaining noise from the apparent collapse had halted.  It did not take long, however, with the dust and dirt settling in the air around them for both himself and Qrow to happen upon the blond and black heads of Yang and Blake.  The two young women peered over what looked to be a massive hole that had appeared before them.</p>
<p>

"Hey, come on, you two!" Yang was worriedly calling down, "Hurry up and answer!"</p>
<p>

Weiss and Ilia were nowhere to be seen, which could only mean...</p>
<p>

"Yang, Blake!" Qrow called out as they came to a stop behind the pair, an urgent light in his red eyes, "What happened?"</p>
<p>

The two females spun around then at the sound of his voice, panic splashed across their features.  "The tunnel collapsed!" Blake informed the two men, worriedly biting her lip, "Weiss and Ilia, they were in front of us and—!"</p>
<p>

“Damn it!” Yang exclaimed as she clenched her gauntleted hands into fists at her sides, screwing her violet eyes shut, "If I'd just been quicker!"  Blake reached over and touched the blonde's shoulder at that in a reassuring gesture.  The young woman leaned into the touch briefly.</p>
<p>

"It's no one's fault, Yang." Clover told her gently, though his teal eyes remained fixed on the now ashen-faced Qrow who was moving past his niece and her Faunus comrade towards the gaping pit behind them.  Did he blame himself for what happened?  Did he think this was the work of his semblance?  Clover frowned at the thought and stepped forward himself when Qrow cupped his hands together and called out, "Girls!  Can you hear us?!?"</p>
<p>

For one stressful moment, there was no answer and Clover cast a worried glance over at the older man and the two stricken young women behind them.  Then there was the sound of moving rubble from below, and Weiss' voice broke through the tentative silence, "Yes, we hear you!" She shouted upwards, "The fall could’ve been much worse.  We're all right."</p>
<p>

Sighs of relief came from Blake and Yang, and Clover caught Qrow's bewildered gaze briefly, as if the dark-haired elf hadn't been expecting a response at all.  He wondered just how often the older man braced himself for the worst possible outcome, and something in his chest clenched at the thought.</p>
<p>

"And I think..." Ilia murmured as the remaining four cautiously moved closer to the lip of the collapse to peer down at the dirt-covered but otherwise seemingly fine girls several meters below, the small cave they were in for some inexplicable reason bathed in a pale green light, "We might have found what we were looking for."</p>
<p>

"No way." Yang breathed out incredulously, "How lucky is that?!?"</p>
<p>

At her happy words, Qrow and Clover both glanced at one another again.  Their earlier conversation obviously at the forefront of both of their minds.  Clover offered a tentative smile and confident wink to the elf, who promptly looked away with a considering frown on his face.</p>
<p>

"Hang on and we'll join you." Blake told the two girls down below, just about to take a step forward when she stilled, her feline ears falling flat against her hair.  The other three nearby paused as well, all hearing the tumble of dislodged stones from farther behind them and a muffled curse.  It seemed someone had not been nearly as careful at avoiding tripping over debris as Qrow and Clover had been earlier in a rush to get closer.</p>
<p>

"What's going on?" Ilia asked, her freckles changing to an anxious purple as she peered upwards at the group's sudden silence as Weiss frowned up next to her.</p>
<p>

Violet eyes narrowed down the corridor they’d traversed before, "Someone was tailing us." Yang stated plainly, a fiery look crossing over her features at the very notion.  Whoever the person was, they apparently decided to forgo stealth entirely now that they’d been uncovered, the sounds of running filling the tunnel in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>

Yang and Qrow both swore, and the dark-haired man turned to Clover abruptly, "Can you get them out safely?" He asked in a hurry.</p>
<p>

The mer nodded, already pulling Kingfisher from its sheath, "Of course," he replied, “That won’t be a problem.”</p>
<p>

"Good." Qrow said as he nodded his black-with-grey-streaked head of hair, motioning to Blake and Yang over his shoulder towards where the mysterious person was retreating, "We'll go after them."</p>
<p>

Blake nodded, "Of course." as Yang hollered, "Don't have to tell me twice!"</p>
<p>

And then the trio were off, leaving Clover alone in the tunnel to begin the rescue operation.  "Ilia?" He heard Weiss question in concern, and he paused at the sudden sparking coming from Ilia's holstered weapon.</p>
<p>

The chameleon Faunus looked down at it in mild concern, "That's odd,” she murmured, “Lightning Lash doesn't usually do this."</p>
<p>

Weiss' dirt-smeared brows furrowed in suspicion, her head turning in the direction of the green glow, "You don't think?" She asked her companion, already seemingly knowing the answer to her inquiry.</p>
<p>

Ilia frowned and nodded her head slightly, a determined look crossing over her features.  "Clover!" Weiss called up then, "Can you give us a minute?  We need to check something out."</p>
<p>

The Ace Op frowned but nodded his head anyways, "All right,” he answered, “Just be careful, you two."</p>
<p>

The young women nodded in response, glancing over at the glowing area of the cave cautiously not a second later.  Ilia took a tentative step forward then, pausing briefly as another spark shot out of Lightning Lash.  Weiss said nothing but reached over and grasped the brunette's hand tightly in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she did so.  And then they were both stepping forward once more and out of view completely.  All Clover could do then was wait with bated breath to see what happened next.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The tunnel technically was a straightforward exit back out into the central mine, if one didn't possess the ability to change into a bird.  However, if someone did have that particular talent, it provided a multitude of small fissures and tunnels one could explore and find entry back to the central area of the mine.  Ozpin gave out surprising gifts to those he deemed worthy, and Qrow had never been more glad for this one than in this moment.</p>
<p>

Blake and Yang were quickly catching ground, but if the mysterious figure managed to make it out of this tunnel then there was a good chance they’d lose them entirely.  He saw a smaller corridor off to the side and knew from the briefings of the layout of the mines that it also connected to the central area, and then caught ahold of his niece's eyes.  The young woman glanced over at his jerking head motion, understanding dawning in her violet eyes at what he was implying, and nodded her head before reaching over and tapping Blake on the shoulder.  The black-haired girl nodded and increased her speed, Gambol Shroud at the ready as Yang followed in hot pursuit.</p>
<p>

Qrow tore away, instantaneously transforming into a crow and sweeping into the side-tunnel in a flurry of feathers.  He could fly much quicker than he could run, and it wasn't long before he found himself careening into the central area of the mine.  Their mystery follower had just broken through the tunnel's exit, heading towards the large, semi-boarded up entrance of the mine up ahead where another person, a tan blond-haired individual seemed to be waiting for them.  That was when Gambol Shroud suddenly pierced through the exit behind the mysterious pair, its tether wrapping around the blue-haired stalker's legs and sending him crashing to the ground just as Qrow landed back as a human right in front of him.  Blake and Yang were just a moment behind.</p>
<p>

"Ouch!" An indignant voice cried out then from the huddled form on the ground, "Go easy on a guy, will ya?!?"  The young man who had spoken had bright blue hair and matching mer scales over his arms and legs, though there were no signs of fins sprouting from them and he had human shaped ears to indicate a mixed heritage.  There were tears in his eyes as he looked up and over at his three captors, an exasperated and resigned look to his facial features that hardly seemed nefarious.</p>
<p>

Qrow scoffed at the lack of a threat and crossed his arms over his chest, "We'll think about apologizing for the rough treatment if you explain why you were following us, kid." He said, his patience level having already reached zero.</p>
<p>

Blake and Yang both looked at each other and then gaped down at the intruder they’d caught, "Wait a minute!" The feline Faunus began as recognition lit up the two young women's features, "Neptune?!?"</p>
<p>

The stranger apparently called Neptune sheepishly waved his hand, "Hey, Blake.  Hey, Yang." His attempt at being casual despite lying on the icy ground with his legs wrapped up still was admirable, "What's up?" He asked as if he wasn’t being threatened with potential jail time.</p>
<p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the girls’ recognition, "You know this guy?" He asked, clearly surprised.</p>
<p>

Yang nodded, her own surprise still evident in her eyes, "Met him at Beacon awhile back." She said in way of explanation, before her sharp-eyed gaze landed on the blond figure that was racing towards them just then, "Which means he must be..."</p>
<p>

"Sun?" Blake asked in staunch disbelief as the other young man came forward almost sheepishly, his monkey tail hanging between his legs.</p>
<p>

"Hey, guys," the Faunus apparently named Sun greeted them jovially enough, a smile lighting up his face almost as bright as his namesake, "Fancy meeting you here!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A slightly shorter chapter than usual for this story, but I figured the guest appearances of Sun and Neptune would make for a good stopping point! :D  Thank you, as always, for reading. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So let me get this straight." Harriet Bree began with narrowed eyes, arms crossed over her chest pointedly, "You all knew about this Black Fang group or whatever being here from the get-go?"</p>
<p>

Robyn and her merry band of Happy Huntresses all looked back at the petite Ace Op with challenging glares of their own, Fiona in particular tilting her chin upwards defiantly as she regarded her childhood friend, "What of it?" She asked, clearly annoyed by the conversation.</p><p>

Harriet uncrossed her arms and spluttered unintelligently for a few moments, "They're...” she stuttered out in frustration, “They're named after a terrorist group, for starters!"</p><p>

"Hey!" Neptune Vasilias spoke up then in his group's defense, "That's the White Fang and they disbanded before we even started up!"</p><p>

"Oh, like that makes much difference." Harriet exclaimed, making a show of rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "You couldn't have picked a different name for yourselves?  And you just had to come to Solitas while the borders were closed?"</p><p>

Sun Wukong and Neptune both looked at each other then and shrugged, "But Black Fang sounded cool." The blue-haired half-mer argued, Sun nodding his head enthusiastically with Neptune’s declaration.</p><p>

"Of all the stupid—!"</p><p>

Blake held up her hands then, getting in between Harriet and the two newcomers.  She fixed her golden eyes on Sun and Neptune imploringly, "I'm sure they had a better reason behind picking the name than that." She said as a measure of diffusion.</p><p>

Sun regarded his fellow Faunus friend gratefully, nodding his blond head of hair once more, "There were a lot of people who wanted to make a positive difference for not only Faunus, but all non-humans after White Fang fell." He said in way of explanation, "We picked the name Black Fang to appeal to those people, but also to showcase our different approach when it came to working towards our goals."</p><p>

Neptune nodded and pointed an index finger at the blond-haired monkey Faunus then, "Yeah.  What he said." He offered ineloquently.</p><p>

Harriet scoffed and glared over at the Happy Huntresses once more, "It still doesn't explain what they're doing here in Solitas and why you didn't mention it before." She challenged the group in question.</p><p>

Joanna shared a mischievous look with May and smirked, "Gee,” she said, “We must have just plum forgot."</p><p>

"You—!" Harriet exclaimed angrily, clenching her fists as she took a step towards the taller woman, though Clover was quick to stop her with a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>

"That's enough, Hare." The leader of the Ace Ops told her in a voice that broached no room for argument, frowning over at Sun and Neptune, "Your group has been doing most of its work in Vacuo, right?"</p><p>

Sun nodded, glad that the tension dissipated somewhat in light of the topic change, "That's right,” the Faunus said, “The rest of our team, along with Coco's group, have been working our hardest to try and protect Vacuo in light of what happened at Vale."</p><p>

Yang put her hands on her hips and gave them a considering look, "Still doesn't explain why you two are all the way up here in Solitas now." She said, although it was obvious she was giving them the chance to explain.</p><p>

Beside her, her uncle nodded with narrowed red eyes, "Or why you were tailing us in the mines." Qrow said, expecting this conversation to bring about some much needed answers.</p><p>

The group was assembled by the entrance to a nondescript cave on the outskirts of Mantle, Neptune and Sun having promised to explain everything to their friends at that particular location after they’d met up with the Happy Huntresses.  Jaune, Nora, Ren, Oscar, and Marrow had all decided to escort the rather exhausted Ilia and Weiss back to Atlas in light of Ilia's successful retrieval of the True Lightning Rune following Clover managing to pull both young women out of the cave they’d fallen into.  The mer figured that gave them a bit of time to sort this other matter out first before King Ironwood became nervous about their continued absence, especially since Elm and Vine had said to leave the later patrol of Atlas to them.  Well, Elm had boisterously declared <i>"Leave it to us!"</i> with a grin and a wink while Vine had merely calmly nodded.</p><p>

Sun and Neptune both looked at one another, Neptune running a hand through the back of his blue hair, "We maybe brought a True Rune with us." He said at length, wincing at the various surprised exclamations that reveal brought on.</p><p>

"What?" Ruby asked, wide-eyed, "How?"</p><p>

"And why?" Her sister questioned, purple eyes narrowing in suspicion.</p><p>

Sun held up his hands in a placating gesture, "It was sealed in a cave in Vacuo,” he said, “We tried bringing all sorts of people to see if they would be chosen to wield it, but..."</p><p>

"All that happened was a whole bunch of nothing." Neptune finished for him as the blond Faunus trailed off, "But then we remembered that you guys were traveling with some True Runes already, so we figured maybe bringing the thing to you instead of having it be a target for the Land of Darkness was a safer idea."</p><p>

"Because leaving it in Vacuo would just make the area more of a target." Clover muttered in understanding.</p><p>

Neptune nodded, "Atlas already has beefed up security precautions, so—"</p><p>

"So you figured you could dump your problems onto us." Harriet finished for the half-mer, her eyes narrowing again, "That's great."</p><p>

"Hey, it's not like that!" Sun got out emphatically, "We just knew, if anyone could handle the power of a True Rune, it would be you guys!"</p><p>

"And so you followed us to the mines to see what would happen when we tracked down another True Rune." Qrow surmised, understanding dawning on his features.</p><p>

“And wouldn’t you know,” Neptune said as he nodded in affirmation, "Someone even got chosen to be a bearer!"</p><p>

Robyn frowned and stepped forward.  Her violet gaze briefly landed on her own right hand, "There's no guarantee anyone here will be chosen to wield your specific one, however." She noted plainly, trying to bring a sense of reality into the conversation.</p><p>

The two young men's shoulders slumped in dejection, "Yeah, we know, but we figured it could still be worth a shot." Sun said, a bright light in his eyes as he added, "You guys are incredible, after all." He said as his eyes landed on Blake and her allies.</p><p>

May smirked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Can't argue with that." She stated over to her teammates as she looked pointedly towards Harriet, who merely sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.</p><p>

Penny raised her hand in the air then, "But where exactly have you been keeping this Rune?" She asked curiously.</p><p>

Silver eyes lit up as Ruby nodded her head, "That's actually a pretty good question!” She exclaimed, “I'm surprised no one noticed you sneaking it into Solitas."</p><p>

Robyn smirked, "We may have helped with that a little bit." She admitted proudly.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but roll his eyes at his old friend's commentary, "That doesn't really shock me." He muttered.</p><p>

"Captain!" Harriet began, eyes wide with bewilderment.</p><p>

"What's important now is that we make sure this True Rune is also secure." The brown-haired mer informed his fellow knight, "We can't really afford to be arguing amongst ourselves."</p><p>

Harriet frowned but said nothing, staunchly refusing to meet Fiona's gaze in particular just then.  Sun looked grateful for the direction the conversation had gone in, his tail moving readily to and fro behind him, "It's as safe as it can be at the moment!" He assured the group, grinning brightly, "Do you wanna go and see it right now?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Everyone else is seeing what I’m seeing, right?" Joanna asked hesitatingly into the awkward silence that had permeated the group as they entered into the surprisingly massive underground area.  Everyone, save for Penny and Ruby who had opted to stay in Mantle to patrol the area and to check in on Pietro and Maria later, had followed Neptune and Sun into the cave entrance they’d met up around earlier, walking for what had seemed to be a lengthy time, at least halfway to Atlas, until the subterranean tunnel had opened up into the rather large and expansive area they were now standing in.</p><p>

"That depends." May coyly said, bumping into Joanna's side in a comradely fashion, "Are you looking at a huge-ass underground lake system?  Because if so, then yes, and what the hell?"</p><p>

To call it a "lake" was something of a misnomer, as it reminded Clover more of what he’d read about lagoons, only everything in this one was carved completely out of the rock surrounding it.  It didn't look like any type of subterranean water source he’d ever seen before, especially not one that had been formed naturally over eons.  Robyn echoed this sentiment as she ran a hand over the smooth wall of the cavern, "This appears to be man-made." She muttered more to herself.</p><p>

Clover raised an eyebrow, his teal eyes taking in the sight of the relaxing water and beautifully sculpted rock all around them, "But who would have the time or inclination to..." he began before trailing off in thought.</p><p>

It was the blonde's turn to raise an eyebrow at him incredulously then as Robyn turned to regard the mer carefully, "Seriously, golden boy?" She asked him, "Who would have the time or resources to put into a project like this?  One that even seems to connect Mantle and Atlas?"</p><p>

The brown-haired knight blinked as understanding bloomed on his features, "Are you implying James did this?  But why?" He asked, not understanding what would motivate the king to make an underground lagoon beneath his kingdom.</p><p>

As Clover talked, Fiona and Harriet moved off to the side of the cavern's shoreline, peering through another small opening nearly concealed by a turn in the wall, "Hey, looks like there's a room back here." Fiona called out, catching everyone's attention.</p><p>

The others all glanced at one another then before moving to join the pair by the aforementioned room.  Sure enough, dug out of the cave wall was what appeared to be a living area of some kind, equipped with a bed lying on a stone slab in the back and various other furnishings that no doubt came from either Mantle or Atlas, as if just waiting for an occupant to move in.</p><p>

"Okay, this is just weird." May muttered as she furrowed her brows, "Is he seriously using funds set aside for the twin cities to make some kind of vacation home for himself?"</p><p>

"Or for someone else." Robyn muttered under her breath, and many of the eyes around the mer suddenly fell on Clover then.</p><p>

He blanched at the sudden attention, incredulity flooding his veins as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you talking about?” Clover demanded, “King Ironwood would never—!"</p><p>

Qrow frowned as he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder as if to try and calm him down, "This looks especially outfitted for a mer, Cloves." He told him gently.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but bristle indignantly at the elf’s words.  Didn't they all realize how ridiculous they sounded?  "Maybe he’s hoping to host dignitaries later on once the borders reopen." He stated, as that was the only thing that made any sort of logical sense to him.  After all, why would Ironwood waste precious resources on <i>him</i> in particular?</p><p>

Qrow's red eyes widened a fraction in disbelief, as if he couldn't quite process Clover's remarks in the matter versus what he was seeing.  Robyn merely scoffed, "Right,” she said, “Because we've had so many mer dignitaries visiting Solitas in the past."</p><p>

"But..." Clover began again in vain.</p><p>

He was thankfully cut off by Yang suddenly stepping forward, her hands raised in a placating gesture, "As bizarre as this is, and we can all agree that it is pretty strange, right?" She asked before carrying on before anyone could properly try to respond, "We came here for a very specific reason, remember?"</p><p>

Harriet, glad that the accusations against the monarch were being potentially put aside for the moment, nodded her head in agreement, "That's right." She then jerked her head in the direction of Sun and Neptune, "Where'd you guys stash this Rune you brought with you?"</p><p>

The two young men, having been momentarily distracted by everyone's reactions to what they’d walked in on, suddenly started at having been addressed directly.  Sun rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Right, so we left it on that island in the middle of the lake." He told them, pointing out to where a sizable portion of rock rose up from the middle of the water source.</p><p>

Yang sighed dramatically, her shoulders slumping forward dejectedly, "Well, that's just perfect.  What do we do,” she asked, “Swim for it?"</p><p>

"Some of us won't have an issue with that." Joanna noted, eyeing both Neptune and Clover in particular.  The brown-haired mer frowned at the hidden implication behind the Happy Huntress' words again regarding who this area may have been built for.</p><p>

"There's a small boat on the other side of the shoreline." Sun informed them helpfully, accurately reading that the subject needed to be changed quickly.  It wasn't long before Neptune and Clover were pulling said small boat through the calm and still waters of the lake over to the makeshift island covered in twisting rock sculptures.  Robyn, Yang, Blake, Sun, and Qrow had all opted to go on this first voyage across, leaving May, Joanna, Fiona, and an impatient Harriet waiting on the shoreline.</p><p>

They’d just pulled up to the island when a faint, yellowish glow came from a rather flat stone slab in the middle of the space.  Qrow raised a black eyebrow, looking over expectantly at the two members of the Black Fang, "Your Rune?" He questioned.</p><p>

Neptune nodded, whistling slightly, "It was such a huge pain to bring down here too!" He shuddered at the recollection.</p><p>

"Still, since none of us knew about this place until you showed it to us, you couldn't have picked a better hiding spot." Robyn informed him, patting the half-mer on the shoulder roughly, "Let's go and see what all the fuss is about, shall we?"</p><p>

The small group approached the slab, a shape reminiscent of a five-pointed leaf glowing in the center of it.  Qrow's eyes widened at the sight, "That's the True Earth Rune." He told them, "Oz had only ever heard rumors that it might be in Vacuo."</p><p>

"You can thank Velvet for accidentally uncovering it." Sun informed them, frowning not a moment later, "It seems fairly stubborn though."</p><p>

"I can't believe you carried this thing all the way here with just the two of you." Yang said, whistling in clear appreciation.</p><p>

Neptune and Sun both grinned as they fist bumped one another, "What can I say?" Neptune said with a wink, "We make one amazing team."</p><p>

Sun beamed, "You're going to make me blush." He said, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>

Blake had remained pensively silent as everyone was talking, her attention fixated on the glowing symbol on the stone slab.  Yang noticed her golden-eyed regard and frowned worriedly, "Blake?" She asked her friend, concern evident in her tone.</p><p>

The black-haired girl’s cat ears twitched atop her head as the feline Faunus stepped forward with a tentative hand reaching out as if to brush against the stone, "This symbol was definitely in some of the books at the library," she muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, "So this is what a dormant Rune looks like."  A bright, blinding light suddenly filled the space as her fingertips brushed against the slab and the symbol's surface.</p><p>

"Blake!" Yang shouted out in concern not a moment later, reaching out to pull her friend away and potentially out of danger.  The light dispersed just as quickly as it had come about, the large symbol of the True Earth Rune no longer shining upon the slab but instead momentarily flickering above Blake's right hand before disappearing from view entirely.  The young woman looked down at her hand in surprise.  "No way." Yang muttered as she gaped at the sight.</p><p>

Sun and Neptune high-fived each other, "I knew bringing it to Atlas was the right thing to do!" The blond-haired Faunus exclaimed as he looked over at his Faunus friend jubilantly, "You'll make an amazing bearer, Blake!"</p><p>

"Thank you?" Blake's ears shifted atop her head, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as Yang grasped her elbows and peered over her to make sure she was all right.</p><p>

Qrow caught Clover's gaze with a thoughtful frown on his face, "Two True Runes found on the same day, lucky charm." He muttered, "What are the odds?"</p><p>

Before Clover could formulate a response, there was a cough from the other side of the slab.  "Higher than you might think, Qrow," James Ironwood stated as he and Winter stepped forward from the shadows near the underground lake, a look of annoyance plastered over his bearded features, "Though the Runes in question are a bit of a surprise."</p><p>

Clover started, unsure of what he meant by that, "Sir?" He asked, surprised to see the king in the underground cave.</p><p>

Blue eyes narrowed considerably as Ironwood placed his hands behind his back, "The True Water Rune that resided here." He said without preamble, "Where is it?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"What the hell, James?" Qrow demanded as soon as the door behind them was closed.</p><p>

Ironwood raised a black eyebrow at the elf's incredulous tone of voice, his arms crossed behind his back as he stepped further into his personal quarters, "I don't know what you mean, Qrow.” He stated plainly.</p><p>

They’d returned to the castle following Ironwood's discovery of them in the underground lake area, apparently thanks to magical wards that had been placed around the two entrances either by Mantle or Atlas to alert people to activity there.  Why they hadn't activated when Neptune and Sun had gone there initially or when the True Water Rune was evidently stolen was anyone's guess, though Qrow knew sometimes those types of magics could be finicky when True Runes were involved.  Qrow wasn’t even surprised that the Atlesian entrance to the area was connected to the palace grounds, though Clover was certainly shocked.</p><p>

Blake and Yang had returned with them to check on their friends who had gone back to the city earlier, while Winter, Clover, and Harriet had escorted the Black Fang members and the Happy Huntresses back to Mantle.  The two young women were already on their way to the knight academy after giving Qrow pointed looks, knowing he had much to discuss with the monarch, "That's bullshit and you know it, Jimmy." The black-haired man muttered under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall, "You seriously have nothing to say about apparently keeping a True Rune hidden and under wraps?"</p><p>

That was the type of move he'd expect Oz to pull, and the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.  Ironwood's steely blue eyes narrowed considerably at Qrow’s question, the older man's right hand clenching into a fist at his side, "It is thanks to you and the others that we acquired two of the elemental True Runes today, so I’ll let the fact that you were trespassing slide for now."</p><p>

Qrow scoffed, rolling his red eyes, "Way to dodge the actual question." He muttered loud enough for Ironwood to hear.</p><p>

The king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What would you have me say, Qrow?  The True Water Rune didn't seem keen to find a bearer, and keeping it above ground where it could potentially get caught wind of by Salem's forces wasn't an option I was comfortable with." He told him exasperatedly, "I'd eventually planned on letting your group know it was here in Solitas, but—"</p><p>

"But you were probably hoping to move it to a less conspicuous area before then, right?" Qrow managed to get out through gritted teeth, "Only someone beat you to it and took it."</p><p>

Ironwood sighed, "And we have no way of knowing who they are,” he replied, “Though I doubt the Land of Darkness would keep quiet if they managed to acquire one of the True Runes."</p><p>

"So we have to assume it's someone hoping to gain some kind of strategic edge against Atlas or something." The elven shapeshifter surmised, though he frowned not a moment later as he uncrossed his arms and regarded his friend carefully, "And you didn't exactly deny it either, Jimmy."</p><p>

Ironwood stated at him blankly, "Deny what, Qrow?" He asked, not sure he understood what the bearer of Soul Eater was getting at.</p><p>

"That you’d have moved the Rune beforehand so that Clover wouldn't find out about your little surprise just yet."</p><p>

Ironwood said nothing in response, his attention focused on the wall above his fireplace where the portrait of Glynda was.  At length, he let out a deep breath, "How did you figure it out?" He asked quietly.</p><p>

“Please,” Qrow said as he rolled his eyes again, "I'm a spy, remember?  And it wasn't incredibly hard to piece together.  The site stands right between Mantle and Atlas, and is outfitted for a mer to live relatively comfortably in." He frowned in thought, "I think the only person who didn't put two and two together was Cloves himself, and that's probably because he hero worships you so much it wouldn't have even crossed his mind."</p><p>

Ironwood actually seemed to relax his stiff shoulders and back at that bit of news, a relieved look flitting about his facial features, "Good.  That's good." He finally admitted, "It isn't finished quite yet."</p><p>

An odd, heavy feeling settled over Qrow at hearing the admission that the space had been built for Clover out loud, "That's a pretty big sign of favoritism, Jimmy." He said, unsure why he was annoyed by this bit of news.</p><p>

"It was a side-project I’d started after his mother's passing, as a way to try and atone for not noticing their captive predicament here in Atlas sooner." Ironwood explained, clasping his hands behind his back as a contemplative look entered his blue eyes, "Admittedly, it took on a life of its own as the years went on."</p><p>

And why exactly was Ironwood holding back on it now?  Qrow's red eyes narrowed in thought.  The underground lake area was directly between Mantle and Atlas.  If it was revealed in a public gesture, it could go hand in hand with a large act that Ironwood might need to take one of these days to help unify the twin cities all the more if the Council of Nobles had their way.  Something like...</p><p>

His throat constricted at the thought, the heavy feeling in his chest becoming more pronounced for some reason.  "Clover is important to me, Qrow.  He's a loyal soldier." Ironwood continued, "His becoming the bearer of the Rune of Punishment is problematic, but if I could get people to see we need not fear even the cursed Runes—"</p><p>

"You want him to stay in Atlas." Qrow cut him off in realization, "To remain near you."</p><p>

Ironwood smiled softly, his expression oddly fond as his eyes landed once more on Glynda's portrait, "Is it really that surprising?” He asked the elf, “I've been keeping my distance from others ever since—"</p><p>

"Clover isn't Glynda, James." Qrow spoke up quietly then, and he wasn't sure why his own gut seemed to be twisting around itself at the direction this conversation was going in as thoughts of earlier conversations with Clover filled his head despite himself.</p><p>

"No, he isn't." Ironwood admitted as he regarded Soul Eater's bearer carefully, "But he might make just as good a partner someday."</p><p>

Partner.  The word was like a knife twisting in his chest.  But Qrow had no reason to comment, did he?  After all, he bore a cursed Rune himself and knew he was destined for loneliness as a result.  In fact, he had more or less come to accept it by now.  If someone was willing to be there for Clover despite his own cursed Rune, to provide the mer support in the time he had left even if it was partially inspired by politics?  <i>It should be you.</i> A selfish part of him whispered, but he tried to clamp it down with a grimace on his face.</p><p>

"Qrow," Ironwood asked, looking concerned as he took a step towards his friend, "Are you all right?"</p><p>

"I'm fine, Jimmy." Qrow waved him off, plastering a shaky smile on his face, "Just trying to think about who may have stolen the True Water Rune."</p><p>

It wasn't the smoothest lie he’d ever told, but it seemed to do the trick.  Ironwood relaxed slightly and the intense focus he had when discussing Clover and "partnerships" thankfully fell away, "We'll figure it out.  I'm sure they won't stay silent for long if they want to wield the Rune for something." Ironwood stated plainly, "Acquiring two more True Runes in the meanwhile is no small feat."</p><p>

"Speaking of, I should probably go and check on Blake and Ilia." Qrow said, relieved for a plausible out to this conversation as his heart hammered loudly in his chest.</p><p>

Ironwood nodded in response, "Of course." He said, waving his hand to let Qrow know he was dismissed.</p><p>

Just like that, Qrow exited the monarch's chambers and leaned his back heavily against the wall, taking in a deep breath as he did so.  Qrow looked at the marble floor of the hallway and instantly remembered the underground cave.  He wondered why the conversation before had honestly hurt as much as it did, his chest still contracting almost painfully at the thought of Clover for some reason just then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who else is excited and probably not at all emotionally prepared for Volume 8? :D  This was a pretty fun chapter to write out, and I’m eager to start the next little “story arc” for this fic.  Raven is going to show up in it, yay! :D  Here are some updates to the True Rune list:</p>
<p>
<span class="u">True Lightning Rune:</span> A highly offensive-based True Rune that represents the element of lightning.  Its current bearer is Ilia.</p><p>
<span class="u">True Earth Rune:</span> A True Rune with both defensive and offensive capabilities, representing the element of earth.  Current bearer is Blake.</p><p>
As always, thank you so much for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks, lucky charm." Qrow stated succinctly as the mug of steaming tea was placed before him, red eyes alight with some indescribable emotion as he regarded the mer still standing before him.  Clover felt his face inexplicably heat up at the attention, though he wasn't quite sure why that was as he slipped into his own seat at the table.</p>
<p>

Clover, Qrow, Ruby, Penny, Maria, and Pietro were seated at the kitchen table located in the back of Pietro's cluttered workshop, taking a break from patrols and other duties in order to catch up.  Pietro smiled and shook his head, lamenting that it had been far too long since the last time either of his children had simply stopped to have a cup of tea with him, which quickly had Clover and Penny trying to find time to do so, much to the amusement of their patrol partners who had opted to stay too.  Maria was pretty much a package deal with Pietro nowadays.  Clover knew that they were even sharing a bedroom at the moment, though he respectfully opted not to pry too deeply into personal matters.  After all, a lot had happened in such a short amount of time.</p><p>

"So, you lot discovered two True Runes within hours of one another, huh?" Maria Calavera asked into the comfortable silence that lingered over the kitchen for a few moments, an appreciative whistle escaping past her lips, "You're not playing around."</p><p>

Qrow and Clover both glanced at one another, the elf's lips curling upwards slightly as Clover winked and said, "Might have just been a lucky break.”</p><p>

"Yeah," Ruby was quick to chime in, "If Sun and Neptune hadn't brought the True Earth Rune here, it would still be stuck in Vacuo."</p><p>

"If that collapse at the abandoned mines hadn't occurred earlier, the True Lightning Rune might very well still be lying dormant there." Penny added in, her hands gripping around her mug carefully as Clover remembered just how many the redhead had inadvertently broken while trying to figure out her own strength shortly after her creation.</p><p>

"Those Black Fang boys or whatever it was they call themselves?" Maria asked, the eyebrows just above the blue scarf wrapped around her eyes furrowing slightly, "They sound like a colorful pair.  Are they still in the area?"</p><p>

Ruby shook her head, "The others saw them off back to Vacuo earlier today while we were patrolling." She answered, frowning slightly at the notion that she hadn't gotten the chance to properly say goodbye to her friends.</p><p>

Penny noticed the brunette’s expression and touched her shoulder gently, "Not to worry, Ruby," she assured the other girl, "I’m certain your sister and the others conveyed your sentiments."</p><p>

Ruby smiled, the small wings at her shoulders flitting up and down slightly, "Thanks, Penny." She replied hopefully.</p><p>

"I pray they're careful making their way out of the city." Pietro said, shuddering in his wheelchair as he brought his tea mug to his lips, "Those ghastly murders here are all anyone's talking about these days."</p><p>

Qrow and Clover both shared a worried glance, frowning slightly.  Just a day after their adventures in the mines and at the underground lake, the body of a Faunus shopkeeper well-known in Mantle had been uncovered.  "They know how to take care of themselves." Qrow stated reassuringly at the sight of the looming panic suddenly filling his niece's silver eyes.</p><p>

"That's right, but it never hurts to be too careful." Maria noted thoughtfully as she sipped her own tea.  Her unseeing gaze seemed to sweep over the room, "You three and the other non-humans in your group should stay on high alert while in Mantle too." She motioned with her tiny shoulders in Ruby's, Qrow's, and Clover's directions.</p><p>

"We will!" Ruby promised her, just as Penny stated proudly, "I'll do my best to make sure no harm befalls any of them!"</p><p>

"Thank you for your concern." Clover told her genuinely.</p><p>

Qrow, on the other hand, merely smirked at the petite older woman, "Shouldn't you be following your own advice, Maria?” He asked, “I know you go out at all odd hours of the night just to buy yourself some more cashews."</p><p>

"That's what I keep telling her too, my boy!" Pietro exclaimed, his features lighting up at the notion of finding someone who evidently shared his sentiment.</p><p>

Maria merely scoffed at the attention being thrown her way, "Please, I've been taking care of myself since before you were born." She said as she tilted her head slightly to the side then in Qrow's direction in an amending fashion, "Well, most of you."</p><p>

"Gotta get in the old man jokes wherever you can, huh?" Qrow jokingly griped as he took a large swig of his tea.</p><p>

"Besides, I'm not a non-human." Maria pointed out defiantly.</p><p>

Clover frowned, "Still, there's no telling if the modus operandi might suddenly change behind these attacks." He warned cautiously.</p><p>

The older woman waved her hand dismissively, "Bah!  You all worry too much.  I’m perfectly capable of buying myself some cashews whenever I want.  Thank you." She muttered loud enough for them all to hear.</p><p>

Pietro caught the bewildered gazes of the two other men at the table and smiled indulgently, "She is quite the stubborn one, isn't she?" He asked.</p><p>

"Hah!  You're one to talk, Pietro." Maria replied, deftly reaching over to affectionately tap the edge of her cane against the man's shoulder.  Everyone around the table burst into laughter, and Clover felt a warmth seep into his chest at the sight.  His adopted father was right.  It had been far too long since the last time they’d done this.  Sharing the experience with Maria, Qrow, and Ruby somehow made the entire scenario all the more pleasant.</p><p>

It was enough to pull his mind temporarily away from the questions swirling around the True Runes and the looming threat of the Land of Darkness, from mysterious and insidious murders to artificial underground lakes.  If only for a few peaceful moments.  A rather insistent knocking on the door at the front of the workshop caught everyone's attention then, and the laughter died down immediately as everyone looked around in bewilderment.</p><p>

"Were you expecting anyone at this time, Pietro?" Maria asked.</p><p>

Pietro frowned thoughtfully as he turned towards the door, "No, but that doesn't mean it isn’t an emergency." He answered back.</p><p>

"I'll get it!" Penny shouted, the first to her feet in a blur of red, white, and green as she made her way over to the door still shaking in its foundation from the loud and forceful knocking.</p><p>

"Oh, good!" Elm's booming voice suddenly filled the space as soon as the automated girl opened the door, "You're here!"</p><p>

Behind the taller woman, Vine tilted his head slightly in way of greeting, "Apologies for the intrusion." He told them.</p><p>

A breath of air was loudly released next to the knight as Elm shifted her body somewhat so that May and Joanna could be seen, "Yeah, well.  We're not sorry." May stated curtly, jerking her head to the side slightly, "There's something of a situation going on."</p><p>

Red eyes narrowed as Qrow got up from the table along with Ruby and Clover, their peaceful moment of tea readily forgotten in light of the urgency of her words, "What kind of situation?" He asked.</p><p>

"A whole lot of people are camping just outside Mantle now." Joanna informed them, her expression tense as she added, "They seem to be bandits."</p><p>

Qrow's eyes widened at this bit of information.  Clover wondered just why he looked as stricken as he did at it, and why Ruby shot her uncle a concerned look just then as well.  Elm jerked her thumb in the direction of Atlas, "The big man's calling for everyone to come to the palace right away." She stated without preamble.</p><p>

Clover swallowed dryly and nodded in response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

In hindsight, Clover should’ve realized they were in trouble the minute they stepped into the cave the supposed bandits had been holed up in just outside of Mantle, especially once the entrance had been partially caved in behind them.  It was easy enough to guess what had happened, that this was no mere coincidence.  A trap had been lying in wait for them.</p><p>

"Look out!" Clover yelled as he moved quickly out of the way of the falling rubble, grabbing onto Blake's shoulder and pulling her along with him as he saw Marrow do the same out of the corner of his eye with Jaune, the blond lifting his shield high above his head and Marrow's shoulder to try and block falling rock from hitting their bodies.</p><p>

<i>The meeting with Ironwood at the palace had been tense, neither the king nor Robyn being particularly keen on bandits having taken up residence so close to Mantle.  After Robyn tersely demanded for the umpteenth time that </i>"They needed to do something to protect Mantle's citizens,"<i> Ironwood had agreed to a small scouting party of four to first check things out.</i></p><p>

<i>Which was where Clover, Blake, Jaune, and Marrow came into play, though their comrades weren't too keen on the notion of them going alone.  Ren and Nora assured Jaune that they’d come check on him as soon as they were finished up with patrols and Harriet teasingly noted that the rest of the Ace Ops would bail Marrow out of trouble if needed while Elm clapped their youngest member on the back.  The others gave their own various forms of reassurances as Qrow and Yang both shared a look as if noting something significant while Ruby watched her relatives with a worried glance.</i></p><p>

<i>The cave had appeared for all intents and purposes to be abandoned when the scouting party arrived, which is why they’d cautiously moved forward to get a closer look considering how this seemed to fly in the face of the reports the Happy Huntresses had gathered earlier.  They’d only just been hovering by the entrance when the cave-in occurred, forcing the group to dive further inside the icy cavern to keep from getting skewered by shrapnel.</i></p><p>

As the dust cleared, Clover glanced around at the other three trying to catch their breaths, "Everyone all right?" He asked quickly, trying to assess the damage.  It appeared as if they’d only received minor cuts and scrapes from the incident, though about half of the entryway was now blocked, light pouring through the top half that they’d have to climb over chunks of rock and ice to reach.</p><p>

"I think so." Blake murmured from nearby, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.</p><p>

"Probably should have figured they'd spring a trap on us." Marrow noted with a frown on his face as he helped Jaune to his feet.</p><p>

"I'm just glad no one's head got clobbered." Jaune said, letting out a nervous laugh as he looked at the newly formed dents gracing his shield.</p><p>

"Yeah," Marrow said, his tail hanging limply as he regarded the shield too with his grip still on the blonde's shoulder, "That would’ve been painful."</p><p>

They waited a few minutes, but there was no flurry of activity from further inside the darkened cave.  Clover's grip on Kingfisher tightened, "We should clear a path back out first before investigating any deeper." He ordered, channeling his commanding knight mode.</p><p>

Marrow gave a thumbs up, apparently just realizing that his grip on Jaune's shoulder hadn't dissipated yet as he awkwardly lowered his hand to his side, "Yeah, always good to have an exit strategy." He replied.</p><p>

The brown-haired mer turned questioningly towards Blake as the black-haired young woman approached the strewn rubble blocking their way out, holding her right hand out as she did so.  There was a yellow glow as the symbol of the True Earth Rune appeared before her, the ground beneath their feet quaking slightly as she concentrated...</p><p>

Suddenly, a high-pitched screech filled the cave.  Clover's teal eyes widened in shock as the two Faunus in their midst suddenly pitched over at the noise, crying out.  Blake's feline ears pressed flat against her skull as she slammed her hands over them with a pained exclamation.</p><p>

"What's...what's happening?" Jaune asked fearfully as Marrow grimaced and dropped to his knees, clutching his hands over his ears as he did so, "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>

Jaune glanced at Clover fearfully when he received no response from Marrow, the dark-skinned Ace Op and Blake apparently completely debilitated by the loud sound filling the space.  Clover's eyes narrowed, wondering if there was more to this frequency than what they were hearing on the surface.  The heavy thud of arrows striking the ground close by them caused both Clover and Jaune to jump back, flames suddenly bursting around them in a circled line that kept them at bay.  The heat immediately caused sweat to form on Clover's brow.  As a mer, he didn't exactly do well this close to fire.</p><p>

"Drop your weapons and don't try anything." A woman's authoritative voice suddenly spoke up from beyond the wall of fire, "Unless you'd like to see you and your friends all become walking pin cushions."</p><p>

A black-haired woman donning a bone mask eerily similar to that of the Grimm stood there, numerous shadows with bows and arrows pointed at them behind her.  Her hand rested on the hilt of a rather impressive-looking sword, "I won't ask you again." She said as emotionless as possible.</p><p>

Clover and Jaune both looked at one another then, nodding slightly.  Given their compromised positions and the fact that Blake and Marrow were still incapacitated, they didn't exactly have many options.  Slowly, deliberately, they dropped their weapons to the ground.</p><p>

The female leader of the bandits tilted her head slightly, "Good." She stated, turning slightly to her tribesmen, "Restrain them and get ready to move out.  We've got more than enough of what we came here for."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The partially sealed in cave was a worrying sight for Qrow and Yang when they approached it, having decided to tail the scouting party in secret.  Perhaps it was overly cautious to have done so, but Qrow would rather run that risk than have his suspicions be proven right.  His eldest niece was more than willing to tag along out of concern for Blake and the others at the mention of bandits.</p><p>

Yang made quick work of clearing a path for them with Ember Celica, her hair ablaze and eyes red as she activated her semblance along with her weapons.  They entered into a smoky scene, the scent of fire and ash hitting their nostrils along with the dust from the scattered and now thoroughly pulverized debris.</p><p>

The group of four from Atlas that had arrived in the area before them were no longer there, nor were the myriad number of bandits they’d expected to encounter.  Instead, a lone figure with black hair stood before a red portal with her back turned towards them.</p><p>

Slowly, she turned her masked face to the side to regard them both, pointed elven ears visible for a moment as she did so, "I was wondering when you two would show up." Raven Branwen said at length, carefully reaching up to remove her mask to let it fall back down with her hand to her side.</p><p>

Raven regarded her twin and daughter with narrowed red eyes, as though she’d been expecting them but had not necessarily been looking forward to the reunion.  Qrow figured that probably wasn't really far off the mark.</p><p>

"Mom?" Yang asked as her violet eyes widened for a fraction before she gazed behind her biological mother at the portal she’d summoned, "Where are the others?"</p><p>

"Already back in Mistral." The red-eyed woman said without preamble.</p><p>

"What?" Yang questioned, taking a shaky step forward before her uncle held out his arm and stopped her from moving any closer since he noticed Raven's hand had moved to the hilt of Omen.</p><p>

"It's nothing personal, but the Land of Darkness has requested a few of the True Runes in exchange for leaving the tribe alone." Raven replied, shrugging her shoulders indifferently, "Three of them ought to suffice for the time being."</p><p>

"So the tribe's stooped so low as to become traffickers now?" Qrow asked, disapproval evident in his question.</p><p>

Red eyes so similar to his own narrowed at his tone, "This is about survival, brother,” Raven answered, “Though I wouldn't expect you to understand given what you've turned your back on."</p><p>

"I should have turned my back on it earlier!" He began, taking a step forward.</p><p>

Now it was Yang's turn to stop her uncle, the blonde's gaze never leaving her mother, "Why stick around for us if you already have what you came for?" She asked.</p><p>

Raven's eyebrow twitched briefly and she pursed her lips, "I knew you were both in the area.  That was how I could call a portal here in the first place." She stated, her eyes landing pointedly on Yang, "I thought I might again offer you the chance to learn more about your birthright.  There will be a few days’ time before the envoy arrives, and it is imperative that our guests stay on their best behavior until then."</p><p>

Qrow scoffed, "And you think us being there will help ensure that." He muttered.</p><p>

Raven merely shrugged, "I could leave now, if you'd prefer.  It doesn't matter to me if you get to say goodbye or not." She answered truthfully.</p><p>

Yang and Qrow both looked at each other, knowing it would be much more difficult and potentially take far too long to find where the bandit encampment was in Mistral if they didn't take her up on her offer.  "And we wouldn't be just more bargaining chips for you with Salem?" Qrow asked incredulously.</p><p>

"You're blood, Qrow.  You would be guests of the tribe." Raven answered though her expression remained largely impassive, "I would hope that returning for a while might cause you both to reconsider fully leaving it."</p><p>

Qrow rolled his eyes, "Not likely to happen, sis." He said before frowning in consideration, "But if we come with you, we'll be able to ensure the others are all right?"</p><p>

"Of course,” his sister answered, “It wouldn't do to hurt the merchandise if we can avoid it."</p><p>

Both uncle and niece frowned at her choice of words, but Qrow turned his head to regard his niece carefully, "What do you think, firecracker?" He asked.</p><p>

The elf already knew his own answer.  He didn't trust Raven as far as he could throw her after all she’d pulled in the past, but he couldn't just abandon Blake, Jaune, Clover, or Marrow, especially since he suspected the dog Faunus was largely being kept alive solely as a hostage at the moment.  If he could better ensure that they were okay, maybe they could find a way out of this situation.</p><p>

"I'm not about to leave Blake and the others behind." Yang informed him emphatically, her hands clenched into fists at her sides.</p><p>

Qrow turned back to the patiently waiting Raven, "All right.  We'll go with you." His tone soured as he added with a grimace, "As guests of the tribe."</p><p>

His twin sister nodded curtly, motioning for them to follow her to the portal, "Good.” She said, “Do be sure to stay on your best behavior."</p><p>

Hopefully the others still in Atlas would pick up on what was happening soon enough.  Qrow could only hope that Clover and the others were all right as he and Yang stepped through the portal, Raven following close behind as it winked out of existence following her entrance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Raven makes her appearance!  I enjoyed writing this chapter, though I’m afraid I’m not the best when it comes to describing action sequences.  Oh, well! XD  I hope it was an enjoyable read regardless, and the next chapter should be out for this story a bit quicker this time! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It appeared not much had changed in all the years of Qrow's absence from the tribe from his initial red-eyed glance across the field splayed out with red and black tents and temporary buildings designed to be pulled down and packed up within a moment's notice.  The elven bandits that went about their business still avoided looking at him with varying degrees of suspicion and outright hostility, as if he truly was the source of any and all misfortune that they happened to come across.  He may as well have just been off on a short trip, instead of having "abandoned" his tribe as Raven liked to refer to it all those years ago when he’d decided to remain working for Ozpin.  He supposed that she, having never felt any real loyalty to the monarch of Vale's cause against the forces of Salem, never felt as if she’d abandoned anything when she took the Moon Rune and ran, regardless of the new family she’d chosen to leave behind in her decision’s wake.</p>
<p>

Suffice it to say, Qrow didn't exactly care for it.  Yang's violet gaze swept over the buildings and people, noting the massive amount of weaponry and armor on display throughout the encampment along with the usual pilfered loot, no doubt looking for signs of their friends and worrying over finding none.  However, in order to remain on more friendly terms with their host, she opted to observe, "I haven't seen Vernal anywhere.  I'm surprised she wasn't with you in Solitas earlier." in as neutral a tone as possible for Yang.</p><p>

Raven's footsteps stilled at the mention of her loyal right hand, "Vernal was killed to prove a point." She finally said at length in a rough tone of voice, never once moving her head so that she could look at either of her blood relatives directly, "To prove how pointless not allying with the Land of Darkness would be."</p><p>

Qrow and Yang both stared at one another, wide-eyed.  Yang rubbed the back of her head regrettably, as if thinking she shouldn't have brought up the subject at all, "I'm sorry." She managed to get out, furrowing her brows, "Is that why you—?"</p><p>

Raven’s cold smile cut her daughter’s question off, the expression self-deprecating, "I didn't need any convincing, if that's what you're implying." She informed them, "Especially not after what happened at Beacon."</p><p>

So that had solidified in his twin’s mind all the more that fighting to prevent Salem from acquiring as many of the True Runes as possible was a lost cause.  She’d already felt that way upon receiving Ozpin's magic "gift" and being chosen to bear the Moon Rune.  It made sense that a devastating attack would only strengthen her assessment.</p><p>

"Vernal possessed a special Rune as well, didn't she?" Qrow couldn't help but ask, "An offshoot of the Night Rune."</p><p>

"That's right." Raven replied, nodding her black head of hair brusquely, "Not that it did her much good in the long run.  Even I wouldn't want to try going against Salem's forces with my True Rune."</p><p>

"But that's—!" Yang began.</p><p>

Raven stopped and turned, "You can think of me however you want." She said succinctly, "The tribe's survival is all that matters."</p><p>

"It's only until you're no longer useful in getting her what she wants.  Salem will eventually come after you and the tribe for your Rune, you know." Qrow murmured matter-of-factly.  His sister wasn't a fool, she had to understand that.</p><p>

"Then we do our best to remain useful." Raven replied, her red eyes narrowed as if in challenge.</p><p>

Qrow knew better than to push further.  He only remained as a "guest by blood" for as long as Raven was feeling generous.  After all, unlike his niece even, he possessed a True Rune himself.  He wouldn't necessarily put it past his twin to decide that turning him in to the Land of Darkness was in her best interest as well.  He hoped that their past and relation would counter that, but she was already more than willing to give up people she knew to be allies and friends of his and Yang's.</p><p>

"It's good to know you can hold your tongue." Raven taunted, as if reading his mind.</p><p>

Qrow rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to be on my best behavior to make sure the others are all right." He answered truthfully.</p><p>

"Speaking of that." Raven said as she reached forward and flipped over the flap of a nearby black tent, motioning for the pair to follow her inside.  The interior was small and they had to dip their heads somewhat to enter.  Seated in the middle of the near empty space, a chained collar attached to her neck as if she truly was an animal of some kind was...</p><p>

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed, rushing forward immediately to clasp the other girl's bound hands together with her own as the feline Faunus struggled to get into a standing position, "Are you all right?" She asked.</p><p>

Blake smiled thinly, though her cat ears remained drooped on top of her head as she fidgeted self-consciously under the other female's regard, "I'll survive." She answered determinedly.</p><p>

"What the hell, Raven?" Qrow snarled at his sister, who had merely raised an eyebrow at the sight.</p><p>

"My crew has an outdated sense of humor." She said in way of explanation, though even she was frowning slightly.</p><p>

"Unchain her.  Now." Yang demanded, violet eyes blazing as her free hand that wasn't gripping Blake's own in a death grip clenched into a meaningful fist.</p><p>

"This girl bears the True Earth Rune." Raven stated plainly, not making a move towards freeing Blake and instead crossing her arms over her chest, "Unlike the others or you, Qrow, with their restrictions, what guarantee do I have that she won't cause an earthquake directly in the middle of the camp?"</p><p>

"I haven't used it enough to try something on that scale yet." Blake said honestly as her golden eyes regarded the female elf defiantly, "Besides, I could still do that now if I wanted."</p><p>

"Escape afterwards would be trickier though." The older woman countered.</p><p>

"You're holding my friends hostage.  A few of your bandits even said Marrow's simply still breathing for as long as we Rune bearers are on our best behavior." Blake said as her eyes narrowed, "I think you've ensured I won't act out foolishly at the moment."</p><p>

Yang placed a steadying hand on Blake's shoulder then, "And we're here now too, Mom,” she said, “You can feel free to threaten us as well."</p><p>

"Yang." The female Faunus said, the surprise on Blake's face was evident though Yang winked at her reassuringly.</p><p>

"Fine." Raven relented, though her red eyes landed imperiously on her biological daughter not a moment later, "I’ll hold you responsible for anything she might do."</p><p>

"Just hurry up and release her." Yang said, nodding her head in understanding, "Please."</p><p>

Sighing and muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like <i>"soft-hearted fool"</i> to Qrow's ears, Raven stepped forward to undo the chain around the black-haired girl's neck.  As the collar dropped to the ground in a plume of dust, she glanced over at the three as she turned her attention to the wrist bindings next, "I believe there are still three more to see, yes?" She asked the trio.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

After a few harsh words to her tribesmen about Blake's new circumstances so that no one gave the feline Faunus a rough time about being up and about, the bearer of the Moon Rune brought them to one of the sturdier of the temporarily set-up buildings on the opposite side of the encampment.  Blake would have to remain close by Yang in particular under this new arrangement, but neither girl seemed to particularly mind that caveat as they walked shoulder to shoulder together behind Qrow and Raven as they stopped.</p><p>

It figured that Raven would have her hostages separated so completely once they’d been brought here.  Them being out of line of direct sight with one another, kept apart and divided?  Well, it was a good tactic to ensure that they didn't necessarily try to give anyone any trouble.  Qrow understood their reasoning behind it.  Hell, he’d seen his fair share of similar situations while growing up within the tribe, though he’d never enjoyed seeing it utilized.</p><p>

<i>"Hey, you still doing okay?"</i> He heard Marrow's anxious voice ask from inside the building once they were by the doorway.</p><p>

Qrow shot a sharp look at Yang and Blake then before diving forward to get a better assessment of the situation they were about to walk into.  In the back of the building appeared to be a small jail cell, equipped with a single sparse mattress.  Jaune was sitting with his back to the wall on one side of it, sweat gleaming on his forehead as Marrow sat down on the opposite side of him.  The dark-skinned Faunus was regarding the blond with a worried look in his eyes, biting his lower lip anxiously.</p><p>

Jaune smiled over at him shakily, though he was unable to cover up the tremble that overtook his body briefly, "Y—yeah, just getting a bit worried is all." He answered truthfully.</p><p>

Understanding alighted Marrow's features, "This is the farthest you've been from Ren and Nora since you acquired the Sun Rune, huh?" He asked.</p><p>

Jaune nodded, grimacing slightly with the motion, "Now I know how Pyrrha must have felt before they came to Vale." He said as he closed his eyes briefly and took in a shuddering breath, "It's scary.  Like you could just lose all control at any moment."</p><p>

"Hey." Marrow said as his tail moved to and fro behind him as he carefully moved closer to place a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder, "She was strong though and didn't give in, yeah?  And neither will you."</p><p>

Jaune weakly leaned into the touch, and Marrow's face darkened slightly in a blush when the younger male rested his cheek on his shoulder as if the physical contact was some sort of reassuring lifeline, "What makes you say that?" The Sun Rune bearer asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>

"Because the others will come for us before you know it, you'll see." Marrow told him with assurance lining each and every one of his words, "And I'll—I’ll stay with you until they do, just to make sure you don't do anything crazy."</p><p>

"Even if I might accidentally burn you to ash?" Jaune asked fearfully.</p><p>

Marrow hummed, leaning his head against the top of Jaune's own, "Even if." The Ace Op replied.</p><p>

There was a heavy silence following the canine Faunus' reassurance then, broken only by Jaune weakly murmuring, "Thanks, Marrow."</p><p>

"The Sun Rune is admittedly the most worrisome of the Runes we brought back with us." Raven said in way of explanation as she joined her sibling by the doorway, "We thought it best to not keep its bearer completely isolated.  Obviously, we didn't want to further damage whatever grasp they had on their sanity."</p><p>

"He needs to be closer to the Dawn and Twilight Runes." Qrow got out quickly.  It was only a tentative matter of days with this kind of distance between the three tempered Runes before the Sun Rune's more destructive effects began to show.</p><p>

Raven seemed indifferent to this fact, however, "It won't matter in the long run once the envoy comes to take them away." She said with finality.</p><p>

"Raven."</p><p>

Her red eyes landed on Marrow in a considering fashion, "Besides..." she started, as though she had some kind of plan in mind.  However she quickly fell silent when the other elf's eyes fell on her, frustratingly enough.</p><p>

It was at that moment that both Marrow and Jaune seemed to notice they were no longer by themselves.  They must have been used to guards routinely coming by and ignoring them before.  The pair rose to their feet quickly when they recognized Qrow, Yang, and Blake.  "You guys!" Jaune got out weakly as his two friends approached the bars of the cell, Qrow close behind them while Raven stayed back with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>

"How are you two doing?" Yang asked when they were standing face-to-face.</p><p>

Jaune looked sheepish for a moment, clearly not wanting to show the same amount of vulnerability he’d displayed earlier to an entire group, especially with a strange woman who just screamed <i>"bandit"</i> in their midst.  He straightened his posture as best he could, "Oh, you know.  Could be doing better." He answered as nonchalantly as his weakened state could muster.</p><p>

"We all could be." Blake admitted, reaching through the cell bars to tap him lightly on the shoulder, "Hang in there, okay?"</p><p>

"Yeah,” he said, “You guys do the same." He turned over to regard Marrow with a tender sort of look crossing over his face, one he probably wasn't even aware he’d made, "Marrow's surprisingly good company."</p><p>

The other male grinned and clapped his shoulder, "Don't act so shocked." Marrow joked with a grateful wink, "We have to look after each other right now, you know?"</p><p>

Yang smiled at the pair before turning back to face her mother with a growing frown, "I don't suppose we can convince you to let them out too?" She asked.</p><p>

Raven shook her head, "The Sun Rune is too great a risk." There was that considering look in her eyes yet again, "However, a move to better accommodations might be possible but only if—"</p><p>

"Only if we're all on our best behavior and know our lives are forfeit otherwise." Qrow finished for her with a roll of his eyes, "Yeah, we got it."</p><p>

"I don't have to be nearly so hospitable in the first place, you know." She shot back just as smoothly.</p><p>

Marrow raised an eyebrow, the Faunus and Jaune looking at one another in shock, "This is hospitality?" He asked, dumbfounded at the notion.</p><p>

"As far as bandits are concerned, evidently." Yang sniffed derisively.</p><p>

Raven scoffed and turned her back to the group, taking a step out of the doorway, "The Rune of Punishment’s bearer is next." She muttered.</p><p>

Qrow's heart sped up slightly at the mention of the mer then, though he turned his gaze back to Marrow and Jaune briefly, "Take care of Jaune until we can figure things out?" He asked the rookie Ace Op.</p><p>

Something indescribable flitted across Marrow's gaze then as he looked to the blond standing shakily on his feet near him and he nodded his head adamantly, "Make sure the captain's all right?" He asked Soul Eater’s bearer.</p><p>

"Always." Qrow muttered, ignoring Raven's questioning regard then as he, Yang, and Blake joined the bandit leader once more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The heat was strong enough to blast them the moment they stepped into the area, Qrow having to instinctively wince while even Yang put her arm up to shield her face from the sudden onslaught, "This is a bit much." The blonde couldn't help but murmur as Blake let out a small gasp at the sight that awaited them once they were able to look around properly.</p><p>

A ring of flames were surrounding a cage in the middle of the clearing, and within the center of the cage lay a rather unresponsive Clover Ebi, a sheen of sweat coating his visible skin and teal scales.  "Clover!" Qrow exclaimed, moving quickly forward at the sight only to stop at the foot of the small inferno wrapping around the cage.  He turned angrily to face a rather unmoving Raven, "What the hell is this?" He asked.</p><p>

Raven stepped forward, red eyes never leaving the cage, "The Rune of Punishment is dangerous, and this is the best way to incapacitate a mer save for using the Grimm Water, which would be poisonous in the long run." She answered, tilting her head thoughtfully to the side, "The envoy was very adamant about ensuring the current bearer stay alive."</p><p>

Of course, because no one wanted to risk becoming a bearer of one of the cursed True Runes if it could be avoided.  He'd heard that plenty of times before about Soul Eater.  He imagined it was even worse with a Rune fated to ultimately kill its host.</p><p>

"I'd heard that King Ironwood was keeping a mer in Atlas." Raven mulled, "I hadn't expected he’d turn out to be the bearer of the Rune of Punishment though."</p><p>

Memories of the conversation Qrow had with Ironwood following the discovery of the artificial underground lake came flooding back to him unbidden and Qrow felt momentarily sick, "He isn't...he isn't <i>keeping</i> him anywhere." He said flatly.</p><p>

"No?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at that bit of news, “So people willingly want to stay with Ironwood and the giant stick he has up his ass?”</p><p>

"You need to let him out!" Yang said, quickly jumped into the conversation then, her violet eyes gleaming as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides, "This isn't right!"</p><p>

"Life is hardly fair, Yang.  And if I have to pick between the comforts of mere strangers over the lives of my tribesmen, you know which ones I’ll always choose." Raven told her flatly, her red eyes pointedly staring at Blake as she added, "Don't make me reconsider some of my earlier decisions."</p><p>

Yang stepped in front of Blake protectively, though the feline Faunus was quick to place a comforting hand on her shoulder and shake her head to indicate she shouldn't push the matter further.  Yang frowned and nodded, though her eyes flitted back over to the cage, "But—!" She started before her uncle cut her off.</p><p>

"Raven, let him out." Qrow managed to say through gritted teeth not a second later, his eyes never leaving the prone form in the center of the cage.</p><p>

She narrowed her eyes at the request, "And why would I do that, baby brother?" Raven asked, clearly curious.</p><p>

"Because I’m asking you as a guest with blood rights." Qrow answered, swallowing the words thickly.</p><p>

"Oh?" His twin asked as she raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were done with asking favors from the tribe."</p><p>

"Just let him out until the envoy arrives.  Please." Qrow said, swallowing thickly once more.</p><p>

"How do I guarantee he won't try to escape?" She asked in a considering manner, looking over at Blake and Yang again pointedly, "I’m already taking a larger risk than I'd like with Yang's friend here on account of blood ties."</p><p>

"He'll be my responsibility, just like Blake is Yang's." Qrow's voice was flat as he spoke, and he pointedly ignored the shocked looks coming from his niece and her friend just then at his declaration.  After all, what mattered most at the moment was trying to lessen the severity of the situation for Clover and everyone else.</p><p>

Raven’s eyebrow nearly shot up to the roots of her unruly hair then, "You would take that on as well?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>

He nodded in response and finally wrapped his head around a word that would hopefully finally convince his sister to believe him, "He's <i>mine</i>, Raven." He finally said, making a point of not looking either at Clover or the girls as he spoke then, his gaze unflinching as he stared defiantly at his sister.</p><p>

Raven's eyes widened a fraction at the admission and he heard both Yang and Blake gasp in surprise, but Qrow schooled his expression into an impassive one and didn't waver.  He needed to play this as strongly as he could if it was going to be bought.</p><p>

"You've truly gone soft-hearted as well." Raven sighed in disappointment.</p><p>

Qrow's frown deepened, but he made sure not to let his stern expression waver, "I haven't heard an agreement yet." He said to his sister matter-of-factly.</p><p>

"Until the envoy arrives for all three of them." Raven finally relented after a few considering moments, "He can be in your care, yes."  Blake and Yang both let out a sigh of relief as Raven snapped her fingers and two elven bandits arrived seemingly out of nowhere to douse the fire.  It was an obvious display of her having them surrounded even when they thought they weren't.</p><p>

"I expected this kind of behavior from Yang given her father." Raven muttered as she stood next to her brother while the cage was opened, "I sincerely hope you know what you're doing, Qrow."</p><p>

That made two of them, Qrow thought as he quickly ducked inside the space to gather the still unconscious Clover in his arms.  Right now, all they could do was try and buy time for the others to hopefully find them.  He just hoped it would be enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, there will definitely be some awkward implications to Qrow’s declaration later on in the story.  I can’t wait to write the next couple of chapters for this fic.  They shall be fun! :D  Thank you for reading, as always! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the fire was doused, a bandit came forward out of the group to unlock the cage.  Clover remained unresponsive on the floor, a sweat-slicked grimace plastered on his face.  Qrow immediately moved forward, shoving past the lingering bandit by the cage door to kneel over Clover as he carefully moved the brown-haired man onto his back.  The mer groaned, disoriented, at the physical contact, but his eyes remained shut.  No doubt he was still feeling the effects of the constant heat he’d been bombarded with before.</p>
<p>

Yang and Blake both moved forward as well to join Qrow in assessing the other's condition, but Raven swiftly held up her hand in warning for them to stop.  Her red eyes peered over at one of the bandits still holding a pail from when he’d helped douse the fire earlier, "Go bring the other two prisoners here as well." She ordered.  The other elf nodded sharply before he and a cohort ran off to do as they were told.</p><p>

Yang exchanged a quick, questioning look with Blake before turning her attention back to the black-haired woman with considering violet eyes, "What are you...?" She started to ask before being cut off as Raven shook her head before the young woman could even finish her question.</p><p>

"We'll discuss it later, Yang." Raven informed her estranged daughter before turning to a nearby elf and holding out a hand, "Give it here."  Seemingly knowing exactly what the bandit leader meant, the woman handed over a full water skin.  Raven took the item and dipped her head low to follow Qrow into the now open cage.</p><p>

Qrow stared down at the younger man cradled in his arms nervously, not liking the way his flushed skin still seemed far too hot and clammy to the touch.  He didn't even acknowledge Raven's presence as his twin moved to stand next to him, his grip tightening just a fraction around Clover's shoulders, "He's still out of it." He said, more to himself than to his estranged sister.</p><p>

"That's to be expected, little brother." Raven said as she held out the water skin to him, a sharp look in her dark red eyes, "Take it.  He's most likely dehydrated."</p><p>

Qrow numbly took the proffered container of water, and he felt Raven staring at him in an assessing manner, "What?" He asked, annoyed that she was just watching this all impassively like it wasn’t her fault.</p><p>

"It's imperative that he drinks, and you need to stake your claim, Qrow." She informed him rather mercilessly.</p><p>

Right. Because bandits could "claim" one object from a raid that they so desired, regardless of what it was so long as they could defend their claim to it.  His face became red as he realized he’d inadvertently referred to Clover as "his" in the heat of the moment when trying to get Raven to release him.  Immediately, his eyes fell to Yang who was gripping Blake's hand tightly, both young women looking unsure as to what was going on, "You didn't have Yang stake her claim earlier." He noted.</p><p>

"That's different.  She wasn't originally part of the tribe and I owed her at least that much." Raven explained, her expression impassive, "You have to work for yours, brother."</p><p>

Qrow honestly suspected that she was partially doing this just to be a brat, that it was Raven’s own cruel way of teasing him for leaving.  But he felt the eyes of the remaining elven bandits on his person, looking for any weakness they could use to their advantage.  She was giving him the opportunity to prove he was willing to back up his claim.  Who knew what the consequences would be for any of them if he was found lacking in this situation?</p><p>

Under Raven's expectant gaze, he uncapped the water skin and took in a large mouthful of the liquid inside.  Refusing to meet anyone's eyes then, he pulled Clover into a one-armed embrace, his other hand moving to tilt the mer’s face into a better angle.  And then he was bending forward, his lips meeting Clover's own in a tentatively urgent way, water moving from his mouth to the mer's.  He ignored the wet dribble that hit his fingers as they rested on Clover's cheek, pressing his lips as tightly as he could against the other’s.</p><p>

For a long moment, while Blake and Yang gasped in surprise at the sight, Clover remained worriedly unresponsive in Qrow’s hold.  Then, as the last of the life-giving liquid flowed between them, he felt the man beneath him shudder in his arms, the unofficial leader of the Ace Ops coughing and sputtering against his mouth.  Qrow pulled back, and he couldn't help but grin when very alert, very wide teal eyes looked up at him, "You're awake, lucky charm.” He said, clearly relieved.</p><p>

Clover blinked, his gaze sweeping over the cage and still smoking ground around it to take in Blake and Yang standing amidst a gaggle of elven bandits.  His glance turned to Raven regarding the pair before her in a curious manner before the mer’s teal eyes finally landed back on Qrow.  It was at that time that he apparently registered that he was currently being held by the older man, Clover’s face suddenly flushing red from something other than lingering heat, "Qr--Qrow?" He got out in a raspy voice from his previous smoke inhalation, "Wh--what...?"</p><p>

"Easy there, Clover." Soul Eater’s bearer said as the arm wrapped around Clover's shoulders tightened a fraction as Qrow couldn't help but let an index finger linger on the mer's face, "I'll fill you in later."</p><p>

Clover nodded in response, his face still red and his eyes wide.  Qrow turned to face his sister then, "Did that satisfy you, Raven?" He asked angrily.</p><p>

"It will have to do for the moment." Raven replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side as the bandits who had left to retrieve Marrow and Jaune came back with the two young men in tow, looking as confused as to what was going on as everyone else did.  Jaune looked positively ashen, leaning against Marrow for support. "Good, you brought them." The Moon Rune bearer said as her eyes gleamed, "We don't have much time if we want to see if this will work."</p><p>

Qrow's eyes narrowed at her vague wording, "What are you planning?" He asked his twin sister, knowing that she most likely had a strategy running in her head.</p><p>

"Vernal's Star Rune." She said in way of explanation as her eyes fell on Marrow, "I'd like to run a little test with it."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover was unsure of what exactly was going on as he got up shakily on his feet, well aware of the fact that Qrow was allowing him to lean against him when necessary and how his own face heated up at the close proximity while the dark-haired elf readily refused to meet his eyes just then.  Every so often, he’d catch some of the encircling bandits shooting them knowing smirks that had his mind reeling back to when he’d first woken up in the other man's arms.</p><p>

What exactly had happened?  He remembered the scouting mission and how horribly wrong it had gone, then nothing but intense heat and discomfort for a long while until...  His face burned even more at the memory, and he suddenly found the ground they were walking on, covered in lush grass and fallen leaves, immensely fascinating.</p><p>

A part of him was still trying to process the fact that they were no longer in Solitas, having never seen any other region of Remnant before.  But Clover knew enough from the quick words Qrow and the others had given him as their "host" started moving them through the encampment that they weren’t exactly in a great situation for sightseeing, stuck somewhere in the middle of a bandit settlement in Mistral and awaiting pick-up from envoys of the Land of Darkness.</p><p>

He supposed they’d just have to be grateful that Raven Branwen was willing to lessen some of the harshness of her captivity measures in light of the blood connection flowing through Qrow’s and Yang's veins, though it seemed as if little of their situation had really changed in the long run.  After all, they were still "guests" of the bandits.  As long as Qrow and Yang were around, they wouldn't be mistreated severely, but that protection only went so far.  Raven made it clear she still intended to hand over the three Rune bearers to Salem later on in exchange for her tribe's safety.</p><p>

The group approached a rather hastily put together building on the outskirts of the camp, and Raven suddenly turned to face her subordinates with a fierce look in her red eyes, so much more sharper and colder than Qrow's, "Leave us." She ordered resolutely.</p><p>

Several of the elves glanced at one another in confusion at the sudden command, "But, there are six of them." One tentatively spoke.</p><p>

She arched an eyebrow at the remark, "And you don't think I can handle them myself, smack dab in the middle of our territory?" Raven questioned authoritatively.</p><p>

The bandit hastily waved his arms in the air, glancing anywhere but at his leader, "O--of course you can!" He exclaimed fearfully.</p><p>

"Good.  Besides, their weakness is that they care what happens to any one of their number." Raven said with a smirk as her eyes landed on the assembled group of newcomers, "I only need to focus my attention on one to prove a point."</p><p>

"Raven." Qrow began, his grip on Clover's arm unknowingly tightening.  The mer tried to keep his face schooled into a neutral expression with great effort.  Raven ignored him, instead giving an expectant look to the elven bandits around them.  They took the hint and quickly dispersed.</p><p>

"You really think you could take us all on?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow as soon as she felt the bandits were out of earshot.</p><p>

Raven smirked, "Four of you are unarmed.  Three are hesitant to use their Runes given their destructive natures, and you’re kept in line with threats to one another." She answered as she placed a hand on the hilt of Omen then, "I have no qualms about hurting any of you to prove a point and no hesitation about using the Moon Rune should it come to that.  We’re surrounded by my loyal tribesmen who will come at a moment's notice of something being amiss.  Forgive me if I feel the odds are stacked in my favor."</p><p>

Yang's eyes narrowed at her mother's words, though Blake's hand resting on her shoulder seemed to somewhat calm her down.  Qrow merely rolled his eyes, "Might want to just get this over with, Raven." He said, patience wearing thin.</p><p>

"Right.  We don't have much time." Raven tilted her head in the direction of the hastily constructed building, "Vernal is this way."</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Your second?” He asked, “But I thought you said she was killed."</p><p>

Raven rolled her eyes as if having to explain all of this was a stressful burden, "We've yet to bury her." She answered.</p><p>

"Why...?" Blake began, but Yang's eyes widened, "Because she had the Star Rune." The blonde replied knowingly.</p><p>

"Very good, Yang." The older woman responded, frowning slightly in thought as she placed her hand on the door, "I've been using the Moon Rune to keep her body in a sort of vampiric stasis." She turned to regard their wide-eyed stares, "I didn't turn her.  Not completely.  She was too far gone for that and I know how dangerous the initial bloodlust is."</p><p>

Understanding lit up Qrow's eyes, "That's why you left initially after receiving the Moon Rune, wasn't it?" He asked softly.  Yang's eyes widened further as Raven didn’t deny the admission, Blake's hand finding her own and squeezing gently.</p><p>

"Perhaps, though that also helped me to realize just how pointless Ozpin's battle was." She finally said at length.</p><p>

"Raven—!"</p><p>

The elf bandit leader held up her hand to cut off whatever it was her brother was about to say, "At any rate, what I did was essentially prevent the Rune from entering into a dormant state or go to one of Salem's forces."</p><p>

"And you're not sure any of your other tribesmen would be worthy of the Rune." Clover realized.</p><p>

Raven regarded him coolly, "It was decades before Vernal was chosen." She said softly.</p><p>

Jaune furrowed his brows, "So why are we here?" He asked, clearly unsure of the direction this conversation was going.</p><p>

The elven woman's eyes landed on the dark-skinned Faunus standing beside the blonde then, "His loyalty reminds me of her.  In a way." She finally got out.</p><p>

Marrow raised an eyebrow at that, "Come again?" He questioned, tail flapping behind him in curiosity.</p><p>

"If the Star Rune is to pass on to another bearer, than I’d prefer it not be someone from the Land of Darkness." Raven said, ignoring the dark-skinned Faunus’ request completely as she carried on.</p><p>

Marrow's tail wagged even more then, "B—but—!" He stammered out, unsure of how to react to this conversation.</p><p>

"You wish to try and help your friend, do you not?" Raven asked instead, motioning with a tilt of her head to Jaune who looked even worse for wear than Clover currently felt.</p><p>

Marrow's eyes darted over to Jaune, an unreadable expression in his eyes for a moment as he pressed his lips into a thin line, "Of course." He murmured, his grip on the younger man's shoulder tightening.</p><p>

"Marrow." Jaune said, his own face turning slightly pink at the Faunus' admission.</p><p>

"The Star Rune is a child of the Night Rune, much like the Dawn and Twilight Runes are children of the Sun Rune." Raven stated, "I can't guarantee it will have as strong an influence, but having an active Star Rune nearby could buy us some time.  After all, the Sun and Night Runes were connected long ago."</p><p>

"You're trying to keep the Sun Rune from going out of control." Qrow realized.</p><p>

"Don't misunderstand me." Raven said as she shot her sibling a pointed look, "I just don't want this encampment turned to ash before the exchange is made."  Before her twin could respond, she turned her eyes over to Marrow once more, "Would you like to give it a shot?" She asked, although her tone indicated it wasn’t really a choice.</p><p>

Marrow frowned and bit his lip, glancing over at Clover questioningly for a moment.  The mer nodded his head, and the rookie Ace Op turned back towards the bandit leader then, giving her an affirmative nod, "No harm in trying, huh?" He asked.</p><p>

Raven turned back towards the door then, "Good." She stated, "Only you should come inside though.  I don't know what might happen when I get rid of the stasis."</p><p>

"Hold up." Jaune said as he reached down and tentatively grabbed Marrow's hand before the knight could even take a step forward, not quite meeting the taller male's questioning gaze, "I want to come too."</p><p>

Marrow frowned, his tail hanging limply against his legs, "But—!" He tried to say before the Sun Rune bearer cut him off.</p><p>

"You're doing this partially to try and help me, right?" Jaune asked, his face flushed, "Then I should be with you too."</p><p>

Marrow said nothing in reply, staring at the two's entwined hands for a brief moment.  At length, he nodded his head and smiled slightly, his tail wagging back and forth happily.  Raven rolled her eyes at what she no doubt considered an overly sentimental display, "Well then, let's get this over with." She stated without preamble, opening the door fully.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

<i>The acquiring of the Star Rune evidently went off without a hitch despite Raven's cautiousness.  Ten minutes had barely passed before a bright light had shown through the cracks in the closed door of the building where Vernal's body had been laid to rest.  As soon as it had flared up, it faded and the door opened once again as Marrow, Jaune, and Raven stepped outside once more.</i></p><p>

<i>A faint, pale blue light shone briefly on Marrow's forehead, the shape reminiscent of the starlight one might see peering up into a cloudless night sky.  It disappeared from sight as soon as they were back out in the fading sunlight of the waning day.  "I gather it was successful?" Qrow asked gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest as Blake and Yang both crowded around Marrow and a slightly-less-ashen-looking Jaune to see how the two were doing.</i></p><p>

<i>Raven tilted her head slightly to the side, and there was a thin trickle of sweat across her brow, "Obviously." She murmured, and for a moment the purple shape of a crescent moon faded from her own forehead, a sign that she was no longer using the Moon Rune's power to keep Vernal's body in stasis anymore.  She smiled thinly, her sharp fangs protruding just past her lips, "Vernal can rest easy now.  She did her service to the tribe." She murmured, more to herself than the others within earshot.</i></p><p>

<i>Clover glanced over at Qrow, as if sensing that the conversation that followed was more of a private one between the siblings.  He quickly moved to go check on Marrow as well.  Qrow noted he was still stumbling slightly, but at least the mer was able to walk on his own.</i></p><p>

<i>"What do you plan on doing now?" Qrow asked Raven quietly, turning back to assess his sister.</i></p><p>

<i>A thoughtful look crossed over Raven's features, "A proper burial as fitting for the tribe's customs." She replied as her red eyes stared at him plainly, "You remember them, don't you, little brother?"</i></p><p>

<i>It always had amused Qrow to no end how staunchly the Branwen tribe showed respect to their own dead while having no real qualms about taking the lives of others.  Qrow said nothing to answer her question, instead tilting his head slightly to the side where the others were gathered, "And us?" He asked.</i></p><p>

<i>"You’ll be taken to your quarters for the night." She told him succinctly, holding up a hand to stifle any protest that might be forthcoming, "Your accommodations will be more comfortable than before, I assure you."</i></p><p>

<i>"That could mean just a more spacious cell."</i></p><p>

<i>Raven smirked at his remark, "You'll have to see, won't you?" She taunted, before her gaze fell on Clover, "You're going to be busy tonight if you don't want everyone becoming suspicious."</i></p><p>

<i>Qrow felt a rush of heat at her words then, his own eyes darting over to Clover before he could stop himself, "Raven." He warned, but she was already tossing a mischievous smirk his way and heading over towards the others, leaving her twin to stew in his growing nerves.</i></p><p>

…Which is how the dark-haired elf found himself in his current situation, sequestered as they were in the largest building in the center of the encampment.  Also known as Raven's base of operations.  Upon entering, the group of hostages had been split up into pairs and escorted to different bedrooms for the night.  Blake and Yang were in one, with Marrow and Jaune in another.  Both young men looked quite relieved at having to not return to their dreary cell from before.  Which just left Clover and Qrow to occupy another space.</p><p>

Qrow was staring down at the single bed in the now locked from the outside room, cursing his sister's cruel sense of humor as he did so.  No doubt this was her way of providing him with yet another opportunity to stake his claim.  Heat caused his face to flush at the thought.</p><p>

Clover, meanwhile, seemed blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil going on through his partner's mind at that moment.  The knight’s feet carried him to either side of the room, completely covered in an assortment of items that were no doubt pilfered from nearby villages, "Well, this is certainly an upgrade from my previous holding cell." The mer said, trying to go for levity when he spoke up next.</p><p>

"Clover." Qrow said as he swallowed thickly, unsure of what else he could say just then.</p><p>

"Your sister must take ties of blood very seriously if all it took was you and Yang being here for conditions to improve so much for the rest of us." The brown-haired younger man continued to speak, frowning contemplatively, "Though something tells me you didn't exactly follow us because of an order from King Ironwood."</p><p>

Qrow smiled self-deprecatingly then and rubbed the back of his head, "You got us there, lucky charm,” he said, “Though we did leave a note for Ruby and the others to find."</p><p>

The brown-haired Ace Op leader continued to frown, standing before the overly stuffed mattress, "So all we have to do is try and stay on our best behavior in the hopes that they'll find out where we are before Salem's forces come here?" He asked the elf.</p><p>

Qrow sighed, "Pretty much." He explained, his light red eyes narrowing as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Raven doesn't know that Oscar has the Back Gate Rune."  It was a bit of a gamble, but if the others could somehow catch onto where they were through the energy signatures of their Runes, which might be possible given Ren and Nora's connections to Jaune, then that was their best chance of escape.</p><p>

"Still, how do we keep the bandits from getting suspicious of us in the meanwhile?" Teal eyes were wide with speculation as Clover mused over that notion, "Raven seems only mildly tolerant of your and Yang's presences here."</p><p>

"But as long as we don't act out against the tribe in any way, custom demands she not harm us." Qrow informed him, starting to pace himself, "And we’ve the rest of you under our protection in the meanwhile, at least until the envoys come."</p><p>

"Yeah. That's the part I don't quite get." Clover admitted, his teal eyes boring into Qrow's own then, "How did you manage that exactly?"</p><p>

Qrow felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he couldn't quite meet Clover's questioning gaze then, "Marrow and Jaune both did the tribe a technical favor by acquiring the Star Rune.  Yang chose to bear all responsibility for Blake's actions while here with the tribe." He stated, pausing in his pacing as he mumbled, "Also, I may have claimed you temporarily."</p><p>

"You what?" Clover asked as he blinked at the admission, clearly not sure what it meant.</p><p>

Qrow glanced at the floorboards by Clover's scaled feet, "I claimed you, Cloves." He spoke softly, "Technically, you're mine until Salem's followers get here."</p><p>

"Yours?" Clover asked and it was his turn to become red in the face at the implication of Qrow's words, "But that's—!"</p><p>

"It was the only thing I could think of!" The elf blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his hands into fists at his sides, "If I hadn't, you'd still be in that cage and I..."  He choked and swallowed as he trailed off, not wanting to say how much that sight had pained and frightened him before.  He couldn't reveal that much to Clover, the mer deserved better.  He...</p><p>

"All right."</p><p>

Soul Eater’s bearer blinked at Clover's words then, his head swiveling over so that he was gaping at the other man.  Clover's face was tinted pink, and he couldn't quite seem to meet the elf’s eyes, but he finally carried on when Qrow made no move to speak up just then, "It's an unusual and dangerous situation we're in, Qrow." He said, his gaze finally meeting his own, "I can't blame you for doing what you felt you had to."</p><p>

"Cloves, I..." Qrow began, but trailed off when he realized he wasn't sure just what he could say.  There was an awkward silence, neither man daring to speak.  Qrow swallowed dryly, taking a step forward.</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly, "So, we just have to make this look real, right?" He asked, "How do we do that, exactly?"</p><p>

Qrow glanced at the closed door then, knowing that there were no doubt guards stationed just behind it who could step inside at any moment.  His heart thudded loudly in his chest.  Before he could stop himself, he deftly walked towards a stunned Clover and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the slightly taller man into a tight embrace.</p><p>

Clover started at the unexpected contact, his arms hanging limply at his sides, "Q—Qrow?" He asked, confusion evident in his voice.</p><p>

Qrow's face felt like a furnace, but he leaned closer towards Clover's tilted head to put his lips against his ear, "Sorry, lucky charm.  Just play along, all right?" He asked, and before he even got a response from the other man, Qrow crushed their lips together, pulling the Rune of Punishment’s bearer down towards the nearby bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Marrow gets a Rune of his own and things heat up a bit with Clover and Qrow!  This was an interesting chapter to write, and I totally regret nothing about the cliffhanger ending, haha! XD  Now to add to my True Rune list:</p>
<p>

<span class="u">Star Rune:</span> A special Rune that is an offshoot of the Night Rune, one of the True Runes.  Grants its wielder control over stellar magics to attack enemies.  Current bearer is Marrow.</p><p>

Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed was soft and almost as pliant to the touch as the muscular body underneath him.  That was the one thought in Qrow's mind as he leaned further, his hand pressing down into the yielding mattress by Clover's head, his own lithe body effectively pinning the other man as his lips found purchase on salt-slick skin and scales for a brief, blissful moment.</p>
<p>

"Q—Qrow?" It was Clover's tentative, surprisingly deep, voice that brought him back to reality not a moment after his mouth had found purchase on the mer's neck.</p><p>

Soul Eater’s bearer pulled away, flush with both the desire he had long since come to accept he felt for the knight and embarrassment at having been so caught up in the moment that he’d let it show, "Sorry, Cloves.  That was—!"  He cut himself off at the surprising look of understanding that flashed across Clover's face, teal eyes blown wide in a way that caused Qrow's breath to freeze in his throat.</p><p>

The younger man's tan skin was tinged red all the way to his scaling, "That's what you meant by claim then?" Clover asked shakily, "By my being yours?"</p><p>

Qrow was very much aware of the fact that he was now looming over Clover in their current position, essentially trapping the other man on the bed beneath him.  He quickly nodded his head in response to Clover's question and rolled over slightly so that they were more or less lying side-by-side on the bed, though his arm moved to drape over the Atlesian's shoulders.  "Thought it might be quicker to just show you than explain." Qrow muttered dully, his red eyes not quite able to meet Clover's teal just then, "I'm sorry, I—"</p><p>

"I get it." Clover's face was still rather red, but the look in his eyes was kind and far too forgiving in Qrow's opinion, "I probably wouldn't have put two and two together if you hadn't, Qrow."</p><p>

"But you..." Qrow began, though he stopped, unsure of what else he should say.</p><p>

Clover shifted on the mattress so that he was facing Qrow directly while lying on his side, though his eyes didn't quite meet his then, "I didn't necessarily mind it." He muttered with an underlining layer of confidence.</p><p>

Qrow’s light red eyes widened, the elf fairly positive he must have heard the knight wrong.  He swallowed, his throat suddenly exceedingly dry as he became more fully aware of just what scant space there actually was between them and how easy it would be to bridge that gap again.</p><p>

"Think we made it convincing enough?" Clover asked him, sounding almost oddly shy as he did so.</p><p>

Qrow's eyes widened at the interruption of his thoughts, "What?" He oh-so-eloquently asked, the blood rushing to his pointed ears.</p><p>

"The display, I mean." Clover said in way of explanation, motioning with his head in the direction of the door, "If anyone walks in, think they’d buy it?"</p><p>

As he spoke, Clover's hands reached out and carefully wrapped around Qrow's body as if he was cradling something precious to him, pulling the elf closer until their chests were touching and the top of Qrow's dark head of hair was resting just underneath his chin.</p><p>

"Lucky charm?" Qrow managed to breathe out, wrapping his own arms more securely around Clover's large build in response.</p><p>

"Gotta make it look convincing, you know." Clover whispered into his hair, his voice a surprisingly low murmur.</p><p>

Qrow's heart threatened to beat out of his chest, though he managed to shakily nod his head at the same time, "Y—yeah." He responded, unsure of what else to say.  Clover was apparently a quick study.</p><p>

Briefly, he wondered if Clover was only willing to act this way because he was a loyally-bred soldier type.  When Ironwood revealed the truth behind the manufacture of that artificial lake, would he be just as willing to embrace the king for the greater good as well?  Especially knowing his time was limited as it was thanks to the Rune of Punishment?</p><p>

The thought caused his chest to clench up, and he tightened his hold on Clover, pulling the mer impossibly closer against his body, daring to press a kiss to the younger man's collarbone however briefly.  Clover's breath caught in his throat, and Qrow could swear his heart sped up against his own, a gentle pressure being applied to the top of his head as the arms encircling him tightened their hold more securely.  Somehow, they ended up falling asleep like that together despite the tenseness of the situation, neither one wanting to separate from the all-encompassing warmth they’d found themselves in.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Raven Branwen did little more than raise an eyebrow when she stepped into the room later in the morning and found her brother still in bed with Clover, "I didn't realize you'd take our tribe's teachings so close to heart after leaving, brother." She said nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather.</p><p>

Both Qrow’s and Clover's faces heated up at the remark, neither man able to look directly at the other as they reluctantly pulled away.  Qrow managed to fix his sister with a glare, however, "Was fairly certain I wasn't being given much of a choice." He replied with narrowed eyes.</p><p>

"You weren't." She stated flatly in response as her dark red eyes landed on Clover once more, "I just wasn't expecting either of you to necessarily be so eager."</p><p>

Heat exploded onto Clover's face at her words, and he pointedly found a corner of the room they’d been locked in quite fascinating.  He felt beyond foolish by his actions last night, his insides twisting in guilt for having been so pushy.  After all, Qrow had just been acting in an attempt to help him out of a tight spot.  It wasn't like he felt the same way he did or...</p><p>

Besides, what was the point of thinking about that at all at the moment, he thought with a sudden touch of anger and sadness in equal measure as his gaze lingered on his left hand.  Even if Qrow did feel similarly, he deserved better than a mer with such limited time.</p><p>

Fortunately for him, Qrow was so fixated on his twin sister at the moment that he didn't notice the troubling expression that clouded over Clover's face.  Raven frowned slightly, but thankfully said nothing.  "Is there any particular reason you came to visit with us?" The dark-haired elf asked his twin sister, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's a little late to try and play catch up after all this time, Raven."</p><p>

The elf bandit leader turned her regard fully to Qrow and snorted, "Please, I already know everything I need to about what you've been up to, little brother." She answered scathingly.</p><p>

His brow furrowed, noticing how her expression had clouded over despite her words, "Then why are you here?" He asked, wanting to get some kind of an answer for Raven’s continued presence.</p><p>

"Yang." She said succinctly, her eyes remaining fixed on a spot on the floor as her fingers flexed over Omen's hilt.  Clover and Qrow both glanced at one another then, having not expected the direction the conversation had gone in.  Before the girl's uncle could open his mouth to respond, however...</p><p>

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation with me instead?"</p><p>

All three heads spun around in the direction of the doorway where Yang was standing, her violet gaze never once leaving her biological mother as her hands settled on her hips.  Marrow, Jaune, and Blake were standing tentatively behind her in the hallway.  Raven let out a sigh and turned around to face her daughter then, "I suppose so,” she answered, “It is only right since this concerns you, after all."</p><p>

Yang raised a blond eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She asked, clearly surprised with her mother’s response.</p><p>

Instead of answering her directly, the black-haired woman walked deftly out of the chamber and moved past the others towards the exit, "Follow me,” Raven ordered, “And try to not kill me after I show you, all right?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Flames danced in a wreath around Yang Xiao Long's body at the mouth of the cave, and Clover had to step back, swallowing dryly the memory of ash in his mouth and lungs from earlier.  Qrow wordlessly clasped a steadying hand on his shoulder as if sensing his unease.  The mer couldn't help but shoot him a grateful look, glad that the heat from the fire no doubt proved the perfect cover for his flushed face.</p><p>

The display only lasted for a few seconds longer, however, as Yang lowered her mechanical arm down, the flame symbol alighting her right hand dimming along with the motion.  She stared at her mother from within the small cave's entrance before turning her head back slightly to face its inner depths that she’d just emerged from.  Silence permeated the air between them as Blake moved forward to grasp the blonde's hands reassuringly with her own.</p><p>

"How long have you been holding onto <i>this</i> secret, Raven?" Qrow finally asked once the stillness lingered far past its welcome.</p><p>

Raven's mouth was pressed into a thin line as she considered his question, "We uncovered the True Fire Rune during a raid several years ago." She finally admitted, tilting her head towards the cave, "It had been resting dormant here ever since."</p><p>

He took in a deep breath, "Until we showed up, I take it?" Qrow asked, unimpressed by his sister’s sudden honesty.</p><p>

She nodded, her red-eyed gaze still fixed on Yang, "The fire was barely contained within the cave,” Raven replied, “I couldn't be sure who it was calling for until after the Star Rune chose its new host."</p><p>

Which Clover supposed made sense, in a way.  After all, that brought two newcomers not yet chosen by a Rune into the midst of the bandit camp.  However...  "You tried your hardest to conceal this one so that no one knew you had a True Rune here." He heard himself speaking quietly, "So why reveal it now?"</p><p>

"The flames were getting harder to contain." Raven sniffed derisively, "Just as I’d prefer that the tribe not be reduced to ash by the Sun Rune, I didn't exactly want to see it get burned down either."</p><p>

"But before then you were fully prepared to keep it a secret from everyone?  From Oz and from Atlas?" Qrow questioned, furrowing his brows, "Even the Land of Darkness?"</p><p>

Raven's eyes narrowed as if she didn't particularly like the direction this conversation was going, but she remained silent all the same.  "That's right!" Jaune breathed out from next to Marrow, "Wouldn't it have made things easier for you to solidify your alliance if you gave up this Rune too?"</p><p>

Raven frowned and quickly looked away then.  "The reason you didn't do that as soon as you were able was because you don't want Salem's forces to win either, isn't that it?" Now it was Yang's turn to question her mother, her voice soft and speculative.</p><p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven quickly stated, "It's only a matter of time before they win, regardless of what I want."</p><p>

"You agreed to help them by turning over known True Rune bearers." Yang carried on, "But at the same time, you kept the True Fire Rune and the Star Rune out of their reach."</p><p>

Blake nodded, "And you were hesitant to even show Yang where this cave was at first." She supplied into the conversation.</p><p>

"That's because I know better than anyone the burden that comes with bearing a True Rune." Raven said, looking over at Qrow then, "Don't you as well, little brother?"</p><p>

Qrow remained silent next to him, and Clover reached over to grab his hand briefly before he thought too much on how that would look to everyone else.</p><p>

"Still, bearing it is my choice." Qrow’s blond niece cut in, "And I think all this hesitation to reveal everything to Salem shows that you haven't exactly given up fully yet either."</p><p>

The bandit leader's posture slumped slightly, "This isn't a game, Yang.  It's only a matter of time before Salem will uncover even those Runes, and now that you have one?  You'll become a target as well." She bit her bottom lip, "I suppose a part of me just didn't want to see that happen."</p><p>

"It doesn't have to." Yang said as she stepped forward, her violet eyes glistening with an inner strength that Clover couldn't help but admire, "Even if you've given up," her eyes met with the rest of the group's, and she squeezed Blake's hand firmly, "We haven't.  Not yet.  We're still going to try to stop her, no matter what."</p><p>

"Firecracker." Qrow sounded genuinely touched by her words, and even Raven seemed to take a pause at them.</p><p>

Before Raven could speak, however, a bandit emerged from the tree lines, "Boss!" She called out, looking tense, "The envoys!  They're here!"</p><p>

All eyes fell on Raven then, as Yang clenched her hands into fists at her sides, "What do you plan on doing?" She asked her mother, narrowing her eyes as if getting ready for a confrontation.</p><p>

At length, the black-haired woman frowned and tapped her hand on Omen's hilt before bringing up her intimidating mask and placing it over her face, "Follow my lead." She finally said, turning her back to everyone to walk towards the campgrounds once more, "We'll only have this one opportunity."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The envoys from the Land of Darkness turned out to be two young women that Jaune, Blake, Yang, and Qrow all knew quite extensively already thanks to the events at Vale and, later on, Mistral...though they were relative newcomers to both Clover and Marrow.</p><p>

"Great." Yang breathed out upon seeing them from farther away, stopping her walking when Raven indicated they should with a swift motion of her hand, "Cinder Fall and Neopolitan."</p><p>

Marrow raised an eyebrow, "I take it we aren't exactly on friendly terms with them?" He asked the blonde, although judging by the faces in the group the answer was painfully obvious.</p><p>

"Would you be with any of Salem's forces?" Yang tried joking, though her knowing smirk quickly morphed into a frown, "They've been on our hides since Beacon fell."</p><p>

Blake nodded her head, "Cinder was even disguising herself as a knight from Mistral when..." She trailed off, not really needing to elaborate further for them to get a clear picture.</p><p>

The bandits moved to position themselves in a tight circle around their guests and captives, effectively obscuring them fully from view of Cinder and Neopolitan, though the dual-haired girl peered closely at them all the same with narrowed eyes as if trying to discern who exactly was in their number.  She let out a small, silent breath of air at apparently not finding whoever she had been looking for, the mer absentmindedly twirling her bladed parasol in boredom afterwards.</p><p>

"My, my." Cinder stated rather smugly to the still approaching Raven, her visible hand on her hip in a completely relaxed fashion despite being in a bandit camp, "That is quite the collection of Runes."</p><p>

Raven tilted her masked head slightly downwards, "I told you, didn't I?” She replied, “I would get you a fair number of True Runes in exchange for my tribe being left alone."</p><p>

"Yes, you did.  And I feel I should thank you for sparing me a trip to Solitas." Cinder said snidely, her good eye slightly narrowing in consideration not a moment later, "They seem less guarded than I’d have thought."</p><p>

Raven scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "We're more than capable of holding our own against such a disparate group." She told her matter-of-factly before her eyes swept over the two young women, "I'm surprised there's only the two of you to collect them."</p><p>

Cinder and Neo both smirked, Cinder raising her right hand as she did so, "I think we all remember how capable I am when I put my mind to something." She answered confidently.</p><p>

Raven regarded her hand warily as she did so, "Right.  Your Grimm summoning did a hefty amount of damage last time." The elf bandit muttered loudly.</p><p>

The bearer of the Beast Rune grinned viciously, "Think of it as incentive, if you'd like." Cinder said smugly.</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but shudder at the memory of hordes of Grimm almost overwhelming them countless times over on their flight to Atlas.  He knew just how deftly Cinder wielded her True Rune, how much more powerful it had gotten after soaking up all of the blood and loss from Vale.  After all, it fed on chaos and conflict.</p><p>

Cinder's amusement quickly faded from her face not a moment later, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground, "Enough pleasantries.  Are you going to hand them over now or what?"</p><p>

"Oh?  Not in a mood to stay and linger?" Raven couldn't help but jab in and, for some reason that Qrow couldn't fathom, her eyes darted towards the tree line briefly.</p><p>

Then he heard it.  The slight rustling of something that could have just been the wind but was very likely...  "Duck when I tell you." He whispered urgently to those around him.</p><p>

Blake and Marrow, having picked up on the noise as well, solemnly nodded.  Jaune's eyes widened, "Do you mean...?" He began hopefully, apparently noticing for the first time that he didn't feel quite as much dread and unease as he had moments before.</p><p>

But before Qrow could respond, Cinder's eye narrowed, "You're up to something." She stated plainly, "I thought you’d know better after what happened during our last visit."</p><p>

"All I want is what will be best for the tribe." Raven noted, the moon symbol suddenly flaring to life at her forehead as a crescent shaped wave of energy launched itself from her body towards the two women in Salem’s employ.  Cinder swore, though the attack was easily dodged.</p><p>

There was a burst of rose petals following her attack forming right next to the bandit leader and suddenly Ruby and Oscar were there, Ruby gripping onto the young boy's shoulder as they materialized, "Oscar, now!" Qrow’s youngest niece called out.</p><p>

The fourteen-year-old wasted no time in calling on the power of the back half of the Gate Rune, the two envoys from the Land of Darkness barely able to show their surprise before they disappeared in a flash of light.  With any luck, they were all the way back at their master's doorstep judging by how Oscar suddenly collapsed with a shallow breath to the ground due to his exertion.</p><p>

"You okay?" Ruby asked him worriedly as the others approached.</p><p>

Oscar shakily nodded and tried smiling reassuringly, "Y—yeah,” he answered, “Just never tried teleporting someone so far before."</p><p>

Ruby squeezed his shoulder encouragingly, "You did great though!" She exclaimed.</p><p>

He really had, though now they’d have to contend with the fact that Salem would know that someone was in possession of Ozpin's half of the Gate Rune, but Qrow figured they could worry about that particular detail at a later time.  "It's good to see you both, kiddos." He told them as he and the others approached and Blake, Yang, and Jaune crowded around their friends.</p><p>

"Thanks, Uncle Qrow!  It's good to see you too!" Ruby said happily, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled, "The others are on their way."</p><p>

"I knew it!" Jaune said as he grinned at the revelation while Marrow gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>

"Next time though, maybe leave your note a little somewhere more conspicuous?" Ruby asked hopefully, "Nora almost threw it out while helping Ren clean up the kitchen."</p><p>

Qrow smiled apologetically and reached out to ruffle her hair, "No promises, pipsqueak." He said jokingly.</p><p>

Raven was already turning to her bandits, "Prepare to leave at once!” She ordered, “I'll meet you at the safe house later."</p><p>

They nodded and turned to do as commanded, though Yang couldn't help but frown thoughtfully in her mother's direction, "You're not heading out with them right away?" She asked, violet eyes curious.</p><p>

The elf bandit leader shook her head, removing her mask as her eyes landed on Ruby with an unidentifiable look to them, "I think we need to make a quick visit to Patch first." She answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things certainly <i>heated up</i> this chapter, pun completely intended! XD  Stay tuned for the next update when we learn just why Raven wants to go to Patch so badly! :)  And an update to the True Rune List:</p>
<p>
<span class="u">Beast Rune:</span> Only activates from dormancy following the blood sacrifice of many people, represents animalistic rage and passion (is very offensive-based, given that!).  In this story-verse, it helps to explain the appearance of the Grimm.  Current bearer is Cinder.</p><p>
<span class="u">True Fire Rune:</span> Gives the bearer control of immensely destructive spells that can affect both foe and ally alike if not careful, represents the element of fire.  Current bearer is Yang.</p><p>
Thank you, as always, for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven wasted no time in conjuring up a portal as soon as the others melted into the clearing from the woodwork.  Qrow recognized Weiss, Ilia, Ren, and Nora who immediately surrounded their "rescued" friends along with Ruby and Oscar.  "Good to see you're still in one piece!" Nora shouted joyously as she boisterously slapped Jaune across the back and nearly knocked the poor boy over if Marrow hadn't been quick enough to grasp his shoulders, "Did ya miss us?" Her blue eyes gleamed as she asked, "Ya did, didn't you?"</p>
<p>

Jaune smiled over at her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he nodded, "Yeah. Of course we did.  But," his eyes landed on Marrow then and he quickly turned away with a blush on his face that caused the dark-skinned Faunus to raise an eyebrow questioningly, "It wasn't as bad as it could have been, all things considered?"</p><p>

"Uh-huh.  I gotcha." Nora said as her wings shifted on her back, a knowing look in her eyes as Ren promptly grabbed her shoulders.</p><p>

"Now, Nora, let's leave it at that." He chided gently, looking rather amused himself at the sudden darkening blushes on their friends' faces, "You're embarrassing them."</p><p>

"Betcha you guys had a fun time of it too." Nora said enthusiastically, the Winged Horde's boisterous manner reminding Qrow a bit of Summer in this instance as she waggled her eyebrows over at Blake and Yang then, both girls promptly looking the other way from one another with blushes forming on their faces.</p><p>

Fortunately, Clover was quick to bring the situation back to the matter at hand, "I take it the Ace Ops are guarding Atlas?" He asked, hoping to keep the situation on track.</p><p>

"Yes.  Things have gotten frantic since you all disappeared." Weiss chose her words carefully, shooting a knowing glance over at the rest of her compatriots who had just arrived on the scene.</p><p>

The brown-haired knight furrowed his brow, "How so?" He asked, not liking how that sounded for his home.</p><p>

"The border closing was already making things pretty tense, but bandit sightings in the area really got the Council of Nobles in an uproar." Ilia explained further.</p><p>

"They're demanding that King Ironwood do something soon to show that Atlas is still strong." Ruby noted with a thoughtful frown on her face, "Some big political gesture, but they haven't decided on what that should be yet."</p><p>

Qrow stiffened slightly at the words, feeling an odd sense of foreboding about them as his glance fell to Clover for a moment.  Marrow and Clover both looked at one another then, "Okay then." Clover said decisively, "We need to head back to Atlas it sounds like."</p><p>

"What we need to do is visit Patch first." Raven stated adamantly, turning so that her back was to the portal then, "Atlesian politics and the headaches they bring can wait."</p><p>

Just as she was about to lower her hand, however, Qrow shot his out and grasped hers tightly, his light red eyes narrowing in consternation at her sudden insistence on this course of action, "Why do we need to go to Patch exactly?" He questioned his sister, "It's not like you've ever wanted to go back there before."</p><p>

Raven’s eyes narrowed considerably at his tone, and she tore her arm out of his grip, "You'll just have to trust me, brother." She replied coldly.</p><p>

Qrow scoffed, though it was Yang who crossed her arms over her chest and regarded her doubtfully, "Why should we do that?” She asked her biological mother, “We had no idea you were planning to really help us until mere seconds ago."</p><p>

Raven tilted her head downwards, a scowl on her features as if conceding that they had a point.  Surprisingly, it was Ruby who stepped forward then, her silver-eyed gaze intense as she regarded the bandit leader, "I think we should listen to her." She said.</p><p>

The elf-turned-vampire's head jerked up at her admission, eyes widened in disbelief.  Yang frowned over at her sister, "You sure about this, Ruby?" She asked, clearly doubtful.</p><p>

"We're under no obligation to listen to her." Qrow informed his youngest niece.</p><p>

Ruby's eyes never left Raven's own, "I know." She told them, "But I doubt she’d want to return home if it wasn't something important."</p><p>

The black-haired woman nodded curtly, "Taiyang, your father, he can explain things better than I could." She stated.</p><p>

Qrow and Yang's eyes both widened, but Ruby merely smiled, "Well in that case, we should get moving!" She exclaimed joyously. </p><p>

"Seriously?" Weiss asked as she raised a white eyebrow while the others simply looked shocked at this turn of events.</p><p>

Raven's mouth formed a tight line then, though an odd softness entered her eyes not a moment later, "You’re just like your mother." She mumbled.  Ruby's smile widened, the brunette choosing to take the remark as a compliment.  Qrow honestly wasn't sure how Raven had meant it, given the conflict he saw scouring her face not a moment later.</p><p>

"If Ruby says we should go, then I say we should too." Jaune chimed in.</p><p>

Clover nodded his head, his teal eyes catching Qrow's red ones just then, "I agree." He replied.</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, "Seriously, lucky charm?" He asked, surprised the mer wouldn’t be wanting to charge right back to Atlas.</p><p>

"I'm concerned about what is happening in Atlas, but I can't help but wonder what is so vitally important that we go to Patch now." The mer answered, turning his assessing gaze over to Raven, "I'm assuming whatever it is has something to do with fighting Salem's forces?"</p><p>

Raven schooled her expression into a neutral one, "It might." She answered as unhelpfully as possible.</p><p>

Qrow rolled his eyes at his twin’s response, "Damn it, Raven.” He said, “Can't you be more forthcoming than that if you want us to follow you?"</p><p>

There was an almost amused smirk on her lips then, "Have to keep you on your toes, dear brother." She answered.</p><p>

Soul Eater’s bearer growled in response, though Clover put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from lunging at his twin.  Yang stood there contemplatively for a moment, "All right." She finally said at length, a determined look flitting across her violet eyes, "If Ruby says we should go, then that's what we do."</p><p>

The others nodded their heads in agreement, Blake resting a tentative hand on the blonde's shoulder as she smiled over at her encouragingly, "Agreed." She said simply.</p><p>

Marrow looked at Jaune in a considering manner, "It would be one thing if the Dawn and Twilight Runes weren't present, but since the Sun Rune should be stable now, I don't see the harm." He said as he grinned and gave a thumbs up, "I think Penny and the others can hold down the fort until we get back."</p><p>

Nora peered at the portal suspiciously then, flying just a few feet off the ground as Ren pulled her back slightly by grabbing the hem of her skirt, "So what?” She asked, “We just waltz right in and we'll be all the way in Patch?"</p><p>

Raven nodded, "That's right." She answered simply.</p><p>

"Huh.  So it's kind of like Oscar's Gate Rune then." The redhead surmised.</p><p>

Oscar smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, except just teleporting those two earlier really drained me.” He responded meekly, “I don't think I could do that again anytime soon."</p><p>

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes, "That's to be expected,” Raven said, “Considering you only have one half of a Rune and aren't as versed in magic as Salem is."</p><p>

Oscar blinked, surprise evident in his features that the elf bandit leader would even talk to him in the first place, "That's probably true." He managed to say.</p><p>

"We're wasting daylight." Raven quickly interjected, motioning towards the portal with her head, "All of you, hurry and get in."  They didn't need to be told twice.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The island of Patch off the coast of Vale was also known as "The Dragons' Isle" due to the colony of the massive creatures that lived there thanks to the bearer of the Dragon Rune, Taiyang Xiao Long.  The villagers who lived on Patch had long since accepted their unorthodox neighbors, especially since the dragons in Tai's care turned out to be surprisingly docile and kept the Grimm at bay.  A peaceful sort of co-existence had been created in the small, tight knit community.</p><p>

Qrow had always loved Patch for the very simple reason that this was where his family, his true family, had chosen to build their home.  He loved that they allowed him to occasionally stop by and rest here alongside them when he wasn't busy working for Ozpin or traveling to try to mitigate the effects of Soul Eater on the general populace.  Patch was where Yang and Ruby had been born, and would always hold a special place in his heart.</p><p>

Returning to the place through one of his sister's portals no less was not something he had envisioned happening so readily.  The last time he’d been here had been emotional and tense given what had just befallen Beacon, when a worried Tai had begged him to keep an eye on his stubborn daughters as they prepared for their journey.  He’d have gone himself, but the colony needed protecting.  After all, dragons weren't exactly a common commodity in Remnant.</p><p>

Those same eyes that had been lit with anxiousness and trepidation then, but also so, so much pride at his children wanting to do the right thing, now looked up and over at the ragtag group that had just emerged from Raven's portal in understandable surprise.  Tai’s expression did soften considerably when he saw his daughters and Qrow amongst the unexpected group, "Hey, kiddos," the blond-haired man said in way of greeting, smiling as he opened up his arms wide, "Fancy seeing you here!"</p><p>

"Dad!" Both Yang and Ruby bulldozed right into the man's embrace, and Qrow couldn't keep his expression from softening at the sight.</p><p>

Raven, however, wasted no time in getting straight to the point as she stamped her foot on the ground to get everyone's attention.  Taiyang watched her with an unreadable expression on his face, the same also true for his former wife, "Taiyang." She stated quickly without preamble, "Summer's True Rune.  Where is it?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"You mean to tell me that you’ve been keeping Summer's True Wind Rune hidden here for years now?" Qrow asked, doing very little to hide the incredulity in his tone as the small band of travelers crowded into Taiyang's cramped kitchen.</p><p>

While the farmstead itself was relatively large and spacious to accommodate the enormous beasts that lived there, Taiyang preferred to keep his home on the cozier side of things.  The quaint cottage itself looked downright dwarfed by the stables that surrounded it.  Fortunately, no one seemed to mind the close quarters given what had just been revealed to them, the younger warriors and adults alike partaking in the stew that Tai had quickly constructed for dinner, mugs of tea balanced where they could on either table surfaces, counters, or knees.</p><p>

Taiyang winced at Qrow’s question, the bearer of the Dragon Rune looking uncharacteristically sheepish at the attention being placed on him, "I wasn't exactly sure what to make of it appearing here like it did." He admitted quietly, his eyes downcast, "It was shortly after she disappeared, and—!"</p><p>

And the atypically cheerful Winged Horde's disappearance on a knightly mission somehow different from her usual ones for Ozpin had been strange enough as it was, especially given her reassurances to her daughters and husband that she would return soon enough.  None of them had wanted to admit to the very likely possibility that Summer had died, and he could imagine that her Rune showing up like that had been a shock to his brother-in-law.  After all, that was most likely a confirmation of that very thing none of them had wanted to admit, and proved a bit of a mystery in-and-of itself given the tendencies of the True Runes.</p><p>

Red eyes flicked to young Oscar Pine then, sitting beside Clover and Nora.  His acquiring of the Back Gate Rune had been under abnormal circumstances as well.  Could it have something to do with the way Ozpin and Summer passed on, if they’d been fighting the forces of the Land of Darkness at the time?</p><p>

Taiyang's eyes had settled on his daughters worriedly following his cutting off of his explanation, and he looked rather pained as he regarded them.  Understanding dawned to Qrow in that moment, "You thought that it had come back for one of the girls." He stated quietly.</p><p>

The blond-haired man nodded, "They were far too young, but I knew that wouldn't necessarily stop Ozpin from wanting to acquire the True Wind Rune's power again so," he frowned and looked away, "I sealed it in a cave a little ways from here."</p><p>

"Dad." Yang said, reaching over to gently clasp her hand over her father's, squeezing reassuringly.</p><p>

It was Ruby's turn to slide down from her stool and wrap the older man in a hug next, "It's all right.  We don't blame you for that.  She probably wouldn't have wanted us to inherit such a burden at that age."</p><p>

"Of course she wouldn't.  That was Summer to a tee." Raven muttered from where she watched the display of familial affection with a pointedly neutral expression on her own face, "But things are different now.  You're both older." She said as she glanced over at Yang with an unreadable look in her red eyes, "Yang bears the True Fire Rune now."</p><p>

"What?" A cacophony of exclamations and questions suddenly exploded around the kitchen from those who hadn't been present to earlier events at the bandit camp, the younger warriors looking quite eager to hear more details on the matter in particular as Yang held up her hands in a placating gesture to stave off their questions for the moment.</p><p>

"Yang, is that true?" Tai asked her, his face guarded at the admission.</p><p>

She nodded and rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, turns out that the prosthetic that Pietro creates can house a True Rune just as well as a human hand can if one is chosen."</p><p>

"That definitely makes sense, given Penny." Marrow muttered, Jaune nodding in his spot sitting next to the canine Faunus.</p><p>

"So as you can see, there's no reason to keep this one hidden under wraps anymore." Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at Ruby appraisingly, "Especially since I'm fairly certain you know who the True Wind Rune is meant to go to now."</p><p>

Ruby's eyes widened, and she pointed a finger at herself, "Who, me?" She asked dubiously.</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but smile fondly as he reached over and rubbed the top of the brunette's head, "You are very similar to your mother in all the best ways, pipsqueak." He told her.</p><p>

She beamed at the remark, though her happy expression turned to worry as she regarded her father, who had remained unusually silent throughout this exchange with a pensive look on his features, "Dad?" She questioned, unsure about what Taiyang’s silence meant.</p><p>

He smiled softly at his youngest daughter’s concern, "He's right, you know.  You've really grown.  She'd be proud." He explained as he let out a sigh, determination flashing in his eyes a moment later, "All right.  First thing tomorrow, I'll take you to where the True Wind Rune is sealed to see what happens.  If that's what you want."</p><p>

Ruby smiled and nodded her head exuberantly, launching at the man again with a forceful hug.  Taiyang laughed at his youngest daughter's display of affection, though he looked over thoughtfully at Raven all the same, "What I want to know is, how on Remnant you knew about all of this, Raven?"</p><p>

Qrow’s twin sister said nothing, opting instead to drink her now lukewarm tea.  His eyes narrowed, "Have you been keeping tabs on us,” the blonde asked, “Even though you said you wanted nothing more to do with life here?"</p><p>

All eyes turned to the bandit leader then, Yang's in particular burning with a desire to know the answer to that question.  Carefully, Raven lowered her mug to the table surface before her, regarding Tai evenly, "Think whatever you'd like." She muttered.</p><p>

He sighed and shook his head before turning to regard the room at large, "I guess with that matter settled, we should get you all squared in for the night, huh?" Tai asked in a way to change the subject to something more pleasant.</p><p>

Weiss tilted her head slightly in gratitude, "Thank you for the consideration," she politely said, spoken like a true Atlesian noble, though her pale blue eyes looked unsure a moment later as they took in the small cottage around them, "But won't it be rather cramped in here, with all of us?"</p><p>

Taiyang laughed loudly at her concern, slapping a hand against his knee, "Fortunately, the stables have guest rooms outfitted to them as well, so no worries!" He assured her.</p><p>

Nora's eyes lit up at the mention of the stables and she thrust her arm into the air and started waving it excitedly, "Oh, oh!” She shouted, “Ren and I call sleeping with the dragons!"</p><p>

"They have their own sleeping areas, Nora.  I hope." Ren chided her gently as his eyes looked over to Tai for confirmation of this fact.  He looked rather relieved when the older man nodded his head.</p><p>

"Still counts if we're under the same roof though!" She vehemently declared.</p><p>

Tai rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "There should be more than enough room for everyone,” he said, “Though some might have to double up, if that's okay?"</p><p>

"That should be fine." Surprisingly, it was Raven who spoke up just then, her eyed locked in amusement on her brother as she added, "In fact, I know for certain Qrow in particular won't mind sharing his room for the night.  Would you, dear brother?"</p><p>

Damn his sister!  At the oh-so-subtle reminder of what Raven had walked in on earlier at the bandit camp, Qrow's face heated up rather intensely.  Amidst the curious looks thrown his way from Tai and several of the others, the elf pointedly refused to meet anyone's gaze just then, especially not Clover's equally awkward one.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Qrow felt his eye twitch as he stared at the single bedroom apartment he had above one of the many dragon stables in Taiyang's farmstead in Patch.  It was the closest thing he had to a proper home in many respects.  He’d never sought out a permanent abode elsewhere due to his tendency to constantly be on the move, but Taiyang had insisted after Yang was born that he needed a place close by he could stay whenever he felt he needed a break from being pretty much everywhere all at once.  Qrow had used it off and on over the years following Raven's sudden departure, Summer and Tai finally getting together, and Ruby's birth without any real problems to speak of, the few personal knickknacks he had soon collecting dust in various spots around the cluttered space.</p><p>

No, what was causing him distress at the moment wasn't the fact that he was back here.  Far from it, actually, as this farmstead was one of the only places he felt he could relax in even if for only a small while.  No, it was the fact that a certain brown-haired, teal-scaled mer was standing in the middle of the space that had Qrow feeling oddly self-conscious about a lot of things he normally wouldn't pay any mind at all.</p><p>

Damn Raven and her penchant for causing him grief.  He knew well enough now that all of the pressuring she had put him through to prove his claim before had been her way of teasing him, so why was she so insistent on keeping up with it here in Patch as well?  His red eyes flickered briefly over to the window that showcased the cottage down below, the light still on in the kitchen.  No doubt Tai and Raven were still currently in the process of discussing their personal matters themselves.  The talk had started heavily enough after everyone had been shown their rooms for the night.  Maybe his twin had just wanted another brief moment of mischievous levity to distract herself from that matter entirely, but still!</p><p>

Room placements had been decided readily enough following the embarrassing remark from Raven.  Ruby had been quite eager to have Weiss and Ilia over for a sleepover in her bedroom, while Yang had nonchalantly offered her own up to Blake, the feline Faunus shyly accepting much to Tai's amusement.  Nora was very keen on sleeping in one of the rooms overlooking the stables, and had goaded Ren and Oscar into joining her as well.  Perhaps unsurprisingly, given how close they had gotten due to the situation at the bandit camp in particular, Marrow and Jaune had no problem sharing a room either.</p><p>

That had just left Qrow's apartment and a single guest room which everyone had decided should go to Raven.  Understandably, she wasn't exactly keen on spending the night back at the cottage she used to reside in.  No one had even batted an eye at the suggestion that Clover bunk with Qrow for the night, as if that was to be as expected when Raven had jokingly suggested it.</p><p>

...Which brought them to their current situation, with Clover standing in the middle of Qrow's space, looking just as tentatively awkward about the whole thing as Qrow felt.  "Sorry.  If I'd known someone else would be stuck here, I’d have cleaned up a little." Qrow mumbled into the awkward silence that had permeated his place.</p><p>

The mer smiled slightly at Qrow's remark, rubbing the back of his head as he did so, "It's all right,” he replied, “I'm just sorry for the imposition."</p><p>

Qrow shrugged the comment off, "Never said you weren't welcome, lucky charm." He said.</p><p>

"Oh." The knight replied and, for some inexplicable reason, Clover's face took on a slight pinkish hue as he quickly motioned towards the floor, "If you have an extra blanket or something, I can make myself comfortable for the night."</p><p>

Qrow's eyebrow shot up at this remark, "What are you talking about?” He asked incredulously, “You're not sleeping on the floor, Cloves."</p><p>

Clover frowned, teal eyes darting towards the only bed in the space, "But—!" He said before cutting himself off.</p><p>

Now it was Qrow's turn to feel his face inexplicably heat up, "We've already shared a bed, remember?” He replied, “No harm in doing it again."</p><p>

Qrow was pushing for it for entirely selfish reasons, he knew, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so all the same.  A part of him inwardly sighed.  He really could be pathetic at times.  Still, staying the night in his own bedroom in Patch with Clover in his bed?  The thought had something pleasant pooling at the very center of his gut.  These encounters were altogether fleeting and built upon the mitigating circumstances they’d found themselves thrown into.  That selfish part of him, the one that craved contact despite knowing all the risks that carried with it for him, didn't want to squander them.</p><p>

Clover silently regarded the elf for a few moments, his face still a rather enticing shade of red as he mulled over his words.  At length, he nodded his head in agreement and moved to sit on the mattress, his gaze wandering over to the window as Qrow moved to join him, "Patch seems like a pretty nice place." He stated thoughtfully not a second later, an eager light shining in his teal eyes, "I'm glad we got to come here, if only briefly."</p><p>

They were sitting so close together that their arms were touching and Qrow leaned into the warmth that the other man's presence provided as he hummed in agreement, "It's one of the best places in all of Remnant." He told Clover matter-of-factly.  After all, here was where his family lived.  Here was where his home was even when he was traveling so very far away for who knew how many months at a time.</p><p>

"I'll show you more of it tomorrow if we have time." He found himself readily offering Clover, surprising even himself with how earnestly he did so, "If you want to see it, that is."</p><p>

"Really?" Clover asked, a hopeful glimmer in his expression that Qrow wanted to memorize.</p><p>

Qrow offered a nod in response, "I think you'll really love the place, shamrock." The elf said, and he could only imagine getting to see the wonder on Clover's face as he took in so many different sights than he’d never seen before, his heart beating strongly at the thought, "It's quite different from Atlas."</p><p>

Clover smiled brightly at the prospect, though a frown crossed over his features as he stared down at his hands for a moment, "What the others said about the Council of Nobles putting pressure on James," he began carefully, "Nothing good can come of that."</p><p>

Qrow frowned and nodded his head in agreement.  Truthfully, a part of him was already dreading heading back to Solitas and getting thrown headfirst into its infuriating politics once more when this was over.  Instead of voicing that thought out loud, however, he tentatively reached over and gripped Clover's hand reassuringly with his, "It'll all get sorted out somehow, lucky charm." He told him quietly, "It somehow always does."</p><p>

For a brief moment, Clover merely stared at their hands clasped together in silence, and Qrow worried he had acted too rashly in this instance.  But just as he was about to pull away and apologize, Clover squeezed back, "You're right, Qrow.” He said confidently, “Thank you."</p><p>

Qrow swallowed dryly, his stubbled cheeks suddenly warm, "Anytime, Clover." He managed to say.</p><p>

There was a brief pause in their conversation as Clover glanced behind them towards the bed they were sitting on, "So," he began almost shyly, his own face a flustered red at bringing the subject up, "I know this isn't Mistral and the bandit camp anymore, but Raven still is here and seems to be under the impression that you still have a claim..."</p><p>

Qrow smirked as the younger man awkwardly trailed off, already knowing what he was implying, this excuse they were both using to dance around a heavier topic neither man seemed sure of how exactly to broach, "We should probably still try and be convincing, right?" He said knowingly.</p><p>

A silent nod from a red-tinged face was all the confirmation that Qrow received before he was pulling the mer into a tight embrace once more and bringing them down to the bed below.</p><p>

Qrow had to at least give Raven some credit where it was due, he supposed, as he drifted off to sleep once again surrounded by an all-encompassing warmth.  Resting with his arms around Clover Ebi as the other man tentatively held him back made for two of the best nights of sleep he’d experienced for quite some time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we have arrived in Patch and there be dragons! :D  This was an enjoyable chapter to write, and I hope that you liked reading it too! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby and Taiyang left at dawn to go to the cave where the dormant True Wind Rune was located, both father and daughter feeling that the matter should be private between the two of them.  Qrow couldn't exactly blame them, knowing from experience just how personal acquiring a True Rune could be and also knowing that the two would most likely want to reminisce about Summer along the way.  Which left everyone else in the meanwhile to fend for themselves, a prospect that suited Qrow just fine really, especially given his remarks last night about wanting to show Clover around the island of Patch while they were there.</p>
<p>

<i>Jaune had invited Marrow to help him, Oscar, Ren, and Nora with feeding the dragons after Taiyang had enthusiastically showed them all how to do so before he’d left.  The canine Faunus' tail swung back and forth happily as he listened to the blond-haired young man talk about growing up with several sisters while Ren and Oscar patted down a gigantic, fire-breathing winged reptile and Nora gleefully swooped up dangerously close to its maw in order to feed it the large chunks of meat that Tai had provided them with.  The redhead didn't even seem to care that the creature's teeth were nearly as big as herself, cooing and patting it on the side of the head while praising its eating habits.  Not that Qrow was actually worried.  Ever since Tai had acquired the Dragon Rune, the winged lizards had proven to be quite docile when it mattered most.</i></p><p>

<i>Blake, Weiss, and Ilia had taken it upon themselves to look after the few hatchlings that there on the farm.  The small baby dragons were evidently relishing in the gushes heaped upon them by the girls almost as much as they did the food.  Ilia and Blake both deposited one such squirming hatchling into Weiss' surprised arms with a surge of laughter as Weiss instinctively began rocking on the soles of her feet to try and calm the little one down while Zwei, the family corgi, ran himself into a tizzy around the three.</i></p><p>

<i>Raven and Yang had disappeared from the farmstead around the same time as Tai and Ruby had, and Qrow could only imagine it was because both mother and daughter felt they had a lot to discuss.  There had been bags under Raven's eyes when Qrow saw his sister earlier, no doubt due to how long into the night she’d spent talking with Taiyang, but the amused look she’d shot at him when Qrow and Clover emerged from his apartment together was enough to dampen whatever sympathies he might have given her.  After all, any conversation amidst her and the family she’d chosen to abandon was well and truly long overdue.</i></p><p>

...Which just left Qrow to show a rather curious and excited Clover around the island.  Starting with the dragons and the surrounding farmstead was a no-brainer.  The pair helped the kids with their assigned duties for a little while, Clover laughing a bit too much when one of the older dragons decided to show appreciation for their petting efforts by licking Qrow practically from head to toe, promptly resulting in Qrow’s retaliation by dumping hay down the back of the mer's shirt.</p><p>

Afterwards, they wandered over to the still rather sleepy town of the island that was just beginning to wake up.  Qrow pointed out places of interest here and there as they did so, and Clover was especially curious about the combat school that Qrow would occasionally teach at during his lengthier visits to Patch since it had a set-up very different from the knight academy that he was familiar with in Atlas.  The Ace Op was also fascinated by the outdoor market that started thrumming with activity as they traversed through the town's streets, having never seen its equivalent in the harsh coldness of Mantle and Atlas where most people remained bundled up and inside even when trying to sell wares and produce.</p><p>

The forests with their lush foliage and vibrant greenery were especially eye-opening to Clover, and Qrow couldn't help but smile himself as he observed teal eyes lighting up as they walked along the trails that dotted the island.  It was well into mid-afternoon when a particular well-worn trail they were on suddenly faded into a rougher and less traversed path, Clover looking at the elf curiously as Soul Eater's bearer urged him ever onwards regardless.</p><p>

"Trust me, lucky charm," Qrow assured him, smirking knowingly, "You're going to want to see this."</p><p>

It wasn't too long following this declaration that the tree line suddenly gave way, the dirt and moss-covered floor becoming a sandier sort underneath their feet as the sound of waves lapped against a rocky shore reached their ears before the inland lake itself came into view.</p><p>

"Whoa." Clover breathed out in awe of the decent sized body of water surrounded on all sides by the trees they’d just left, and Qrow knew with a slight thrill in his chest that he’d definitely saved the best part of his tour of Patch for last given the mer's stunned reaction.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The lake was absolutely stunning, and nothing like any of the bodies of water that Clover had seen throughout his lifetime living in Solitas.  He took in a deep breath and moved to the shoreline with eager steps, an amused Qrow watching his reaction from the edge of the forest.  He knew he was probably taking in the scenery like a wide-eyed little kid, but he honestly didn't care as he viewed the pristine glistening of the water, the deep blues and greens that reflected off the surface.  The mer took in a deep breath of warm, relaxing air and felt his tension begin to melt away.</p><p>

He could get used to sights like this, he thought blissfully.  There was so much vibrancy and life here, compared to the stark frigidness of his home.  The wind picked up ever so slightly, a leaf nearly blowing right into the mer's face then.  Clover reached out to pluck the offending foliage from in front of him, his eyes landing on a rocky structure that resembled both a home and a cave all at once, built right on the shoreline but dipping into the lake water at points that were far too premeditated to be accidental.</p><p>

Dimly, the brown-haired knight remembered books that Pietro had given to him before as he was growing up, to help Clover better understand his own culture despite being so removed from it.  The Rune of Punishment’s bearer stepped towards the modest dwelling, a scaled hand tentatively reaching out to run fingers across the smooth, well-worn stone.</p><p>

"A mer pod lived here." Clover breathed out in wonder, peering into the windows though the remaining bits of furniture here and there in the space were dusty and in various stages of disuse.</p><p>

"Yeah." Qrow replied, having joined him by the shoreline at some point and Clover had to fight against the urge to shudder slightly at the older man's breath accidentally caressing the back of his neck, "They resided here until around the time that Summer disappeared."</p><p>

He chose his words carefully, still clearly not over the loss of his friend.  Clover frowned in thought, resisting the sudden urge he had to take Qrow's hand in his own then.  He'd already been far too forward and obvious in his interest as it was.  Instead, he swallowed dryly and looked out across the lake's reflective expanse once again, "What happened to them?" He asked with trepidation.</p><p>

He wasn't as well-versed in mer culture as he probably should be, but he understood enough about his people to know that they were largely nomadic and traveled through the various waters of Remnant until they reached a certain age where settling down to raise a pod became a priority.  That was when houses like this were built, with access to a nearby source of water for the eggs that were waiting for fertilization.  He didn't understand the process much himself, save that "fertilization" was somehow a magical and/or spiritual process that imbued the eggs with a shared life force from both parents regardless of gender or culture.  The eggs had to remain in water until their gestation period was complete, so a newborn mer was literally born in the water they’d have so much affinity for throughout their lives.</p><p>

Clover knew that he’d been born in a captive pit, really more of an experiment to observe the process that was so rare for non-mer to see.  That the reason his mother had been caught in the first place was because she’d refused to leave her egg behind.  So for this place to be so readily abandoned...</p><p>

The elf looked slightly uncomfortable as he turned his head to the side, peering over at the peacefully lapping water with a pensive look in his red eyes, "Grimm Water." Qrow finally managed to admit.</p><p>

Understanding flickered over Clover's face, his teal eyes moving towards the lake once more as if looking for the contamination.  With the appearance of Grimm by a water source, it wasn't long before Grimm Water would invariably appear there, a "runoff" of the malevolent energies that the creatures exuded.  The afflicted water would take on the consistency of sludge, seeping into the rest of the water supply often unnoticed at first until it was a complicated process to clean up.</p><p>

The effect on most people was sickness, though it had an odd calming effect on mer in small doses, enough to keep them readily in an afflicted spot for far too long, making them prime targets for the nearby Grimm.  In larger doses, not only did it cause the sickness that it did in other species, but it acted as a poisoning agent too.</p><p>

"We managed to clean it up along with taking care of the Grimm themselves," Qrow said in way of explanation, "But the pod chose to move on."</p><p>

Clover could understand why.  Once a spot had been contaminated, there was always a strong possibility that the Grimm would return and that the Grimm Water would appear again.  It was too much of a risk for the eggs and any younger members of a pod.  That was why the mer population was so small now.  They were constantly losing "safe" territory thanks to the Grimm.</p><p>

Clover knew the Winged Horde, who liked to keep to themselves often enough due to their tense relations with humans who often saw them as little more than scavengers, also had issues of entire communities getting sick before water sources could be properly cleaned up.  They just didn't have as many territory options open to them given their need to stay on land.  Nora had once mentioned that she’d wandered into Ren's village in Mistral following a devastating Grimm attack on her home that left her an orphan.  It was a sad story that was repeated far too often.  Indeed, even just immediately afterwards, Ren and Nora found themselves alone together and surviving hardships many adults would be hard pressed to deal with until they acquired their Runes.</p><p>

"I'm glad they managed to get out before they suffered more adverse effects." Clover finally said at length, as he circled the small, rather cozy mer structure.</p><p>

Something about his tone of voice must have alerted Qrow to the fact that he was troubled, because the elven spy blinked and regarded him carefully then, "Cloves?" He asked gently.</p><p>

"My mother and I were taken from our pod by poachers, who sold us to a nobleman in Atlas." Clover's voice was quiet as he spoke, though he found he couldn't stop speaking once he’d started, "There was a researcher who worked alongside him that performed experiments on us, but mostly on my mother given my age back then."</p><p>

Qrow said nothing in response, though he drew in a sharp intake of breath all the same.  A serious, unreadable look crossed over his red eyes as he listened to Clover talk.</p><p>

"They used Grimm Water to keep her docile, but the prolonged exposure and increased dosages…" The mer trailed off as he shuddered with recollection, closing his eyes against the onslaught of memories that threatened to overwhelm him, "By the time King Ironwood had found out about us, the poisoning had already reached lethal effect."</p><p>

"That's why James feels he owes a debt to you." Qrow stated in an equally quiet voice as he came to sit by Clover's side on the shoreline.</p><p>

Clover nodded, the waves gently lapping against the soles of his teal-scaled feet, "It's really the opposite though.  I owe my very life to James." He told him earnestly, "Thanks to him, my mother managed to live out her remaining days in comfort and I was raised by Pietro in Mantle.  I was lucky."</p><p>

"I wondered how that came about." Qrow said, bumping his shoulder briefly against Clover's side, something soft and indescribable flitting across his features as he regarded the younger man, "Thanks for telling me, lucky charm."</p><p>

"I should be the one thanking you!" Clover exclaimed as he smiled brightly, stamping down the last lingering vestiges of sadness that he’d brought up, "I'm sorry for dragging you down with that talk.  I really enjoyed exploring Patch with you."</p><p>

"You didn't drag me down, Clover," there was a fond note in Qrow's voice then, "And I'd gladly show you all of the best spots in Remnant if given the chance."</p><p>

Clover let out a short peal of laughter, his eyes gazing down at his left hand momentarily, "Much as I would love that, Qrow, you know that's probably—!"</p><p>

He cut off abruptly when Qrow's hand suddenly encompassed his own, intertwining their fingers and giving a brief squeeze, "We'll see if we can't figure something out, Clover." The elf told him succinctly, gaze looking out over the water with a soft red tinge to his face, "You should get to see the world you're trying to keep safe."</p><p>

Clover said nothing, his heart practically beating out of his chest at the kind-hearted words.  He knew it was selfish of him to do so since there was no way Qrow probably felt the same towards him, but he couldn't help but lean his head against Qrow's shoulder then as relished in the feel of their interlocked hands.  Qrow didn't rebuke him or say anything about his action, though Clover heard the elf’s breath pause briefly in his throat.  Surprisingly, Qrow leaned his own head against Clover's then, the two men gazing at the lake and sky together in comfortable silence.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Neither man expected that on their way back to the dragon colony they’d find the entire area erupted into chaos, but the sounds of frantic combat reached their ears long before they’d ever crested the last of the hills towards the farmstead.  Clover glanced over at Qrow in trepidation and worry, a single nod of his head the only confirmation that the brown-haired mer received before they were both racing forward the rest of the way, weapons drawn and at the ready.</p><p>

What met their gazes was quite the intimidating sight as numerous dragons were stampeding the ground or flying overhead, plumes of fire and purple lightening cracking the air in their wake, "Settle down, girl!" Ruby's voice called out as she tried to calm a black-scaled dragon that nearly backed right into one of the stables, scooping Zwei into her arms to keep the small dog from getting underfoot, "Nice and easy now!"</p><p>

But there was a glassy look to the creature's eyes as it shook its head and reared into the sky.  A blue and white mark reminiscent of a circle of air currents suddenly imposed itself over Ruby's right hand as she shifted Zwei into the crook of her left arm, gusts of wind picking up all around her as the brunette had a pained look in her eyes, "I don't want to do this!" She told the dragon over the rushing air currents.  If that didn't answer the question of whether or not Ruby had been chosen by the True Wind Rune, nothing really would.</p><p>

"Kiddo, what's going on?" Qrow demanded as he and Clover came to a halt near Ruby, watching the chaos unfold.</p><p>

"Uncle Qrow!" The young woman looked relieved to see him, Zwei happily barking in her arms as if the entire colony hadn't just gone berserk.  There was an explosion further away and silver eyes glanced anxiously in that direction, "We just came back from acquiring the True Wind Rune only to run into Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald.  They're here in Patch!"</p><p>

Clover's eyes widened as he recognized the names from previous briefings in Atlas.  They were noted soldiers of the Land of Darkness.  Mercury and Emerald had even been involved in the Fall of Beacon to an unknown extent.</p><p>

"That explains the fighting." Qrow muttered, red eyes narrowing as he regarded the very agitated dragons around them, "What about these guys?"</p><p>

"Emerald did something to them using her semblance." Ruby explained, eyes wide with worry, "We can't get them to calm down."</p><p>

A dragon swooped low overhead then, and the three readied themselves for a potential fight before a muscular blond jumped down from the winged reptile's back.  Taiyang waved his hand and the dragon flew into the stables as clearly as if he’d given a verbal command, "I can only calm them down one at time with my Rune." He explained with a growing frown on his face, "At this rate, they could get to town and cause some real damage."</p><p>

A blast of smoke reached upwards from where the fighting was going on, all heads swiveling to face that direction.  Qrow's grip on Harbinger tightened, "They need help." He said over the sounds of dragon roars.</p><p>

"If only we could amplify the Dragon Rune's effects." Tai said, his eyes narrowed in thought.</p><p>

Clover frowned, "Ruby's attachment to her Rune is still too new to attempt sharing power." He replied to the blond.</p><p>

Tai nodded as his gaze fell onto his brother-in-law, "No offense, Qrow, but we can't exactly risk killing the dragons should things go out of control." He said regretfully.</p><p>

"Which means Soul Eater is out." Qrow replied, rolling his light red eyes, "I get it."</p><p>

Clover looked down at his left hand with a frown, clenching it into a fist, "I can help." He said with confidence.</p><p>

"Cloves, you don't—!" Qrow began to protest almost the moment the words had left the mer's lips.</p><p>

The bearer of the Rune of Punishment held up his hand to cut the elf off, "If I share some of my Rune's power with Taiyang,” he explained, “It should just be enough to lessen the effects.  None of the dragons should get killed."</p><p>

"But what about you?" Ruby asked, biting her lower lip.</p><p>

"She's right, lucky charm. It's still too dangerous." Qrow tried again, frustrated by Clover’s overconfident assumptions.</p><p>

"The others are far enough away fighting that they won't be affected.  This is probably the best scenario for using the Rune of Punishment that we can get." Clover reasoned, a determined look flashing in his eyes.</p><p>

There was a blast of fire from one of the dragons then, a shed exploding into smoking splinters in its wake.  "We don't exactly have many options, Qrow." Taiyang told him glumly.  Qrow looked as if he wanted to still speak up against it, but Taiyang was already holding up his right hand as Clover did the same with his left.</p><p>

The two men nodded at one another as a green shape vaguely in the shape of a dragon's head suddenly appeared overhead, followed by a blinding light.  The white light was soon pierced through with various shades of black and a red that was the color of blood, a high-pitched cacophony of screams rending the sky and causing even the bewildered dragons to pause as a black, thorny spiral overlaid the Dragon Rune's projection.  The white, red, and black sky expanding all over the farmstead as it did so.</p><p>

The cries from the dragons intermixed with the pained shrieking high above was the last thing Clover Ebi was aware of before he succumbed to the looming darkness threatening his vision, vaguely aware of someone calling out his name in shock before he fell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some story exposition and a cliffhanger to boot!  This was a fun chapter to write out. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Salutations!"</p>
<p>

Ruby Rose had very little time to even blink before she was enveloped in a tight, near suffocating hug by one jubilant Penny Polendina, the current bearer of the Night Rune burying her head into the crook of Ruby's neck as she did so.  The brunette's face tinted nearly as red as the tips of her hair at the sudden contact, ignoring the teasing looks of some of her friends as she promptly wrapped her arms around the other girl in turn, "H—hey, Penny." She managed to wheeze out despite the constructing pressure on her lungs, "We're back!"</p><p>

The trio who had been inside Pietro's workshop didn't even seem to bat any eyes over the sudden appearance of the newcomers in their midst, though Qrow suspected that had something to do with their already knowing about Oscar possessing the Back Gate Rune.  "Hmph." Maria Calavera muttered as she tapped her skull-adorned cane on the floor of Pietro's workshop, "Took you long enough.  We were starting to get worried."</p><p>

Yang grinned and tapped her nose with her index finger, "Oh come on!” She exclaimed, “We can totally handle ourselves against some bandits!"</p><p>

Blake was quick to smile weakly, "Some of the other unexpected surprises were a bit harder to handle." She admitted.</p><p>

Nora harrumphed and slapped her hands on the shoulders of both girls, "Yeah, but we beat them all the same!" She supplied jovially.</p><p>

From nearby, Ren frowned in thought as his gaze turned to the back of their assembled group, "Yes, but it was only because Clover and Taiyang calmed the dragons." He reminded them, ever the voice of logical reason.</p><p>

"Dragons?" Pietro asked as he rubbed his white beard in surprise, the older man and Maria both glancing at one another.</p><p>

"Looks like there's a story there." The former Grimm Reaper declared, her body language stating she was rather curious to hear it.</p><p>

Nora's expression fell at Ren's reminder, her own blue-eyed gaze falling behind them, "You're right. Of course." She said in an uncharacteristically forlorn manner.</p><p>

It was then that Penny finally opened her eyes and pulled away from Ruby with a shocked gasp as she peered over the brown-haired girl's shoulder, "Clover!" She said worriedly.</p><p>

Behind Weiss, Ilia, and Jaune who had gathered around an exhausted Oscar and were busy helping him to his feet stood Marrow and Qrow, an unconscious Clover draped between them.  Penny immediately headed straight over, a flash of concern in her green eyes at the sight of the mer who could technically be her older brother in such a state.</p><p>

"He had to use the Rune of Punishment while we were in Patch." Ruby told Penny, not a step behind the other girl as she placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder, "He's been unconscious for over a day now."</p><p>

"I see." Penny said, her head lowering at the comment, a hand lightly touching the side of Clover's sweat-drenched face, "He's burning up."</p><p>

"That's what happens when your own Rune wants to turn you to ash from the inside out." Qrow grimaced as he shifted his body so that the mer's dead weight wasn't leaning nearly as uncomfortably against his side, ignoring the fact that seeing the mer so unresponsive and feverish caused his stomach to lurch.</p><p>

"Doctor Polendina, sir," Marrow spoke up then, tilting his head in the direction of the staircase leading upstairs, "We should really get the captain to bed.  Is his room still upstairs?"</p><p>

"Oh!  Of course, of course." Pietro, who had moved forward along with his daughter to more closely inspect Clover's condition, said as he blinked from beneath his spectacles and moved his wheelchair to the side, "Yes, it's right where he left it."</p><p>

"Thanks." Qrow muttered as Marrow nodded his head in gratitude, the two men beginning to clamber towards the steps with the brown-haired mer's prone form between them.</p><p>

Pietro smiled at his impromptu guests, noticing how drained Oscar in particular was, "I know you no doubt have places to be right now, but might I offer you some tea before you go your separate ways?" He asked cordially.</p><p>

"Something tells me we have a lot to talk about." Maria chimed in as she made her way to the messy kitchen table, expecting the others to follow.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Voices drifted up from the bottom floor of Pietro's workshop, though they were too muffled from the door being fully closed for Qrow to properly hear what they were saying.  He suspected it was mainly just a recounting of what had happened while they had been in Mistral and Patch.  The elf had remained perched on a chair overlooking Clover's bedside ever since he and the youngest Ace Operative had carried the unconscious mer up here, continuing the vigil he’d taken up in Patch the very second the other man had collapsed to the ground and Salem's agents had decided to scatter after seeing just how many Runes their enemies had already acquired.</p><p>

<i>When it was decided that the group should leave Patch for Solitas, both Raven and Taiyang held back.  Raven had done so due to wanting to check with her tribe again, and Taiyang felt he needed to stay to help further calm down the dragons after their ordeal.  Raven swore that she’d stop by Patch again following her business in Mistral to collect Tai, and that the two of them would then head to Solitas themselves using her portals to catch up with everyone.  At the moment, Qrow had no reason to doubt her given her earlier actions, especially since the rest of his family seemed to be at least willing to give her the benefit of the doubt in this instance.</i></p><p>

<i>His twin had barely given him a nod of acknowledgement when she’d entered his room for the last time, her fingers twitching at her side as she observed the comradely pat that a rather apologetic Tai was able to give Qrow in her stead.  Taiyang merely said, "Look after the girls and everyone for me until I get there, all right?" and that had been that right before Oscar was willing to try transporting them back to Mantle, Tai enveloping both his daughters in a tight embrace while Raven regarded them from a distance with a guarded look in her dark red eyes before they went on their ways.</i></p><p>

And then it wasn't long before they were at Pietro Polendina's place, giving Clover and Oscar the time they needed to hopefully recuperate from the extensive uses of their True Runes.  If he was being honest, Qrow wasn't sure what to make about being back in the twin cities once again.  So much had happened in such a short amount of time, and who knows what kind of political maelstrom they’d be walking back into judging by the snippets of conversation he’d heard here and elsewhere?</p><p>

Yet he knew if they were to form any kind of viable battle against Salem's forces, the Kingdom of Atlas was currently their best bet.  He frowned as he stared down at Clover's feverish face, a part of him wishing desperately that wasn't the case.  Qrow’s face heated up slightly at remembering his remark to the other man about visiting other areas of Remnant, how what had happened at Patch was a stark reminder of why that maybe wouldn't happen as an earlier conversation with Ironwood entered his mind.</p><p>

He was being selfish, he knew.  If Clover could have some inkling of contentment here where he’d grown up before...before...</p><p>

His hand surged forward, unbidden, to move a misplaced strand of hair from the side of Clover's face then.  Qrow tried to ignore how clammy the mer's skin was to the touch still, just as the door to the bedroom opened and Pietro Polendina entered the space, "Don't mind me." The always polite and genial doctor stated in way of greeting as Qrow sheepishly dropped his hand to rest at his side, "Just thought I'd check to see how Clover's doing while everyone is regaling Penny and Maria with their adventures."</p><p>

Pietro moved forward deftly, bringing a wet rag cloth up to mop some of the sweat from the brunette's forehead, the older man humming softly as he worked, "I tried warning him against using the Rune of Punishment if he could avoid it, you know." He spoke up quietly not a moment later, "But I suppose there isn't much chance of avoiding that inevitably if we continue battling the forces of the Land of Darkness."</p><p>

"Yeah." Qrow responded, his hands digging into the sides of his chair, "Doesn't help that Clover is stubborn as all get out either."  That the mer only had to use the Rune of Punishment because the other option was for Qrow to use Soul Eater, and that would have ended with catastrophic results.  The elf bit his lip, wondering just how often he’d invariably continue to bring misfortune down on others simply by being who he was.</p><p>

Pietro chuckled softly at his words, "That he can be." He said as he let out a long-suffering sigh, though his eyes were lit up with pride all the same, "Stubbornness seems to be a trait that runs prevalently in both my children."</p><p>

"Cloves told me about how you raised him after his mother died." The black-haired elf said softly then, not wanting to disturb the person sleeping on the bed with this particular thread of conversation.</p><p>

Pietro turned to face Qrow then, a speculative look crossing over his features, "Did he now?" He asked thoughtfully, "He usually doesn't open up much about his past.  He must be quite fond of you."</p><p>

Heat inexplicably rushed to Qrow's face and he hunched in on himself on his perch, "Can't imagine why." He muttered.</p><p>

For a long moment, a heavy silence fell over the room.  Pietro broke it quietly as he pushed his spectacles further up against his nose, "You know, given Clover's condition and the fact that His Majesty saved him," he began, fixing Qrow with an even stare, "If what I think is going to happen given all of this political claptrap going on does in fact occur, I already know my boy here will no doubt feel he has no other option but to accept things as they are presented to him."</p><p>

Qrow frowned, his red-eyed gaze lingering on Clover's prone form, "Yeah," he murmured, "I already figured that."</p><p>

After all, Clover's life was very much finite given the situation with the Rune of Punishment.  If he felt he could help bring stability for even just a moment, the overly confident and loyal idiot would do so.  Pietro moved over to a desk by the window overlooking the streets of Mantle then, his gaze lingering on some books sitting there.  He reached out and splayed his fingers over one particularly thick tome, "Have you ever heard of the Forgiveness Phase of the Rune of Punishment?" He asked.</p><p>

Qrow blinked at the unfamiliar term, "Can't say I have, Doctor." He answered truthfully.</p><p>

An understanding nod was Pietro's immediate response, "The Rune of Punishment governs over atonement and forgiveness,” he explained, “Much like your Soul Eater represents life and death respectively.  It uses its bearer's life force to dole out atonement and judgement."</p><p>

Qrow nodded, already familiar with that particular thread of the tale as Pietro continued, "Legend has it that there is a rare forgiveness trait to the Rune as well...though certain conditions have to be met for it to come out." He said as he turned his attention to Clover rather thoughtfully, "When it enters that phase, it no longer punishes its own wielder by taking their life to unleash its powers."</p><p>

A brief surge of hope entered Qrow's heart at that remark, "You mean there could be a way to prevent him from..." he trailed off, not daring to bring voice to what he’d nearly said.</p><p>

Pietro held up his hands, "This is all speculation, mind you." He told him, "We have no way of knowing just how to bring about that aspect of the Rune of Punishment, but what if we could?"</p><p>

If they could, then Clover wouldn't necessarily invariably die just from using his Rune one too many times.  He might not feel as if he was painted into a corner by circumstance.  He could be free to choose his own path.  Qrow gazed down at Clover's unconscious form then, clenching his fists at his sides.  If he could help to somehow keep the younger man safe, regardless of his Rune then, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?  After all, Clover didn't deserve the painful fate that awaited him if they continued down this path.</p><p>

Clover could be happy.  Content.  Alive.  Even if it was with Ironwood here in Atlas. Qrow clamped down on the pain that thought invariably caused to flare up within him.  He couldn't be selfish in this case, not for Clover.  If the other man could just live his life, then...</p><p>

"We'll figure it out then, Doctor." Qrow murmured, reaching over and giving the mer's limp fingers a tight squeeze, "Somehow."</p><p>

Pietro watched him with a knowing look in his eyes and a sad sort-of smile on his face, but he merely nodded and thankfully chose to say nothing in response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

<i>"Clover." Robyn Hill's voice contained more than just a small trace of amusement as she put out her arm to stop the mer from pacing any further down the spacious hallway preceding to the audience chamber, "You're going to run a hole through that fancy Atlesian rug if you're not too careful."</i></p><p>

<i>Cheeks flushed slightly red at his friend's teasing remark, and Clover dipped his head down to see that, sure enough, he’d begun to wear tread marks into the plush carpeting beneath his feet.  His eyes widened at the sight and he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, Robyn,” he said, “I guess I'm just nervous."</i></p><p>

<i>The tan-skinned blonde harrumphed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't imagine what for with all your damn luck." She stated succinctly, raising an eyebrow, "I'm the one who has to present myself to the king, remember?"  Robyn raised her right hand then, the darkened silhouette of a sword bathed in flames suddenly flaring to life overhead briefly before she lowered her hand again.</i></p><p>

<i>"I still can't believe that after so many years, the Black Sword Rune finally chose a bearer." Clover breathed out in awe at the sight, his nerves completely forgotten for the moment at the reminder that the Rune that represented Mantle's inner strength and perseverance had chosen his childhood friend after decades upon decades of remaining dormant.</i></p><p>

<i>Robyn scoffed, "It probably just knew I'd hate having to come to Atlas as much as bearing it will make me." She informed him flatly.</i></p><p>

<i>"Robyn!" The brunette tried gently admonishing his friend.</i></p><p>

<i>"They do have strange senses of humor, I hear." Violet eyes lit up with amused mirth once more as Robyn continued, "You know, I heard the Bright Shield Rune picked its new wielder too."</i></p><p>

<i>Clover's teal eyes widened at this information, knowing that the Bright Shield Rune that was considered to represent Atlas had been for generations in the possession of the noble house of Schnee, but had never found a bearer before despite the Council of Nobles scouring the city's elite for one.  If it had also awoken around the same time as the Black Sword Rune, then...</i></p><p>

<i>"Hopefully it's not a sign that Mantle and Atlas are going to get into conflict once more." He said as he couldn't help but repress a shudder, knowing the tale of how the two halves of the Rune of Beginning tried battling one another through their bearers for dominance.</i></p><p>

<i>"I just hope whoever wields it won't be phenomenally stubborn." Robyn mulled, stretching her arms over her head as she did so.</i></p><p>

<i>Clover raised an eyebrow at her remark, "Isn't that calling the kettle black, Robyn?" He couldn't help but tease.</i></p><p>

<i>She smirked and elbowed him in the side, "Oh be quiet, you know what I mean." She said jokingly.  And he did, truly.  Ideally, it would be better if they could all work together in the long run for the benefit of the twin cities at large.  Robyn regarded him thoughtfully not a moment later though, a speculative light in her eyes, "Still, I’m rather curious as to why you were summoned as well." She admitted.</i></p><p>

<i>That had been a rather curious thing too.  It made sense for Robyn to be brought to the palace, but the summons had also requested Clover's presence.  He hadn't stepped foot in Atlas since their days of training at the knight academy about two years ago, content to help keep the peace in Mantle with Robyn's Happy Huntresses, all graduates of the knight academy just like them.  Visits from King Ironwood to Mantle were generally sparse nowadays, so he hardly saw the man who had rescued him and his mother recently.  As opposed to the occasional visits to Pietro's workshop while he’d been growing up.</i></p><p>

<i>To be summoned so suddenly, along with the bearer of the Black Sword Rune, was rather curious indeed.  Before he could even begin to speculate on why that might be, however, the doors to the audience chamber opened.  Robyn and Clover both stood at the ready as a royal attendant ushered them inside.</i></p><p>

<i>"Miss Hill.  Clover." Ironwood's voice spoke out imperiously from the throne upon which he sat at the back of the space as they approached, a white-haired young woman already standing before him, "I trust the trip to Atlas went smoothly?"</i></p><p>

<i>Clover couldn't help but bow low and deeply upon entering the chamber, "Yes, Your Majesty." He answered with as much etiquette as possible.</i></p><p>

<i>There was a slight quirking of Ironwood's lips, fond amusement in his steel blue eyes as he dismissively waved his hand at the gesture, "No need to be quite so formal, Clover,” he said, “This is a more relaxed meeting of sorts."</i></p><p>

<i>Robyn's eyes flitted over to the white-haired woman, who was standing as perfectly straight as her body would allow, "Doesn't exactly look that way to me." She muttered under her breath.</i></p><p>

<i>The woman had excellent hearing, however, as pale blue eyes narrowed in the blonde's direction then.  She opened her mouth to curtly reply when Ironwood spoke up before her, "Winter is a stickler for protocol, even when told it can be relaxed for a few moments." He stated.</i></p><p>

<i>"It is better to always be prepared, sir." Winter replied.</i></p><p>

<i>Clover regarded the young woman carefully then.  He’d heard rumors of a Winter Schnee rising through the ranks of the knight academy rather readily despite her family's inclination to avoid martial posts.  It seemed as if there were some truths to the gossip after all if she was already gaining audiences with the king.</i></p><p>

<i>Ironwood steepled his hands together in front of him then, his eyes falling squarely on Robyn and Winter then, "I assume you both know why you are here?" He asked without preamble.</i></p><p>

<i>Both women looked at one another in surprise for a moment before giving slight nods and raising their right hands at nearly the same time.  As the symbol for the Black Sword Rune flared to life above Robyn, a glowing white shield of light materialized before Winter.  Clover couldn't help but gasp at the sight.  So it was true that the Bright Shield Rune had found a bearer as well.</i></p><p>

<i>Robyn's eyes widened slightly as she lowered her hand, "That can't be a coincidence." She muttered.</i></p><p>

<i>"I agree.  I believe the two sides of the Rune of Beginning felt the time was ripe to reappear in Remnant now." Ironwood was quick to respond, gripping the arms of his throne tightly as he stood up, "Just why that is, however, could be a cause for future concern."</i></p><p>

<i>"Sir?" Winter asked, furrowing her brow as Ironwood clasped a hand over her shoulder in an almost familial fashion.</i></p><p>

<i>"Winter pretty much absconded with the Bright Shield Rune in order to have it once more become a symbol of active power for the kingdom, much to her family's chagrin." He informed them, glancing over at Robyn in a considering manner, "I hope that you’re willing to use the Black Sword Rune for much the same reason, Miss Hill."</i></p><p>

<i>Robyn slightly inclined her head, "So long as it can help Mantle, I'm all for it." She said.</i></p><p>

<i>"Good." Ironwood said as he nodded his head approvingly before a dark look crossed over his features, "It's imperative that we all work together in the days to come."</i></p><p>

<i>All three others in the throne room raised eyebrows at his words, glancing over at one another curiously.  But Ironwood was already walking over to Clover then, "As for why I asked for you to come along as well, Clover,” he said, “There is a matter of importance I’d like to speak with you about."</i></p><p>

<i>Clover nodded, "Of course, your majesty." He said.  He owed Ironwood his life, after all.</i></p><p>

<i>The mer’s response caused Ironwood to slightly smile as if it confirmed some opinion he’d formed in the back of his mind already, "It's about a new unit of knights I am setting up." He began to explain.</i></p><p>

The lonely howling and encroaching darkness momentarily overcame Clover's thread of memory, but that sad and painful vista was soon replaced by a blinding light as he opened teal eyes to find himself staring up at the familiar ceiling to his room in Pietro's workshop.  He couldn't prevent the shudder that wracked his body all the same, however, his stomach lurching as his mind swirled feverishly as it always did when he was on the precipice of waking up following using the Rune of Punishment.</p><p>

"You're awake!"</p><p>

His teal eyes turned slightly to see Qrow moving into his line of vision, a hand wrapping gently and reassuringly over his own clammy one.  Soul Eater’s bearer reached up and moved a strand of Clover’s brown hair back into place, "You had us worried there, lucky charm." He said gently.</p><p>

Clover felt a rush of guilt, "Sorry." He muttered, unsure of what else to say. Instead, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the familiar room, "How long was I out?" He asked, suddenly uncomfortable with feeling so vulnerable.</p><p>

"Three days." Qrow answered his question succinctly, red eyes narrowing in thought, "Your fever just barely broke."</p><p>

"I see." There was so much he should say then, but he couldn't bring himself to vocalize the words that desperately wanted to come out.  Clover regarded the elf by his bedside carefully, his face warming up at the thought that the other man had stayed by his side this entire time.  A part of him felt immensely guilty, but another more selfish side almost felt pleased at the realization.  Gods, he was pathetic.</p><p>

Qrow noticed his reddened cheeks and frowned, the back of his hand moving to Clover's forehead then, "Maybe your fever hadn't broke as much as we thought." He murmured nervously.</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly at the cool contact on his skin, "I'm fine, Qrow, really." He said, winking with as much confidence as best as he could to hide his own anxiety.</p><p>

Qrow looked doubtful, about to open his mouth to argue when the door to the bedroom opened, "Clover, you're finally awake!" Penny exclaimed happily as she dive-bombed past Qrow to engulf her adopted brother in a bone crushing embrace, "Winter and Robyn will both be so happy to hear the news!"</p><p>

The knight returned the hug with a smile, "Thanks, Penny." He said, and it only took a moment more before her words soaked in, "Robyn and Winter are both here then?"</p><p>

A nod was her response as Penny's expression brightened beyond belief, "They wish to bring you to Atlas as soon as you're able." She told him.</p><p>

Qrow's hand clasped onto his shoulder then, his expression serious, "Evidently there's a lot we need to catch up on here, lucky charm." He told him, light red eyes narrowing in consideration.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wonder just what everyone will have to catch up on in the next chapter?  Stay tuned to find out! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, good!  You're up!" Fiona's voice reached Clover's ears the second they reached the downstairs area of the workshop, the sheep Faunus' eyes smiling brightly at the sight of the three newcomers in their midst.</p>
<p>

"Hmph," Harriet grunted out angrily as she stood next to her friend, hands on her hips as she tried smothering the look of relief that momentarily flitted across her sharp features, "Took you long enough."</p><p>

"Hare!" Fiona was quick to admonish, though she seemed to know that was just the tan-skinned woman's way of expressing her concern as she playfully attempted to elbow the Ace Op in the ribs despite Harriet being too quick for her and getting out of reach.</p><p>

"Gotta be quicker than that, Fi!" Harriet stated, smirking mischievously.</p><p>

Clover raised an eyebrow at the sight of the eating area of the workshop.  Not only were Fiona and Harriet there, Hare's presence alone being a bit surprising though not completely unexpected given her rapport with Fiona, but seated quietly at the kitchen table and calmly sipping tea across from one another were none other than Robyn Hill and Winter Schnee themselves.  Robyn calmly lowered her teacup, a pastel blue one that had always been a favorite of Pietro's, and smiled slightly at the sight too, "About time, Ebi." She joked to her childhood friend.</p><p>

Winter merely raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her True Rune companion's remark, quickly moving to stand up from the table as she did so, "How are you feeling, Captain Ebi?" She asked with guarded concern.</p><p>

The brown-haired mer smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, glancing over at Qrow and Penny.  Neither of the two seemed surprised by who was in the house, he noticed.  Which means they’d all probably been there for a while.  "I'm feeling much better now, Winter.  Thank you." Clover assured the king's aide, raising his eyebrow slightly as he added, "Though I’m surprised to find you and Hare here."</p><p>

Harriet scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm on escort duty." She said in way of explanation as a slight red tinge coated Winter's cheeks and she glanced down at the messy table before her.</p><p>

"I wished to see how you were doing, of course." The oldest Schnee sibling muttered lamely, her voice trailing off weakly not a second later.</p><p>

Robyn rolled her eyes slightly at Winter's poor attempt at deflection, though there was a momentary flicker of fondness in her features as the blonde reached over and gently touched the white-haired woman's elbow reassuringly, "She wanted to check up on you.  King Ironwood wanted that as well, but truthfully Winter just needed to get away from Atlas for a while."</p><p>

Winter looked over at the Mantle leader sharply, as if embarrassed by the reveal even though Qrow let out a small chuckle at it from next to Clover and smirked, "Don't we all?" He joked, "Nothing to be ashamed about, Ice Queen."</p><p>

King Ironwood’s aide pursed her lips and held her head high, "I'm hardly running away from matters there, Qrow.  I just..." she chose her words carefully, pale blue eyes narrowed in thought, "Needed a respite."</p><p>

Sympathy seemed to lace everyone else's features, and Clover knew he was missing something due to having been unconscious for so long.  "Is something happening in Atlas?" He questioned, beginning to feel a bit worried at the prospect.  After all, there had been a string of murders in Mantle before they’d been captured, and if more of the same had occurred he should know about it.</p><p>

Fiona and Harriet both glanced at one another then, Penny apparently deciding that a spot on their father's desk was immensely fascinating at that moment.  Robyn heaved out a tired sigh and stood up from her chair, "Just the usual political drama upped to eleven thanks to the Council of Nobles." She informed the Rune of Punishment’s bearer blankly, violet eyes landing on Winter briefly before she added, "Jacques Schnee has been the most vocal amongst them."</p><p>

"Ah." The mer supplied as understanding dawned on Clover's face.  That would certainly explain why Winter had decided to take a brief respite in Mantle when given the opportunity.  Jacques Schnee was notorious for his troublesome ways even amongst the worst of the Council, his power and influence over both Atlas and Mantle thanks to his family's control of the mines making him hard to outright ignore.</p><p>

To say that Winter had a strained relationship with the man following her practically running away from home after acquiring the Bright Shield Rune, therefore damaging some of that noble house's symbolic power, would be an understatement.  He knew that Weiss was in a similar situation now as well given her decision to train as a knight in Vale.  The whole Schnee family came with baggage Clover would personally never want to touch with a ten foot pole.</p><p>

"They're trying to either get His Majesty to reopen the borders or make a grand unifying gesture to show how strong the Kingdom of Atlas is despite recent troubles." Winter murmured, eyes glancing off to the side then, "Opening the borders is far from King Ironwood's mind at the moment, so..."</p><p>

Clover nodded his head in understanding as she trailed off, a heavy feeling settling in his gut, "So what kind of gesture are they looking for then?" He asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>

Qrow said nothing in reply, though there was a hesitant look in his light red eyes all the same for some reason as he glanced briefly over at the mer.  Clover tried to ignore that the sense of unease that sideways glance gave him, like the elf was privy to some information that he was not.  "Not unilaterally improving conditions in the mines or here in Mantle, that's for sure." Robyn muttered darkly under her breath.</p><p>

"No, unfortunately." Winter said as she surprisingly agreed with Robyn, though she pointedly ignored the looks of surprise doing so gave her.  Instead she crossed her arms over her chest, "We're not sure.  Even King Ironwood has been tight-lipped about it."</p><p>

"Of course Jimmy has." Qrow mumbled under his breath as Clover narrowed his eyes in thought at the Soul Eater bearer’s sudden change in demeanor.</p><p>

"We can speculate all we want later." Robyn said evenly as she moved away from her seat, "Now that Clover's up, we should probably get moving." She glanced over at her friend cautiously not a second later, "If you're up for traveling, that is."</p><p>

He nodded briefly, noticing how Fiona and Harriet were already moving towards the door as Penny cheerfully got out, "I shall leave Father a note!"</p><p>

"I take it that the king wishes to see us?" Clover tentatively asked as Robyn stood right in front of him.</p><p>

Robyn nodded, clapping him on the shoulder as she passed, "Something big is about to go down, Clover." She informed her friend knowingly, "I'd brace for impact if I were you."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Hands lingered over Clover's teal scales as the Council of Nobles appointed doctor, a lanky and mustached man named Arthur Watts, continued his examination.  Occasionally he’d mutter something under his breath that was just loud enough for Clover to pick up, but not enough for him to discern just what it was the other man was saying.  He’d hardly even spared a glance at Clover's face before he’d gone about his work in the healing chambers of the knight academy.</p><p>

Qrow, who for some inexplicable reason, perhaps he simply felt guilty that Clover had used the Rune of Punishment in Patch instead of him being able to use Soul Eater, had appointed himself as Clover's shadow for the day.  The elf scoffed at the clinical and indifferent treatment of the human doctor, arms crossed over his chest as his light red eyes peered over at the also waiting Ironwood, "Is this really necessary, James?" He asked his old friend tersely, "He just recovered from using the Rune and trekked all the way here from Mantle, after all."</p><p>

Ironwood looked rather apologetic at the fact that the moment the group had entered into Atlas, he whisked Clover away for this examination before any other matters could be discussed, "It couldn't be helped, Qrow." The king told Qrow succinctly all the same, "The Council of Nobles insisted upon this immediately upon Clover's return to Atlas."</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow at Ironwood’s remark, "And why is that, exactly?" He asked, voice questioning as if getting ready for a fight.</p><p>

"As the leader of an elite group of knights, Clover's health is of the utmost importance to the Kingdom of Atlas." Ironwood stated, though there was a hesitant look in his blue eyes, "Also..."</p><p>

"Also?" Qrow asked when the king trailed off as he straightened his posture, gaze sharp and assessing as if he felt there was more to be revealed than simply a desire to check up on the health of an Ace Ops captain.</p><p>

Clover had to admit, he was rather curious about the sudden attention himself.  The Council of Nobles had been disparaging of Ironwood's decision to have Clover be the leader of the Ace Ops, citing old prejudices against the mer and his Mantle residency as key factors, which is why he technically only held the position in an unofficial capacity.  They’d been even more reluctant once he was chosen by the Rune of Punishment.  To say that this shift to sudden concern, with a doctor's examination foisted upon him by Jacques Schnee in particular no less, was tonally difficult to comprehend was an understatement.</p><p>

"I'd be able to work faster and much more efficiently if the two of you weren't prattling on as you are." Watts spoke up tersely just then, cutting off the conversation between both men.  Clover suppressed a shudder at the man's tone of voice, something about it having rubbed him the wrong way the moment he heard it.  In fact, alarm bells had suddenly gone off in his head, though he couldn't really place just why.</p><p>

"Apologies, Doctor." Ironwood stated with a steel blue look towards Qrow that essentially challenged him to not say anything else.  The elf scoffed once more and turned his head to the side.</p><p>

"Really though, Doctor, this isn't at all necessary." Clover tried speaking up instead, "I feel fine now, and Doctor Polendina gave me a thorough check over—!"</p><p>

"What that soft-hearted fool considers thorough is an insult to science." Watts stated rather abruptly, his tone very much dismissive.</p><p>

Clover's teal eyes narrowed, not liking the insult to his adopted father in the slightest, "Excuse me?" He asked, voice suddenly cold and professional.</p><p>

Ironwood stiffened, "I do seem to recall there being some intense rivalry between the two of you earlier on in your careers." He said to quickly try and alleviate the situation.</p><p>

Watts harrumphed, pressing down against Clover's stomach briefly and causing the mer to flinch slightly at the impersonal contact, "Only because some fools couldn't understand true genius when they saw it." He muttered.</p><p>

Clover opened his mouth to protest.  Pietro had created Penny, after all, and she was only one of his great achievements in a not-as-often-understood profession.  However, Watts suddenly stood up from the examination table and walked away towards where his bag of supplies was, "I've finished the preliminary examination." He informed the king without looking at either Qrow or Clover as he spoke, "He is healthy enough should you choose to pursue things further."</p><p>

Qrow's red eyes narrowed at the comment, though Clover tilted his head slightly to the side curiously, "Pursue?" He questioned, genuinely confused.</p><p>

Ironwood's eyes landed on him briefly then, a considering look in their steely depths, "That isn't important at the moment, Clover." He stated calmly, his lips curving upwards slightly as he added, "What's most important is that there were no lingering effects of you having used the Rune of Punishment this time."</p><p>

Soul Eater's bearer looked as if he wanted to call bullshit, but before Qrow could so much as open his mouth, Watts was moving to the door, "I'll be sure to report my findings to the Council as well." He told them sternly, "Afternoon, gentlemen."</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly as he jumped down from the table, rubbing the back of his head, "His bedside manner could use some work." He observed casually.</p><p>

"Indeed, but he is second only to Pietro in terms of his knowledge." Ironwood mused as he scratched at his beard thoughtfully, "I can understand why the Council of Nobles have him working for them."</p><p>

Qrow and Clover both glanced at each other then, the mystery behind why this examination had been insisted upon in the first place still very much lingering in the chilly Atlesian air.  Qrow seemed to have some kind of hunch, but he was refusing to speak up on it as if in the hopes that he’d be proven wrong somehow.</p><p>

"Sir, about that—" Clover began, turning back to his sovereign thoughtfully.</p><p>

He started when Ironwood stepped forward and grasped his shoulder warmly, squeezing slightly, "It's good to see you back in one piece, Clover." He told him earnestly.</p><p>

Clover could only smile in response, "My apologies for making you worry, Your Majesty." He stated, bowing his head slightly.</p><p>

The older man awkwardly patted his shoulder then before glancing between him and Qrow with a knowing look on his face, "No need to worry about that now.  I'm sure you wish to see your comrades again, yes?" He asked as his imposing figure headed to the door, "I have some announcements to make as well."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Boss man, you're back!" Elm exclaimed as she leaped up from the table she’d been sitting at with the other Ace Ops, moving forward to jovially and rather exuberantly throw her arm into Clover's back with reverberating force.</p><p>

Clover wheezed, feeling the air leave his lungs momentarily at the gesture, nearly falling forward at the force of her good-natured blow.  As it was, he stumbled a few steps all the same, though the tall woman was there to grip onto his arm and keep him upright.  "Huh." Qrow's voice was laced with mild amusement as he regarded the scene happening before him, "That seems like good motivation to not get yourself injured too often."</p><p>

Clover groaned overly dramatically for emphasis, turning to him with a friendly smirk, "You don't know the half of it." He joked.</p><p>

Elm laughed boisterously at their banter before quickly marching over to Qrow and doing much the same to the surprised elf, "Aw, come on!” She said, “That's just how I show my love!"</p><p>

"Your love is seriously going to kill someone one of these days." May spoke up from another table then, blue eyebrow raised as she watched the scene.  From her spot next to her, Joanna chuckled and nodded her tattooed head in agreement.</p><p>

They’d walked into one of the larger common areas of the knight academy, finding the respective groups of elite warriors from Mantle and Atlas among with their visiting comrades from farther outside of Solitas seated together, clustered into their usual team dynamics amongst the various tables though Winter was also seated next to her little sister and Ilia while Penny was seated amongst the Ace Ops.</p><p>

Vine merely strode forward to gently guide Elm back to her seat before she improperly attempted to do the same thing to King Ironwood who had held back from the previous display, taking in everyone in the room with a sweeping gaze from the relative safety of the doorway, "It is good to have you back, Captain." The lanky man informed the mer as he and Elm moved past.</p><p>

"Thanks, Vine.  It is good to be back." Clover answered truthfully.</p><p>

"You gave us a pretty big scare, you know?  Collapsing like that." Nora spoke up loudly then, arms crossed over her chest as she playfully glared at the older man.</p><p>

"Seriously." Joanna said in way of agreement, tapping her finger on the table before her, "I thought you were trying to avoid using that Rune of yours."</p><p>

Clover's gaze flickered briefly to a conflicted-looking Ruby, who he no doubt would have to talk about misplaced guilt since she clearly still felt somewhat responsible for not having been in control enough of the True Wind Rune to properly wield it at the time, and then over to Qrow, who promptly looked away with his own regretful expression on his face, no doubt due to how he had been there but hadn't been able to use Soul Eater given what it could do to the dragons.  He smiled sheepishly in a way to try to reassure them both, and rubbed the back of his head, "It's all right,” the mer said, “We managed to get rather fortunate with how things played out this time."</p><p>

Qrow rolled his red eyes at the pun, an exasperated sort of frustration settling over his lanky shoulders, "Yeah, but what will you do when that turns out to not be the case anymore, Cloves?" He asked the brown-haired knight.</p><p>

An uncomfortable silence settled over the assembled group, several passing stricken looks to one another at the notion of just what would happen the next time Clover Ebi had to use the Rune of Punishment and his luck didn't hold.  "Qrow..." Clover began, swallowing dryly.</p><p>

Whatever he might have said, however, was cut off abruptly by Ironwood moving forward and placing a consoling hand on his shoulder.  He looked over at the monarch questioningly then when he squeezed down reassuringly.  The older man said nothing, however, perhaps not really sure of what to say.  Qrow sighed, looking away in obvious frustration over the situation though he seemed to be mulling something over in his mind quite readily all the same if the keen light in his light red eyes was any indication.</p><p>

"How did the Council of Nobles appointed health checkup go?" Robyn asked to break up the tense air of the room, though from her narrowed eyes and terse tone of voice it was apparent what she thought of the matter.</p><p>

"About as well as could be expected, I suppose." Clover was quick to answer his friend as Ironwood's lingering touch faded from his shoulder as he frowned in thought, "I still don't know why they insisted on it this time though."</p><p>

"I'm sure they're up to something." The tan-skinned blonde agreed, her assessing regard landing on Ironwood, "Though I suspect one of us already knows what that is."</p><p>

All eyes fell on the king then, though Ironwood coughed pointedly and ignored the curious gazes, instead clasping his hands behind his back, "What matters most is their next move." He deflected instead.</p><p>

Robyn waved her arms in the air indifferently, "Yeah, yeah,” she said, “They want some big unifying gesture to show how united Atlas and Mantle are even with the border closings, regardless of how they're still waffling on improving conditions in the mines and in Mantle in general."</p><p>

Ironwood nodded, "Yes, though you might actually approve of their decision this time in the short term, Miss Hill." He stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, "Are they increasing supply runs to Mantle or something?"</p><p>

"In a manner of speaking, yes."</p><p>

That got everyone's attention, their eyes landing on the bearer of the Sovereign Rune to hear what he would say next.  Ironwood straightened his posture all the more under their regard.  "In order to show a united front and bolster morale during these trying times, they wish to hold the Wintertide Festival at the end of next week." The king announced.</p><p>

Clover's teal eyes widened in surprise.  It had been several years since the last Wintertide Festival, a celebration that spilled over from both Atlas and Mantle with all sorts of festivities designed to remind the populace of the kingdom that they should remain a united front.  Still...</p><p>

"This seems like an odd time to be having it though, doesn't it, sir?" Winter asked with a thoughtful frown.</p><p>

Robyn nodded her head in agreement, "And how does that help Mantle with supplies in the long run?" She questioned, clearly not buying into the idea.</p><p>

"If I agree to allow this festival to happen, then the Council of Nobles is willing to increase supplies to the city during this unprecedented crisis by over twenty percent." The monarch stated, "Jacques Schnee has even agreed to negotiate on the rights of miners again."</p><p>

"He's that desperate for a party, huh?" Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed over his chest, "He must have some big political move behind it."</p><p>

Ironwood nodded at his friend's assessment, though his steel blue gaze never left Robyn's considering face, "Very likely, but this is the most progress we've managed to get with the Council of Nobles in regards to improving conditions for Mantle in quite a while." He explained.</p><p>

“It's only because they want something out of it too." May said as her eyes narrowed, "Sneaky bastards."</p><p>

Robyn looked up and over at Winter then, who had stood up from her seat next to Weiss, "What do you think?" She asked her, and it was apparent despite their differences in opinion just how much the two women respected one another.</p><p>

Winter frowned in thought, glancing down at her doubtful-looking sister as she clenched her fists at her sides, "I don't think we can trust Jacques Schnee as far as we can throw him,” she said, clearly choosing her words carefully, “But if the rest of the Council is willing to finally negotiate something as a result of these terms then it is worth a shot."</p><p>

"We just have to see how many hoops they'll want us to jump through before they're really willing to sit at the table." Robyn muttered, giving a brief nod of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, "But I don't see the harm in trying to boost morale a little for everyone either, especially if they keep their word."</p><p>

A glimmer of something indescribable flashed across Ironwood's face then as he nodded and Clover frowned, suspecting there was more going on here than the Atlesian ruler was willing to discuss currently.  But he knew it wasn't his place to question things, especially if more supply runs and better working conditions at the mines would in fact be finally put on the table.  There was a moment of silence as everyone processed this turn of events, broken by an ever-optimistic Nora smacking both Oscar and Ren in the shoulders before pumping her arms up in the air to try and get the others to be just as enthusiastic about this turn of events, "Oh yeah,” she exclaimed loudly, “Time to party!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something tells me partying isn’t the only thing on Jacques Schnee’s mind, but we’ll have to wait to find out!  Next chapter: some fun shenanigans are had! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, this looks positively fascinating!" Penny's voice tore through the crowded street around them, her green eyes gleaming as she pointed at a nearby stall.  Clover smiled at his sister's exuberance, especially when she turned towards him hopefully while pointing at a small metallic carving of a rose at the edge of the shop's counter, "This reminds me of Ruby due to its shape and the fact that it is made out of silver!" She informed him brightly, "Do you think it would please her if I purchased it as a gift?"</p>
<p>

Clover's smile widened at the slight blush that dusted the girl's cheeks then.  Despite her automated status, it seemed Penny was very much a real girl. "I think she would be glad to receive it, Penny." He told her truthfully.</p><p>

Penny positively beamed, "Then I shall buy it!" The redhead was quick to inform the patiently waiting stall owner who hurried to bag the small item.</p><p>

Around the adopted siblings, the Wintertide Festival was well and truly underway throughout the streets of Atlas and Mantle.  They’d spent the morning earlier traversing through the crowds lining the streets with Pietro and Maria, but their father had insisted they spend the rest of the day seeing just what was being done about the festivities without the "old folks" slowing them down.  Clover suspected that was largely because he’d wanted to spend some time alone with Maria once they’d passed a craftsman and blacksmithing area that had been set up for display, given how Pietro's eyes had lit up as he described it to the humoring small woman.</p><p>

Penny, who had never seen a festival quite like this before in her limited years on Remnant, had been most eager to do just that as she pulled the mer along behind her excitedly to dart through the throngs of people, both Mantle and Atlesian citizens alike.  It seemed as if the events of the festival had spilled out into every street and alleyway they came across.  There was an energetic and rather excited hum buzzing throughout the chilly air as they moved about and took in the various sights and activities.  While there was no getting past the frigid temperatures of Solitas, there was a slight warmth that encompassed the city due to the hustle and bustle all about them.</p><p>

"Oh, excellent!" Penny exclaimed happily once she was clutching her newfound purchase to herself, "I cannot wait to show Ruby!"</p><p>

Before Clover could good-naturedly tease the girl on how much she seemed to enjoy the brunette's company, a voice spoke up from behind him: "Show me what?"</p><p>

Both Penny and Clover turned around, Penny's eyes lighting up excitedly at the sight of Ruby Rose herself standing there with a happy smile plastered on her face as well.  Behind her were Blake and Yang, both of whom raised their hands to wave in greeting.  "Ruby!" Penny awkwardly got out, suddenly shoving the bag with its gift quickly behind her, "Salutations!  Wh—what are you doing here?"</p><p>

Ruby and Clover both raised eyebrows, the brown-haired man leaning over to whisper to his adopted sister, "Didn't you buy that to give to her?"</p><p>

Penny looked exceedingly flustered at his remark, awkwardly shifting her gaze from him to Ruby, "Please, Clover!” She exclaimed, “Now is neither the time nor place!"</p><p>

Clover was about to ask when exactly it would be when Ruby decided to answer Penny's earlier query, "Oh, we figured we would check out just what Mantle is doing for the festival." She answered as she rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, her small wings shifting slightly behind her cape, "The Atlas side of things was a bit too stuffy."</p><p>

Yang smirked, "That's putting it mildly.” She told them, “Didn't exactly seem like much of a celebration with how orderly everything was there."</p><p>

"It was nice and quiet though." Blake tried amending, the feline ears on the top of her head twitching slightly as she added, "Though the energy here reminds me more of celebrations in Menagerie."</p><p>

Yang turned to regard her companion and winked, "Gotta live it up a little sometimes, huh?" She said jovially.</p><p>

Blake merely nodded, her cheeks tinted slightly red.  Ruby grinned at the both of them, her silver eyes darting around the space quickly not a moment later, "Hey, have either of you seen Uncle—?" She asked before getting cut off.</p><p>

"Looking for me, pipsqueak?" A familiar voice drawled just then from an alleyway off to the right.  Qrow Branwen stepped forward then, his hands thrust into his pockets as he strode towards the group, giving a slight nod in greeting to both Penny and Clover as he did so.  There was an amused look in his red eyes as he reached out and ruffled Ruby's hair not a second later, "Next time, don't wander off so fast if you don't want to leave someone behind." He said amusedly.</p><p>

"But I swear, we thought you were right behind us!" The half-Winged Horde girl exclaimed.</p><p>

"Yeah, not exactly our fault if you couldn't keep up, old man." Yang teased her uncle with her arms crossed over her chest, a smirk lighting up her face.</p><p>

The elf rolled his light red eyes, "I could still run circles around all of you and you know it." He told her flatly before his gaze landed on Penny and Clover, "So you guys found some of our teammates too?"</p><p>

"Too?" Blake questioned as her golden eyes widened slightly when she looked over in the direction that Qrow had just come from.</p><p>

Standing in the middle of the alleyway where more shops had been set up was a smiling and waving Fiona, along with a less enthused-looking Harriet.  "Your uncle seemed a bit lost, so we pointed him back in the right direction of the main street." Fiona said in way of explanation as the pair joined up with the others.</p><p>

A slight flush crossed over Qrow's pale features then as he rubbed the back of his head, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, "I would’ve found it eventually." He mumbled.</p><p>

"Uh-huh." Harriet replied with a smirk, "Sure you would have."</p><p>

"I'm a bit surprised you aren't spending the day in Atlas, Hare." Clover told her just then in an attempt to give poor Qrow a break from the teasing, the other man shooting him a grateful look.</p><p>

A slight tint of red coated Harriet's cheeks then as she glanced at Fiona briefly, "Fi wanted to see how Mantle would handle the celebration first." She said almost shyly and out of character.</p><p>

"Oh, don't act like you weren't curious yourself!" Fiona teased her slightly, leaning over to gently tap the other woman in the shoulder.</p><p>

That only caused Harriet's blush to deepen, "Whatever." The Ace Op murmured under her breath.</p><p>

Penny, having successfully hidden Ruby’s gift bag on her person then, suddenly clapped her hands together, "Oh, I know!" She said excitedly, "Since we’re all here, why don't we take to checking out the shops together?" Her green eyes lit up as she continued, "There are some lovely items to peruse through!"</p><p>

Ruby's silver eyes widened at the prospect, "Hey, that's not a bad idea!” She said, “I've been wanting to get a souvenir for Dad."</p><p>

"My parents wouldn't mind something as well." Blake admitted thoughtfully.</p><p>

"I'm game as long as we can haggle." Yang proclaimed, an eager glint in her violet eyes at the prospect.</p><p>

Harriet smirked, "We can definitely show you some of the best haggling spots here." She declared, seemingly taking the event as a personal challenge as she turned to the sheep Faunus by her side, "Isn't that right, Fi?"</p><p>

Fiona nodded with a bright smile on her face, "That's right, and we can show you the best spots to eat for a bargain afterwards too!" She said jovially.</p><p>

There was loud cheering throughout the group of assembled females then, and then they were off, weaving through the crowds as if they had never even been there in the first place.  Which just left Clover and Qrow standing there awkwardly together.  Clover smiled at the elf slightly, "Guess they forgot about you again too, huh?" He joked.</p><p>

Qrow let out a long, exasperated sigh, "It happens when they get excited like that sometimes." He said, shaking his head fondly.</p><p>

"Should we try to follow?" Clover prompted.</p><p>

Qrow shook his dark head of graying hair, "Sometimes, it's best to give them space." He informed the mer, a glint in his eyes as he smirked, "And the mention of food got me rather hungry."</p><p>

Clover smiled, motioning over his shoulder in the opposite direction, "I'm sure we can find something in the meanwhile." He said with a confident wink for good measure.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Hey, boss man, over here!" Elm's boisterous voice shouted across the space as soon as Qrow and Clover entered the street that had been designated for food vendors.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile and wave back at her as she lifted her arms over her head to wave the two men over, both her large hands occupied by sticks with some kind of smoking meat attached to them, "Why am I not surprised to find you here of all places?" He joked amicably as they came over to stand by the table where the female knight and Vine were sitting.</p><p>

Elm grinned, "Well, you know me,” she answered, “Always up for looking for good grub when I have a day off!"</p><p>

"Careful, Elm, you're dripping." Vine noted calmly from beside the tall woman, moving his salad out of the way of the meat juices dripping down from her sticks.</p><p>

Her grin became slightly sheepish as she promptly tore a hunk of the meat off of one of the offending sticks with her teeth, "Better to eat it while it's still piping hot, anyways!" She exclaimed loudly.</p><p>

"Indeed.  Though the frigid air helps to keep vegetables nice and fresh comparatively." Vine murmured, munching a piece of cucumber carefully.</p><p>

Elm shook her head at her companion's remark as she sat back down once more, "I’ll never understand how you got so tall just eating fruit and veggies like you do." She stated, though there was an obvious undercurrent of fondness in her voice all the same.</p><p>

"You'd be surprised at the nutritional benefits of—" Vine cut himself off as Elm tore another hunk of meat off of one of the sticks she was gripping, "And you've tuned me out, haven't you?" He asked with a knowing sigh.</p><p>

Elm's smirk widened, "I get it." She said, "Veggies are good for you and all that.  But nothing beats good ol' meat on a day like today!"</p><p>

"That's what I was just telling Ren!" Nora's voice spoke up then with a happy gasp as she and the black-haired young man in question came trodding over with trays of their own, Nora's being much more piled high with various foods than Ren's more modest assortment, "Gotta stock up on the proteins to stay strong today!"</p><p>

Elm nodded approvingly as the two younger knights sat down at the table as well, "Ah, this one here gets me!" She said proudly, clearly happy to have a protégé of sorts to mentor in the finer world of festival food.</p><p>

Nora's pale blue eyes lit up with challenge as she grabbed a stick with meat on it off of the top of her tray of food then, brandishing it like a sword in front of her that she pointed at Elm, "Bet you I can eat this quicker than you can!" She challenged the larger woman.</p><p>

Vine sighed, "Please don't encourage her." He muttered while at the same time Ren also sighed and said, "Just be sure to be careful and not choke this time, all right, Nora?"</p><p>

Nora blushed slightly at the exasperated concern in Ren's voice then, "Aw, thanks, Ren!" Her eyes gleamed and she continued, "But I've got this!"</p><p>

"Oh, you're on!" The tall woman said as she ignored her teammate's earlier remark to point her sword-stick of meat at the redhead just then, "You're going down, girlie!"</p><p>

As the two continued to trash talk one another, two more figures approached the table, Marrow and Jaune having apparently just finished up getting their own food from the nearby stalls.  Jaune's eyes widened as he saw the two females tearing into their meat with carnivorous gusto, "Nora challenged someone to an eating contest again, didn't she?" He asked with a resigned tone to his voice.</p><p>

Marrow looked over at him askance, "You mean she's done this before?" He asked curiously, clearly amused at the sight.</p><p>

"Oh yeah.  Mess hall trips as a team were often the thing of nightmares." Jaune told him with a nostalgic smile on her face.</p><p>

Vine's expression was serious was he regarded the display happening before them, "There can be no winners here." He stated resolutely.  Ren merely nodded his head in agreement, body poised as if waiting to pat Nora on the back should she actually choke.</p><p>

"Um, we could maybe find a spot elsewhere to sit if this is going to be too distracting?" The blond-haired young man offered to Marrow apologetically, face tilted towards an empty table not too far away.</p><p>

Marrow glanced at him briefly, his tail wagging excitedly at the prospect, "Might be a good idea until they're done, at least." He said with a smile.</p><p>

As the two young men walked off then with a wave to their friends, Qrow watched them go with a raised eyebrow, "Those two have gotten closer, haven't they?" He remarked, clearly happy for Jaune even if he didn’t say it out loud.</p><p>

Clover smiled at the observation, "Seems that way." He replied, glad for both of them.  Marrow was a good young man, as was Jaune. From what he’d gathered about the blonde's experiences at Beacon, he deserved to have something pleasant in his life once again.  Marrow did too.</p><p>

Qrow bumped his shoulder briefly, knocking him out of his thoughts.  A wry smirk was covering his face, "Let's get some food too while we're at it, huh, lucky charm?" He asked in amusement.</p><p>

Just as a perplexingly flustered Clover nodded his head in reply, Ren spoke up, "Pretty sure that counts as a tie, Nora?"</p><p>

"What?" The girl exclaimed in exasperation, "That's not fair!"</p><p>

"Again!" Elm yelled out vehemently, the two diving into the food on Nora's tray once more with gusto.  Just like Marrow and Jaune, Clover and Qrow quickly took their leave at that moment.  Both pairs forgotten by the others in the food stall competition chaos as Nora and Elm tried to determine a winner.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The exhibition hall was crowded as Qrow and Clover made their way over to the waiting area for combat participants.  Oscar Pine slowly trudged back in from the tournament grounds, a slight limp at his side that would no doubt be healed in no time once his Aura returned.  The fourteen-year-old from Mistral looked rather dejected, having just lost his second bout, though he quickly schooled his expression to be more grateful and happier at the sight of his friends waiting for him just outside the arena.</p><p>

"You did great, Oscar!" Weiss was quick to inform him the second he got within earshot, beaming proudly at the boy.</p><p>

Ilia was standing by her side as the two had started willingly spending more and more time together following her acquisition of the True Lightning Rune, nodding her head enthusiastically in response to the white-haired girl's assessment, "Considering that you still haven't unlocked your semblance yet and your Aura control still needs fine-tuning, you held your own quite admirably." She told Oscar gently.</p><p>

Joanna clamped a large hand down on the dark-haired boy's shoulder in a comradely fashion, "They're right,” she said, “Especially given how many more years of combat experience some of the other competitors have on you."</p><p>

Oscar's freckled features reddened at the commentary, knowing there’d been some talk of a mere child wanting to participate in the tournament earlier.  He’d wanted to do so for the extra training, he’d confided in Qrow earlier, the elf being quite impressed by his dedication to doing so ever since they’d arrived in Atlas.  Oscar smiled slightly, "Thanks. I knew I wouldn't get too far, but I still wanted to give it a shot, you know?" He said shyly.</p><p>

"Are you kidding?" Weiss asked, putting her hands on her hips as her pale blue eyes shone, "Making it to the second round <i>is</i> pretty impressive!"</p><p>

"Especially since you didn't rely on your Rune magic to do so." May told him brusquely in agreement, crossing her arms over her chest as she shot him an approving look.</p><p>

Oscar rubbed the back of his head and laughed a little, "That would definitely be cheating though, wouldn't it?" He asked, clearly conflicted over the use of magic.</p><p>

May shrugged, smirking over at Joanna, "No rules to say you can't." She explained simply, as if that solved any moral dilemma.</p><p>

The tall, dark-skinned woman next to her nodded in agreement, though an assessing light was in her eyes, "Still, it's pretty impressive that you didn't.” She said, “Technically, you gave yourself a big handicap compared to everyone else and you still advanced."</p><p>

"You're going to make a fine knight one day, if that's what you want to do." Clover assured the youth proudly.</p><p>

"Careful, Ebi," Joanna teased, "We're going to try poaching him for the Happy Huntresses long before that at this rate."  The group laughed in good spirits at the remarks, Oscar looking both pleased and bashful all at once.  After saying congratulations to the boy for a job well done once more, the two Happy Huntresses took their leave since they actually had come to the tournament to look for potential defenders of Mantle, leaving the others to their own devices.</p><p>

"Oh, we're supposed to meet Ruby and everyone over by the crafting booths next!" Weiss said in remembrance, turning to look at Clover and Qrow expectantly, "Do you want to come with us?"</p><p>

"Sure." Qrow answered, shooting an amused look over at Clover as he winked slightly, "Let's go and see if the brats even remember that they forgot about us earlier."</p><p>

The brown-haired knight nodded his head in agreement, "I'm sure Penny and everyone else will be thrilled to hear about how well Oscar did too." He replied honestly.</p><p>

Oscar blushed slightly in embarrassment as they headed out of the exhibition hall, "Thanks, guys." He managed to bashfully get out.  They'd barely made it five steps outside onto the street when a sarcastic slow clap caught Qrow's long-tipped ears, the group of five spinning around to face its source not a moment later.</p><p>

A rather snide-looking white-haired boy around Oscar's age dressed in fine clothes and who bore more than just a passing resemblance to Weiss herself stood behind them.  He lowered his hands as soon as he was certain he had their full attention, "That was quite the performance." He stated haughtily, looking down at Oscar as if staring right through him.</p><p>

"Th-thanks?" Oscar asked as he blinked his hazel eyes, unsure of how exactly to respond to the obviously sarcastic remark.</p><p>

"I mean, you only managed to make it to the second round, but you had a lovely support group going all the same." The unidentified boy said, his pale blue eyes flicking disinterestedly amongst the group before landing on Weiss with a sneer, "I’m surprised.  After all, my dear sister never attended one of my events unless forced to do so."</p><p>

Oscar and Ilia's eyes both widened in surprise as Weiss frowned and stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest, "Whitley." She said in way of greeting to her estranged little brother, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>

It didn't exactly seem like the younger Schnee was very comfortable with the concept of "slumming" if his stiff posture and nervous glances around the streets of Mantle were any indication to Qrow, but he tried playing things coolly regardless, running a hand over his collar as he snidely responded, "Why, obviously I’m here to see the festivities, sister.” He replied, “It's so rare for there to be anything remotely of interest here in Mantle, don't you think?"</p><p>

Qrow watched as Clover's eyes narrowed at the jab at his home, but the mer seemed to know better than to take the bait from a kid.  "Oh?" Weiss asked just as coolly, raising a white eyebrow up, "So you didn't come to observe the fights and wish you could participate in them again like when you were younger?"</p><p>

Cold fire seeped into Whitley’s glare then, "Why would I ever want to act like an uncivilized barbarian?" He asked haughtily, as if the very idea Weiss suggested was offensive.</p><p>

"Yet you were there long enough to see Oscar's fights." Weiss noted smugly.</p><p>

A flash of red suddenly tinted the teen's cheeks as he coughed and averted his gaze quickly, "I was just curious to see if you or any of your low-brow friends would be participating." The youngest Schnee jabbed as he smirked slightly, "After all, it's been so long since I last saw you or dear Winter."  Weiss' expression fell slightly at that remark as she turned to look at the ground then, Ilia reaching over to grab her hand in a reassuring grip.</p><p>

"And shouldn't you be blaming Jacques Schnee for that instead?" Winter's brusque voice suddenly spoke up then from behind the group.  The oldest Schnee sibling was standing there with Robyn at her side, her expression completely neutral as she regarded her little brother.</p><p>

"Winter..." Weiss began though she trailed off, apparently unsure of how to continue.</p><p>

Whitley seemed taken momentarily by surprise, though his eyes narrowed not a second later, "Father didn't force you both to leave." He answered angrily.</p><p>

"In a way, he did." Winter told him flatly, taking a step forward, "If you didn't spend so much time in his shadow, maybe you'd understand that as well."</p><p>

The white-haired boy’s hands clenched into fists at his sides, "And whose fault do you think that is?" He mumbled under gritted teeth.</p><p>

Winter ignored him, however, raising a white eyebrow as she stared him down coolly, "Was there a reason you tracked down Weiss and her friends?" She asked, clearly unamused by the family reunion.</p><p>

Whitley glanced over at the three younger members of the group then, smirking cruelly as he did so, "I just wanted to personally make sure that our dear sister and her friends would be in attendance for the dance that Father is hosting to close out the festival on." He told them, "It would be most upsetting if they couldn't go."</p><p>

"There's some sort of catch, isn't there?" Weiss asked him suspiciously then, "What is Father up to, Whitley?"</p><p>

"Even if I knew for certain, I wouldn't tell you.  You lost that privilege when you left." The white-haired teen spat out angrily before schooling his expression to be falsely amicable, "I do hope you and the others will make it, sisters."  With that, he turned on his heel and spun away with one last unimpressed glance over his shoulder at everyone.</p><p>

Robyn harrumphed as he made his exit, "Considering how we'd all gotten invitations beforehand, this just further proves Jacques Schnee is up to something." She said with narrowed eyes.</p><p>

"Indeed." Winter replied with a thoughtful look, "I'll have to inform His Majesty later on."</p><p>

Qrow looked over at Weiss then, noticing that the young woman was shaking slightly as both Ilia and Oscar moved to place their hands consolingly on her shoulders, "You all right, ice princess?" He asked in concern.</p><p>

She gave a curt nod in response, "I'm fine." She informed Soul Eater’s bearer, holding her head up high, "I just wish I knew what Father was planning."</p><p>

"Something tells me we'll figure that out before long." Robyn told her gently.</p><p>

Clover raised an eyebrow at seeing her and Winter standing side-by-side, "You guys decided to come to the festival together?" He asked, surprised and wondering when the pair had gotten so close.</p><p>

The two women blushed and looked away from one another then, "I’m not as familiar with Mantle as I should be, and Robyn was kind enough to guide me." Winter finally stuttered out.</p><p>

Qrow smirked, "No need to be so bashful, ice queen." He replied jokingly.</p><p>

Winter’s eyes narrowed into a pointed glare, but before she could offer up her customary terse response Robyn quickly held up her hands, "I think the rest of your party is waiting for you guys in the next street over." She informed them, "Don't want them leaving, do you?"</p><p>

Ilia smiled slightly, "With some of their attention spans, that's a real possibility." She noted as Weiss and Oscar both nodded their heads in earnest agreement.</p><p>

As they moved to continue you on to the street that Robyn had helpfully indicated, Clover glanced over at Qrow thoughtfully.  "Something on your mind, lucky charm?" The older man asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>

"I just didn't realize that you all had been invited to this dance event too." Clover admitted, a considering smile on his face, "Though it's going to be tense, a part of me is relieved you'll be there."</p><p>

"Yeah." Qrow hummed in agreement, feeling his face slightly warm at the mer’s genuine comment, "We have a way of keeping things lively."</p><p>

"That's true." Clover responded, his face turning slightly red as he added, "Whatever Jacques Schnee is up to, at least we'll find out about it together."  Qrow resisted the sudden urge he had to reach over and grasp the other man's hand in his own reassuringly just then, but just barely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first time I’ve written Whitley, so I hope I did him justice here.  Thank you so much for reading! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's such a shame that Maria and Father decided not to attend this evening." Penny stated thoughtfully as she pulled on the bow at her neck for what was most likely the tenth time that night, a frown coating her features at the thought of her father and his companion potentially missing out on the festivities.</p><p>

Personally, Clover was of the mindset that Pietro and Maria had most likely dodged a metaphorical bullet by inventively declaring they’d business still in Mantle that couldn’t wait until after the final leg of the celebration given that this party was being held at Schnee Manor and in one of the even more well-to-do neighborhoods in Atlas.  No doubt they were cozying up to one another with drinks and cashews in hand over at the workshop, basking in the temporary reprieve the night would give them from entertaining Penny, Clover, or their allies.  Truth be told, “stuffy and pretentious” was what the mer expected to describe the subsequent feast and dance, “uncomfortable and tense” being the other.</p><p>

It made Clover want to continue standing outside in the freezing cold of the courtyard for just a bit longer before heading inside the no doubt posh atmosphere.  He knew that James was already inside though, along with an exceedingly reluctant Winter and the rest of the Ace Ops given that they lived closer by than Mantle.  Still, his feet wanted to stay strongly rooted to the ground as if he’d access to Elm's semblance.</p><p>

Penny seemed to pick up on his discomfort easily enough, green eyes alight with worry, "Clover, is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>

"Ebi's fine, Penny." Robyn Hill's voice spoke up just then from behind the two adopted siblings, a knowing glimmer in her violet gaze, "He just doesn't want to go inside." She clasped her friend's shoulder then in an understanding fashion as she continued, "Can't say I necessarily blame him."</p><p>

Clover sighed at her remark, glancing over at the large double doors where servants were waiting, "It really does seem like we're walking into the lion's den, huh?" He asked the unofficial leader of Mantle.</p><p>

Penny blinked in confusion as the tan blonde nodded her head in erstwhile agreement, "There are no lions in Atlas, Clover." His sister said, perplexed by his choice of words.</p><p>

His lips quirked upwards slightly, "Figure of speech, Penny." He replied to ease her confusion.</p><p>

"Oh!  I see!" She responded as she nodded exuberantly, green eyes lighting up in understanding.</p><p>

"The girls are already mingling inside.  I probably shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Robyn declared with an obvious lack of enthusiasm behind her words, as she clapped her mer friend’s shoulder once again, "You two about ready to go in?"</p><p>

Penny nodded, "Affirmative!" She answered assuredly.</p><p>

Clover sighed, "I suppose so." He replied with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the moment.</p><p>

"There you go!  That's the spirit, Clover." Robyn said with a smirk as she headed towards the now open doors of Schnee Manor.</p><p>

A blast of heat greeted them the moment they stepped inside the grand hall, and Clover couldn't help but marvel at the insulation and fireplaces that seemed to put even the palace to shame.  The brightly lit space was elegantly decorated, music flitting through the manor in enchanting melodies over the din of numerous conversations as people milled about while servants carried trays of food and beverages through their midst rather gracefully.  Clover looked at the fine clothing of the people assembled there, recognizing most of them as distinguished members of the nobility.  He almost felt underdressed in his Ace Op uniform, no matter how pristine he managed to keep it.</p><p>

Next to him, Penny was too busy excitedly buzzing to and fro on the tips of her toes to apparently seem out of place in her regular garment.  The mer had to pull her back lightly by the shoulder to keep her from bouncing into a server with a tray laden with drinks.  Clover noted rather enviously how Robyn Hill just strode into the hall as if she owned the place, regardless of the assessing looks they received from all corners the moment they’d entered.</p><p>

"Robyn!" Fiona's voice broke into the air happily as the petite sheep Faunus waved them over to the side where she, Harriet, Joanna, and May were standing in a huddle, "You made it!"</p><p>

"Wasn't sure if you'd bail on us at the last minute or not." Joanna joked with a wry smile on her face.</p><p>

Robyn chuckled, hands on her hips as she surveyed the rooms, "It was rather tempting." She replied truthfully.</p><p>

May chortled, "I can believe it." She stated, her own eyes scanning the room, "This place is just crawling with uptight Atlesian elites."</p><p>

"Don't forget Harriet!" Fiona snickered behind her hand, shooting her friend a teasing look.</p><p>

Harriet scoffed, though her expression was oddly fond as she asked, "I guess I should just be glad I still don't count as one of them fully yet, huh?" She smirked at her friend.</p><p>

Fiona patted her arm, "It's definitely a good thing, Hare." She assured her.</p><p>

The tan-skinned woman rolled her eyes, jerking her thumb in the direction of a passing waiter, "I'm going to track down something to eat.  Want anything?" She asked the assembled group.</p><p>

"Oh!" Fiona exclaimed as her eyes lit up, "I'll go with you."</p><p>

An indifferent shrug was tempered with a flash of eagerness in pink eyes, "Suit yourself." Harriet said, clearly not minding the company.</p><p>

As the pair walked off, Robyn turned to the remaining two Happy Huntresses, "Anything of note happen so far?" She asked, suddenly in business mode.</p><p>

May shook her head, "Beyond when the king showed up earlier, things have been fairly quiet." The blue-haired woman informed them.</p><p>

Joanna nodded her head in agreement, "Winter Schnee's here too,” she answered, “But she doesn't seem exactly thrilled by it."</p><p>

The tan blonde looked thoughtfully around the hall as if looking for the younger woman in question, "That's to be expected." She stated, frowning, "I should probably go and find her."</p><p>

"You know, for people with opposing Runes, you actually seem to get along better than you'd think." Joanna remarked, a hint of a teasing tone to her voice.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but nod his head in agreement, "It's good that Winter's able to work well with you." He said honestly.</p><p>

To his surprise, Robyn's face darkened slightly with the telltale signs of a blush, her fist making light contact with his shoulder not a moment later, "Like you're one to talk, golden boy." She muttered before quickly spinning on her heel and heading further into the crowds.  A smirking Joanna and May were quick to leave behind a rather bewildered Clover and Penny at that point to go tour the estate.</p><p>

"Penny!  Clover!"</p><p>

Both people spun around then at the familiar sound of Ruby's voice coming from behind them, the smiling brunette standing in the open doorway for just a moment before she rushed forwards along with Penny as if the two were going to tackle one another.</p><p>

Both were stopped in their tracks by hands grabbing the back of their necks then, "Whoa there, Ruby!" The girl's older sister was quick to say with a smile on her face, "Do you want to get us all kicked out when we just got here?"</p><p>

Ruby laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "I guess not, Yang." She mumbled under her breath.</p><p>

"I know it's great to see familiar faces, Penny, but causing a scene might make trouble for King Ironwood and Winter." Clover gently reminded his sister.</p><p>

Penny gasped as if just now realizing that, "Oh, you're right!  My apologies!" She declared louder than necessary.</p><p>

Qrow smirked from behind his nieces as the rest of the gaggle of young knights came bounding in after him, "It's going to be tricky to keep everyone in line tonight." He joked, eyes clearly amused.</p><p>

Nora laughed loudly, smacking the nearby Jaune on the back in a comradely fashion, "Oh, we'll be on our best behaviors! We promise!" She assured him, grinning over at her blond friend, "Right, Jaune?"</p><p>

He sputtered and coughed at the force of her exuberant blow, "R—right!" Jaune said with such little confidence Clover was about to say maybe they should leave.</p><p>

"You see?" Nora asked as she turned triumphantly to Qrow, "Nothing to worry about!"</p><p>

"Well that puts my mind at ease." Qrow said as he smiled wryly, his light red eyes glancing over in Clover's direction and the younger man found he couldn't help but smile back in response.</p><p>

Weiss glanced around the hall, an indescribable look plastered over her features.  No doubt being back here brought up some hard memories for her, as it undoubtedly did for Winter.  Ilia noticed the frown on her face as she stepped closer towards her, "Weiss, are you all right?" She asked, resting an assuring hand on the youngest Schnee daughter’s shoulder.</p><p>

Pale blue eyes blinked at the Faunus’ question, and a tinge of pink covered Weiss' face briefly as she smiled reassuringly, "I'll be fine.” She replied, “Let's just get this over with, all right?"  And with that, she held her head high and walked straight down the center of the hall., not stopping at the gossip that started up promptly in her wake.  Ilia glanced over at Blake then, who nodded at her as if to say it was okay before the chameleon Faunus quickly followed suit.</p><p>

Yang wrapped her arms around Blake and Ruby's shoulders then, "Whaddaya say we get on in there too?" She joked.</p><p>

"Fine by me!" Ruby exclaimed happily, turning silver eyes onto Penny, "Wanna come with, Penny?"</p><p>

The automated girl's eyes lit up brightly as she turned her head eagerly in her brother's direction, "Would it be all right if I accompanied them?" She asked him, clearly hoping he’d say yes.</p><p>

Clover smiled at her enthusiasm and the suddenly hopeful look on Ruby's face, "I don't see why not." He answered genuinely.  His sister deserved the chance to act like a normal girl with her friends.</p><p>

Penny gave an exclamation of glee before racing forward the few steps between them to clasp Ruby's hands in her own, "Yes, let us see what is happening around here!" She cheerfully declared.  And with that, the four girls were gone, leaving just a cloud of dust in their wake.</p><p>

Nora scanned the crowds, grabbing onto Ren's shoulder tightly as she pointed into the next room over where the dancing seemed to be taking place, "Oh, oh!  I see Marrow, Elm, and Vine!" She exclaimed, blue eyes lighting up, "Let's go and say hello!"</p><p>

At the mention of Marrow, Jaune's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, staring down at the red scarf at his side, "W—well..." He trailed off sheepishly.</p><p>

"Oh, c'mon!  No need to be so shy now, mister!" The redhead said enthusiastically as she grinned, pulling at the blond and Ren's arms simultaneously, "Ren and I will be your wingmen!"</p><p>

"Nora, is this really such a good idea?" Ren asked quietly as they made their way over towards the other room.</p><p>

Oscar let out a sigh from next to Qrow, "Um, I should probably go and make sure they don't crash into anyone along the way." He stated shyly, quickly following in the trio’s wake.</p><p>

Clover smiled and shook his head at the remark, "He might be onto something." The brown-haired mer told Qrow, turning on his heel then, "We should go and..."</p><p>

He trailed off when he felt a hand reach out just above his elbow, halting him.  Curiously, Clover looked over at Qrow, who was averting his gaze for some reason, his attention on the dance floor instead.  "I think we could keep an eye on them from the dance floor, if that's all right with you, lucky charm?" The dark-haired elf asked in an uncharacteristically nervous tone of voice, a bit of red splashed across his cheeks, "Probably should keep up appearances for Jimmy for a little while at least."</p><p>

Clover felt his own face heat up as the meaning behind Qrow's words hit him, and he ignored the sudden thudding in his chest to shakily nod his head in agreement, "I agree, it would be best to keep up appearances." He said with confidence all the same, winking to lighten the mood.  And just like that, he was being gently pulled out onto the dance floor as the next song began to play, and for a bit longer than Clover would care to admit, the rest of the world faded away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Qrow's hand lingered on Clover's waist just a bit longer than the beat of the song, the elf rather regretting the excuse he no longer had to pull the mer's body close to his own as the musicians paused to collect themselves.  He knew it was foolish of him to think in such a way, but a very large, very selfish part of him couldn't help it.  No doubt both Tai and Raven would’ve rolled their eyes at him in exasperation if they’d been there.</p><p>

"That was nice." Clover mumbled as they pulled farther apart and headed off the dance floor, fingers somehow still inexplicably linked together the feel of Clover's teal scales smooth against his skin, not that Qrow would complain or bring up that fact just then lest it suddenly change.</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but smirk slightly at the mer’s remark, "I may have picked up a few moves here and there over the years." He told him, glancing over at Clover appreciatively, "You weren't bad yourself though, lucky charm."</p><p>

The brown-haired young man smiled, "I may have studied dance a bit at the knight academy." He admitted.</p><p>

Soul Eater’s bearer laughed slightly, "You?  I can see it." He replied honestly.</p><p>

As Clover playfully reached over and hit him in the shoulder then, Qrow's mirth-filled eyes scanned the rooms around them.  Ren and Nora looked as if they were preparing to dance themselves once the music started up again, the redhead grasping onto the young man's hand tightly and practically bouncing on the soles of her feet as they waited on the edge of the dance floor.</p><p>

Marrow and Jaune had moved away from where Elm and Vine were currently engaged in a rather rambunctious conversation with the Happy Huntresses and Harriet, seemingly lost in their own world as they huddled side-by-side together over a shared plate of snacks as the dark-skinned Faunus' tail wagged eagerly at something that Jaune had just said.</p><p>

In the grand hall, the elf could just make out Ruby and Penny excitedly zipping through the gathered crowds to try and get in all of the decorations around the area, oohing and aahing over everything when they deemed it appropriate enough.  Oscar was right behind them trying to mitigate any potential damages or apologize to guests they nearly bowled over in their enthusiasm.</p><p>

Surprisingly, a rather flustered and annoyed-looking Whitley Schnee was marching on just a few steps behind the fourteen-year-old.  Qrow distinctly heard him loudly mutter, <i>"Can't you do something to rein them in?"</i> in exasperation before Oscar pointedly turned to him and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, "You don't have to follow us, you know." He said matter-of-factly.</p><p>

The white-haired boy scoffed, "And let you rabble make a mockery of my father's event?  It's bad enough I don't know where my sister or her little Faunus friend went." He said haughtily.</p><p>

Oscar rolled his eyes, nonplussed in a way that made Qrow feel rather proud, "Try to keep up then." He said as laidback as possible.</p><p>

Whitley's mouth fell open, apparently too stunned that someone had called him out that he wasn't sure how to react.  Qrow couldn't help but smile at the sight, glad that his niece and her friends could keep the young Schnee on his toes without really getting truly upset by his grandiose remarks.  He didn't see Weiss, Ilia, Blake, or Yang anywhere in the grand hall, but he had a feeling the four girls could well and truly look after themselves.</p><p>

Of further interest was the fact that Robyn Hill and Winter Schnee were standing close by one another in a darkened corner of the space, heads tilted low so that their foreheads were practically touching.  Judging from her body language and the frown on her face, Winter looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.  Not that Qrow could necessarily blame the Ice Queen.  However, her lips curved upwards ever so slightly at some remark that Robyn made, and he had a feeling that she'd be fine regardless.</p><p>

Qrow’s eyes lit up as they spied an entryway out onto a balcony nearby, and he leaned against Clover to catch the mer's attention, "Care to get some fresh air, Cloves?" He asked, head tilted towards the waiting exit.</p><p>

Teal eyes moved over to the welcoming doorway and a slight smile curled Clover's lips.  Was it just Qrow's imagination, or did he actually squeeze his hand ever so slightly as he winked?  "I wouldn't mind at all, Qrow." The unofficial captain of the Ace Ops said jovially.</p><p>

Qrow grinned at Clover’s response.  He had to admit, he’d been dreading this event for the better part of the day, but if things continued in the vein they’d been going in, he might have to change his mind.  The chill night air was a huge contrast to the warmth that radiated off the very walls of Schnee Manor, and Qrow watched as Clover let out a relaxed sort of sigh, finally pulling away from the elf to lean both his arms on the balcony railing.  His gaze rested on the stars and shattered moon overhead, and for a brief moment Qrow allowed himself to get swept up in the view too as he joined the brown-haired knight in standing there.</p><p>

"Tonight has been oddly pleasant." Clover finally said at length, turning to Qrow with a glimmer in his eyes as he jokingly added, "Just, let's do ourselves a favor and not say that anywhere around Jacques Schnee, all right?"</p><p>

"Way ahead of you there, Clover." Qrow replied as he grinned back at him, "As far as he’ll ever know, this was an entirely torturous experience."</p><p>

Clover laughed, and it might have been one of the most joyous sounds that Qrow had ever heard.  He felt his heart speed up a little with it, "That's good." The Rune of Punishment’s bearer said with true mirth.</p><p>

A comfortable silence settled over the pair then, and Qrow was aware that they were leaning so close together that their frosted breath mingled between them.  If he leaned in further just a tad, he could brush his lips against...</p><p>

"There you are, Captain Ebi!" Jacques Schnee's haughty voice rang out from the doorway then, a snide smirk on his face as he held up a wineglass in their direction, "If it isn't the man of the hour!"</p><p>

Qrow and Clover both glanced at one another before turning around to fully face the head of the noble Schnee household, Clover furrowing his brows as he did so, "Lord Schnee." He greeted as cordially as he could, "What exactly do you mean by that?"</p><p>

Schnee’s lips underneath his white mustache quirked upwards ever so slightly in a mocking fashion then as he turned his head towards the inside of the manor, "Oh, His Majesty didn't inform you?" He asked in feign surprise as the imposing figure of the man in question himself appeared at the doorway just then.</p><p>

"Jacques." Ironwood began, tone low in warning as Qrow felt a keen sense of dread begin to settle in his gut.</p><p>

Jacques continued on as if the king hadn't spoken, sweeping his arms out like he was encompassing the entirety of the party, "Why, this was not only to celebrate the Wintertide Festival, but you as well, my boy!" He exclaimed with a rather cruel gleam in his eyes as he turned back around to face Clover as he smugly added, "After all, the announcement of a new Royal Consort needs a certain extravagance, don't you agree?"</p><p>

Clover's eyes widened at the statement, and Ironwood was resolutely looking anywhere but at him just then.  Qrow clenched his hands into fists at his sides then, knowing now that things had seemed to be going far too good.  It was just his fucking luck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a fun chapter to write right up until the bit of a cliffhanger at the end.  I regret nothing! XD  Happy Holidays to all who celebrate them, and I hope everyone has an excellent rest of the week. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence permeated the balcony for a long while after Jacques Schnee's declaration.  Clover gaped at the white-haired noble, who seemed far too pleased by the shocked reactions he’d gotten to his news, and at the king who, for the moment, seemed to find the floor of the balcony infinitely fascinating.  The only noise drifting out into the air were the muffled sounds from the party going on inside behind them.</p>
<p>

Jacques glanced from the stunned mer to Qrow to Ironwood once more, a smug gleam in his eyes as he scratched at his mustache, "Ah, please don't try and tell me this comes as a surprise." He stated snidely, "After all, we in the Council of Nobles have been discussing this very matter with His Highness for several months now."</p><p>

Next to him, Clover could feel Qrow recoil as if the news had physically struck him, and he looked over at the elf briefly to see a positively ashen look on his face.  He turned his regard back to Ironwood not a second later, swallowing dryly, "Sir, is this true?" He asked disbelievingly.</p><p>

Ironwood lifted his head up at the mer’s question, steel blue eyes finally settling on Clover briefly before they narrowed in Jacques' direction, "I had been hoping to discuss the matter privately with Clover first before the announcement tonight." He said, clearly annoyed by this turn of events.</p><p>

"Tonight?" Qrow finally got out, "What the fuck, James?"</p><p>

Jacques turned to the king fully then, "Well, you really shouldn't have delayed the matter as long as you have, Your Majesty.” He said mockingly, “No wonder your dear captain is so confused."</p><p>

"Sir." Clover tried again, stepping forward.  He needed for someone, anyone, to talk to him and explain what the hell was going on.</p><p>

"Confused about what?"</p><p>

Robyn Hill's voice entered into the fray then, the blonde and Winter both standing in the doorway leading back into the hall.  Winter paused at the sight of her father there, the young woman suddenly standing straighter and narrowing her eyes at his presence.  Clover notice her hand was clenched around Robyn's own in a vice.</p><p>

"About the main purposes of these festivities." Jacques stated in his haughty tone of voice, barely giving the de facto leader of Mantle or his own daughter any real regard before turning to cast a triumphant gaze at Clover once again, "To announce Captain Ebi's new position as Royal Consort."</p><p>

"What now?" Robyn asked, tilting her head to the side to get a better look at the still stunned Clover, "Did you know about this?"</p><p>

"And since when have you ever addressed him as Captain Ebi?" Winter demanded, remembering well how the Council of Nobles had disparaged over a mer and a citizen of Mantle being the captain of the Ace Operatives before.</p><p>

Winter’s father pursed his lips together as he twirled the wineglass in his hand, "It is only fitting to address the chosen consort with respect." He stated plainly.</p><p>

"But I..." Clover began, stopping short as he found he wasn't quite sure of what to say just then.</p><p>

"I'm surprised you nobles would even be okay with this arrangement given the hard time you've given Ebi in the past." Robyn noted, the hand that wasn't still holding onto Winter's resting on her hip.</p><p>

Jacques bristled at being called out by a commoner from Mantle no less, but he shrugged indifferently not a moment later, "It is imperative in these troubling times that something be done to help further unite our two cities." He told them, "Ideally, we’d hoped that King Ironwood would have chosen you."</p><p>

Robyn snorted derisively.</p><p>

"But Captain Ebi is a suitable secondary choice given his status amongst the knights of Atlas despite his non-human heritage." Jacques carried on as if Robyn hadn't reacted at all.</p><p>

"But my Rune!" Clover exclaimed, desperately trying to think of some kind of counter to this situation.</p><p>

"Is problematic but not necessarily a deal-breaker given how mer produce offspring." Jacques started, "If anything, it provides a bit of a tragic note to a heroic love story for the masses, wouldn't you say?"</p><p>

"Father!" Winter said, eyes lighting up indignantly at his words then.  She dropped her hand from around Robyn's to take a step towards her disowned father in order to defend her comrade.</p><p>

She halted only when Ironwood raised his hand up in the air, his gaze never leaving Clover's still stunned face even as he said, "That's enough, everyone." He placed his hands behind his back then, "Clover, your thoughts?"</p><p>

Clover blinked as he felt several sets of eyes land on him, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  His gaze fixed onto Ironwood's face not a minute later as he guarded his expression, "Is this an order, James?" He asked, deciding to fall back on his knighthood protocol.</p><p>

James stiffened somewhat at the overly neutral tone in his subordinate's voice then, "No." He finally said at length, "But, if I were you, I’d think long and hard about how this could potentially benefit both Atlas and Mantle."</p><p>

Robyn snorted once more as Jacques played with his collar, "But don't take too long to decide.” He said gleefully, “After all, we’d like to make the official announcement tonight."</p><p>

Clover frowned and nodded, his mind going a mile a minute.  He turned around to face the surprisingly silent Qrow to gauge his reaction to what they’d just heard, only to find that the spot by his side was now completely empty and the elf nowhere in sight.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover blinked, unsure of where Qrow had disappeared to when he’d been standing right next to him on the balcony mere moments before, "What happened to Qrow?” He asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>

Ironwood and Winter both hardly seemed surprised by the sudden vanishing act even as Robyn’s eyes widened in surprise to match Clover’s, the king merely pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose at this turn of events, "It figures Qrow wouldn't be able to stomach this kind of talk for long." He mumbled, as if the bearer of Soul Eater’s vanishing act was somehow all to be expected.</p><p>

"Not one for politics, I take it?" Jacques sneered at the notion, "Still, jumping from a balcony seems a bit extreme even for that."</p><p>

"That's not what happened." Winter responded tersely when she noticed the alarmed looks on Clover and Robyn's faces.</p><p>

"No?  Then where, pray tell, did he run off to when we’ve been standing in front of the door this entire time?" Her disowned father asked haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>

"That's—!" Winter began, though she stopped herself when Ironwood raised up his hand once more as if to indicate that what had happened was none of Jacques Schnee's business in the first place.</p><p>

Clover bit his lower lip, clenching his hands into fists at his sides.  Briskly, he made to move past everyone and head into the grand hall again.  "Where are you going, Clover?" Robyn asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder to temporarily halt his progress, the concern for her childhood friend evident in her tone.</p><p>

Clover's eyes remained fixed on the party happening inside the manor, not wanting to turn his head in case his eyes fell on Ironwood at that moment.  After all, his head was still swirling with what he had just been told.  "Qrow's bound to be here somewhere still." He finally managed to get out, pulling his arm gently from her grasp, "I'd like to see what's wrong.  Think about things on my own for a while."</p><p>

Robyn sent a challenging look over at Ironwood and Jacques then, nodding her head, "That's more than fair." She told her friend, stepping out of his way then, "I'd need some time to, if I was given that kind of bombshell."</p><p>

Ironwood looked as if he wanted to say something, but the king held his tongue while Jacques scoffed, "Well, do be quick about it, Captain Ebi.” He said, “I'd like to make the announcement soon, after all."</p><p>

The brown-haired man didn't even bother acknowledging Schnee’s remark as he made his way inside once more, head spinning with an assortment of thoughts and emotions though the primary one on his mind was finding out where exactly Qrow had run off to.  For some reason, he especially wanted to hear the elf's thoughts on what they’d just learned before he made his decision.</p><p>

"Oh!  Hello, Clover!" Penny's cheerful voice invaded his troubling thoughts just then, the red-haired girl for some reason having Whitley in a headlock while Ruby and Oscar were trying to do damage control, "What appears to be the problem?"</p><p>

He blinked at her casual and quite friendly demeanor then, temporarily caught off-guard, "I could be asking you the same thing, Penny." He told his adopted sister.</p><p>

"Hmm?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she glanced down at a struggling Whitley.</p><p>

"Unhand me!" The boy demanded, pushing at her side.</p><p>

"I will once you have properly calmed down and apologized!" Penny told him cheerfully.</p><p>

Oscar's face turned bright red as Ruby leaned over conspiratorially to the mer to explain, "Weiss' brother got a little handsy with Oscar earlier,” she said, “So Penny thought a time-out would be in order."</p><p>

"Handsy?" Clover asked, glancing over at Oscar for further explanation.</p><p>

Oscar's freckled face was tinged slightly pink around his cheeks, "He just thought we weren't paying appropriate attention to him, so he grabbed my shoulder." The teen explained.</p><p>

Penny glanced down at the now red-faced boy, "Which was quite rude to do." She said matter-of-factly.</p><p>

"He really didn't mean any harm by it, Penny." Oscar tried again, raising his hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>

"Right." Ruby said as she bobbed her head in earnest agreement, "We're all friends here."</p><p>

Penny considered their words and then smiled brightly, "New friendships are always so interesting!" She released her hold on the pale boy then, "I am glad to count you among them though!"</p><p>

Whitley sputtered indignantly as he stepped away from Penny and ran his hands over his wrinkled outfit, "I'd hardly consider us friends!" He snapped out.</p><p>

Oscar merely smiled and patted his shoulder, "Would that really be so bad though?" He asked the other boy, genuinely curious.</p><p>

Whitley considered the trio with a contemplative frown before sighing, "Well, perhaps I was a little rough earlier." He finally conceded.</p><p>

"If you're really that concerned about us causing trouble, it would make more sense to be close by, wouldn't it?" Ruby asked him happily, elbowing the white-haired boy in his side with a mischievous wink.</p><p>

His frown deepened, "I suppose..." Whitley said, trailing off when he couldn’t think of an obvious counter argument.</p><p>

Penny clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh, Weiss will be so pleased!" She exclaimed cheerily.</p><p>

"I sincerely doubt that." Whitley said, the white-haired teen's eyes holding a distant look, "My sisters barely notice me."</p><p>

A heavy silence settled over the group, the three other teens glancing awkwardly at one another at the youngest Schnee’s admission.  The Schnee family situation was certainly complicated, to say the least.</p><p>

Ruby's silver eyes lit up not a second later, "Hey, why don't you show us around now that we're all friends?" She asked, smiling brightly.  Whitley stared at her for a moment before nodding, the girl's wings flapping excitedly on her back underneath her cloak as she and Penny high-five each other over being able to explore the manor more freely now.</p><p>

Clover smiled, glad that the altercation had been dealt with without any further complications, "None of you saw Qrow come by here, by any chance?" He asked the group, though he knew it was only a slim chance that had happened.</p><p>

They shook their heads, "No, but Blake and Yang said they saw him upstairs before they went to the ballroom." Oscar informed him.</p><p>

Ruby patted his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find him in no time flat!" She told the mer assuredly, giving a friendly wave along with Penny as Clover moved away from them and headed up the grand staircase, wondering just how Qrow had gotten up there without anyone seeing him do so earlier.</p><p>

The second floor of the Schnee Manor was quieter than downstairs.  It seemed only a few partygoers went up there to mingle somewhere more private.  Noise still drifted up from the ground floor as he ascended, eyes darting every which way to see where the dark-haired man might be.</p><p>

"Clover?"</p><p>

The Rune of Punishment’s bearer started at the sound of Weiss' voice coming from in front of him, cursing himself for being so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized she and Ilia had approached.  The two girls were standing in the middle of the plushy carpeted hallway, their hands nearly touching the other's as they stood side-by-side.  He doubted they even realized their closeness at the moment.</p><p>

"Snooping around hardly seems fitting for a knight of your caliber." The white-haired girl teased, seeming to be in an oddly cheerful mood despite being in the home she’d run away from several years ago.  Clover couldn't help but wonder if that had to do with her current company.</p><p>

He smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "I could honestly say the same about the two of you." He joked back, "Not a huge fan of the party?"</p><p>

Weiss' face lit up in a blush then, her eyes widening slightly as they held onto Ilia's gaze as a shy, awkward air settled between them when they smiled slightly at one another, "Not particularly, no." She admitted.</p><p>

"It was a bit too stuffy downstairs, so Weiss offered to show me what was on the second floor instead." Ilia informed the mer, her freckles taking on a slightly pink hue at that moment.</p><p>

Their fingers did touch then, albeit briefly.  The Ace Op was glad to see that they had apparently gotten over some of the hurdles that had been placed between them earlier.  "I'll try not to hold you two up then." Clover stated, teal eyes glancing past them down the hallway, "You haven't seen Qrow, have you?"</p><p>

The two young women glanced at one another before turning their heads to a door that was slightly ajar several steps down the corridor.  "He seemed like he wanted to be with his thoughts." Ilia informed him quietly, the white-haired girl nodding her head in agreement.</p><p>

Clover sighed, "There's definitely been a lot to think about." He muttered more to himself.</p><p>

Another look passed between the girls then, Weiss raising her eyebrow, "Should we be worried?" She asked, raising a white eyebrow in curiosity.</p><p>

He was quick to smile reassuringly as he moved past them towards the room they’d indicated earlier, "It's nothing to concern yourselves over." He told them, because in reality it really was something that would mostly affect him regardless of whatever choice he made.  No fair to drag any of the others into it.</p><p>

Weiss looked at him doubtfully for another moment before she reached out and surprisingly gripped Ilia's hand, "Let's hurry up with the tour then." She told the shocked yet immensely pleased brunette, her face flushing at her own action.</p><p>

Clover smiled gratefully at their discretion.  With a deep breath of his own, he headed into the darkened room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Admittedly, changing into a bird and flying from the balcony while everyone was distracted by Ironwood's announcement had not been Qrow's finest moment.  But he just couldn't help it, especially not after Clover had asked if the consort decision was an order or not.  Because he knew Clover and his loyalty.  If the king of Atlas so much as implied that it was a duty required of him, then the mer would do so no questions asked.</p><p>

The thought fell heavy and constricting over Qrow.  A very large, very selfish part of him simply wanted the other man to reject the offer outright.  But why?  It wasn't as if the arrangement didn't make sense.  It even came with quite a few positives.</p><p>

Besides, Qrow was only an elven spy and another bearer of a cursed True Rune.  He knew damn well that Clover deserved better, that at least Ironwood would look after him.  But, still!  The entire thing didn't sit right with him and there was a painful tightness in his chest at the thought of the whole affair.  It was because Qrow knew he was being selfish.  Because Clover should act on what he actually wanted, not because he felt it was in everyone's best interests.</p><p>

"Qrow?"</p><p>

The mer in question stepped into the room then, light from the hallway spilling into what turned out to be a rather extravagant-looking guest bedroom.  Qrow squinted light red eyes until the door shut behind the knight.  He couldn't help but smirk in a self-deprecating manner not a moment later, "Hey, lucky charm, you found me." He said almost sheepishly.</p><p>

The younger man nodded in the dim light of the room, his expression concerned, "You disappeared so suddenly…" He trailed off when he realized he had no explanation for the elf’s vanishing act.</p><p>

Qrow ran a hand through his greying black hair then, "Yeah, well, I've never been one to be able to stomach politics." He said in way of explanation.</p><p>

"It was certainly a tough conversation." Clover hummed in agreement, stepping forward to stand close by Qrow, his warmth bleeding into the other man's side.</p><p>

"You're telling me." The elf replied as he let out a hoarse laugh, "You're not seriously considering Jimmy's proposal, are you?"</p><p>

The brown-haired knight said nothing in reply, his teal gaze distant.  Something in Qrow's stomach dropped despite his earlier thoughts, "Seriously, Cloves?" He asked in staunch disbelief, a rising sense of panic flowing through him.</p><p>

"He is right in that it could stabilize the kingdom," Clover said thoughtfully, frowning as his eyebrows furrowed, "And my time is limited, so if I can do something to improve things in the meanwhile then—!"</p><p>

Before Qrow could even really think on what he was doing or why, he surged forward into Clover's space yet again, his mouth finding purchase against Clover's own and effectively cutting the other man off.  He didn't know how long the kiss lasted, or when exactly Clover started to just as desperately return it, but there were arms wrapped around him and vice versa when they both finally pulled apart once more for air.</p><p>

"Q—Qrow?" Clover's voice was laced with both desire and confusion as their foreheads rested together.</p><p>

Qrow closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, relishing in the scent of the mer close by him, "Clover.  I—"  He was cut off by a slight knock on the door then, and Qrow cursed his semblance as the two equally red-faced men pulled further apart from one another just as it opened.  A white-haired woman that Qrow immediately recognized as Willow Schnee due to her resemblance to her children stood in the doorway.</p><p>

The noblewoman didn't even bat an eyebrow at the compromising position she’d found the pair in, pursing her lips determinedly instead, "Captain Ebi, Huntsman Branwen." Willow stated without preamble, "I need to talk to you." Before either of them could respond, she quickly added, "It's about something my husband would very much like to keep secret."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, I wonder what Willow would want to talk to them about?  Curiouser and curiouser! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow Schnee sat on the edge of the sofa as if she would was poised to jump off of the cushioned piece of furniture at any given moment should the door she’d just locked behind her begin to remotely rattle on its hinges.  Clover figured that wasn't too far from the truth of the matter, given how hurriedly she’d delved into her story the second she’d sat down, her eyes nervously sweeping over the room as if afraid that someone was waiting in the shadows.</p>
<p>

"So you're telling us that Jacques somehow acquired the True Water Rune from where Jimmy had been keeping it hidden?" Qrow started brusquely after her tale.</p><p>

The white-haired woman's hands tightened their death hold on her knees as she nodded her head in response to the elf’s question, "Strange people I had never seen before brought the Rune here several weeks ago." She told them, "You do recall how we used to house the Bright Shield Rune here?"</p><p>

Clover mutely nodded at her question.  The Schnee family had held onto that particular Rune since ancient times, using it as a symbol of their noble lineage and power up until it had chosen Winter as its bearer and she left the household to serve in the knighthood.</p><p>

"The area that had once housed that particular Rune is now completely cut off from everyone but my husband and his guests." Willow told them, raising an eyebrow, "A lot of effort for what has been an empty space for all these years, don't you think?"</p><p>

Clover and Qrow exchanged a look then, Clover trying his hardest not to remember what had happened mere seconds before Willow had entered the room lest his face burst into flame right then and there.  "Even if they aren't hiding the True Water Rune there, this does sound rather suspicious." He muttered.</p><p>

"And it's our first real lead we've had about its potential whereabouts to begin with." Qrow agreed.</p><p>

Clover turned back around to Willow then, "Have you uncovered the identities of these people your husband has been visiting with?" He asked her, hoping she could provide them with more details.</p><p>

The older woman shook her head, "They keep to themselves when here.  Though," she paused as she furrowed her brow, "I wouldn't put it past them to just be using Jacques.  It wouldn’t surprise me if they’re more than willing to betray him as well when the time comes."</p><p>

"Which is why you're approaching us at all." The brown-haired mer realized, teal eyes lighting up in understanding.</p><p>

She tilted her head slightly on acknowledgement of what he said, "I need to at least try and keep safe what little family I have left.  If Jacques does something that might endanger them, then..." she trailed off, her hands clenching tightly once again.</p><p>

"But with Jacques' influence on the Council of Nobles, what we can really do about this is limited currently." Clover spoke up gently.</p><p>

Qrow nodded, a hard to read glint in his light red eyes, "He's right.  Something tells me storming the place isn't going to work out due to..." here his lips twisted into a grimace, "Politics."</p><p>

Willow's eyes landed on Qrow thoughtfully then, "I'd heard rumors that you were something of a master spy, Huntsman Branwen.” She said pointedly, “Surely you could come up with a way to infiltrate the area while my husband has his guard down."</p><p>

Qrow smirked at her comment, rising to the challenge in her voice as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, "Oh, I'm sure I could if he's distracted enough." He said confidently.</p><p>

"Such as if he and the rest of the Council of Nobles are busy planning for the establishment of the new Royal Consort?" She asked, her eyes landing on Clover pointedly not a moment later.</p><p>

The elf scowled at her remark then, his own eyes peering over at Clover in concern as he lowered his arms, "Hey, now." He muttered, clearly not liking the direction their conversation just took.</p><p>

But Clover was already pondering her words, resting a contemplative hand on his chin as he did so, "She isn't wrong, Qrow." He finally said at length before turning to the man sitting beside him, "It would most likely provide us ample time to explore the manor grounds."</p><p>

"But you shouldn't agree to something like that just for this!" Qrow vehemently exclaimed as he jumped up, the stricken look on his features causing a sharp pain to stab into Clover's chest for some reason.  After all, the bearer of Soul Eater was only concerned about him.</p><p>

"It wouldn't just be for that, Qrow." Clover finally said gently, "You heard what James said.  This could be a positive symbol for both Atlas and Mantle.  If he's willing to accept me, cursed Rune and all, then..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  If he could make a difference with whatever time was left available to him, then...</p><p>

"Lucky charm." The older man addressed him, but when the knight looked up the still stricken look on Qrow's face hurt all the same and he had to look away.</p><p>

Willow cleared her throat then, "It would certainly provide us with the opportunity we'd need." She said diplomatically, ever the politician.</p><p>

Clover nodded at her assessment, "Right." He stood up, swallowing dryly, "I'll go and tell King Ironwood then."</p><p>

And before either of the other two in the room could respond, the mer had deftly exited the space and was heading down the hallway, trying desperately to ignore the dread swirling in his gut and the way his eyes seemed to be getting blurry.</p><p>

He was almost to the stairs when a hand gripped tightly around his bicep from behind, and he turned to see Qrow staring back at him intently, "Cloves," the other man's voice was thick with emotion, "You don't have to do this, you know."</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile sadly, his eyes lowering towards the hand still around his arm, "I know.  But think of it this way, Qrow,” he explained, “You won't have to worry about the Rune of Punishment passing along to someone for a while if I’m being kept sequestered in Atlas."</p><p>

"But that's...!" Qrow all but shouted, his grip tightening a fraction.</p><p>

For a split second Clover thought he was going to pull him closer once again, his heart speeding up at the thought.  "I want to do what's best for Atlas and Mantle, Qrow.  For everyone," he murmured, teal eyes boring into light red then, "Including you."</p><p>

Qrow's eyes widened at that soft admission, and he did pull Clover forwards towards him then, opening his mouth to speak...</p><p>

"Clover, Qrow." Ironwood's voice spoke up from the top of the staircase then, the two men turning to find the sovereign standing there in his perfectly poised manner, "It seems like you found one another after all."</p><p>

The pair glanced at each other almost bashfully, Clover's face heating up at the memory of what had happened earlier that evening between them.  He gently pulled his arm out of Qrow's suddenly limp grip, turning around to fully face his king, "Sir, about your proposal," he began, hating speaking the words out loud but knowing it was probably for the best all the same even as he tried to ignore Qrow's imploring eyes on his back, "I accept."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Sunlight, or what served as its best approximation here in Solitas, filtered in through the frost-tinted windows of Pietro's workshop.  Qrow narrowed his eyes at it, feeling as though it were somehow mocking him.  Life seemed to have a habit of it, after all.</p><p>

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby's voice sounded from somewhere to his left, and he turned around to face the cluttered kitchen table that his youngest niece was sitting at along with Penny, Pietro, and Maria, her silver eyes lit up in concern.</p><p>

It reminded him of that one time when all of their group and Clover had been sitting around that very space, and something in his chest ached at the memory.  He almost smiled wistfully there.  Who knew he would have fallen this hard, this fast before having come to Atlas and Mantle with the kids?</p><p>

"Sorry, pipsqueak." Qrow mumbled as he approached the table yet again, "Just lost in thought for a second there."</p><p>

The bearer of the True Wind Rune bit her bottom lip, a concerned look passing between herself and Penny at his remark.  Maria, ever the straightforward one, merely scoffed at his remark, thudding her cane heavily on the ground, "You've been lost in thought for a good whole week, you know." She muttered tersely.</p><p>

It had been one whole week since Clover had accepted the role of Royal Consort from Ironwood, and a very large part of Qrow still had a hard time processing things.  It had been made all the more challenging by the fact that the brown-haired mer seemed to be trying to avoid him since, constantly excusing himself very quickly whenever matters brought them together for a split-second.</p><p>

He supposed he couldn't blame Clover for that, given how awkward their last run-in had been, but still!  The whole thing was really just starting to piss him off.  Fucking politics.</p><p>

<i>A long and heavy silence permeated the air following Clover's announcement, Qrow's grip on his scale-covered arm having lessened entirely in shock at having heard the declaration out loud despite how he wanted to do nothing more than to pull the brown-haired man closer to him then, his breath coming out in a painful gasp.</i></p><p>

<i>Clover kept his determined teal eyes focused on Ironwood, his expression just as determined and set as if he was preparing to walk into a battle.  Maybe that was how the mer honestly viewed what he had just done.</i></p><p>

<i>For a moment, steel blue widened in slight surprise, and then Ironwood's expression softened somewhat, relaxing as if in relief to what he’d just heard.  He squared his shoulders, "Good, that's good, Clover." He said quietly, extending his hand towards the younger man, "This will be for the best.  You'll see."</i></p><p>

<i>Clover nodded slightly, his teal eyes lingering on Ironwood's outstretched hand momentarily before placing his own on top of it, "I'll hold you to that, James." He said in a voice so guarded and without emotion it almost didn’t seem like it was the Rune of Punishment’s bearer who said the words.</i></p><p>

<i>...And just like that, Clover gently pulled his arm out of Qrow's still lingering grasp, the elf standing there in shock and bewilderment with his hand still held out, feeling as if his chest was about to cave in.  Ironwood shot Qrow a mildly concerned look before smiling slightly and leading Clover further down the stairs to make their announcement to the room at large, Clover resolutely refusing to look back over his shoulder.</i></p><p>

"Clover has been lost in thought quite often now too." Penny mused out loud, her concern for her adoptive brother evident in her tone.</p><p>

"He did just accept what amounts to a political marriage offer, after all." Maria informed the redhead gently, a slight frown creasing her features, "Even if he felt that was the best option for whatever reason, it would still be hard to process."</p><p>

Eyes sympathetically flicked the elf’s way and Qrow clenched his fists and promptly looked away.  When he finally turned his attention back to the table, there was a determined look in his own light red eyes, "Pietro.  You were talking about activating the Forgiveness Phase of Clover's Rune earlier?" He asked the older man, hoping to jar his memory of their previous conversation of the topic.</p><p>

This was something he could focus on, at least in the meanwhile, along with the search for the other True Runes and guarding the cities.</p><p>

Pietro pushed his glasses up further along the bridge of his nose, nodding slightly at the assorted notes thrown haphazardly about the table around him, "Yes, it's just a theory, mind you,” he said, “And it would require a great deal of magical energy I can't quite figure out just yet."</p><p>

"You mean like the Runes themselves?" Ruby asked curiously.</p><p>

He shrugged, "I honestly am not exactly sure at the moment, as the texts simply describe it as <i>"the collected energies of a miracle"</i> on the rare occasions it is brought up." Pietro explained, his uncertainty evident.</p><p>

Maria harrumphed, "Leave it to the ancients to be as unhelpfully vague as possible." She muttered under her breath.</p><p>

"But that, combined with a great act of forgiveness itself, should be the key to unlocking that particular phase of the Rune of Punishment." Pietro explained as he ran a finger along a specific line of text in his notes, Penny and Ruby both leaning their heads down together to look at it as well.</p><p>

"And Cloves wouldn't be burdened by that, at least." Qrow mumbled, feeling a small bubble of hope inside him as Pietro nodded his head in conformation.</p><p>

Qrow wanted desperately to figure out how to free the mer he’d come to care so much for from the burden of his Rune of Punishment, even if he could never be free from his own Soul Eater.  Clover deserved a good, long, and hopefully happy life after all.  Qrow couldn't do anything else for him at the moment really, but he wanted to try and give him this if nothing else.  He just had to try and not dwell on the reasoning behind his desire too much under the circumstances.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"So this really was a spot built just for me?" Clover asked incredulously, his teal eyes taking in the underground cave and lake before him.</p><p>

He wasn't sure how he felt about the admission, honestly.  He had been so adamant that Robyn, Qrow, and the others had been wrong before, but now here they were, him and James, standing on the artificial shoreline and he was wracked with a bevy of emotions at the realization of just what Ironwood had meant when he told him he would show him his new home as was befitting the title of Royal Consort.</p><p>

How long, exactly, had all this been planned?  The thought sent a twisting sensation through his gut.  It had only been a week since he’d agreed to Ironwood's proposal, and already he was having doubts.  But he couldn't, wouldn't let them show.  After all, this was for the best, wasn't it?  He'd be able to help support Atlas and Mantle further this way, and assist his king.  They could figure out who Jacques was working with, and Qrow...</p><p>

...Qrow would hopefully not worry about the Rune of Punishment so much if he was in Ironwood's care.  So why did he feel so hesitant about everything, regardless?</p><p>

Ironwood nodded his head in response to the earlier question that Clover had nearly forgotten he’d asked due to his own rambling thoughts, "It was originally going to be a home for you and your mother, given the ordeal you both had to endure." The king of Atlas said in way of explanation, a pained look crossing over his eyes momentarily, "But she unfortunately passed away before its completion."</p><p>

"I see." Clover swallowed dryly at Ironwood’s answer.  He could honestly picture his mother loving this place, especially compared to the captivity she’d endured in Atlas beforehand.  In a way, it was a shame she wasn't there to see it.  But Clover could only ever now picture Pietro's workshop as his <i>"home"</i> whenever the word was brought up.  This was a beautiful place he would very much not mind visiting, but he...</p><p>

"You don't like it?" Ironwood asked when he saw the mer’s clouded over expression, his voice surprisingly tentative and awkward.</p><p>

Clover knew he wasn't the only one having a hard time with adjusting to all of this, and he quickly waved his arms up in the air, "No, it's not that.  It's lovely, James.  It's just..." he frowned, trying to think of the right words, "A lot to get used to at once."</p><p>

Understanding fell across Ironwood's bearded features then, and he reached over to gently pull on Clover's shoulder, leading the younger man over to the side-cave where Clover knew a living space had been set up.  "I know this is a lot to process." The dark-haired man said, smiling slightly, "It's been quite a week so far."</p><p>

"And things will only get more hectic as it becomes official." Clover finished for him.  Already his mind was close to bursting with the myriad amount of information, arrangements, and protocols he’d been forced to learn this week alone.  He hadn't even had time to really get back to his duties as leader of the Ace Ops or check in on his father and Penny.  He smiled ruefully as he was guided to the bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress, Ironwood sitting next to him, "I don't know how you do it, James." He admitted, yawning at how tired and drained the whole thing had made him.</p><p>

Ironwood hummed, and Clover tensed for a moment when his arm draped across the mer's shoulders then, pulling the brown-haired knight in closer to his body until his head was leaning against the king's side, "You'll get used to it in time." He said gently, as if assuring himself too.</p><p>

"Maybe." Clover muttered unsurely, not feeling nearly as confident as he normally did in his day to day tasks.</p><p>

Ironwood's grip on his shoulder tightened, his warmth bleeding into Clover as he listened to the sound of the waves gently lapping on the shore just beyond the cave room.  He had to admit, this was a peaceful place regardless of his nerves and doubts.  The exhaustion that had been eating away at him all this week finally seemed to catch up to him in a rush, and he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting close.</p><p>

<i>Fingers were threading through his hair gently, Qrow's warm breath against the shell of his ear.  "Rest now, lucky charm," he heard the elf whisper, "I'll be right here."</i></p><p>

...Clover tried desperately to ignore the sharp stab of sadness and unease that jolted him to alertness once again then, his new home suddenly taking on a suffocating atmosphere all around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things have certainly gotten quite emotional and heavy.  I hope that you’ll be able to bear with me through this long journey! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, look who's finally back in Mantle!" Robyn greeted Clover cheerily enough as soon as her violet eyes took in the mer crossing the chilly market square, patting him firmly on the back as she strode over to him, "Not a moment too soon, I'd say.  Otherwise you'd start getting an Atlesian accent, Ebi."</p>
<p>

He raised an eyebrow, "What exactly does an Atlesian accent sound like?" He asked her, genuinely curious.</p><p>

The tan-skinned blonde grinned mischievously, lowering her voice to a whisper, "A bit like Jacques Schnee,” she explained, “If you ask me.  You know, like you have a stick up your ass."</p><p>

Clover groaned, clutching a hand to his chest in mock terror, "Perish the thought!" He said jokingly.</p><p>

"I thought you might like that.  A little levity to start off the day." His friend replied, chuckling before her expression clouded over, "How are you with everything, really?"</p><p>

The Rune of Punishment bearer frowned as Robyn guided them both off to the side of the street so that they weren't in anyone's way, "Haven't you been having Winter keep tabs on me?" He asked her, already knowing the two women were in contact with one another.</p><p>

"Always better to hear it straight from the source when possible." Robyn answered as she glanced over at him appraisingly, "It's been over a week since the announcement, Clover."</p><p>

He sighed, nodding his head as he ran a hand through his brown head of hair, "I know,” he stated, “I would have tried getting in contact sooner, but things were moving in such a blur I didn’t have the time."</p><p>

"When His Majesty puts his mind to something, he doesn't pull any punches." Robyn said in terse agreement, “Too bad he doesn’t have that same notion when it concerns Mantle.”</p><p>

Clover could only nod in response.  Truthfully, there’d been little time to even adjust to his new routine following his agreement to be the Royal Consort as Jacques Schnee and the Council of Nobles had swooped in immediately after the announcement with a bevy of tasks that needed to be done or learned before they could even properly proceed with the official ceremony.  He'd been training Harriet as his successor to the Ace Ops, still reeling from the fact that he’d have to step down from that position, however unofficial it had been.  He found that it was difficult to train Harriet as his replacement given how hard-headed the woman could be at times, so it wasn’t even shocking that he hadn't even had a chance to really check in with Pietro or Penny at home.</p><p>

...Or what used to be his home, at any rate.  It would still take him some time to properly consider the underground lake area as such from here on out.  It was no wonder why he’d jumped at the opportunity to travel to Mantle for just such a thing when given the chance today.</p><p>

Gods, he even missed going out on patrols!  The sense of purpose one got from them was so different from the endless political talk he’d been forced to endure recently.  He could understand Qrow's aversion to it all the more now.</p><p>

Clover didn't even want to think on how he’d been unable to really talk to Soul Eater's bearer or the elf's many charges since this entire thing began, a spike of unease and guilt rippling through him whenever he did so.  A part of him was honestly unsure if it was better or not that he hadn't been able to.  On one hand, he enjoyed the company and he wanted to continue being able to have it.  But on the other, that was just Clover being selfish given the circumstances, especially since he needed to figure out his new dynamic with King Ironwood.  Thinking about his encounters with Qrow while trying to do that seemed like a fool’s errand.</p><p>

"Just because you're willing to make this huge sacrifice for us doesn't mean you have to stop living for yourself, you know." Robyn told Clover gently, as if she was reading her childhood friend’s conflicted mind.</p><p>

Clover paused, unsure of how to respond.  He knew that she was right, especially since he was acting merely on political grounds as James had made explicitly clear earlier.  Yet, at the same time...</p><p>

"Clover!"</p><p>

He started at the sound of Penny's voice then, noting the redhead standing just a little farther away down the Mantle street.  The girl had let out a loud gasp and waved excitedly at him, racing over to quickly pull him into a sisterly embrace.  "Hey, Penny." Clover greeted her, hugging her in turn with a smile on his face, "It's good to see you."</p><p>

"It has been too long!" Penny said as she pulled away with a frown, "Every time we were in Atlas visiting, they said you were busy."</p><p>

"I have been." The brown-haired knight replied, his smile turning apologetic, "But I finally managed to get some free time to come visit you and Father."</p><p>

"That is good!" Penny beamed, "We just finished up a patrol, so we can head on back together!"</p><p>

"We?" Clover asked as he raised an eyebrow inquisitively when he saw Robyn's lips curving up into a knowing smile nearby.</p><p>

There was movement from off to the side where Penny had been standing mere moments before as Qrow stepped into view, hands shoved into his pockets as he regarded the surprised Clover with a guarded expression in his red eyes, "Hey, Cloves," the elf spoke up in greeting not a moment later, giving a small, almost nervous wave as he did so, "It's been awhile."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The walk back to Pietro's home was rather stiff and awkward, largely thanks to Qrow and Clover's refusal to really look at one another directly.  Given that, small talk seemed like a daunting task.  Poor Penny was at first oblivious to the tension in the frigid hair, skipping along happily in front of the two older males while swinging her arms to and fro.  The townspeople of Mantle had long since learned to give the artificial girl a wide berth when she was in a cheerful mood after the first dozen or so accidents.</p><p>

However, even Penny picked up on the tension eventually after noticing that her excited rambling was met with uneasy silence.  She turned to face both men with a worried frown dotting her features, "Is something troubling you?" The young woman questioned, a nervous glint in her green eyes as she regarded them, "You’re being awfully quiet."</p><p>

Clover smiled in an attempt to reassure the girl who was, for all intents and purposes, his little sister, "Sorry, Penny,” he said, “I've just had a lot on my mind."</p><p>

"Yeah." Qrow was quick to chime in apologetically, rubbing the back of his head, "There's just been a lot to think about recently."</p><p>

The artificial girl seemed to consider their explanations, "There has been many changes recently, so I suppose some reflection would be in order." Penny stated at length before nodding her head as if confirming something to herself, "I will give you the chance to genuflect then!"</p><p>

"Penny, you don't have to—!" Clover stopped himself when she darted forwards down the street ahead of them, sighing in fond exasperation, "And there she goes."</p><p>

Qrow chuckled softly, "She's a good kid." He said, light red eyes side glancing in the mer’s direction.</p><p>

Clover smiled, nodding his head in agreement as he saw Penny's red head of hair disappear down the street corner towards the workshop, "Yes, she is." He replied fondly.</p><p>

A heavy silence settled over the pair once again following his remark, both men stopping in the street completely to regard one another in a rather awkward manner.  Clover quickly averted his teal-eyed gaze once more, his face flushing despite the chill due to remembering what had happened the last time they’d been remotely alone together.</p><p>

Qrow's own face reddened slightly as well, and Clover wondered if he was remembering the same thing, "So," the black-haired elf finally managed to get out, "It really has been a while, Cloves."</p><p>

"I know." Clover replied, shooting him an apologetic look, "Things have been hectic with all of the preparations and..."</p><p>

Red eyes stared at the mer as he weakly trailed off, a considering regard in them, "Jimmy been treating you all right?" He asked hesitantly.</p><p>

Clover nodded his head, "Of course.  It's just different." He sighed, "There are some things I’ll need to start getting used to."</p><p>

"I'll bet." Qrow replied as he smirked slightly, "Everyone's missed you out on patrols, you know."</p><p>

"That's definitely one of the things I need to really wrap my head around.  I miss them too." Clover said wistfully then.</p><p>

"I'm sure we can figure something out with James if you really want to go on some of them later." Qrow tried, "He can't exactly keep you locked away from everything."</p><p>

Clover nodded appreciatively, "Yeah, it'll just probably be awhile before that happens again." He paused then, his face blushing red as he felt he had to mention, "You were right, by the way."</p><p>

"I usually am." Qrow was quick to reply smugly then, though he raised an eyebrow curiously all the same, "About what this time?"</p><p>

"You and Robyn were both right about the underground lake." He muttered, once again averting his gaze, "It was meant for me."</p><p>

"And that bothers you?" Qrow tentatively asked.</p><p>

"I honestly don't know how to feel about it.  It's just been a lot to process." Clover informed him, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, "Not that I should be complaining.  I mean, I agreed to this and—"</p><p>

He cut himself off by taking in a shuddering breath then, and Qrow took a careful step forward with his arm outstretched as if to reach for him, "Clover..." He trailed off, clearly hesitant because the mer really couldn't afford to give in to Qrow's kindness then, not when he was so torn up inwardly over his decision and when he knew he’d desperately take the act the wrong way since Qrow was just concerned for his partner and he was just confused, Clover took a step backwards, causing the slightly older man to pause.</p><p>

"I need to visit with Pietro and retrieve a few more of my things." Clover woodenly murmured, "We probably shouldn't keep Penny waiting too long."</p><p>

The older man’s expression was unreadable, "Right." Qrow replied, just as woodenly.  When both men rounded the corner a few seconds later, it was to find Penny waiting for them by the workshop door.  She glanced once again at the silent pair in concern, but opted not to say anything even as her green eyes lit up in a considering fashion when she thought they weren't looking.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The palace was mostly quiet by the time Clover returned, feeling a bit better after having spent some time catching up with his family in Mantle, as well as with Qrow and Robyn.  Clover was truly grateful that he could come here first to visit with Ironwood instead of heading to the underground lake.  It was a beautifully nice gesture, but his new home was somewhat lonely and empty currently with no one around.  Hopefully, after his visit with Ironwood he could get some training in at the knight academy given how it had been far too long since he’d done so.  After all, just because he had to give up his title as unofficial leader of the Ace Ops didn't mean he had to give up on his training regimen entirely.</p><p>

Clover hesitated at the door to the king's private chambers, unsure of whether current protocol demanded he knock still or if James expected him to just be comfortable enough to enter without doing so.  Truthfully, that change in their dynamic would take some getting used to.  He frowned, feeling the knot of anxiety building up in his stomach the more he pondered over such things before he deftly raised his fist to knock on the thick wooden door regardless.  Old habits were hard to let go of, after all.</p><p>

"Clover." Ironwood greeted him as though his showing up was a pleasant surprise before standing back and gesturing the younger mer in, "You didn't have to knock, you know."</p><p>

Clover winced.  Already he was making mistakes, how was this ever going to work?  "You wanted me to stop by, James?" He asked instead to focus his thoughts elsewhere.</p><p>

Ironwood nodded, seemingly pleased that Clover had remembered this time to avoid the honorifics if nothing else, gently gripping the brown-haired man's elbow just above his scales as he guided him over towards the end of his bed where he sat them both down side-by-side.  It reminded Clover quite a bit of when he’d been shown his new quarters, and he couldn't help how his face heated up in a blush at the memory of that more surprisingly intimate moment he hadn't expected earlier.</p><p>

"Of course." Ironwood told him in response to his previous question, his steel blue eyes studying Clover's face intently, "How was your visit to Mantle?"</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile softly, "It was nice to see everyone again." He told him earnestly.</p><p>

James nodded, though he frowned slightly all the same, "I’d have felt better had you waited until we could get a contingent of guards to accompany you." He said seriously, as if Clover hadn’t been the leader of the Ace Ops just a few days ago.</p><p>

Clover very nearly forgot that he was talking to his liege as he rolled his eyes, "I’m an accomplished knight, you know." He muttered before remembering he should probably not let his confidence take the reins of the conversation.</p><p>

"Of course.  But still," Ironwood said as the grip on Clover’s elbow tightened a fraction, "I'd rather mitigate any chance of risk."</p><p>

"Because it is important for the ceremonies to be finished." Clover surmised, the smile still on his face at the thought, "Believe me, James, I know."  After all, he’d only agreed to all of this Royal Consort nonsense because of how important it was for both Mantle and Atlas.</p><p>

Ironwood frowned, suddenly tugging Clover's arm slightly to pull the slightly shorter man towards him, "There is that as well, Clover, but..." he began before trailing off, his breath nearly hitting the other in the face due to their current closeness.</p><p>

Clover raised an eyebrow when the king trailed off, his own heart beating hard in his chest as he realized he was perhaps missing a key piece of the puzzle here, "But?" He asked, wanting to know what Ironwood wasn’t telling him.</p><p>

"I—" Before Ironwood could finish his remark, there was another knock on his door.  The bearded man sighed and hung his head, "Give me a moment." He told Clover as he stood up and headed towards the door.</p><p>

To both of their surprises, it was none other than a rather impatient Arthur Watts who stood there in the entryway.  His mustache quirked ever so slightly upwards at the sight of Clover in the room too as he stepped inside without waiting for permission from the king, "Ah.  Good.  You're here as well.” He said, “That makes things a bit easier."</p><p>

The feeling of dread in Clover only intensified at the sound of the man's voice for some reason. "Arthur." Ironwood addressed the newcomer in their midst, raising an unamused eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest imperiously, “What is this about?"</p><p>

Watts' eyes lit up at the question, "I was just pondering over our dear consort's unique situation with the Rune of Punishment and how we could possibly mitigate some of its less desirable effects." He stated smugly.</p><p>

Clover stood up at that, teal eyes widening.  Was such a thing even possible?  Surely his father would have mentioned it if it were.  Ironwood's expression remained pointedly neutral, however, "And how would we do that, exactly?" He asked, steel blue eyes narrowing in deliberate consideration.</p><p>

Watts smirked outright then as his haughty gaze fell on Clover over Ironwood's shoulders, "What do you know about Grimm Water?" He questioned amusedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that can’t possibly be good for anyone! 0_0;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was silence in response to Watts' question, and Clover felt his knees hit the side of the bed as he backed up, promptly sitting down to collect himself at hearing of Grimm Water again.  The same thing that had poisoned his mother, and here someone was actually trying to sell them the merits of it?  It was too much to even believe.</p>
<p>

Apparently, James thought so as well because his eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, "Explain yourself." He ordered with authority, clearly unamused by the suggestion.</p><p>

Clover had to bite back a laugh, because what was there to explain?  The man was clearly insane if he was suggesting...what was he even suggesting, exactly?</p><p>

Watts held up his hands in a placating manner and, for the first time since he’d stepped inside the room, Clover saw the vial of dark liquid he was holding, its contents sloshing against the sides of the container, "Now, now,” Watts said in a placating tone, “I can understand your concerns, but there's no need to worry.  This batch of Grimm Water is perfectly safe for consumption.  I’ve diluted its more negative properties a great deal."</p><p>

Clover tried to keep himself from snorting derisively since, as a mer, he knew there was no such thing as a "perfectly safe" dose of Grimm Water.  To his shock, the monarch seemed to tilt his head in a considering manner, "You said that this had something to do with controlling the Rune of Punishment and mitigating its effects." Ironwood said instead, steel blue eyes narrowing even further, "How so?"</p><p>

Clover's teal eyes widened in surprise, having nothing expected the question at all.  Was James truly considering hearing more of this insane proposal?  He knew better than most the horrible nature of the Rune of Punishment as its bearer, but he also knew full well the dangers of Grimm Water for his people.</p><p>

Watts' lips curved upwards as if he had expected the king’s curiosity, "Grimm Water helps keep mer docile.  It softens the edges, so to speak." He informed them, "If Captain Ebi were to medicate himself fairly regularly with this, then his inclination to even rely or use the Rune or Punishment would also lessen."</p><p>

...Because he'd be too drugged to do so, Clover thought as his eyes narrowed.  He was about to stand up again and protest when—</p><p>

"Clover." Ironwood's voice reached his ears just before he could do anything, and he paused at finding the older man staring at him intently.</p><p>

Clover swallowed dryly, his dread multiplying tenfold in an instant, "Sir?" He asked, inwardly pleading that Ironwood wouldn’t order this of him.</p><p>

"Ah, such formality won't do when you're to become consort, Captain Ebi." Watts chided.</p><p>

He ignored the lanky man, his face focused on Ironwood alone.  "Perhaps you should try it." The bearded man said at length.</p><p>

Watts smirked as Clover gaped, "With all due respect, sir—" The brown-haired knight tried to say before James cut him off completely.</p><p>

"It would only be temporary until everything is finalized, but a way to curtail the Rune of Punishment's effects isn't something we should take for granted." Ironwood told him, "After all, you don't have to fight anymore."</p><p>

"But—!"</p><p>

"Truthfully, a selfish part of me would prefer it.  To lessen my worry over what might happen in the future." The black-haired man stated, motioning with his head to the vial in Watts' hand.</p><p>

And Clover's stomach dropped at the realization that Ironwood was saying this at all.  He swallowed dryly, "James, are you telling me to...?" He trailed off, already knowing the answer without confirmation.</p><p>

Ironwood clasped his hands behind his back, his face impassive, "Consider this an order, if it makes it easier."  He said seriously, tone not brokering any argument.</p><p>

It didn't make it easier if it was an order.  Not really.  And yet, Clover couldn't say no in that context either, given everything that James had done for him in the past.  He nodded glumly and stepped forward, Ironwood's hand reaching out to gently clasp his shoulder.</p><p>

Watts' smirk only grew as he held the small vial out to him, Clover trying to still the shaking in his fingers as he took it.  He swallowed the contents easily enough, the Grimm Water brackish and oddly salty on his tongue.</p><p>

...Nothing immediately happened.  At least, he didn't feel any different.</p><p>

"It should take a few hours to take effect." Watts informed them.</p><p>

Ironwood's hand squeezed Clover's shoulder as the mer shuddered under the contact, trepidation building in his gut over what he had just done, "I'm proud of you, Clover." He said, as if that was all that mattered.</p><p>

Clover couldn't bring himself to respond, however, as he thought about his mother and silently willed his eyes not to water once more.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The training grounds behind the knight's academy were surprisingly quiet and empty at this time of day, something that Clover was immensely grateful for as he swung his fists into one of the training dummies in a far back corner of the space.  Right now, given what had happened earlier, he wanted nothing more than to be alone.</p><p>

<i>He had run into Elm and Vine on his way there, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder in one of the academy's corridors.  "Hey, boss man!  Long time no see." Elm had greeted him happily enough, raising an eyebrow slightly at his surprised reaction not a moment later, "Everything all right?"</i></p><p>

<i>Vine stepped forward then, a rather knowing look in his eyes as he calmly added, "It is unlike you to act so caught off-guard to Elm's more boisterous actions."</i></p><p>

<i>"Ha!  That's a funny way of saying you're used to me if I ever heard one!" She crowed, smacking the tall and lanky man merrily upon his back.  Vine, who was used to her antics, managed to brace himself so that he barely moved and didn't face plant on the floor, a fond look crossing over his features as if she’d just proven his point for him.</i></p><p>

<i>"I'm...I'm fine, really." Clover got out weakly to try and assure the pair, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled slightly, "I was just lost in thought, I guess."</i></p><p>

<i>"Makes sense, given everything." Elm said as she crossed her massive arms over her chest and nodded in affirmation, "Still, no need to be a stranger around here!"</i></p><p>

<i>Vine nodded his head in agreement, "You will always be the captain of the Ace Ops regardless of what happens, sir." He said, as calm and steady as ever.</i></p><p>

<i>Clover smiled at that, "Thank you." He said, truly grateful that the Ace Ops still viewed him as a comrade, if nothing else.</i></p><p>

That encounter had been little more than an hour ago, after which Clover had hastily excused himself to rush out into the frigid air of the outside training area in order to try and calm his growing unease.  A very large part of him was still horrified that he’d even drunk the Grimm Water, that James had even encouraged it as much as he had.  Not only was he still unsure of the side effects, but knowing what the liquid had ultimately done to his parent made his stomach churn.  “Docile," Watts had said, but what did that mean exactly?  After all, his mother had tried her hardest to cover the effects on her own person so as to not worry him when he had been a child.</p><p>

Perhaps this whole situation was just showing Clover how phenomenally stupid he could be when it came to what he felt was expected of him.  Not for the first time in his life, the mer questioned why he always felt the need to follow orders.  He punched through the air again, hitting the dummy before him straight in the shoulder.</p><p>

"Lucky charm?"</p><p>

Clover wheeled around at the surprised sound of Qrow's voice, the other man standing just a few feet away with his hands raised in a placating gesture given how Clover had yet to unclench his fists, "Relax, Cloves," he told the younger man wryly, "It's just me."</p><p>

"Qrow." Clover said as his teal eyes widened in embarrassment as he lowered his hands to his sides, "What are you doing here?"</p><p>

"Checking in with the girls." The elf responded easily enough, red eyes watching as a sweat-soaked Clover turned away from the practice dummy to face him fully, "Saw you out here in the freezing cold.  Figured I should see what's up."</p><p>

Clover ran a scaled hand over his forehead, and for a brief moment he could swear his vision blurred, "I'm fine.  Really." He tried assuring the other man despite the growing evidence to the contrary.</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?  Because you look as if you're about to collapse at any moment." He observed as his light red eyes trailed down to the bruised knuckles of his partner's fists pointedly, "And you normally don't beat yourself up when you’re training."</p><p>

A jab of anger hit Clover on account of the spy's keen observational skills, "I told you," he stated testily, just wanting this conversation to be over with as he moved to push past Qrow and his far-too knowing gaze, "I'm fine.  I—!"</p><p>

The words had barely slipped past his mouth when his vision went blurry again, the worry in his stomach now joined by a sudden roiling as he stumbled practically right into Qrow's chest.  "Cloves?" Qrow sounded alarmed as he held Clover to him to help steady the suddenly weak-kneed mer, and Clover swore he could hear the other man's heart rate speed up in his chest from how close together they were.</p><p>

"S—sorry, Qrow." He muttered shakily, trying to pull away, "Just give me a moment..." He trailed off as he heard an alarmed cry come from the dark-haired elf as the world seemed to tilt once more and he pitched forward.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover woke to movement under his legs, and he let out a large groan as the dizziness in his head slowly subsided and he sleepily buried his face further into the warm cloth that was before him.  The movement he felt before stilled at this abrupt turn of events, and the arms around his legs shifted to better support his body weight.</p><p>

"Clover?" Qrow's voice called out from in front of him, voice tentative and pitched slightly with worry, "You awake now?"</p><p>

And that was when Clover's mind oh-so-deftly caught up with the situation he was currently in.  Teal eyes blinked, as he processed that he was resting on Qrow Branwen's back, the elf actually carrying him through the corridors of the academy towards who knew where.  His face heated up at the thought, and he was rather grateful that neither Elm nor Vine had chosen this moment to pop out in greeting, "Wh—what?" He began oh-so-eloquently, his heart pounding so loudly he was certain the other man could feel it against his cape-covered back.</p><p>

What little he could see of the sides of Qrow's own face also seemed rather red, the elf looking straight ahead down the hallway they were traversing, "You collapsed out in the field." He said in way of explanation, "I wanted to get you to a healer."</p><p>

The warmth in his face intensified at the thought that Qrow had been acting out of concern for him, and he kept his gaze focused on the back of the older man's neck, "Thank you,” he replied, “But you can put me down now.  I’m feeling much better."</p><p>

It wasn't necessarily a lie either.  There was a slight fuzziness in the mer’s head still, but his blurry vision had disappeared.  He’d much rather be standing and walking on his own two feet than have someone see them in such a compromising and embarrassing situation.</p><p>

"You sure?" Qrow asked gruffly, almost sounding reluctant to break contact with the mer.  The thought of that caused Clover's face to go warm again.</p><p>

Clover nodded before realizing Qrow didn’t have eyes in the back of head to see the gesture, "Yeah.  I can walk now, Qrow." And he muttered a quick "Thanks." as the other man lowered himself to the floor somewhat to make it easier for Clover to get away.</p><p>

The former Ace Op leader leaned against the cool wall of the corridor after doing so to catch his breath while Qrow scrutinized him with obvious concern.  "You gonna fill me in on what happened, lucky charm?" He asked him after a few moments of uneasy silence passed them by.</p><p>

Clover glanced at Soul Eater’s bearer out of the corner of his eye, "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, instantly regretting the obvious lie.  Qrow wasn’t an idiot, unlike him.</p><p>

Qrow frowned and suddenly his hand was slammed into the wall right beside Clover's surprised face, "You were out of sorts on the training grounds, and now this happened." He said with narrowed pale red eyes, "Something is obviously going on."</p><p>

Clover frowned as he bit his lip, refusing to meet the older man’s questioning gaze.</p><p>

"All right then." Qrow said, letting out an exasperated sigh as he might if one of his nieces were being too stubborn for their own good, hand reaching down to grasp Clover's arm in a tight grip, "To the healers, then."</p><p>

"No!" Clover surprised them both by the sudden vehemence in his tone, as he quickly pulled his arm out of Qrow's hold and stepped away from the wall then, "I'm really fine, Qrow." He tried again, "There's nothing that a healer could do."</p><p>

Qrow's frown only deepened, "Bullshit." He said, clearly agitated.</p><p>

"I'm serious.  Besides," Clover continued, really not wanting any other healers knowing how stupid he’d been to allow Watts to push him into a corner, "It's because of what a healer already gave me to take that I had that reaction in the first place."</p><p>

As the silence stretched between them for a long moment, Clover realized he may have made a mistake by blurting that out to Qrow.  The elf had stilled completely then, his observant light red eyes never even leaving Clover's face as the mer shifted awkwardly under his regard, "What are you talking about, Clover?" He finally got out, taking a meaningful step forward, "The full truth.  Please."</p><p>

The tone of Qrow's voice was so earnest and desperate that it pulled on Clover's heartstrings, and he let out a tired sigh before he leaned against the wall once more and resignedly closed his eyes.  "Watts suggested curtailing the effects of the Rune of Punishment by using a diluted form of Grimm Water." He finally got out, trying not to think of his poor mother's fate when he thought of the stuff and failing miserably as tears welled in his eyes that he quickly tried to wipe away, "James wanted to give it a try."  Clover clenched his hands together tightly, "I guess I just wasn't prepared for the side effects." He said as he smiled ruefully.</p><p>

Silence lingered in the hallway, tense and uneasy.  When Clover finally worked up the courage to face the other man, the murderous look on his face both gave him pause and caused the blood to freeze in his throat as Soul Eater’s bearer moved to quickly and purposefully walk past him.  "Qrow?" Clover couldn't help but ask nervously as the dread replaced the sadness and shame he’d felt earlier, tentatively reaching out to grab the slightly smaller man's shoulder, "What are you—?"</p><p>

Light red eyes flashed angrily as Qrow spun around to face him, effectively cutting Clover’s question off as the elf’s hands clenched into fists at his sides, "Isn't it obvious?” The man with black-and-graying hair said with venom, “I'm going to kill Jimmy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>…Probably should have seen that coming, Clover. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover's eyes widened incredulously in response to Qrow's rather vehement decree, "What?  But...!" He began before promptly trailing off, though his hand had shot out to grab onto Qrow's arm as if in an attempt to stop him.</p>
<p>

Qrow regarded him in open disbelief, pulling himself away from the mer's grasp, "I thought that what I said was pretty obvious." He managed to get out tersely.</p><p>

Even now, he was still seeing red when he thought of what Clover had just revealed to him.  This whole consort business was bad enough, but now to know that Ironwood was alright with Clover being actively drugged?  The Rune of Punishment bearer was supposed to be better off, <i>safer</i> because of all of this.  It ripped at Qrow's insides to know that wasn't even remotely the case.  After all, what was he even standing back for if…</p><p>

Qrow’s thoughts trailed off as he clenched his fists even tighter at his sides, "Don't try and tell me you're okay with this, Cloves." He gritted out, suddenly even more annoyed by the mer’s blind loyalty.</p><p>

The stricken look on the other's face said it all plainly.  Clover was clearly feeling conflicted over the matter, no matter what he might say or do.  The fact that he had witnessed his own mother succumbing to the poisoning effects of Grimm Water before no doubt further pained him.</p><p>

"Right." Qrow said, his light red eyes narrowing as he spun around, his expression clouding over with murderous determination, "That's what I figured."</p><p>

But then Clover's webbed hand darted out to grab his shoulder once more, holding him back.  "Qrow.  It's not as if James forced me to drink the Grimm Water." He said quietly.</p><p>

Qrow scoffed and rolled his eyes.  He knew full well how much pressure could be applied to someone without directly "forcing" them to do anything.  And Clover was stubbornly loyal to Ironwood.  Hell, the mer felt indebted to the man.  All Ironwood would have had to do was ask, and that thought alone made him want to be sick.</p><p>

"I made the choice to ingest the Grimm Water, Qrow." Clover told him with a sense of finality in his words, "Don't blame His Majesty for everything.  Please."</p><p>

Qrow sighed, the dread and sadness in his gut overwhelming his anger as he turned to face Clover once more.  The younger man's face was pleading, and, gods, did he hate seeing Clover so despondent.  He didn't want to do anything just then that would further add to the burden the mer was carrying.  The elf reached out gently to grasp Clover's shoulders, squeezing them to reassure the other that he was there with him, "You sure about this, lucky charm?" He asked quietly, already knowing what the knight’s answer would be.</p><p>

Clover smiled sadly, "Not particularly, but if it truly can calm the effects of the Rune of Punishment,” he answered, “It's worth a shot, right?"</p><p>

It always came down to the damn Runes they bore in the end, after all.  Qrow said nothing to that, instead enveloping the slightly taller brunette into an all-encompassing hug.  Clover gasped, surprised by the turn of events as Qrow's grip around him tightened and the dark-haired elf buried his face in the crook of his neck, "Qrow?" He asked, clearly taken aback.</p><p>

"Let's just stay like this for a moment.  All right, Cloves?" Qrow asked, hating the pleading note in his voice.  However, at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold the other in his arms, to remind himself that Clover was still there.</p><p>

Clover said nothing in response, but the strong arms that suddenly wrapped around Qrow comfortingly in turn were expressive enough.  Far too soon in Qrow's mind, there was the sound of a throat clearing behind him, causing the older man and Clover to hastily pull away with burning faces.</p><p>

What greeted them was the sight of Qrow’s oldest niece and Nora, the redhead grinning from ear to ear and practically jumping on the balls of her feet as she gazed at the two men, "No need to mind us!" She informed them enthusiastically as she gave the pair a big thumbs up, "Keep on doing what you're doing!"</p><p>

Yang looked more amused at what the two girls had stumbled upon than anything else herself, hands resting on her hips as she raised a blonde eyebrow incredulously at Nora's reaction, "Are you sure they should be doing that out in the open, Nora?” She asked, clearly finding the whole thing funny, “What if they get caught?"</p><p>

The red-headed bearer of the Twilight Rune harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest pointedly, "Oh, that just makes it all the more exciting.  It's what I tell Ren all the time!" Nore exclaimed.</p><p>

Yang's eyebrow arched even more, "Seriously?" She questioned her friend, suddenly more interested in Ren and Nora than the two older men they’d stumbled upon.</p><p>

Nora playfully elbowed her, "As if you don't think the same thing when it comes to being with Blake!" She teased jovially.</p><p>

Yang's face heated up at the mention of the feline Faunus almost as much as Clover and Qrow's faces had, "Th—That's neither here nor there!" She managed to shout out in exasperation.</p><p>

As Nora looked at the blonde smugly, Clover politely coughed and backed away, "I really should be going." He murmured, his teal eyes looking anywhere but at Qrow then, "Thank you, Qrow."</p><p>

"Cloves..." Qrow trailed off as he took a step forward to reach out to the other man, but Clover was already moving quickly down the hallway without looking back.  The sense of tension and dread returned to Qrow's chest tenfold, and both Nora and Yang suddenly regarded him with concern.</p><p>

"Hey, Uncle Qrow," Yang began, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Everything okay?"</p><p>

"Not really, no." He muttered, light red eyes narrowing slightly in thought as Clover's form disappeared from sight.  Qrow pulled away from his niece's grip and staunchly walked in the opposite direction, the two girls sharing a concerned glance between them once more before they quickly moved to follow him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover's heart and head were both pounding by the time he reached the underground lake area he was to consider his home from here on out.  He sighed and leaned against the cold, damp wall of the cavern, the chill seeping through his clothes into his bare skin helping to keep his body from getting too feverish.  He couldn't help but let out another sigh as he strode over to the shore of the manmade lake, plopping down until his torso was nearly covered by the softly lapping waves, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to process everything that had recently happened.</p><p>

First the consort business, then the Grimm Water, followed by the sudden awkwardness between himself and Qrow that seemed like it was becoming a chasm he couldn't ever cross safely over.  A part of him knew that acting on his own feelings for the other man wasn’t remotely fair or right given the situation, but...</p><p>

He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand through his hair as his thoughts wandered.  He couldn't help how he felt.  At some point he’d very much fallen for the dark-haired elf.  It was rather cruel in a way, given what he'd decided to do.  Even if being the Royal Consort was more of a political move that meant nothing beyond that, he should really...</p><p>

"Clover?"</p><p>

The brown-haired mer's eyes widened at the sound of Ironwood's voice, and he hastily rubbed his teary eyes with the heel of his palm before looking over at the grave-looking king who was standing just a bit farther away on the shore.  "Y—yes, James?" Clover managed to get out, cursing the slight shakiness of his voice.</p><p>

James sat down on the stony sand of the shore then, his blue eyes gazing out at the small island a little further away, "I realize that I’m putting a great deal of pressure on you at this moment." He finally said at length, "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."</p><p>

Clover smiled sadly, glancing over at the rather awkward and stoic man once more, "Honestly, I'm not sure I am." He told Ironwood shakily, "Everything that's happened, and now the Grimm Water on top of that..."</p><p>

James hummed at the brown-haired man’s unfinished explanation, placing a gentle yet firm grip on Clover's shoulder, "I know it's difficult and that you must be feeling conflicted,” he said, “About everything.  About me."</p><p>

"James..." Clover began, trailing off when Ironwood's grip tightened slightly.</p><p>

"But I want to assure you, no matter how you may come to view me in light of everything, I genuinely care about this kingdom, and about you." The bearer of the Sovereign Rune told the mer, "Nothing that happens will ever change that.  Even if you can't feel quite the same way."</p><p>

Clover looked down at the clear water lapping around his sides then, something indescribable welling up inside him.</p><p>

"I'll be sure to be strong enough for all of us." Ironwood continued, patting his shoulder, "This will end up working out.  You'll see."</p><p>

Clover very much wanted to believe in the sincere words being spoken then, but he thought of the pressure to become consort, of the order to take the Grimm Water, of Qrow's <i>everything</i>, and he found that all he could muster in response was a half-hearted nod.</p><p>

It seemed to be enough to satisfy Ironwood, however, for the man relaxed and slid into the water behind him, pulling Clover against his chest almost protectively.  Clover remained silent at the touch, finding that he had no desire to reciprocate it like he had earlier with Qrow's embrace no matter how comforting Ironwood attempted to be.  The quiet lapping of the waves and Ironwood's warmth behind him did little to calm down his rising nerves nor did it remotely warm him.  A guilty part of Clover hated himself for that.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"I'm really sorry, Qrow." Oscar Pine's voice was tinged with regret as he spoke, hazel eyes glancing over at the shapeshifter as if to worriedly gauge his reaction, "I wish I could be of more help, but..." he shrugged futilely as he trailed off, clearly at a loss for words.</p><p>

They were seated at one of the tables in a common room of the knight's academy in a small group that was comprised of Qrow, Oscar, Jaune, Marrow, and, surprisingly enough, one Whitley Schnee.  Jaune and Marrow had been kind enough to help Qrow locate the freckled farm boy, and had decided to stick around afterwards because, as Jaune had worded it, they <i>"really didn't have much to do before the start of their next patrol."</i>  Qrow didn’t mind their company, knowing that what he’d asked Oscar wasn't exactly a big secret.</p><p>

"It was a long shot, anyways." Qrow admitted, reaching over to good-naturedly rub the top of Oscar's hair affectionately, "Thanks for trying, kid."</p><p>

"It might be nice if memories were to pass on between bearers too." Oscar muttered as he sighed, "I’d probably have been able to help if they did."</p><p>

"Yeah," Jaune said as the Sun Rune bearer’s face darkened slightly, hands clenching into fists on top of the table, "It wouldn't shock me if Ozpin knew more about all the Runes than he let on."</p><p>

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table then, Marrow in particular watching the blond knight with obvious concern.  No doubt Jaune was still upset at having found out that Oz had been keeping secrets from them.  Secrets that maybe could have helped them to know way back at Beacon.</p><p>

"I sort of doubt that." Whitley spoke up quietly in response to Oscar's remark about memories, "What's to say the memories wouldn't somehow run the risk of taking you over eventually?"</p><p>

Oscar's eyes widened, "I hadn't thought of that, actually." He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>

Whitley snorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair, "Obviously." He said smugly, as if he hadn’t been sitting there comradely a few seconds ago.</p><p>

Jaune narrowed his blue eyes at the white-haired boy in slight annoyance for mocking his younger friend, "And why are you here again?" He asked, clearly annoyed by the youngest Schnee’s presence.</p><p>

Marrow nodded his head eagerly, hoping to lessen the sudden tension in the air, "This is a bit removed from Schnee Manor." He stated, "I thought the only reason Winter and Weiss were here was because they ran away from home." He frowned as he looked towards Whitely before continuing, "You haven't done that yet, have you?"</p><p>

Whitley scoffed at the very notion, rolling his eyes, "Hardly.” He said dismissively, “I'd rather do pretty much anything else than join a group of dull-minded knights."</p><p>

"Hey!" Jaune sputtered indignantly, Marrow smiling benignly despite a sudden eye twitch at the white-haired boy’s remark.</p><p>

"He just wanted to gauge how his sisters were doing since he hasn't seen them since the party." Oscar tried speaking up in a placating way, clearly sensing the rising tension in the air.</p><p>

"That is preposterous!" Whitley shouted, the young man's face reddening at the implication of the other teen's words.</p><p>

Jaune grinned, "Hey now, no need to be embarrassed.” He said in an attempt to be placating, “I have sisters too, you know."</p><p>

"I'm not...!" Whitley trailed off as he coughed awkwardly and promptly attempted to change the subject at the smug looks of the others at the table, "Wouldn't this King Ozpin have records if he was collecting knowledge of these so-called True Runes in Vale?" He asked him quickly.</p><p>

Qrow frowned, tapping his finger against the table, "He most likely did, but everything in his offices burned to the ground when the Fall of Beacon happened." He muttered, frustrated by the entire situation.</p><p>

It was all rather annoying now that he thought about it in hindsight.  Ozpin kept far too many things close to his chest unless he needed someone else to know them.  Whatever knowledge he might have had on this so-called Forgiveness Phase had probably died along with him.</p><p>

"It's too bad that the Rune of Punishment doesn't have subset Runes like how the Sun Rune has the Dawn and Twilight Runes." Jaune stated thoughtfully, shyly glancing over at Marrow then, "Or the Star Rune, now that I think about it."</p><p>

"Yeah." Marrow said in agreement as he tapped his forehead and smiled at Jaune before turning to Qrow, "Your sister isn't exactly one of my favorite people, but I have to thank her for that."</p><p>

"And she knew about the True Wind Rune too, even when Ozpin apparently didn't." Oscar noted thoughtfully.</p><p>

Qrow stared at the faces gathered around the table rather incredulously, causing them to look amongst themselves nervously.  "Um," Jaune tentatively began, "Did we say something wrong?"</p><p>

"Raven has been gathering intel on her own for years now." Qrow told them as he stood up from his seat, "It's quite possible she may have heard something about the Rune of Punishment in passing."</p><p>

...It was a long shot, but it was probably the best lead he had at the moment.  Now he just had to wait for his sister to make her grand entrance here in Atlas.  He hadn't seen Clover for several days now, as the preparations for the official ceremonies for the Royal Consort were getting underway.  Most likely the mer was still being medicated with the Grimm Water at this time from what some of the others had said.</p><p>

But if they could just reach the Forgiveness Phase like Pietro had described, than there'd be no need of that anymore at least!  It was worth a shot, at any rate.  Qrow just wished he could currently do more for the mer, that the tension as they waited for the Land of Darkness to take action wasn't so crushingly palpable.</p><p>

Hopefully, his sister and Tai would get there soon.  Not only for Clover's potential sake, but for the whole kingdom's continued wellbeing too.  He never thought he’d actually want to see Raven again, but beggars can’t be choosers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the drama continues~!  Thank you to everyone for their continued reading and support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A formal dinner?" Clover asked as he raised his eyebrow at the preening Jacques Schnee’s sudden announcement in the palace’s audience chamber, wondering if he’d heard it correctly.</p>
<p>

The Schnee patriarch gripped the lapels of his shirt smugly, standing as tall and proud as he possibly could, "Why, of course!” He replied snidely, “We have to get the word out of your appointment to Royal Consort as soon as possible, and what better way than to celebrate with a grand feast?"</p><p>

From where she was standing nearby, Robyn quirked an unimpressed eyebrow upwards, "Are you really sure now is the best time for something so frivolous?" She asked, her disapproval evident in both tone and body language.</p><p>

Jacques shot her an annoyed look for having interrupted him, "Why, whatever do you mean. Ms. Hill?" He asked, clearly not having any idea as to why no one else was thrilled with the party notion.</p><p>

The tan-skinned blonde stared at the oldest Schnee as if he’d grown another head, "The situation here is still pretty bleak, what with those murders still occurring in Mantle and the borders being closed." She explained slowly, as if relaying the information to an idiot, arms crossed over her chest as she scoffed, "Do you seriously think now is a good time to party?"</p><p>

Jacques practically sneered at the Happy Huntress’ leader, his white mustache pulling down along the edges of his face, "All the more reason to then, in order to instill some good cheer to the public with this wondrous news!" He explained as if that was the simplest concept in the world.</p><p>

Robyn scoffed once more as she rolled her violet eyes, "You nobles have messed up priorities." She said, not remotely under her breath.  Clover smiled appreciatively at her ever present honesty.</p><p>

The older noble was clearly not amused as his eyes narrowed in Robyn’s direction, "It hardly matters what you think so much as it does what His Majesty thinks." Jacques reminded the taller woman smugly.</p><p>

Winter took an instinctive step between the two glaring people, placing a consoling hand on Robyn's shoulder as she looked over at the monarch in question who had remained pensively silent throughout this exchange, "Your Majesty?" She questioned, searching the monarch for any clue as to what he was thinking.</p><p>

James Ironwood shifted in his seat, his blue eyes flickering briefly over to Clover at his side as if considering something, "I do agree that it is important to keep up appearances even at this time." He finally said at length.</p><p>

Jacques smirked triumphantly while Robyn rolled her eyes as Winter squeezed her shoulder all the more comfortingly, "Would be nice if we could do both." The blonde muttered, loud enough for everyone in the chamber to hear.</p><p>

"I assure you, we’re looking into the matter of the murders as effectively as we can, Ms. Hill."</p><p>

As Ironwood continued explaining his position to the de facto leader of Mantle, Penny waved her arm in the air until the mer's attention landed on her before she stepped closer to her adopted brother, "A party sounds exciting!" She loudly whispered to Clover, eyes positively gleaming, "Oh, I cannot wait to inform Ruby and the others when they come back!"</p><p>

This new bit of information caused Clover to raise his eyebrow slightly, "You mean she's gone somewhere?" He asked, clearly ignorant of the comings and goings outside of the castle anymore.</p><p>

A concerned look flitted across the girl's face at the mer’s question, her green eyes flitting from him to Ironwood questioningly, "Yes?” Penny finally responded, “Huntsman Branwen took her and a few others on a scouting mission on the outskirts of the border two days ago."</p><p>

Clover blinked in surprise, frowning slightly.  It was news to him, but then again, he’d been kept more out of the loop thanks to no longer being the Ace Ops captain than he'd like.  "I'm sure they’ll be fine, Clover," Ironwood said as a way to comfort the younger man, "Qrow is used to such missions, and the younger fighters are surprisingly capable."</p><p>

Clover smiled tentatively, though he couldn't help the growing sense of unease building up in his stomach, "I...I'm sure you're right, James." He finally acquiesced, realizing there was no point in pushing the conversation anymore.</p><p>

Penny reached out to squeeze both of his hands reassuringly, positively beaming, "We should go and visit Father and Maria at the workshop today, Clover!" She exclaimed happily, "It has been too long since you’ve been there last!"</p><p>

His smile became more genuine at the eagerness in her words, and he squeezed her hands back, "I'd love to, Penny, but I think I need to go home and rest first." Clover said sadly, as if he was resigned to this new role.  It had only been a few hours since he’d last been at his new home, but he found an inexplicable need to return there all the same now.  He'd noticed it growing every time he stepped away for even just the briefest of moments.</p><p>

Concern filled the eyes of Winter, Robyn, and Penny at his words as Penny looked down towards the floor dejectedly, "Oh, I see." She finally said, although she didn’t hide the hurt in her voice.</p><p>

Winter raised an eyebrow, looking at him critically, "Are you all right, Clover?" She asked quietly, her tone indicating she feared she already was well aware of the answer.</p><p>

"Yeah, you haven't been back to Mantle in a while now." Robyn observed, her eyebrow raised inquisitively in concern for her childhood friend.</p><p>

"I’m sure Clover is just trying to adjust to his new role." Ironwood pointed out then, an odd look of pride in his voice.</p><p>

Clover smiled more for Penny's sake, "I'll come and visit Father soon, all right?" He assured her, wanting to put his little sister’s mind at ease.</p><p>

Penny looked at him hesitantly for a moment before smiling in turn as well and stepping away, "All right then!" She said, clearly happy with the prospect of Clover visiting soon.</p><p>

That seemed to end the meeting, and the others began filing out of the room as the familiar figure of Arthur Watts stepped inside the chamber.  The lanky man and Jacques exchanged a curt nod, Winter's eyes narrowing slightly when Watts smirked in her direction.  Robyn quickly stepped between them and grasped Winter's hand tightly in her own as the two women disappeared down the corridor.</p><p>

Arthur bowed half-heartedly to Ironwood when it was just them and Clover left in the space, "Your Majesty," he drawled, "I hope I haven't come at a bad time.  I have another dosage ready, you see."</p><p>

Ironwood held out his hand and the small vial of Grimm Water was placed in it.  He held it aloft for a few seconds before motioning for Clover to approach.  The brown-haired mer did so, though he inwardly wondered why a rather horrific thrill of craving seemed to be intermixed with the usual trepidation he felt about his new medication now.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Well," Joanna said as she drew back the fur-lined curtain that had been attempting to keep some of the heat from escaping from the room beyond, "Come on in, I suppose."  The others shuffled into the warm space after her, grateful to be out of the frigid cold of Solitas.  They were in a small outpost on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Atlas, in a building that served as inn, restaurant, and general store all at once.  The owner motioned to a side-room as soon as the tall, dark-skinned woman had entered the space, a silent nod of recognized greeting passing between them.  Qrow supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised to learn that the Happy Huntress actually haled from here, after all it was settlements such as this around the area that kept the twin cities functioning.</p><p>

"Look who finally made it!" Taiyang's cheerful voice rang out in the room, the blond and Raven seated at the table in its middle.</p><p>

The bandit leader across from Taiyang merely smirked, "Took you long enough." She stated derisively instead.  Qrow rolled his light red eyes at Raven’s attitude.  It was somewhat comforting to see she hadn’t changed, as well as frustrating.</p><p>

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang both clambered over to their father, the tan-skinned man pulling them into a tight embrace as Raven looked on with an unreadable expression.  The black-haired woman was caught off-guard when Ruby pulled away from her father to quickly pull her into a hug as well.  It didn't last nearly as long, but Raven gaping like a fish with her arms hanging limply at her sides was priceless imagery to Qrow.</p><p>

"She really is just like her mom, huh?" Soul Eater’s bearer stated proudly as he, Blake, Oscar, Joanna, and May all seated themselves at the table as well.</p><p>

Ruby beamed happily at the remark while Raven mutely nodded, her surprised expression morphing back into its usual guarded one as the brunette pulled away to sit by her sister and father once more.  Raven brought her cup of tea to her lips to try and hide the slight tinge of pink on her cheeks futilely with the steam, "Now what was so important it couldn't wait until we’d actually gotten to Atlas, baby brother?" She asked carefully as soon as she put the cup down.</p><p>

Qrow sighed, "If you two hadn't decided to take the scenic route, you’d have been there already with your semblance." He reminded her.</p><p>

"It couldn't be helped." Tai spoke up apologetically as Raven's red eyes narrowed as if Qrow had been outright challenging her, "We'd heard rumors of Grimm sightings along the border, and well..."</p><p>

"Jimmy's too preoccupied with maintaining security around the cities and not the outskirts.  I get it." Qrow nodded his head solemnly at Tai’s unfinished explanation.</p><p>

"Who knows what might have happened to places like this if we'd had to wait for reports to reach Atlas." May noted, frowning slightly at the thought as she looked over to gauge Joanna's reaction to her remark.</p><p>

Joanna seemed to notice her comrade's concern, for she smiled slightly and placed her hand over hers on the table, "It wouldn't have been pretty, that's for sure." She agreed as she glanced at the two newcomers they’d met up with then, "You have my thanks."</p><p>

Raven scoffed before Tai could say anything, "Keep your thanks.” She said, “If it wasn't for that idiot's softheartedness, we’d have immediately traveled to the twin cities."</p><p>

"That's just Raven talk for ‘I'm too embarrassed to say what I really feel’." Tai teased then, wincing only slightly when Raven kicked him underneath the table.</p><p>

"Still though, it was good to have skilled fighters close by." Joanna said gratefully, opting to ignore Raven's cold remarks.</p><p>

"You didn't answer my question." The vampire noted to Qrow, her red eyes narrowing, "Did something happen in Atlas?"</p><p>

"You could say that." Qrow muttered as he glanced at the kids around them, all of whom gave him encouraging nods, "I actually wanted to talk to you about the Rune of Punishment."</p><p>

"Ah." His sister's hand settled around her cup again, a teasing lilt in her tone, "You’ve become attached to the bearer."</p><p>

Qrow opted to ignore her last comment, though his eyes narrowed slightly all the same, "How can it reach its Forgiveness Phase?" He asked, cutting to the chase.</p><p>

Raven stared over at Oscar briefly in a speculative fashion, causing both Blake and Yang to put their hands on the fidgeting boy's shoulders encouragingly, "Ozpin's heir couldn't explain that?" She finally asked, clearly unimpressed as her dark red eyes narrowed.</p><p>

"I didn't exactly get any of his memories when I inherited the Back Gate Rune." The fourteen-year-old boy said nervously, clearly uncomfortable with Raven’s attention.</p><p>

"Not even a journal or anything?  How curious." Raven commented, mulling over this new information as if it somehow changed her perception on how Oscar had acquired his True Rune.</p><p>

Yang crossed her arms over her chest and regarded her birth mother defiantly, "He wasn't even in Vale when he was chosen." She explained, wanting Raven to lay off on judging Oscar.</p><p>

Qrow’s twin sister’s eyebrows quirked up in genuine surprise, "First the True Wind Rune acts strangely and now this?” She questioned, “There's clearly a lot about the Runes we don't yet know."</p><p>

"But you do know something about the Forgiveness Phase, don't you?" Qrow asked once more, trying to bring her focus to the topic at hand while hoping desperation didn't creep into his voice as he clenched his hands into fists.</p><p>

Raven regarded her brother carefully, "You must have really claimed him, brother." She murmured, something that sounded vaguely like pity lingering just at the edge of her tone.</p><p>

Qrow ignored the eyes on him around the table, his face heating up, "That's neither here nor there, Rae." He managed to get out, "I'd just like to prevent the stubborn idiot from getting himself killed if I can."</p><p>

She sighed and looked into her now drained cup, "As far as I know, the miracle needed to initiate the Forgiveness Phase can be brought about by bringing as many of the remaining True Runes together as possible." Raven informed them, "The energies in calling upon all of them at once, along with a large gesture of forgiveness on the part of the Rune of Punishment's bearer, should theoretically kickstart it."</p><p>

"But the True Water Rune is currently missing." Blake noted quietly, looking over at Yang as understanding dawned on both their features, "And several of the Runes are currently with the Land of Darkness."</p><p>

Raven nodded at the Faunus girl's assessment, "And therein lies the issue as to why it is such a rare occurrence in the first place." She stated, cutting straight to the point in that effective way Raven was so good at it.</p><p>

Tai mulled over this news, tapping a finger thoughtfully on the surface of the table as he regarded the suddenly dejected air all around them, "Rare,” he said, “But not necessarily impossible."</p><p>

Ruby's silver eyes lit up at her father’s remark, the young woman jumping up from the table, "That's right!  There's still a chance!" She exclaimed happily.</p><p>

May raised an eyebrow in question, "How do you figure?" She asked, clearly not having reached the same conclusion as Qrow’s youngest niece.</p><p>

Ruby beamed over at May, "First we find the True Water Rune like we’ve planned." She informed the group matter-of-factly, "Then we try to get the other True Runes to come to us!"</p><p>

"Aren't we trying to avoid them getting into Atlas though?" Joanna asked, exchanging a baffled look with May, "That's the whole point of the borders closing, isn't it?"</p><p>

"But it won't work." Yang said, her violet eyes lit up in understanding then, "If anything, Ironwood's plan to gather as many True Runes to Atlas as possible will just bring Salem's forces here in the long run."</p><p>

"To collect them all." Oscar finished for her, wide-eyed.</p><p>

Joanna rolled her eyes, "Which is just great to hear." She muttered mostly to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.</p><p>

"It could be, in a way!" Ruby exclaimed, silver eyes gleaming, "We can prepare for them ahead of time, and with all the Runes gathered in one place..."</p><p>

"The odds of the Forgiveness Phase being activated goes up monumentally." Blake finished for Ruby, her own golden eyes lighting up at the realization.</p><p>

"You act as though there's any amount of preparing that would be appropriate." Raven said, scoffing at the notion though she didn't immediately leave the table in annoyance.</p><p>

Qrow felt both trepidation and hope in equal measures fill his chest, "It's worth a shot, at least." He finally got out, "If they're going to be coming anyways, we might as well try to take advantage of it."  The others nodded then while Raven rolled her dark red eyes, but she opted to remain silent on the subject all the same.</p><p>

"First things first though," May muttered, her eyes narrowing, "We've got to find the True Water Rune or the whole thing's moot."</p><p>

That would be easier said than done, Qrow knew, but they still had to try.  Not just for that stubborn mer’s fate, but for all of theirs.  Otherwise, they’d have absolutely no hope against Salem when she finally got there.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The dinner was off to as good a start as Clover figured it would go, all things considered.  Jacques Schnee had insisted that they have the event at the Schnee Manor, no doubt to once again show how incredibly well off his family was and just how much clout they still had within the Council of Nobles.  Clover had arrived with Ironwood and Winter, the Ace Operatives serving as something along the lines of escorts.  It had been nice seeing them again, though he’d been disappointed to find out that they’d be remaining in the grand hall on standby instead of accompanying the other three into the dining hall.</p><p>

"Hey, at least we got to see each other again though!" Elm stated happily enough as she clasped Clover’s shoulder briefly before he moved towards the imposing double doors, "No need to be a stranger, Captain, you hear?"</p><p>

The other three nodded their heads in quick agreement, and Clover couldn't help but feel touched by the sentiment, "Thank you." He said to all of them, teal eyes gleaming.</p><p>

They were right too, of course.  He really should visit more often.  He’d been busy recently, yes, but that was no excuse.  Neither was the pull his new home seemed to be having on him every time he visited it.  He knew it was an effect of the Grimm Water, and the very notion made him sick.</p><p>

The Ace Ops group saluted as he was gently pulled along by Ironwood into the dining room, the opulence of which even put the one at the palace to shame.  Already seated at the large table with more plates than he’d expected was a sulking Robyn.  The tall woman seemed very out of place there with arms crossed over her chest and violet eyes narrowed.  Sitting next to her was, surprisingly, a rather uncomfortable-looking Whitley.</p><p>

Robyn's expression lightened slightly at the sight of Clover and especially Winter, "About time you guys showed up." She said in way of greeting.</p><p>

Winter sat down next to Mantle’s leader on the opposite side of where her little brother sat, quirking an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you haven't stabbed anyone yet." She said in a joking tone that Clover was surprised to hear coming from the oldest Schnee sibling.</p><p>

Robyn scoffed, a smirk on her lips, "Oh, believe me,” she stage-whispered to Winter, “I've been tempted."  Whitley not-too-subtly moved his chair farther away then, causing amusement to dance in the two women's eyes, "I didn't mean you, kiddo." The tan blonde informed him, a smirk on her face.</p><p>

"Oh." Whitely said, his body visibly relaxing at her words.</p><p>

"Yet." Robyn couldn't help but tease further, her violet eyes clearly amused as the boy's face paled considerably and Clover felt a short burst of pity for him.</p><p>

Ironwood had moved further down the table to converse with Jacques and some other members of the Council of Nobles, leaving Clover to wonder if it would be all right to sit down across from his two friends just then.  He was fairly certain there was most likely assigned seating, but...</p><p>

The doors to the dining room opened once more, effectively cutting off his thoughts as an apparently large group entered the space behind him.  "Ah." Robyn said, looking over at who they were as if she’d been expecting them, "I was wondering when the cavalry would show up."  Clover raised an eyebrow at her words, turning to see who it was that had just joined the party.</p><p>

"Clover, Robyn, Winter!" Penny happily exclaimed as she bounded over from the large gathering, "It is so good to see you!  Everyone was able to make it!"  Sure enough, the assembled group consisted of all of Penny's young knight friends, and standing amongst them as if he was a glorified chaperone was...</p><p>

Qrow's red eyes fell on Clover at that same moment, and the breath froze in the mer's throat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit more story exposition this time around, but yay for Raven and Taiyang making it back into the plot! :)  Thank you for reading, and friendly comments are always appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dinner proceeded without much in the way of anything out of the ordinary happening, despite Ruby having an internal panic over which utensil to use when, much to Weiss' chagrin from where she sat next to the anxious brunette as an amused Ilia looked on.  There was an odd sort of stiffness in the air despite the more cheerful energies of the younger guests, perhaps largely due to the seeming annoyance of several of the nobles in attendance at their appearance.  Challenging glares from Yang and Qrow helped keep the dissidents in check.</p>
<p>

Surprisingly, Oscar had sat down across from Whitley, who didn't seem to mind the other boy's presence all too much despite his raised eyebrow at first.  The youngest Schnee even went so far as to subtly help Oscar by demonstrating the proper forks and spoons to use when, but he did get rather flustered when Nora plopped down right beside him and gushed over how maybe "baby brother" wasn't so bad after all before promptly glomping onto him before Ren pulled her back.</p><p>

Several of the adults raised their eyebrows in mild amusement at the energetic displays around the table, though Jacques' eyes narrowed noticeably in aggravation and Watts was quick to excuse himself as if the enthusiasm on display might very well be contagious.  "This is hardly the time or place for such frivolities!" The white-haired man sneered, looking particularly offended at the mixed company around him.</p><p>

"Seems to me like the party was rather dead before we arrived." Qrow got out smartly, casting an amused red gaze over at Ironwood, "Isn't that right, Jimmy?"</p><p>

Ironwood quirked his lips up slightly at the question, a barely perceptible nod his only response.  Clover let out a breath he hadn't realized he’d been holding, glad that James hadn't decided to comment on the lack of propriety that Qrow displayed.  Not that it went without any reaction: Jacques' eyes widened in shock, as did some of the others within hearing range, though Winter merely pursed her lips and shook her head resignedly.</p><p>

"I think it's absolutely wonderful." Willow suddenly spoke up from quietly contemplating the vegetables on her plate, "It has been far too long since there's been such energy here."</p><p>

"Pointless frivolity is more like it!" Jacques harrumphed in response, annoyed by his wife’s casual acceptance.</p><p>

Weiss regarded her mother carefully, an unreadable expression in her light blue eyes, "It's very likely it has never happened before, Mother." She noted quietly, voice almost forlorn.</p><p>

Willow’s index finger trailed along the edge of a wineglass as she pondered her youngest daughter's words, "You might be right, dear." She said with a hint of resignation.</p><p>

Jacques seethed as if the very conversation itself was an affront to his noble sensitivities, especially as the discussions around the table quickly drifted to more pleasant topics.  Even some of the less stuffy guests in attendance chose to ask the young knights questions about their experiences both within Atlas' borders and without, something that Clover was glad to see.  As he watched one such conversation take place between Blake and Yang and a smiling married older couple, the brown-haired mer felt a bit hot under the collar, as if the air itself had become far too stifling and suffocating.  His hand went to his throat for a moment, the motion and his rather discomforted facial expression not being lost on two people in particular.</p><p>

"Are you all right, Clover?" Ironwood asked at his side, a tentative hand reaching out to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>

Clover smiled slightly in assurance, "I'm fine, James.  I just think I need a bit of fresh air." He replied honestly, eyes drifting to the door for a much welcome escape.</p><p>

"Of course." Ironwood replied, though his touch lingered briefly before his strong fingers were removed.</p><p>

Clover got up to his feet shakily and exited the dining hall, decidedly not fixating on the pair of red eyes that followed his movement.  When he was back in the grand hall, he was surprised to see that Jaune was also standing in the middle of the Ace Op huddle as the team conversed quietly amongst themselves, although maybe he shouldn’t have been since he’d noted that the blond had stepped outside a bit earlier.</p><p>

The reason as to why the Sun Rune bearer was present was pretty obvious when Clover saw Marrow's hand resting on the crook of the blond knight's elbow, his eyes lighting up happily at something that Jaune had just said while his tail wagged voraciously.  Harriet rolled her eyes at the obvious display of affection between the two young men before her gaze turned to Clover standing there, "Captain!  Didn't expect to see you out here so soon." She said, the unasked question obvious in her tone.</p><p>

Elm grinned as she gestured to both Jaune and Clover before placing her hands on her hips, "This shindig is that boring you both had to escape, huh?" She asked, winking conspiratorially.</p><p>

Vine looked over at Jaune and Marrow in mild amusement, "I think the reason young Jaune chose to escape is fairly obvious." He noted, causing both knights to blush.</p><p>

Elm's grin only widened as she promptly elbowed Vine in a friendly manner, "Yeah, it is!" She joked jovially.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile at their antics, deciding to take pity on the two embarrassed young men and shift the focus over to himself for a moment, "Just needed to get some fresh air." He informed the group, motioning towards the balcony door close by.</p><p>

"Of course.  These kinds of events are far too stuffy for my taste." Harriet said, nodding her head in understanding.</p><p>

"We'll be sure to keep an eye out for anything in the meanwhile." Vine assured Clover calmly and Clover had to resist the urge to remind the lanky man that he technically wasn’t their leader anymore.</p><p>

Elm nodded her head in agreement with Vine, "Though it isn't like we can block His Majesty if he comes looking for you later." She said, her eyes worried.</p><p>

"Thanks, you guys." Clover replied as he smiled genuinely, "But it's not like you need to do that."</p><p>

"If you say so, sir." Marrow said, although he in particular did not look quite so convinced.</p><p>

Giving them an appreciative nod in response, Clover headed outside onto the balcony.  Immediately, the overwhelming heat he’d been feeling before dissipated as the frigid air landed on his scales and skin, and he couldn't help but let out a contented sigh as he leaned over the railing.  This was about as great as being by his underground lake was.  He frowned at the realization that he hadn't even been away from the place for too long yet he already seemed to be missing it.  An effect of the Grimm Water, he realized with a start, his webbed hands gripping the railing tightly.</p><p>

"Cloves?" Qrow's voice reached his ears from directly behind him at that exact moment, "You doing all right?"</p><p>

The mer nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion into his troubling thoughts, and he swiftly spun around to face the elf, his back hitting the railing as he did so, "Qrow." He said in way of shaky greeting, smiling softly all the same, "Yes, of course I'm fine."</p><p>

"Uh-huh." Qrow Branwen responded, with an expression on his pale face that indicted the elf wasn’t remotely convinced as he moved forward to stand beside Clover, his red-eyed gaze focused on the snow-covered grounds below them, "Is it the Grimm Water?"</p><p>

Clover sighed and rubbed the back of his head reluctantly, "That's part of it, yes," he began, "Though I also just needed to step away."</p><p>

Qrow smirked slightly, a fond look covering his stubbled features, "I get that.  These kinds of shindigs aren't really my thing either." He said honestly.</p><p>

The former Ace Op nodded as he leaned back over the railing, his teal eyes focusing on Qrow in a contemplative fashion, "So why are you all here then?" He asked, his voice dipping low, "Reconnaissance?"</p><p>

He wished he was still more in the loop than he was given this Royal Consort situation.  If he only knew more, maybe he could help out.  Maybe...</p><p>

Qrow nodded and the gesture cut off Clover’s rambling thoughts as the older man tapped a finger against the frost-covered railing thoughtfully, "It looks as if they've moved the True Water Rune from where Willow thought they’d stored it last." He said, suddenly all business.</p><p>

It made sense that a Huntsman of Qrow’s caliber would’ve done his homework beforehand, "So you're hoping to find some kind of clue as to where they've moved it by coming here." Clover intoned, already having put two-and-two together.</p><p>

Qrow nodded once more, "So far, we haven't had much of a chance though." He replied honestly.</p><p>

Clover frowned, knowing that for all his pompous airs, Jacques Schnee was a shrewd and calculating man.  They'd need access to ledgers or something to figure out just what he and his accomplices had done with the True Water Rune.  "Penny can break into written records simply by touching them for a few moments." He informed Qrow, "It has something to do with the way Pietro created her."</p><p>

Qrow looked at Clover in surprise, "Like a hack or something?" He asked, clearly unaware of Clover’s adopted sister’s abilities.</p><p>

Clover nodded once more, "She just needs to make physical contact with something with written words on it, and she can decipher its contents within minutes." He answered as he brought a hand to his cheek thoughtfully, "If you can grab onto a ledger or personal files of Jacques', then maybe..."</p><p>

"He does seem like the type to keep records of anything he does, even if he puts them into code." Qrow finished for him when Clover trailed off.</p><p>

"If we can find where they've hidden the True Water Rune by doing that," the mer responded as he smiled slightly, "Well, that would be another one officially gathered by Atlas."</p><p>

"And it might give us an idea of who his allies are." Qrow stated, crossing his arms over his chest as he gazed up at the sky, "Not to mention, we might be able to start up the Forgiveness Stage of the Rune of Punishment."</p><p>

The mer paused at the dark-haired man's last sentence, his teal eyes going wide at the phrase he’d heard from his adopted father before but nearly put out of his mind as a lost cause, "What?" He asked, suddenly feeling extremely out of the loop once more.</p><p>

A slight red tinge covered Qrow's cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, your dad mentioned it a while ago.  If we can bring enough of the True Runes together, then maybe..." Soul Eater’s bearer trailed off, not wanting to give voice to his hopes.</p><p>

"I hadn't even thought of that in a long while." Clover admitted quietly, feeling rather touched that Qrow had apparently been thinking about it, "Qrow, you don't have to—!"</p><p>

Qrow looked over at Clover as if he’d suddenly sprouted a second head, "Why wouldn't I try at least, lucky charm?" He asked rather incredulously, cutting the mer off.</p><p>

"Because..." Clover trailed off as he frowned, trying to think of just why he’d said that to begin with.  He knew that it would be ideal for him if they could actually figure out a way to initiate the Forgiveness Phase.  But, the thought of Qrow and the others devoting any time to that while there was a war looming on the horizon and he...</p><p>

"There you both are."</p><p>

The two whirled around then at Ironwood's voice, seeing the sovereign of Atlas standing there with Jaune and Marrow directly behind him, as if the young men had tried to distract the dark-haired man from interrupting the pair and had failed.  The dejected limp of Marrow's tail seemed to further indicate this.  Clover couldn’t help but smile reassuringly at his former subordinate.</p><p>

"The dinner's nearly run its course." Ironwood said, hands placed behind his back with all the grace one expects from a monarch, "Everyone was beginning to wonder where you'd run off to."</p><p>

"Sorry, Jimmy," Qrow muttered stiffly, his body posture rather tense for some reason, "Figured I’d keep Cloves company for a while since I'm not exactly a fan of these things."</p><p>

Understanding briefly flickered on Ironwood's face and he stepped forward to place a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder, "It means a lot that you came, Qrow,” he said in comradery, “Regardless."</p><p>

Qrow rolled his eyes, smiling stiffly, "Don't go getting too sappy on me now, James."</p><p>

"It might be a good idea for you to go and check on your nieces and their friends, Qrow." Clover spoke up, a slightly urgent note in his voice, "Don't forget to tell Penny what I told you if you spot her before me."</p><p>

Qrow spared a glance between Clover and Ironwood, something unreadable flickering over his features briefly before he nodded, "You got it, Clover." He said, a friendly tone to his voice that didn’t reach his light red eyes.</p><p>

Clover couldn't help but smile as Qrow quickly left the balcony while dragging along Marrow and Jaune, leaving the brown-haired knight to stand there awkwardly with Ironwood.  The taller man quickly moved to the spot by Clover that Qrow had just vacated and, as Clover took in a deep breath, a familiar scent in the chilly air caught him off-guard, "James," he started incredulously, not sure exactly how to word what he was about to say, "Your scent.  It reminds me of h—the lake."</p><p>

Ironwood smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his head rather awkwardly, "Watts suggested it, actually.” The king suddenly almost flustered as he continued, “He said it might help calm down some of your nerves."</p><p>

Clover said nothing in reply as he merely clenched the railing tighter, the two falling into a companionable yet awkward silence just then.  The lake scent wafted between them.  Clover hated to admit that Watts' assessment was somehow correct, wondering just what that ultimately meant in the long run.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Qrow felt decidedly out of place.  He felt a strong sense of trepidation building in his stomach with every step he took that led farther away from the balcony, but he schooled his expression into a neutral one all the same so as to not worry Marrow or Jaune as they made their way back into the grand hall.  Clover was right about one thing at least: they needed to figure out what Jacques had done with the True Water Rune. And they needed to figure it out quickly.</p><p>

The Ace Ops had been joined by Penny and Ruby, who had evidently decided to take a break from the festivities in the dining hall to get into a friendly debate with Harriet and Elm over combat techniques.  His youngest niece's face lit up upon seeing him, and she quickly excused herself from the conversation as Marrow and Jaune took her and Penny's place beside Vine, Harriet muttering something under her breath about how the girl's attention span made <i>"Fi's look great by comparison"</i> in a surprisingly fond tone of voice for the shorter woman, Elm hitting her squarely on the back with a boisterous laugh in response.</p><p>

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed jubilantly as she and Penny, thankfully, approached him, beaming all the while, "Did you get the chance to talk to Clover again?"</p><p>

His face heated up slightly.  Was he truly that obvious right now?  Though from the patient and kind expressions on both young women's faces, he knew they weren't curious for teasing purposes.  He ran a hand over the back of his head and coughed awkwardly, "Y—yeah, you could say that." He answered as he turned his red-eyed regard over to Penny, "He even gave us a clue about how we might be able to track down the True Water Rune."</p><p>

Penny and Ruby exchanged glances, the red-haired girl tilting her head to the side in a curious, considering fashion.  "What was his idea?" Ruby asked, the silver-eyed girl’s small wings moving excitedly up and down against her back despite being too small to properly hold her weight in the air.</p><p>

"He says that you can read information from written things simply by touching them for a few moments." Qrow informed Penny, frowning slightly as he added, "I don't understand it myself, but it has something to do with the magic that created you?"</p><p>

"Whoa." Ruby exclaimed, her eyes widening at the admission as she gaped at Penny in open astonishment, "Really?  That's so cool!"</p><p>

Penny very nearly blushed under the brunette’s praise, blinking her green eyes as a thoughtful expression crossed over her freckled features not a moment later, "Clover is correct,” she answered, “I could indeed do that."</p><p>

"Hmm." Ruby thought out loud, putting her hand to her chin in a considering frown, "So if we were to get a hold of some of Jacques Schnee's ledgers or files, then maybe—!"</p><p>

"Only, I have not been given access to any of the rooms of the manor that would likely hold such items." Penny noted rather solemnly not a moment later, cutting Ruby off, "It would look suspicious if I were caught trying to enter them."</p><p>

Ruby's shoulders slumped, her wings hanging limply in dejection across her back, "Oh, yeah." She muttered sadly.</p><p>

Qrow was just about to suggest that he could do a little avian reconnaissance of his own and see what he could find when a throat cleared behind them.  All three turned to find Willow Schnee standing there, and Qrow nearly gave a start at her sudden presence.  How on all of Remnant had she managed to sneak up on them like that?</p><p>

Willow’s eyes held a considering light in them as she tilted her head to the side slightly before interjecting herself into their conversation, "If you simply need some of my husband's ledgers and journals, I believe I can get them to you later without notice." She informed them.</p><p>

Qrow frowned while the girls' eyes lit up hopefully, "Are you sure you want to go out of your way like that?" He asked, feeling like his luck was about to crash on them all again.</p><p>

The older woman glanced back over her shoulder at where the doors to the dining room remained open, her gaze falling first on Jacques snidely talking to a returned Watts, then to her three children in turn.  Something undefinable crossed over her features, and there was a hint of steel in her voice when she turned back around to face them, "Leave it to me." She answered steadfastly.</p><p>

Qrow was about to say more, to ask just what she planned to do, when the four Ace Ops suddenly stood at attention.  The doors leading to the balcony suddenly opened, Ironwood and Clover stepping inside once more.  Clover looked rather uncomfortable over something just then, and Qrow felt the unease building in his stomach once more at the sight, his hands clenching into fists at his sides.</p><p>

"Ah." Ironwood said, noticing the four of them standing behind the Ace Ops as he smiled slightly, motioning back towards the dining hall, "We probably shouldn't keep everyone waiting for much longer."  His hand fell on Clover's shoulder then and he gave it a squeeze.</p><p>

Qrow tried to cover up his queasiness at the sight, especially with how discomforted the mer looked at the continued contact.  "Yeah, Jimmy," he finally muttered as he tore his gaze away, "Let's get this over with."</p><p>

After all, the sooner they finished up here, the better.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The dinner was finally finished, much to an awkward Qrow's relief, though he felt trepidation form in his gut at the sight of goblets being put down in front of all of the older guests.  Nora reached out and grabbed Winter's deftly before the white-haired woman could react, the Winged Horde girl giving it an experimental sniff, "What is this?" She asked, her grimace indicating she didn’t find the liquid compelling.</p><p>

Winter's eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance as she snatched her goblet back, though her expression softened in understanding that the redhead had meant no harm in her actions not a second later, "It's customary here in Atlas to toast at the end of a meal." She said curtly in way of explanation.</p><p>

"So we don't get anything to drink?" The redhead huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she slumped in her chair, "Boring!"</p><p>

Winter's expression turned apologetic, "The deserts that follow should more than make up for that, Nora." She assured the girl.</p><p>

"Now you're talking!" Nora exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up at the mention of desert.</p><p>

Weiss shook her head, her expression one of utter bafflement at Nora's antics, "How are you still even hungry after all of that food, Nora?" She asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>

"I've got a second stomach when it comes to sweets!" Nora said as she patted her belly in consideration for a moment, "Or is it third?"</p><p>

"We can split whatever is for desert if you'd like, Weiss." Ilia shyly offered next to the white-haired girl, her face turning somewhat red at the suggestion.</p><p>

One would have thought Weiss was a chameleon Faunus herself given how pink her cheeks became, "Oh!  That would be lovely." She replied earnestly.</p><p>

Jacques Schnee watched the exchange with a frown plastered on his mustached features, though Willow seemed far too interested in the contents of her goblet just then to notice.  Whitley had a considering frown on his face as well, though he quickly turned his attention back to something Oscar mumbled close by not a moment later.  "Yes, well," Jacques said as he lifted his own goblet up in the air over his head, clearing his throat as he did so, "Shall we?"</p><p>

Qrow lifted his drink along with the others at the table, though he refrained from actually drinking its contents when it was the time to do so.  His red eyes caught sight of Clover also refraining from joining in, teal eyes looking at the goblet with a conflicted expression on his face.  It didn't take much for Qrow to guess why that was, a heavy feeling forming in his gut as Ironwood leaned closer to the brown-haired man to whisper something in his ear.</p><p>

Despite still looking rather hesitant, Clover brought the goblet to his mouth just then.  Qrow's fingers practically clawed into the table before him at the sight, and just as he opened his own mouth to say something, <i>anything</i> that might delay what was going to happen next…</p><p>

Robyn quickly downed the entire contents of her drink at that exact moment, slamming the goblet down on the table as she stood up and assured all eyes were on her tall form, "Now that dinner is technically finished, Your Majesty,” she declared, “I'd like to have a few words with you regarding Mantle."</p><p>

Ironwood pursed his lips and nodded, standing up as well, "Of course." He said as he turned to the young knights, along with Whitley, Qrow, and Willow, "If you'll excuse us."</p><p>

"Yes, do enjoy desert and then promptly take your leave." Jacques sneered at their group with a shooing motion of his hands as he also stood, leading the way for Robyn, Winter, Watts, and several other nobles into a side-parlor.</p><p>

Ironwood turned with concern to Clover then, who had tried standing up but looked positively dead on his feet then, "Will you be all right to wait, Clover?" He asked gently, and Qrow had to bite down on the sudden urge he had to be sick.  After all, Clover would be fine if he wasn’t still drinking the damn Grimm Water.</p><p>

Clover nodded, "Of course, James.  I just..." he yawned slightly as he trailed off, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment.</p><p>

Willow cleared her throat, standing up, "I can show Captain Ebi to a guest room he can rest in while you are discussing politics, King Ironwood." She offered diplomatically.</p><p>

Ironwood nodded curtly, gripping Clover's arm securely to help steady the mer on his feet as they followed Willow from the dining room out into the grand hall.  The kids were quiet for all of two minutes following this turn of events, as several pairs of eyes suddenly landed on Qrow.</p><p>

"Go on then, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby urged with the same type of shooing motion with her hands that Jacques had employed earlier.</p><p>

"Seriously, this is your chance!" Yang encouraged, Blake nodding her head in earnest agreement beside her.</p><p>

He raised an eyebrow, "My <i>what</i> now?" He asked incredulously.</p><p>

His eldest niece rolled her violet eyes, "Do we really have to spell it out for you?" Yang asked him, "You want to check on Clover, right?"</p><p>

"A bird's eye view would be better able to do just that." Ren softly suggested, as Nora bobbed her head up and down in earnest agreement next to him.</p><p>

"Kiddos…" Qrow trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling oddly touched that the flock was encouraging him like this.</p><p>

"We'll cover for you, no biggie!" Jaune declared, puffing up his chest proudly.</p><p>

"Yeah, our exit will make for a great cover." Ruby stated assuredly.</p><p>

Qrow smirked at that, ruffling Ruby's hair as he got up from the table then, "I owe you one." He said, grinning to the group at large.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, Qrow, you definitely owe the kiddos! :D  Thank you for reading.  Friendly comments are always appreciated! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ironwood's grip on Clover's arm didn’t lessen even after they returned to the grand hall, and the brunette found he was both thankful for it due to his stumbling steps and embarrassed at the fact that he needed it at all as his former Ace Op subordinates took in his current state.  The knights all looked at one another then, as if unsure at first how to react to the sight of their captain being led through the massive space though Elm and Vine are quick to follow after the pair and Willow when the king motioned wordlessly with his head for them to do so.</p>
<p>

Clover kept his head lowered, teal eyes focused solely on the rich carpeting of the floor as Willow Schnee guided them up the central staircase, hoping that his embarrassment and growing uncomfortableness wasn't quite as apparent on his features as he felt it was.  The white-haired woman paused to open up a door, stepping inside the room quickly in order to give Ironwood and Clover space to do so as well.  Elm and Vine pointedly looked anywhere but at Clover as they took up positions by the doorway.</p><p>

"I hope this guest room is satisfactory?" Willow asked, turning to light a candle on a table nearby.</p><p>

For the first time since stepping foot in the space, Clover looked up to take in his surroundings.  His breath caught in his throat when he saw the knowing gaze that Willow regarded him with.  This was the very same room that he’d found Qrow in after Jacques had revealed the news about the Royal Consort.  Where they'd...</p><p>

His face became flushed at the sudden influx of memories then, and he moved forward stiffly as Ironwood guided him over to the bed.  As he laid down on the feathery soft mattress, fingers began running through his brown head of hair and he looked up into Ironwood's reluctant-looking face, an uncomfortable feeling building in his gut at the realization that the human, along with the scent of the lake, was going to leave, however temporarily.</p><p>

When had he become so needy and pathetic?  Clover knew the answer.  He’d not helped it at all by what he’d drunk earlier that night, but it didn't make it any easier to accept.  He had to resist the sudden urge he had to reach out and grab onto Ironwood's arm, a part of him desperate to beg him to stay.  He barely registered Willow approaching the balcony doors to briefly open them for a moment as if to allow the chilly air in before she closed them again, heading towards the still open entryway out of the room.</p><p>

Clover’s entire focus seemed to be fixed on the lingering, calming scent of home and the fingers still gently massaging his scalp.  He sighed into the touch, drifting further into the hazy fog that had seemed to wash over him then, "I'll return as soon as the talks are over, Clover." Ironwood assured him, and the mer could only sleepily nod in response.  He should be more upset by this, he knew, but the room was spinning and the scent was so calming nothing seemed to be quite as coherent as it should be.</p><p>

Ironwood's footsteps fell away from the bed then as he and Willow exited the guest bedroom, the two Ace Ops remaining on the other side of the door as it closed shut.  Clover felt as though he were floating and he clenched his hands into fists at his sides, knowing that he should try to fight this overly relaxed sensation washing over him like so many waves on a beach.  He needed to...</p><p>

There was a soft knock on the balcony door then, and Clover shakily tried getting up to his feet once more in response.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Qrow had settled down on the cold balcony in a flurry of feathers, waiting until Willow Schnee and James Ironwood had left the guest room before changing back into his elven form.  Far below, he could hear the familiar murmur of voices as the younger knights all stepped outside into the brisk evening hair.  For a brief moment as he looked down, he could swear that Blake's golden eyes caught sight of him in the looming darkness and shadows, gently grasping onto his eldest niece's sleeve to gain her attention and briefly point up.</p><p>

Qrow didn't have to be close to imagine the smirk that no doubt spilt Yang's features then as she peered upwards as well, her metal arm shining briefly in the starry sky as she gave him a thumb's up before turning her attention back to the Faunus next to her.  He rolled his eyes fondly.  Cheeky brat.</p><p>

Turning his attention back to the door of the balcony, Qrow knocked on it softly before simply deciding to open it.  He recognized the room as the same one that he and Clover had been in weeks before, and he wondered briefly if Willow Schnee had picked it for that very reason.  The woman was far more astute than most gave her credit for, largely thanks to her jerk of a husband's maneuverings.</p><p>

There was movement off to the side however, and he turned to see Clover Ebi struggling to maintain a sitting upright position on the side of the bed, nearly pitching forward onto the soft carpeting of the floor as soon as his teal scales feet made contact with the ground, "Hey, Qrow." He murmured quietly as if trying to play it cool despite his weakened state, bracing himself up on one of his knees.</p><p>

Qrow moved forward quickly then, placing his hands gently on the mer's shoulders and helping him back into a seating position on the mattress, "Easy there, lucky charm." He muttered as he sat down next to him carefully, his hand still lingering on a clammy shoulder, "You don't seem to be doing too great."</p><p>

Clover let out a quiet laugh that was far too familiar to a sob for Qrow's liking, "Is it really that obvious?" He asked in a self-deprecating tone.</p><p>

"Just a bit." Qrow replied, his fingers tightening their grip slightly on the brown-haired man’s shoulder as his own red eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What you drank during that toast," he began, "That was more Grimm Water, right?"</p><p>

Clover's normally sharp teal eyes were slightly muddy and a bit out of focus then, though they widened all the same at Qrow's observation, "Sorry." He whispered softly, looking down at the floor.</p><p>

The elf took in a deep breath, "What for, Cloves?" He asked, clearly confused as to why the bearer of the Rune of Punishment was apologizing.</p><p>

"For this whole situation." Clover sighed and shifted his gaze to the ceiling, furrowing his brows in consternation, "The side effects.  I realize they're getting worse, but the cravings are growing stronger too." He cast a sheepish, regrettable gaze over at Qrow then, his shoulders slumping further, "I know you only recently stopped drinking yourself, so hearing me complain is probably—"</p><p>

Qrow's grip tightened on Clover's shoulder, and he reached out once more to place his free hand on the mer's other one, the glare on his face effectively cutting off whatever else the younger brunette might have said.  Clover blinked slowly, looking more alert now than he had once Qrow had entered the room as the dark-haired Rune bearer turned him slightly to face him fully, "Q—Qrow?" He asked, clearly perplexed by the elf’s reaction.</p><p>

"Why?" Qrow demanded of him then, his frustration with everything that was happening building to a fever pitch as he stared into Clover's captivating teal eyes that were currently widened in shock and bewilderment, "Why do you always decide your own feelings shouldn't factor into things, Clover?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover stared at Qrow in surprise, not quite sure how to respond to the question that had just been thrown at him.  Honestly, he'd never thought about it before, having only ever believed that his purpose was his duty to Atlas and Mantle.  He owed the twin cities for taking care of him, for trying to do right by his mother after her captivity.</p><p>

But recently, something was starting to change.  He wondered if that was why he felt so conflicted over everything that was happening now, instead of simply giving it his all without question.  He was beginning to hesitate and it wasn't fair, given that he bore the Rune of Punishment, and now that he had been presented with this chance to help strengthen Atlas and Mantle.</p><p>

There had to be better ways to do so, something in the back of his mind whispered.  Just because he couldn't see it now didn't mean it didn't exist.  Was he taking the easy way out by just doing what he was told?</p><p>

His inner conflict must have shown on his face because Qrow's features softened slightly.  The older man brought his hands to rest on either side of Clover's face, pressing their foreheads gently together, "At least with me, you can be honest to yourself, Clover." The man murmured before his lips were touching the mer's own, the kiss both passionate and reassuring in equal measure.</p><p>

Clover felt himself melting into the physical contact, longing for it for as long as he was able, his hands finding purchase around Qrow's waist.</p><p>

It seemed like forever before they finally pulled apart at last for air, Clover's grip around Qrow tightening just a fraction more as he found himself afraid to let go, "Can I...can I trust you, Qrow?" He heard himself shakily asking, feeling Qrow still beneath him at his words, "Because I want to."  He was yearning to, in a way that honestly shook him to his core.  What exactly did it mean?</p><p>

Qrow's arms wrapped around his neck, embracing him as if he was something impossibly fragile, something precious, "Clover.  I..." There was a loud thumping at the door just then, causing Qrow to trail off as both men looked over towards it.  No one entered, but Clover recognized the not-so-very subtle from Elm when he heard it.</p><p>

Someone was approaching.</p><p>

Reluctantly pulling away from the dark-haired elf, Clover smiled sadly as his webbed hands lingered on Qrow's arms for a moment longer, "You should probably leave before James gets here." He said, his professional guarded expression back in full force.</p><p>

Something indescribable flashed through Qrow's red eyes then, his expression stricken as he hesitantly got up from the bed and pulled away from Clover, "Yeah, I probably should." He muttered, more to himself than Clover.</p><p>

The elf’s lips pressed briefly against Clover's own once more, the touch feather light and fleeting.  Then Qrow strove towards the balcony and was gone in a blur of black feathers, leaving Clover to hug his knees to his chest, his heart thudding loudly in his ears as he fought the sudden prickling of tears in his eyes.  He’d mostly collected himself by the time that James came to retrieve him not a few minutes later, allowing the monarch to walk him past the Ace Ops and out into the cold night air of the manor grounds, the sudden thought of going home a welcome one thanks to the calming scent of the lake wafting towards him.</p><p>

In one of the trees on the palace grounds as they silently approached the entrance to the underground system that contained the lake, Clover caught sight of a red-eyed crow that almost seemed to be staring directly at him.  It was enough to have him wishing Qrow was still there all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shorter chapter, but I figured that Clover and Qrow at least deserved a few moments to themselves given everything that’s been happening in the plot so far.  I hope you enjoyed it, regardless!  As always, friendly comments are appreciated. :)</p>
<p>
Also, I’d like to apologize for how slow updates have been this week as my beta is currently feeling very under the weather.  Hopefully she will be back to feeling better soon! *crosses fingers*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You look like shit, little brother."</p>
<p>

Qrow rolled light red eyes at his twin's remark, not even bothering to look up as she sat across from him at the table in Pietro's workshop.  He didn't even have to ask how she found the place as one of her portals dissipated behind her.  He was, however, a bit surprised at the presence of Fiona Thyme standing there as well, the sheep Faunus offering a small wave before she wandered off down the hallway, presumably to chat with either Pietro or Maria about whatever it was that had brought her here.</p><p>

"Seems like you're getting along with your current housemates." Qrow noted, causing the black-haired vampire elf to shrug.</p><p>

"They're surprisingly nonjudgmental about my vampire background, and they know better than to make pointless small talk constantly," she scowled slightly, "Unlike Tai."</p><p>

The couple had arrived only recently from the small town outpost that they’d aided, Raven insisting for whatever reason to not use her portals so that they could arrive in Mantle at a quicker pace.  Qrow suspected she was simply trying to delay the inevitable of getting more directly involved in the war with the Land of Darkness, not that she’d ever admit it out loud.  Robyn and the other Happy Huntresses had graciously offered to house the two travelers at one of their safehouses since Raven in particular wasn't too keen on letting her presence be known by the Atlesian authorities, and Tai thought it might be best to keep a low profile in general so their foes wouldn't know just how many True Rune bearers were gathered in Solitas.</p><p>

"Where is Tai, anyway?" Qrow asked as he shifted slightly in his seat, somewhat surprised the two hadn't come to visit together.</p><p>

"Playing catch up with his daughters." Raven replied, furrowing her brow slightly in consternation, "As if they hadn't just seen each other a few days ago."</p><p>

The bearer of Soul Eater got up from the table and headed to the teapot to get his sister something to drink as he recalled that Raven was something of a tea addict though she’d never admit it out loud, "It wouldn't necessarily be a bad idea for you to try catching up with Yang yourself, you know." He said to Raven as conversationally as their estranged relationship would allow.</p><p>

Something unreadable crossed over his sister's pale features and she glared down at the table as if it had somehow personally offended her just by being there, "It's too late for that." She muttered finally.</p><p>

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't try." He offered as he handed her a cup of steaming tea that she silently took without acknowledgement.</p><p>

As he sat down across from her again, Raven’s dark red eyes considered him coolly, "You never commented on my remark." She noted.</p><p>

"Which one was that again?" The elf asked, really not want to have this conversation with his sister of all people right now.</p><p>

Mild amusement danced in her eyes, "About you looking like shit." She replied with mirth.</p><p>

"Guess I must then." He muttered dryly in response, not wanting to take the bait.</p><p>

Raven set a level gaze upon him, "How long exactly did you spend last night pining over your mer?" She asked, clearly deciding to just jump right into the matter at hand.</p><p>

"I thought someone wasn't really talking to Yang." Qrow replied evenly, light red eyes narrowing in suspicion.</p><p>

Another indifferent shrug was Raven’s reply, "Doesn't mean I don't hear things, Qrow." She said casually.</p><p>

Qrow didn’t want to admit to his sister that after the dinner at Schnee Manor he’d spent the better part of the night huddled for warmth in a tree overlooking Clover's new home, mentally cursing himself for how powerless he currently felt about the situation.  He doubted she’d understand why, or have much in the way of sympathy to offer.  His sister was still Raven Branwen after all.</p><p>

"You made your claim before Ironwood stated his." Raven reminded him, "If you would just finalize things—!"</p><p>

"This is not just some bandit property dispute, Rae." He informed her sullenly, glaring as he cut off her tirade, "Besides, you already know that was a load of bull to begin with."</p><p>

"Perhaps." She replied, pursing her lips as she held onto her mug tightly with both hands, "Your feelings on the matter aren't though."</p><p>

He let out a hoarse laugh, "So what exactly should I do then?" Qrow asked, annoyed that he was even having this conversation.</p><p>

"You have to figure that out for yourself, little brother." The elf bandit leader answered, her expression softening momentarily a second later despite the harshness of her previous words, "But you’ve spent far too long already doing what someone or something else, human or Rune, has told you to do."</p><p>

Qrow raised an eyebrow at her comment.  It almost sounded as if Raven might be showing genuine concern for him in that instant, but before he could say anything his twin quickly stood up from the table, finished drinking her tea in one impressive gulp, and then stalked off to go find where Fiona had wandered off to, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  Light red eyes fell to his right hand, to the mark of Soul Eater he knew was magically branded there.  Qrow closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a tight fist, sighing deeply in frustration.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"There's been a noticeable decrease in Grimm sightings around the border since last week." Winter noted, turning over the page in her report as her blue eyes took in every detail, "It's almost as if they've gone into hibernation."</p><p>

Clover frowned thoughtfully at the remark, "It would be amazing if that were true." He said, genuinely hopeful.</p><p>

"Though puzzling since they’ve never done so before." Penny noted, tilting her head at his comment and clearly not getting her adopted brother's wishful thinking.</p><p>

Before Clover could attempt to elaborate further for the redhead's benefit, Winter glanced up with a careful gaze, "I'd unfortunately have to say that it's more likely they’re being held back by something," she said cautiously, “Or someone.”</p><p>

"That is probably correct," Ironwood noted, his hands gripping the arms of his throne tightly, "It's been far too long since we’ve seen much activity from Salem and the Land of Darkness."</p><p>

Winter nodded her head curtly, "It would make strategic sense for them to be biding their time, plotting." She replied in agreement.</p><p>

Robyn Hill raised a blond eyebrow from where she was standing next to Winter, leaning imposingly against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, "You mean like waiting for some large event where everyone's going to be distracted?" She asked, her violet gaze sweeping over Clover then, "I could name a pretty big upcoming one."</p><p>

"And we will be well-prepared if that does happen, Miss Hill." Ironwood was quick to inform her, "We're going to be staying on full alert regardless."</p><p>

"Good.  I'd hate to see security getting lax just because there haven't been any Grimm maulings or brutal non-human murders recently." The tall tan-skinned blonde said, kicking herself off the wall, "The fact that they even occurred at all and without any real leads to be found is beyond distressing."</p><p>

"And we’re still working to find any we can." The sovereign assured her, steel blue eyes narrowing.</p><p>

"So long as the safety of Mantle's citizens is still being prioritized along with the tidings going on in Atlas." Robyn stated testily.</p><p>

"Of course they’ll be." Clover was quick to say before Ironwood or Winter could even reply because he had no reason not to believe that wouldn’t be the case.  After all, part of the reason events were even moving as they were was to help solidify alliances between the two cities.  He couldn't imagine that Ironwood would do anything to endanger that.  Besides...</p><p>

"Not to worry!" Penny saluted smartly then, "I myself will ensure Mantle's continued safety, as will all of my fellow knights!"</p><p>

"Though having the army at our backs would be nice too." Robyn sniffed derisively, clearly not appeased.</p><p>

"Robyn..." Winter began, though she clearly wasn't sure of what exactly to say as she trailed off.</p><p>

"Clover." Ironwood said as he shifted on his seat, turning his attention to his future consort sitting beside him, "Perhaps you and Penny should go and catch up?" He asked as he stiffly smiled and shot the redhead a considering glance, "I’m sure our conversation from here on out will be even more uninteresting to one so young."</p><p>

"Oh, but I find numbers and statistics absolutely fascinating, your highness!" The automated girl tried reassuring the king.</p><p>

From the indulgent light filtering into normally distant steel blue eyes, it was obvious that Ironwood had been offering the siblings a chance to catch up then because it had been awhile since they'd had the chance to do so.  Clover shot him a grateful look and stood up, gently grasping the girl's arm though he knew full well that he couldn't ever force her to move if she wasn't willing herself, "Come on, Penny," he told her quietly, "I haven't shown you my new home yet."</p><p>

Penny's eyes lit up at the prospect and she nodded her head excitedly, "Understood then!” She replied joyously, “Though I’m afraid I've yet to come up with a proper housewarming gift for you."</p><p>

The mer’s smile widened affectionately as they made their way out of the audience chamber and down the myriad of corridors that would lead them to the tunnel to the underground lake, "All the more reason to scope the place out then, huh?" He asked her conspiratorially.</p><p>

"I suppose." Penny considered while tapping a finger to her lips, "I can report back to Dad and Maria about your new abode too!"</p><p>

"There you go." He sighed, noting that a part of him was immensely relieved at the thought of having an excuse to return to the lake already though he tried burying that sensation down, "Though I do miss being able to catch up with you guys as much as I could before."</p><p>

Penny paused at the sad admission, reaching over to tentatively touch his arm, "Perhaps once all the preparing and ceremony is over with, you'll be able to visit us in Mantle again with more regularity?" She asked hopefully.</p><p>

A large part of Clover desperately wished that would be the case, though he wondered whether he'd have the time or energy to do so with his new duties and the effects of the Grimm Water keeping him all but tethered to a specific location.  Still, he genuinely meant it when he said, "I hope so, Penny."</p><p>

His sister positively beamed as they turned a corner in the hallway they were currently walking through, "You know—"</p><p>

"Clover!  Penny!"</p><p>

His adopted sister was cut off at the sound of their names.  The two started at the sudden shouting further down the stone and fur-lined corridor as the figures of Weiss, Ilia, and Oscar crowded around the pair.  There was a fourth person hanging tentatively back from the group, pale hands clenched tightly around a leatherbound journal of some kind.  Clover raised an eyebrow in their direction as he recognized the fourth person being young Whitley Schnee, wondering just why he was there, "What's going on?" He asked the group, already at higher alert.</p><p>

Weiss turned to her little brother then, a slight smile of encouragement lighting up her features as she motioned for the white-haired boy to come closer, "Whitley here was just bringing us something of interest." She explained, unable to totally contain the familial pride in her voice.</p><p>

Whitley’s face tinged red at her remark, and he sharply averted his gaze even as he stepped forward, "Only because it would have been too obvious that something was amiss if Mother went into Father's offices." He muttered lamely.</p><p>

"Still, you didn't have to put yourself out there like that at all." Weiss said, her pale blue eyes filled with joy as she patted her younger brother’s shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Whitley."</p><p>

"I'm impressed you snuck it out of the manor like you did." Oscar informed the other teen, a smile on his face.</p><p>

The youngest Schnee’s face turned even redder and Whitley stepped forward quickly to shove the procured journal into Penny's hands, "An—anyways, here!" He stated hastily, "I assume this will suffice?"</p><p>

Penny blinked down at the ledger, her eyes glowing briefly, "There appears to be some kind of code written in its pages." She noted.</p><p>

Whitley nodded, biting his lip, "That's why I picked that one up." He explained.</p><p>

"If your father doesn't normally code things like this..." Ilia spoke up thoughtfully, trailing off in thought.</p><p>

"Then odds are good there's a reason he started doing so now." The brown-haired mer finished for her, smiling over at the teen, "Thank you, Whitley."</p><p>

The teen nodded briskly in response, "I want to be there when you decipher it." He informed the group, straightening his shoulders, "If Father truly has done something nefarious then..." Whitley trailed off, looking at the ground with a pained expression on his face.  It morphed into surprise not a second later when both Ilia and Oscar placed consoling hands on his shoulders.</p><p>

"You're more than welcome, Whitley." Weiss assured her brother, "Truly."</p><p>

As Whitley seemed unsure of how to respond, Clover turned to Penny who was regarding the book with a considering frown, "You should take that to Pietro immediately, see if you guys can't crack the code somehow." He advised his sister.</p><p>

Penny nodded, a hesitant look settling over her freckled features all the same, "But—!” She said before the bearer of the Rune of Punishment cut her off by patting her shoulder and offering a reassuring smile.</p><p>

"There's always next time, Penny.  Besides,” Clover said, “James will probably expect me to be home when he is finished with the meeting."  Not to mention the fact that the call of the lake was practically buzzing through his blood at the moment thanks to the Grimm Water dosage he had drunk earlier.</p><p>

Penny considered this for a moment before nodding and smiling softly, "All right then," she replied as she turned to the other four teens while clutching the journal protectively to her chest, "Let's see what Dad has to say!"</p><p>

The group nodded and promptly followed Penny down the corridor, Oscar pausing just briefly to grasp onto Whitley's hand in an encouraging manner when the other boy faltered for a moment.  Clover watched them go until they’d turned another corner and were out of sight, his shoulders slumping as he felt the pull all the more strongly now that there was nothing and no one distracting him.  He began striding down the corridor purposefully not a moment later.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

The water was refreshingly chill as Clover dove into the depths of the cavern lake he was to consider his home from here on out, supposing that having a swim would be a good way to clear his turbulent thoughts and emotions before Ironwood approached.  His mother used to always describe to him how swimming calmed her down, lamenting over how she could no longer do so while in captivity.  Now that he had the option himself more readily available to him, the mer could well and truly understand what she’d meant.</p><p>

After all, it was easy enough to lose oneself in the soft pull of the currents and gently lapping waves.  Here he could momentarily forget about the entirety of the Royal Consort situation and the battle involving the True Runes, could forget that he was willingly drugging himself.  All that mattered for a brief moment of reprieve was just being in the present, feeling the water against his skin and scales.</p><p>

His head surfaced in the crystal clear water closer to the small island in the middle of the lagoon where they’d discovered the True Earth Rune, his back turned towards it as he regarded the farther away shore he’d left earlier.  Briefly, he wondered if Penny and the others had arrived at Mantle yet.  He couldn't help but frown as he drifted on his back along the water's surface.</p><p>

Once they uncovered the whereabouts of the True Water Rune, what then?  Pietro and Qrow both seemed adamant that doing so could help them initiate the Forgiveness Phase of the Rune of Punishment.  While that would be wonderful news indeed, a part of Clover was afraid to even hope that such a thing was possible.  He was largely going into this arrangement with Ironwood because he owed the man and knew he was on borrowed time besides.  If that was no longer the case, then...</p><p>

He shook his head stiffly from side to side and submerged himself under the water once more, hoping to dispel all of the troubling thoughts from his mind while closing his teal eyes tightly as he did so despite being able to perfectly see underwater thanks to his mer heritage.  Clover felt the movement in the water beside him before he opened his eyes to see what was there, rising to the surface once again with surprise written all over his face at Qrow Branwen's sudden appearance, fully dressed and bobbing along in the water impossibly close by.</p><p>

"Qrow?" Clover asked as he blinked, droplets of lake water falling down his face as he regarded the older elf in shock, wondering just how the other male had gotten so near without him being aware.</p><p>

"Hey, lucky charm." Qrow responded as he smiled in a self-deprecating fashion, weakly waving as if he hadn't caught Clover off-guard by his mere presence.</p><p>

Clover's face went impossibly red as he remembered what happened between them the previous night, though he frowned when he noticed the other man’s slight shivering in the water.  "What are you doing here?” He asked, “How did you...?" The mer began before his concern kicked in and he grabbed Qrow's hand in his own, swiftly moving towards the shore of the island close by, "You're going to freeze, birdie." He gently chided.</p><p>

As he pulled Qrow close by the shallow bank, he felt the hand wrapped up in his own suddenly tighten its grip, Qrow stopping in his forward movement and effectively pulling Clover backwards as he did so.  The brunette's brows knitted in frustration, and he turned around to gently chide Qrow when the heated look in the light red eyes that were upon him then caused the breath to freeze in his throat and stop short.</p><p>

"Qrow?" Clover finally managed to get out, teal eyes wide.</p><p>

Qrow blinked, that hooded look still in his gaze as the motion seemed to bring him back to reality.  He pulled lightly on Clover's arm, the mer swimming closer towards him until they were nearly chest to chest in the water, his warm breath on Clover's wet face, "Raven was right." He said quietly, as if more to himself than to Clover.</p><p>

Clover felt his face heating up, but he raised an eyebrow and tried going for levity instead, "Really?  That's a first." He joked, but paused as Qrow's free hand darted out of the water, the older man’s ringed fingers strummed through Clover's damp locks, "About what, exactly?"</p><p>

There was such an intense, desperate expression clouding over the dark-haired elf's features then that Clover couldn't help but be reminded of the other night all over.  It made his heart both sing and ache all at once.  Qrow let go of his hand then, pushing Clover forward against him gently by pressing on the back of his head.  Clover let out a sharp breath of air when the lanky man’s other arm suddenly snaked around his waist, holding him there against Qrow's side, "I shouldn't have waited to stake my claim, Cloves." He murmured right up against Clover's ear.</p><p>

The wording had Clover remembering earlier nights of passionate embraces and kissing, and the former Ace Op was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he turned his head slightly to the side, his hands on Qrow's shoulders, "Qrow, I don't understand—!" He said before he was cut off entirely.</p><p>

Qrow gently tilted Clover’s head back again, his mouth on his, the kiss becoming more passionate, more desperate as the moments passed.  It was as if Qrow was trying to convey something through it he’d never be able to say with words alone.  He surged forward until Clover's back hit the sloping shoreline, practically on top of the mer in the softly lapping waves.</p><p>

Clover melted into the contact, finding himself returning the kiss just as eagerly without even realizing it.  He nearly cried out when they had to pull apart for air, Qrow resting his head in the base of Clover's neck, his arms wrapped around him as if he was something truly precious.  Clover felt elation and desire building in his chest, but he couldn't stop the tears from forming that suddenly blurred his vision either.  After all, this was...he was...</p><p>

"Penny has one of Jacques Schnee's ledgers, Qrow." He heard himself shakily speaking as if from far away, "You should...you should help them decipher it."</p><p>

Qrow glanced up at him then, a pained and haunted look in his eyes, "Clover, I..."</p><p>

Clover brushed his lips against Qrow's forehead as the elf trailed off, wrapping his arms around the lithe man’s form briefly.  He could feel the tears starting to fall now, "Thank you, Qrow.  This means..." He trailed off, because to say the words would be the truth, but it was far too painful to voice out loud.  Clover didn't deserve this, not when he had chosen what he had.  Not when he was burdened by a Rune that would end his life while Qrow was saddled with one that would have him live forever.</p><p>

Qrow deserved so much more.  The sound of heavy footsteps farther away down the tunnel leading to Atlas could be heard then, and Clover closed his eyes as Qrow gently wiped the tears from his face, "You should go.  Before King Ironwood gets here." He told the older man quietly, urgently.</p><p>

Qrow looked down at him reluctantly, and Clover tried offering a reassuring smile he knew didn't quite reach his teal eyes then but it was all he could do.  Lips pressed tenderly against his once more before a nose buried into his neck briefly, and then the weight of Qrow that had been resting against him was swiftly gone.  Clover closed his eyes for a few minutes to try and steady his breathing and rapid heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dang, these two just can’t catch a break and next chapter is shaping up to be pretty intense!  Thank you for reading, and friendly comments are always appreciated. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here you go." Maria Calavera's voice sounded from nearby, causing Qrow to blink away the stupor he’d been in as he relived the last few hours of his life.</p>
<p>

The elf’s face still felt exceedingly warm whenever his thoughts drifted down to what had occurred in the underground lake earlier, a part of Qrow chastising himself for coming on too strongly while yet another part of him seemed to be continuously shouting that he hadn't done enough.  After all, he'd left there alone when all he’d truly wanted was to bring the stubborn ass mer back with him, political consequences be damned.</p><p>

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The older woman's voice was tinged with both a layer of aggravation and amusement as she once more held out the steaming mug of tea towards the bearer of the Soul Eater Rune, "My grip isn't exactly what it used to be, you know."</p><p>

"Thanks." Qrow muttered, taking the proffered beverage from her grasp.</p><p>

Maria scoffed at his remark before sitting down on a nearby seat, "If you hadn't come in here dripping wet already, I would have dumped it in your lap for making me stand there so long." She muttered, smirking.</p><p>

There was a knowing, teasing tilt to her voice and it caused the heat to flare up across Qrow’s cheeks once more, "That's—!" He tried to deflect before she stopped his attempt at explaining away with a wave of her hand.</p><p>

"What you get up to in your own time is none of my business, lover boy." She said, clearly not interested.  Qrow relaxed slightly, shoulders drooping at not having to explain himself.</p><p>

"Though I do think the two of you need to have a proper discussion about whatever this is." She admitted, blindfolded gaze turning all too knowingly in his direction, "Preferably before a certain ceremony takes place."</p><p>

"Th—that's—!"</p><p>

He was saved from further embarrassment by the opening of the door leading out into the workshop proper from the messy kitchen, Ruby standing in the entryway.  Behind her, one could make out the faint, unearthly glow radiating off of Penny Polendina, the ledger that Whitley Schnee had provided them actually floating above her hands.  Pietro was seated just a bit further away, scribbling down hurried notes as Penny spoke in a hushed whisper that Qrow couldn't make out from where they sat.</p><p>

"Hey, pipsqueak," Qrow stated as the door closed behind Ruby and the silver-eyed brunette headed towards the sink, "Everything going okay?"</p><p>

Ruby glanced over at the now closed door, a mixture of both awe and concern on her features as she noted, "It seems to be,” she answered, “Weiss and the others are giving Whitley a proper tour of Mantle while we wait."  She joined the two at the kitchen table with a glass of water, sipping its contents tentatively.</p><p>

Maria let out a huff of air, "Shouldn't be too long now, with those two working on things." She said matter-of-factly.</p><p>

"But what if the True Water Rune has already been taken away from Solitas?" Ruby murmured, tapping a finger along the edge of her glass, "What if—?"</p><p>

"Then we'll figure out a plan to work around that." Qrow cut in, red eyes taking in his youngest niece worriedly, "I'm a bit surprised I have to be the one encouraging you, kiddo."</p><p>

She smiled sheepishly, "I just…I want everything to go well." She murmured, "For all our sakes."</p><p>

"Ruby...”</p><p>

Before Qrow could really come up with something to say, the door flew open once more, this time with a beaming Penny standing there, her arm still extended outwards from when she had nearly broke the door off its hinges, "We’ve done it!" She exclaimed cheerfully, clapping her hands together and moving into the kitchen so that her father could enter the space behind her.</p><p>

"You found it already?" Ruby asked, her eyes widening at the thought as she cast a quick glance over at her uncle to catch the slight eagerness lighting up his expression as well.  After all, if they could acquire the True Water Rune then maybe that "miracle" could occur and Clover might be...</p><p>

"According to the ledger, something of enormous import was transferred from Schnee Manor to a property owned by a person called W." Pietro informed them, looking over some of the hastily scrawled notes in his lap.</p><p>

Maria frowned, "Whitley and Willow Schnee have nothing to do with this,” she said, “And there's been only one other "W" that Jacques Schnee remotely interacts with that we know of."</p><p>

"Arthur Watts." Pietro responded, nodding his head briskly in agreement with Maria's observation, "The newly appointed healer for the Council of Nobles."</p><p>

It would make sense for the two to be working to hide the True Water Rune together.  After all, Arthur Watts had just reestablished himself in Atlas and the two had become rather close acquaintances.  Hell, it wouldn't be all that surprising to find out that Watts, with his specialized knowledge of things such as Grimm Water, was in fact somehow connected to the Land of Darkness.  Qrow thought of Watts’ insistence on "helping" Clover and felt as though he were going to be sick.</p><p>

"Only, we don't exactly know where his home is, do we?" Maria asked, tapping her cane against the floorboards thoughtfully.</p><p>

"We'll figure that out somehow." Ruby said, her silver eyes lighting up determinedly as she stood up from her chair, "We have to."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Oh.  You're here." Whitley Schnee's tone was rather surprised as he stood in the doorway of Pietro Polendina's workshop, the teenager arching a white eyebrow at the sight of Clover Ebi standing there, accompanied by Jaune and Marrow.</p><p>

Jaune in turn arched his own eyebrow at the remark, sharing a look with the canine Faunus before putting his hands on his hips, "Why act so surprised?" He asked defensively.</p><p>

The youngest Schnee placed his arms up in the air in a placating gesture, stepping back from the doorway not a second later, "I just wasn't sure if Captain Ebi was really allowed to leave Atlas or..." he trailed off uncomfortably, pointedly looking at the floor with a frown on his face.</p><p>

Marrow's tail swished back and forth in aggravation, "It's not like he's a prisoner, you know!" He said defensively.</p><p>

"No, but didn't we have to agree to be his escorts out to Mantle all the same?" Jaune reasoned, a frown forming on his face, "That is a little extreme, if you ask me."</p><p>

"Jaune." The dark-skinned young man said as his shoulders slumped, clearly trying not to think on the obvious awkwardness of the current situation.</p><p>

Jaune's blue eyes flashed with sympathy and he reached over to place a hand on Marrow's shoulder then while Clover cleared his throat, "At any rate, James did give me permission to come by with these two and check on my father and sister." The mer informed Whitley, peering over the young boy's shoulder into the workspace beyond, "Are they in?"</p><p>

There was a motion behind Whitley as Pietro wheeled over to the open door with an apologetic smile across his bearded facial features, "Just me, I'm afraid." He informed the group, motioning for them to step inside out of the frigid cold, "Penny went out on patrol with Ruby and Qrow, and Maria dragged Weiss, Ilia, and Oscar with her cashew-shopping." He explained as he smiled over at Whitley while making his way over to a cluttered table not a moment later, "Young Whitley has been graciously helping me organize my things since then."</p><p>

Clover's face reddened slightly at the mention of Qrow given what had happened earlier between them, though he quickly averted his teal gaze to a corner of the room to try and cover it up as Whitley rolled his eyes and scoffed as if the matter of helping Pietro wasn't a big deal though his cheeks had become slightly red all the same, "I'd already seen enough of Mantle thanks to my sister's tour before." He said in way of explanation.</p><p>

"You're in the exact opposite situation of Hare then." Marrow couldn't help but joke as he caught both Clover and Jaune's eyes then, "She was really mad she didn't get to go on this assignment with us."</p><p>

"Yeah, it's been about three days since she last had a chance to visit with Fiona." Jaune noted, smiling softly.</p><p>

Whitley's face reddened even more, "Oh!  Are they..." he trailed off and shifted his feet awkwardly, "Are they like my sister and Ilia?" He asked quietly, "Together?"</p><p>

"Getting there." Jaune replied as his smile widened, "Kind of like Winter and Robyn too, now that I think about it."</p><p>

"I always thought..." Whitley trailed off once more as his pale blue gaze traveled to where Oscar had apparently left Long Memory in a corner of the workspace.  The freckled teen must have known he’d most likely be having to carry an inordinate amount of cashews on his person this trip and had opted to leave the cane behind.  The youngest Schnee frowned slightly, his blush deepening before he tore his gaze away.</p><p>

Marrow and Jaune both shared an understanding look then, the dark-skinned Faunus motioning with his head towards the front door once more as Jaune placed a reassuring hand on Whitley's shoulder, the boy only flinching slightly in response to the action, "Come on, we know a place around the corner that sells great hot chocolate if you want to gossip about your siblings more while Clover and his dad catch up?" He offered comradely.</p><p>

Clover threw the two young men a grateful look, knowing they were trying to help the white-haired youth feel more welcome.  As it was, Whitley slowly nodded his head when Pietro made a gentle shooing notion with his hands to indicate he’d be fine on his own since his adopted son was visiting, "All right.  A cup of cocoa wouldn't hurt at least." Whitely said begrudgingly.</p><p>

"Heh.  Tell that to my friend Nora when you see how she gets hers made." Jaune jovially joked as the three young men exited the workshop and went back out into Mantle proper, Marrow's <i>"I'm not sure that's even legal."</i> in response just getting out over the din on the snow-covered street before the door closed.</p><p>

"They're good kids." Pietro remarked with a smile on his face as the door shut behind them, "I'm glad that you and Penny have made their acquaintance."</p><p>

"So am I." Clover admitted, before exhaustedly plopping down onto a bench close by with a resigned sigh, what little energy he had before already dissipated from the trek to get here.</p><p>

Concern filled his adopted father's eyes, "It looks like the Grimm Water has been taking its toll, even if it does curb the tendency to want to use the Rune of Punishment." Pietro noted rather worriedly, moving towards the other side of the lab to look over some sheets of paper strewn about there.  Clover watched him out of the corner of his eye, noting that it seemed as if his father and Whitley hadn't gotten very far tidying up.</p><p>

Clover let out another sigh and nodded, not at all wanting to necessarily hear more thoughts on the matter at the moment.  It wasn't a good situation at all, but did he really have any other options at the moment?  "Did Penny manage to decipher anything from the ledger?" He asked instead, hoping to change the subject.</p><p>

As if he could sense his son's reluctance to continue with their earlier conversation thread, Pietro nodded in response to Clover's new inquiry, though he frowned not a moment later when he added, "The True Water Rune was most likely put into Watts' custody at some point."</p><p>

Teal eyes widened at the admission, Clover's head darting up to look over at the researcher.  That was...!</p><p>

But, before he could actually say anything on the subject, the door to the workshop was forcibly thrown open by Jaune's armored body being thrown through it.  The Sun Rune bearer limply crashed into the back wall, barely missing Pietro's wheelchair, a trail of liquid red sliding down after his slumped form on the brick.</p><p>

"Jaune!" Clover shouted while jumping on his feet in an instant as harsh, manic laughter suddenly filtered into the workshop through the now open door.</p><p>

A thin, pale man with a scorpion tail was standing in the entryway, his hand gripped around a grimacing Marrow's neck tightly as the poisoned tip of his tail was mere inches from the other Faunus' face.  In the street behind the stranger, screaming could be heard along with what appeared to be the shadowy forms of several Grimm.</p><p>

 "What in the...?" Pietro began, trailing off in horror at what was literally happening right at his own residence.</p><p>

The clearly dangerous man only cackled further and bowed his body in a mocking fashion, "Oh, please forgive the intrusion, Doctor Polendina." He stated tauntingly not a moment later as his yellow eyes locked onto Clover's stiff form, "I just simply couldn't wait!  You see, I really had to greet the new Royal Consort now!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

"Perhaps our best course of action would be to inform King Ironwood of what we’ve learned about the True Water Rune's potential location." Penny mused as she, Ruby, and Qrow walked along the outskirts of Mantle, trying to figure out their next move while out on patrol.</p><p>

Qrow tensed slightly, unsure of how he felt about the suggestion.  On one hand, it made a lot of sense given that Ironwood needed to know who he was truly dealing with when it concerned Watts.  But at the same time, the king of Atlas had agreed to allow the lanky healer to knowingly drug Clover with dosages of Grimm Water.  That was something that Qrow had a hard time wrapping his head around, especially given what he knew of the younger mer's past.</p><p>

But, if James was simply doing so out of some short-sighted notion that it was right, then maybe knowing the truth would help change things and get him to stop having Clover drug himself.  And if it would help them find the location of the True Water Rune too, then...then they'd be that much more prepared for the Forgiveness Phase of the Rune of Punishment as well.</p><p>

Ruby frowned and pondered over Penny's suggestion for a moment, "It would give us a better chance of finding out where Watts could have hidden it." She finally said at length, "And Ironwood definitely doesn't want the True Water Rune being out of Atlesian hands."</p><p>

Qrow sighed, he could already see the wheels in his youngest niece's head turning.  The half-human's small wings were moving rapidly underneath her cloak, and just as he was about to tell her that he'd follow her lead in this situation...</p><p>

"There you are!"</p><p>

Hoof beats were crunching on the ice and snow leading away from Atlas towards them, and Qrow didn't even raise an eyebrow at the sight of Winter's steed practically flying over the tundra to where they were, even after he noted that Robyn Hill was sitting behind her on the saddle with her arms wrapped around the eldest Schnee sibling's waist.  He tensed up, however, as a chill that had nothing to do with the frigid temperatures around them entered his body, especially when he noticed the deepening frowns shadowing both women's features.</p><p>

"You're back!  Salutations!" The redheaded bearer of the Night Rune greeted the pair jovially, apparently not yet having picked up on the cues that something was amiss as Qrow had, "How went the meeting in Atlas?"</p><p>

"Never mind that, we have more important things to deal with now." Robyn was quick to say as Winter pulled her horse to a stop, the animal pawing at the ground with anxious energy as she did so.</p><p>

"Like how a pack of Grimm somehow managed to get into Mantle while patrols were active around the city." Winter stated plainly not a moment later.</p><p>

That gave the trio pause, all three sharing a stunned look with one another, "But I didn't sense anything!" Penny murmured, green eyes wide with fright.</p><p>

"No one did.  That's the issue." The tan-skinned blonde was quick to say, violet eyes narrowing, "And another Faunus murder occurred around the same time too."</p><p>

"Oh no!" Ruby exclaimed, sinking to her knees briefly in shock.</p><p>

"Where?" Qrow asked gruffly, though a part of him was already starting to suspect there was even more to this story than what Robyn and Winter had just relayed.</p><p>

"One street over from Pietro Polendina's workshop." Winter informed them, not even waiting for Penny's shocked gasp to leave her before she continued, "The murderer evidently decided to pay him a visit as well."</p><p>

Ruby's hand reached out to grasp Penny's own then in a comforting grip, silver eyes turning to regard Winter and Robyn carefully, "Is he...?" She tentatively began, trailing off when she obviously didn’t want to finish her thought.</p><p>

"According to reports, he's unharmed." Robyn reassured them, "Amin wasn't so fortunate."</p><p>

"Worse yet, they managed to take Clover, Jaune, and Whitley too." Winter said, her face even paler than usual at the news.</p><p>

Qrow said nothing in response, already in mid-transformation into a crow and gaining wind as he headed further back into Mantle, the others swiftly moving behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, this chapter ended up being pretty intense! XD  Thank you for reading, and friendly comments are always appreciated! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover woke to a splitting headache and blurry vision.  His left cheek rested on the carpeted floor of what appeared to be a rather nicely decorated bedroom, his hands tied painfully tight behind his back.  As his vision began to clear, the Mer shakily lifted his head up to get a better view of his current surroundings.  The first thing he saw was a rather large bed taking up the far side of the space.  Laying on it, consciousness drifting in and out of his eyes every few seconds, was Jaune.</p>
<p>

Unbidden flashes of what happened earlier came to Clover’s mind as his head fell back to the floor, his field of vision now limited by his current position.  He remembered it in bits and pieces: the attack on his father's workshop in Mantle, and the Grimm being led by none other than...</p><p>

"Look who's finally awake!" The notorious serial killer Tyrian Callows exclaimed rather gleefully from the left back corner of the bedroom by an ostentatious fireplace, a manic gleam in his golden eyes.</p><p>

It was the lanky man regarding Clover indifferently from right beside Callows that gave Clover further pause, as Arthur Watts stroked his mustache with his index finger indifferently, "Well, it was a fun gig while it lasted." Watts said, seemingly lamenting his presence.</p><p>

Tyrian threw his head back and cackled, "Now we get to make some new fun!" He said to Watts, as if already having the time of his life.</p><p>

"What...is going on?" Clover asked, his mind still annoyingly slow and sluggish due to having just woke up from unconsciousness.  He struggled to once more raise his head up from the ground to look fully in their direction, glancing briefly over at the disoriented Jaune, "What are you doing to Jaune?"</p><p>

Tyrian stepped forward until he was practically standing over the Mer, "Shouldn't that be obvious?" He asked the brunette with a playful tilt of his head, "Our mistress demands powerful True Runes, so it’s only fitting that we acquire them for her!" He grinned, "Soon you'll both be guests of the Land of Darkness!"</p><p>

Clover stared at the dangerous scorpion Faunus for a moment before his teal eyes flicked over to Watts in understanding, "You've been working for Salem all along." He stated the obvious.</p><p>

Watts inclined his head in acknowledgment of what Clover had just said, "Though sucking up to the Council of Nobles for a time did have its benefits too." He admitted smugly as he stepped forward as well, eyes downcast on Clover as if looking at a particularly fascinating specimen, "I was able to minimize the effects of one of the more problematic True Runes while sowing discord throughout the kingdom unbeknownst to anyone."</p><p>

Watts knelt down then, one of his hands gripping the back of Clover's head painfully tight, "No one in their right mind will want to inherit the Rune of Punishment, you know.  I just suppose that means you'll be stuck with it until the end of your days." He turned to thoughtfully tilt his head in Jaune's direction then, "It's the same with the Sun Rune.  No one wants to bear a Rune that is guaranteed to one day drive its host mad."</p><p>

Understanding dawned in Clover's mind.  The reason he and Jaune been taken in particular was because they still had "purpose" as vessels for their True Runes.  "But, without the presence of the Dawn and Twilight Runes to temper it—!" He began, desperate to convey the danger they’d taken on for everyone by separating the Sun Rune from its offshoots.</p><p>

The hand gripping the back of the Mer’s head tightened and he found his face shoved back into the carpet, Watts making a <i>“tsk!”</i> sound, "As if we hadn't thought of that." He muttered as if he was talking to an idiot.</p><p>

Tyrian laughed, "Our goddess has huge plans for a True Rune destined to burn the world to a cinder!" He exclaimed joyously.  Of course Salem wouldn't be intimidated by the destructive aspect of the Sun Rune.  She’d welcome it, given her goals.  "She has plans for both of the Runes, and for you two as well, of course!" The madman continued as Watts finally released his painful grip on Clover's head, "Don't worry, you'll be meeting your new mistress soon!"</p><p>

That was more than enough reason to worry in Clover's mind.  He held back on saying as much then as the door to the bedroom opened.  A young woman with dual-colored hair and eyes entered the chamber, roughly shoving a bound Whitley Schnee through the door along with her.  Distantly, Clover recognized the half-Mer as Neopolitan from when they’d encountered her and Cinder Fall amidst the bandit encampment in Mistral.</p><p>

Whitley's wide eyes took in the sight of Clover and Jaune both restrained, freezing in place at the presence of more of their captors.  Before Clover could voice if the white-haired boy was all right, however, Watts stood up from towering over the former Ace Op and looked expectantly at the flinching teen before addressing Neopolitan instead, "I take it he wasn't the one then?" He asked resignedly.</p><p>

Neopolitan shook her head at the question and Watts cursed under his breath as he thoughtfully turned his head towards the fireplace, "Damn,” he said, “I’d hoped a Schnee might prove to be the True Water Rune's bearer after our own candidates proved so lacking."</p><p>

Neo rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion and crossed her arms over chest.  "Does this mean we no longer have any need of this one?" Tyrian asked gleefully not a second later, a predatory gleam in his yellow eyes as he looked over at Whitley in a considering fashion.</p><p>

The youngest Schnee flinched, but before Clover or Whitley could vocalize any formal protests to the remark Watts shook his head and calmly stepped between the killer and his intended prey, "Don't be so hasty." He murmured, the fire in the fireplace casting lengthy shadows upon his features, "The boy might just have a purpose yet."</p><p>

Tyrian sighed exasperatedly and clutched his head in frustration, "I hate having to wait." He said with an exaggerated whine.</p><p>

Watts turned his back to the Faunus to peer out of a shaded window, "Patience,” he said matter-of-factly, “It will all be worth it when Salem arrives."</p><p>

"That's true." Tyrian replied, his expression brightening at the prospect as his eyes lit up all the more when he saw the dawning looks of horror suffusing their conscious captives' faces then, "Oh yes, Her Grace is personally headed here even as we speak!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

It was several hours following the attack on Pietro's workshop in Mantle, and everyone was still trying to piece together what had happened, even after switching locales to Pietro Polendina's not-as-often-used laboratory in Atlas proper to help calm the still rather shell-shocked doctor and to treat Marrow's injuries.  The lab not only currently contained Pietro and Marrow, but Qrow, Robyn, and Winter as well, along with all of the young knights who had traveled to Atlas earlier.  The rest of the Ace Ops and Happy Huntresses were back in Mantle, investigating the scene and patrolling for any straggling Grimm within the city limits.  Unbeknownst to the Ace Ops, they were also being aided from the shadows by Raven and Tai, who had wanted to stay behind in case anything got overlooked.</p><p>

To say that things had become even more intense in the twin cities in the wake of the attack was something of an understatement as Ironwood had officially declared martial law during the onset of the search, "Attempting to keep the public under control through excessive force is just going to make things worse in the long run." A pacing Robyn muttered to herself as she contemplated the situation, blond eyebrows furrowing together in consternation while she glared at the floor as if it could somehow provide her with answers.</p><p>

From where she was standing close by, Winter frowned over at the tan-skinned blonde and attempted to place a consoling hand on her shoulder, "His Majesty is simply trying to do what's best given the current situation, Robyn." She reasoned, although the somewhat hidden doubt in her voice seemed to suggest she didn’t quite agree with the king.</p><p>

"But his ‘best’ is part of the problem!" Robyn sneered as she tore her shoulder away from Winter's touch.  At the brief stricken look that crossed over the other's pale features, Robyn’s expression softened considerably as she reached over to tentatively take the other woman's hand in hers, "I'm sorry." She muttered under her breath, not quite meeting Winter's questioning gaze, "I know you must be worried for Whitley and the others."</p><p>

Winter offered her a brief, understanding smile and squeezed her hand back, "As are you." She replied.</p><p>

Speaking of Whitley, Qrow glanced towards Ruby and Yang.  Standing further away from the two older women, Qrow's two nieces along with Ilia and Blake had formed a protective circle around Weiss.  Ilia and Blake's hands were both resting on the young woman's shoulders as she bit her lower lip and stared at the ground worriedly.</p><p>

"It's going to be okay, Weiss." Ilia told the youngest Schnee daughter gently, her grip tightening a fraction in reassurance.</p><p>

Yang nodded her head in staunch agreement, "Yeah,” she exclaimed, “We'll find your brother and the others in no time flat!"</p><p>

"And they'll be no worse for wear too." Blake added, casting a grateful look over at Yang for her helpful reassurance attempt.</p><p>

"That's right!" Ruby said, nodding her head enthusiastically as her silver eyes glanced towards the nervously approaching Penny, "We're going to find all three of them."</p><p>

Penny and Weiss both gave the encouraging group rather grateful smiles before Ruby and Yang looked at each other with a silent nod, pulling the others into a group hug.  The shocked girls quickly smiled softly in response and returned the siblings’ comforting embrace.  Qrow quickly moved his light red eyes away from the display, not wanting to intrude.</p><p>

His gaze landed on Maria, who was holding onto Pietro's hand with a tight grip while he busied himself with tidying up some things on a nearby lab table.  The elderly woman seemed to catch onto the Elf’s regard quickly enough, tilting her head in Qrow's direction not a moment later, "How are you holding up?" She asked him, almost gently.</p><p>

Qrow let out an exhausted sigh and ran his hands through his graying hair, "Not doing great now that we definitely know that Salem's forces are here,” he answered truthfully, knowing the older woman would accept no less, “But I'll be fine once we get Cloves and the others back."</p><p>

Maria hummed appreciatively, turning to Pietro and squeezing his hand gently, "We all will be once we find them." She said, sounding as self-assured as always.</p><p>

"I want to help too!" Marrow stated loudly, jumping up from the seat he’d been sitting impatiently in while Oscar had finished dressing his scratches and other relatively light wounds.  He jerked a thumb at his chest, tail thumping wildly behind him, "I can track them.  I know the captain's scent.  And I..." He trailed off as his face darkened with a blush, looking down at the ground almost bashfully before continuing, "I can recognize Jaune's just about anywhere."</p><p>

Maria raised an amused eyebrow at Marrow’s embarrassed admission, though it was Nora who spoke up first as she approached behind the canine Faunus and good naturedly slammed her hand into the small of his back, "Well, what are we waiting for then?  Let's save our friends and hopefully get Ironwood to chill out all in one go!" She said cheerily with a huge grin, "With Marrow's Super Jaune Sense and the Dawn and Twilight Runes, I'm sure we’ll find them in no time!"</p><p>

"Super Jaune Sense?" A thoroughly flustered and winded Marrow managed to squeak out.</p><p>

Ren and Oscar both glanced at one another then before the older of the two sighed and put his hand on Nora's shoulder, "It's a bit more complicated than just that, Nora." He reminded the Winged Horde girl gently, "We haven't even pinpointed their general direction yet to start looking."</p><p>

Nora’s face fell at this reminder, her winged shoulders slumping at the thought that it might take longer to find the others, much less plan a rescue, "But—!"</p><p>

"The boy is correct."</p><p>

All at once, the group spun around to face the entrance to the lab where a newcomer’s deep voice had just spoken.  "Mother…" Weiss began softly at the sight of Willow Schnee standing there, Winter's eyes widening as well.  But it was the three people behind Willow that took everyone the most by surprise.</p><p>

Hazel, one of Salem's most fervent followers, was standing behind Willow, arms crossed over his massive chest after his impromptu declaration.  Behind him was a tense-looking young Mer named Emerald and a thoroughly disinterested-looking Mercury, both of whom were usually noted lackeys of Cinder Fall.</p><p>

Qrow let out a hiss of air as his right hand began to glow while he reached for Harbinger.  Emerald further tensed while Mercury lowered his arms at the thinly veiled hostility suddenly being directed at them from practically everyone in the room, though their older compatriot remained unflinching.</p><p>

Willow stepped forward as though to shield the three soldiers from the Land of Darkness, holding her arms out as she did so, "Hazel approached me first following the attack in Mantle." She informed them, pale blue eyes never leaving the battle-ready motions of those around her, "They're here to help."</p><p>

"How?" Yang snorted derisively at the notion, her hands clenched into fists.</p><p>

Mercury scoffed in return, stepping forward slightly, "You want to find your friends, don't you, blondie?" He taunted, "We can take you to them."</p><p>

Qrow growled, "If this is some kind of trick..." He trailed off, knowing his threat was definitely recognized by Emerald’s flinch.</p><p>

"It isn't." Hazel said, stepping forward past Willow as his eyes narrowed, "I think it's safe to say that no one should want Salem to acquire anymore of the True Runes than she already has."</p><p>

"Especially since she just wants them to destroy Remnant." Emerald muttered under her breath, averting her red-eyed gaze to the side.</p><p>

Nora raised an eyebrow incredulously, "How long did it take you guys to figure that one out?" She asked, clearly exasperated.</p><p>

"That doesn't matter." Hazel stated in an infuriatingly calm voice, "What matters is that we’re here offering you a truce of sorts for the time being."</p><p>

Silence fell over the laboratory as the two groups regarded one another, Hazel’s words sinking in, "But you need to make up your mind on whether you want to accept our help sooner rather than later." The muscular man continued, "Salem's on her way to Atlas even as we speak."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Clover was forcibly led from the bedroom that he’d regained consciousness in by a disconcertingly cackling Tyrian, the scorpion Faunus' grip around one of Clover's biceps painfully tight.  His poisonous tail pointing tellingly towards Clover’s back as the Mer was marched down the hall and into another, smaller room.  This one seemed to be a waiting area of sorts, with an assortment of chairs and a couch in the center of the space.</p><p>

He was shoved roughly from behind until he staggered onto the couch's cushions, his back roughly making contact as Tyrian leered over him as if he’d been given some sort of great prize, "Beyond that Schnee boy, Watts has been generous enough to give me free rein over our guests so long as I don’t kill you." He noted, a wide grin on his face, "Though I wouldn't dare do something that would so go against Her Grace's wishes in the first place."</p><p>

Clover struggled briefly with the restraints painfully pinning his arms in place, though they didn't budge.  His mind went back to the sight of the still unresponsive blond he’d seen previously, "What did you do to Jaune then?" He demanded, remembering the rather deep and all too purple gash on the young man's cheek.</p><p>

"Oh, it wouldn't do for the Sun Rune bearer to be able to use his magic, now would it?" Tyrian practically cooed, his tail's tip touching the side of Clover's face pointedly, "That particular True Rune grants a certain amount of protection from the more lethal properties of my poison.  I got the idea from Watts' use of the Grimm Water."</p><p>

Suddenly the tail was removed from Clover's line of vision, a vial of far too familiar brackish substance suddenly taking its place as the dark-haired Faunus considered him, "Speaking of," he began, leaning forward, "Open wide."</p><p>

Before Clover could formulate any kind of response or protest, the bottle was shoved between his lips and the Mer nearly gagged as the Grimm Water began trickling down his throat when Tyrian forcibly tilted his head back with his free hand.  The other man was practically straddling Clover on the couch now as the last vestiges of the substance drained from the bottle.  The Faunus patted the winded Mer's left cheek as he removed the container, muttering gleefully, "You should know how important taking your medicine is."</p><p>

Clover gagged, tears forming in his teal eyes as Tyrian took in his form as one might a thoroughly entertaining specimen.  He absently stroked the scales on Clover's arm with his fingertips, "Mer truly are interesting creatures." He muttered, "It's hard to believe that one was chosen to be the Royal Consort.  How positively fascinating!  And the Rune of Punishment is quite the impressive True Rune indeed." Tyrian leaned forward then, his breath ghosting over Clover's ear as he blithely added, "I can see why Branwen is so taken with its current bearer."</p><p>

Clover's eyes widened at the almost sickeningly intimate way that Tyrian mentioned Qrow, his heart thudding loudly in his chest as his shocked reaction caused the madman to grin wider, "Oh, yes!  I've been in a competition of sorts with the little birdie for quite some time now." There was a predatory glint in his eyes as Tyrian recalled the lithe Elf, "Soul Eater is also incredibly fascinating!"</p><p>

"Don't touch him!" The brunette managed to growl out protectively despite his own less than ideal circumstances, though Tyrian's facial features only lit up in amusement at the attempted display of bravado from his captive audience.</p><p>

"Well now, that wouldn't be very fun, would it?" The madman taunted, leaning forward to mockingly caress the gills on Clover's neck, eyes turning purple for a split second, "Now I have two Cursed Rune Bearers that I can play with." He mused, "And I intend to do just that for as long as my mistress allows it."</p><p>

Clover's head spun at Tyrian's cryptic words then, and he felt a warmth on his left hand.  Glancing down and behind him, he could make out the sigil of the Rune of Punishment glowing faintly against his scales, the True Rune trying to react to its bearers' obvious distress.  The act just made his head swim faster, however, and the glow promptly faded with only a sharp stabbing pain in his chest for a moment.</p><p>

Tyrian took at the scene gleefully, a patronizing smirk gliding over his features at his prey's current helplessness, "My, it's a good thing you've been so diligent in taking your medicine, Captain Ebi." He taunted, his golden eyes lighting up, "It wouldn't do for either of us to turn to ash right now, after all!"  He grabbed onto the back of Clover's head just as Watts had done earlier and yanked it up so that Clover was staring directly into his manic eyes then, "Soon, you and everyone else on Remnant will learn how your very fates tie into my goddess' will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And I’m back to this story after a bit of a longer break than I’d originally intended.  Sorry about that, but hopefully future updates will help to make up for it! :)  Thank you for reading, as always!  Friendly comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><span class="u">Legal Disclaimer:</span> I do not own <i>RWBY</i> or any of the show’s characters. They are the rightful properties of Rooster Teeth.  The True Runes and any other <i>Suikoden</i>-related lore that pops up in this fic are the rightful properties of Konami.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clover stumbled forward in the darkness encompassing his blindfolded vision, the sluggishness permeating his mind thanks to the "medicine" intake from earlier.  It was causing his steps to be a lot less sure than they’d normally be, his arms being bound behind his back not helping.  As the mer tripped for the seventh time on unseen and unstable footing, he suddenly found himself longing for a waterway.</p>
<p>

He heard Neopolitan let out an annoyed huff of air at his slow, jarring movement, her hand that was gripping his arm pressing even tighter as she guided him to wherever it was that their group of captors was taking them.  Thanks to both the Grimm Water and the blindfold that a cackling Tyrian had placed around his head before they had set out, Clover truly had no notion of where they currently were in Atlas.  Of if they were even still within the city at all.</p><p>

The air against his skin and scales had become bitingly cold when they’d been moved outside earlier, but now there was an odd clamminess coating his body.  It made him suspect that they were somewhere within walls again, within a noticeably damper locale.  Clover had to reorganize his thoughts when the dual-haired young woman left him leaning his side against what felt like a rocky, slick siding.</p><p>
Based on the rough surface pressing against his skin and scales, the Rune of Punishment bearer realized it wasn’t really a wall in a construction sense.  With a furrowed brow, he wondered if they were perhaps in a cave.  There were numerous such passages below Atlas.</p><p>

"Could he possibly get some water?" Clover heard Whitley's voice echoing in what seemed like a relatively decent-sized space from farther away, and the brown-haired captain assumed the youngest Schnee must be referring to Jaune when a moment later the teen got out, "He's—he's burning up!"</p><p>

The hand that had still been gripping Clover’s bicep tightly left him leaning against the side of the still unknown space as soft footsteps drifted away.  He could make out Watts giving a thoughtful hum in response to the boy's plaintive request, "Yes, I suppose it wouldn't do for the Sun Rune bearer to perish quite so soon from dehydration."</p><p>

As Clover stood there trying to get a sense of his bearings, arms wrapped tight around his midsection and someone's hot breath began tickling the back of Clover's neck as he repressed a shudder at the unwelcome contact.  Tyrian laughed, apparently enjoying the mer's discomfort with his presence, giving the arms wrapped around the mer a tight squeeze, "Hmm,” he taunted, “I wonder if it is all the days you’ve spent preparing to take on the Royal Consort role or the Grimm Water that has made you soft, Captain Ebi."</p><p>

Clover's mind reeled with all sorts of potential retorts, but before any could leave his mouth the strong, overwhelming smell of water suddenly invaded his nostrils.  Against all rhyme and reason, as soon as his brain registered the scent, he found himself practically sagging into Tyrian's hold, an artificial sense of calm overpowering all else.  It reminded him of how he reacted to James' scent now, reminiscent as it was to the underground lake that had become his home.</p><p>

"So docile!" Tyrian laughed at the obvious change in Clover's demeanor before disentangling himself from the captive and removing the blindfold.</p><p>
As Clover's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he could make out that they were currently on the sloping shore of an underground lake, the scant light reflecting off the clear water to the side.  "We decided to move our little reception further down below Atlas." Tyrian boasted, a manic gleam in his yellow eyes, "This is the perfect spot to await our goddess' visit to Solitas!"</p><p>

Clover struggled to stay upright, unsure of why even the sense of dread he felt at those words seemed to be masked by an eerie numbness.  "That fool Ironwood thought I was bonding you to him, but in reality all I did was bond you to the lake scent to make controlling you in captivity easier." Watts seemed to notice Clover's inner struggle then, his lips twitching upwards underneath his mustache as he addressed the Royal Consort, "It wouldn't do to have the Rune of Punishment's bearer running around without a fail safe in check, after all."</p><p>

A fail safe.  Clover's mind was reeling as he turned his teal eyes over to the disoriented Jaune, only faintly conscious, propped up against the wall.  Whitley was bringing a battered tin cup full of water that Neo must have acquired for them to the blond's parched lips, the half-mer standing impatiently behind the two prisoners with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for Jaune to finish drinking.</p><p>

Just like the Grimm Water, Tyrian's poison had become a fail safe measure for the young knight as well, Clover thought with a sickening lurch in his stomach as he watched Whitley help Jaune.  Clover stumbled past Tyrian, Watts, and Neo on shaky legs before he collapsed on the cold stone ground next to his fellow captives.  He tried assessing both for any further signs of damage, a frown lingering on his face, "Are you all right?" He asked despite the obvious.</p><p>

Jaune's only response was a low moan and the faint flickering of his eyelids.  Whitley bit his bottom lip as he lowered the now drained cup and tried to straighten himself to appear braver than he probably felt, "I'm fine." The white-haired boy assured Clover, casting a concerned look over at Jaune, "I'm worried about him though."</p><p>

Tyrian seemed to overhear Whitley's whispered remark and strode over leisurely to the group of prisoners, Neo walking away in obvious contempt not a second later, moving past both Clover and the youngest Schnee so that he could bend down and mockingly pat Jaune's head as one might a dog, "Not to worry." He grinned maniacally in way of predatory reassurance to Whitley, "We want to ensure <i>this</i> particular Sun Rune bearer actually survives to see the show!"</p><p>

"This?" Clover asked, narrowing his eyes at the remark since he knew that Tyrian was no doubt referring to the tragic loss of Pyrrha Nikos at Beacon.</p><p>

The scorpion Faunus let out an exasperated sigh, "Cinder always was a bit overeager." He answered Clover in way of explanation, eyes momentarily flashing purple, "One must learn to be patient when serving Her Grace."</p><p>

Watts smirked, staring up from his fingers to throw Clover a bemused look, "Speaking of patience, wouldn't you say this spot is rather familiar, Captain Ebi?" He asked contemplatively, "I've been waiting to see when your drug-addled mind would figure it out."</p><p>

The brown-haired mer glanced around the underground cave then.  It was dark, and being there had his skin crawling even underneath the veneer of forced calmness he was experiencing for some reason.  Further along past the shore, embedded in the other side of the rock were what appeared to be barred doors.  Pools of water lay in wait beyond them, just enough for a grown adult to stand in.</p><p>

...He knew that because his mother had taught him to swim in one, years ago.  Clover felt sick to his stomach as the realization hit him like a tidal wave.  He knew where he was now because he’d been here before.  Hell, he’d spent his early years along with his ailing mother in captivity here.</p><p>

"Your mother was a fascinating specimen." Watts informed him then as casually as if he were discussing the weather, "I perfected most of my research on Grimm Water through studying its effects on her.  She certainly lasted longer than I initially thought she would."</p><p>

Clover's vision turned to red and he shakily rose to his feet, fully intending to barrel down the lanky man despite his arms being bound still behind his back.  No wonder Watts’ voice had always put him on edge.  He recalled that the man who had tortured them before under the nobleman's counsel had always worn a hooded mask, so he never saw his face.  Before Clover could even take a step, however, both a frowning Neo and a smirking Tyrian were holding him back by the shoulders.</p><p>
He could feel his strength rapidly leave him as a very bemused Watts approached, "Come now, my boy, this is almost like a family reunion, isn't it?" He got out happily, ignoring the glare and snarl that Clover threw his way in response as he spread his arms out and took in the whole of the underground prison with a sweeping motion as he continued gloating, "And I couldn't think of another spot more suited to hide the True Water Rune in, could you?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

Qrow moved silently behind Hazel, keeping his narrowed light red eyes glued on the man's broad back.  He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about trusting Hazel and the two younger knights from the Land of Darkness just yet, though the elf did know that Hazel had only joined with Salem following the tragic loss of his knighted little sister while the girl had been following Ozpin's orders and working for the Kingdom of Vale.  Qrow could almost understand why he’d wanted revenge considering that Gretchen had most likely lost her life due to the ruler's penchant for secrets.  Far too many secrets, Qrow had realized recently.</p><p>

Still, understanding that didn't necessarily make trusting Hazel in this precarious situation any easier, nor did it help when the man in question turned to regard him with a raised eyebrow, "Something on your mind, Branwen?" He asked sharply.</p><p>

From where they were walking directly behind the two older males, Qrow could sense Emerald and Mercury stilling to share a look at one another, though the pair stopped short of reflexively reaching for their weapons in light of the tense conversation they were overhearing.  Oscar and Ruby, who had been walking side-by-side with the two, also glanced nervously at one another as if expecting a full blown confrontation.</p><p>

Annoyance flared up momentarily inside Qrow.  He knew when to put his personal feelings aside for the sake of a mission after all.  Right now, the priority was getting to the captured Clover and the two kids.  Nothing was going to change that.</p><p>

"Just wondering why the sudden change of heart, is all." Qrow told the waiting Hazel in his most casual voice possible, shrugging his shoulders as he did so to feign indifference.</p><p>

Hazel sighed and turned around fully then, his serious gaze lingering on Emerald and Mercury for a moment before turning in Oscar's direction, "That child inherited Ozpin's Rune, didn't he?" He asked in a tone that indicated he already knew the answer.</p><p>

Oscar swallowed dryly and clenched his hands into fists at his sides before nodding in response.</p><p>

"And several of the other youths in your watch have been chosen to bear True Runes too." Hazel concluded.</p><p>

Qrow's eyes narrowed further as he glanced back at his nieces and the others, "What of it?" He asked suspiciously.</p><p>

"The fact that they are mere children matters as little to Salem as it did to Ozpin." The muscular man continued, "She will either try to convert them to her destructive cause or end their lives to ensure someone else carries the burden instead." Hazel’s eyes darted back to the two youths who had traveled with him, and Qrow suspected now one of the main reasons why Salem had kept them around as long as she had.  It made him feel sick to his stomach as Hazel continued, "There shouldn't be any more Gretchens on either side."</p><p>

Qrow couldn't help but nod his head, "We're in agreement on that front, at least." He said truthfully.</p><p>

Hazel merely inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement of the dark-haired elf’s words, though Raven clucked her tongue from where she was walking with Yang and Tai, her arms crossed over her chest, "You’re far too trusting, baby brother." She said critically.</p><p>

"Probably,” he shot back at her just as readily, “Since you're here and all too."</p><p>

Raven's dark red eyes narrowed in annoyance and she quickly jerked her long unruly black head of hair in the opposite direction just as Yang and Tai both guffawed, "He's got you there, Rae!" Taiyang noted cheerfully.</p><p>

"I can still leave, you know." She countered quickly.</p><p>

"I don't think you will though." Ruby was quick to chime in, a smile reminiscent of her mother's gracing her features.  Raven looked down at the ground and muttered something about <i>"soft-hearted fools"</i> under her breath.</p><p>

"Is it always like this?" Mercury asked Oscar then, "Because the constant cheerfulness is going to get old real quick."</p><p>

Yang smirked over at the gray-haired young man in challenge, "No one said you had to stick around, you know." She said, her hand already in a fist.</p><p>

"Please,” Mercury replied as he smirked confidently, “You'd be lost without us, blondie."</p><p>

"Believe it or not, this is actually Mercury trying to be on his best behavior." Emerald whispered conspiratorially over to Ruby and Oscar.</p><p>

Emerald’s friend scoffed, "I can hear you, you know." He muttered under his breath, eyes narrowing in annoyance.</p><p>

"Good." Emerald muttered smugly.  As Mercury grit his teeth in obvious annoyance, the group fell into an oddly companionable silence as they made their way through the eerily empty streets of Atlas.</p><p>
As they walked, Weiss regarded her silent mother with a deepening frown, "What I still don't get is why they chose to come to you first, Mother." She stated plainly not a moment later.</p><p>

Willow glanced over at her youngest daughter with a masked expression on her face, "There's quite a bit you don't know about me, Weiss." She replied plainly, as if that explained everything.</p><p>

Weiss arched a delicate white eyebrow, "Such as...?" She tried prompting, clearly interested in learning more about her mother’s hidden depths.</p><p>

Before Willow could respond, however, Joanna raised her arm high up in the air, motioning for the group to stop, "We’ve got company." She said, and suddenly the atmosphere became deadly serious.</p><p>
In that moment, as the forms of the remaining Ace Ops melted from the snowy shadows of alleyways on both sides of the street just then, Qrow was glad that they’d waited to regroup with the Happy Huntresses along with his twin and Tai.  Harriet regarded their group with narrowed magenta eyes, "That's quite enough." She said, her tone cold and professional.</p><p>

A reluctant-looking Elm hoisted Timber up, "King Ironwood said no one should be entering Atlas and Mantle from the outside for the time being." Her eyes fell on the newcomers within their midst as she continued, "And it looks like several of you are strangers from where I'm standing."</p><p>

"So he's getting even stricter with the border closing now?" Robyn grit out in frustration, no doubt thinking of how this act would strangle Mantle even more in terms of depleted resources, "When is it going to end?"</p><p>

"Not our concern.  We have our orders." Harriet stated in a matter-of-fact tone as more knights suddenly appeared on the street, "Return to your residences to await reassignments and questioning."</p><p>

"This is ridiculous.  They are with me." Winter said as she stepped forward, her pale blue eyes lit up in challenge, "Are you still going to say we can't be let through?"</p><p>

Vine and Elm both glanced at each other unsurely then, but the soldiers around them started brandishing their weapons all the same while Harriet clenched her fists, "I'm afraid your judgement is being questioned at the moment,” she replied, “Ma'am."</p><p>

Winter's eyes widened, "What does that mean?" She asked incredulously, obviously angered that Ironwood would question her loyalty to Atlas.</p><p>

But Harriet was pointedly ignoring Winter by this juncture, her expectant gaze landing on Marrow in their midst, "Marrow, step aside and let us deal with this." She ordered expectantly.</p><p>

Marrow frowned and shook his head, "Sorry, Hare,” he answered as he took a step away from his teammates, “But I need to help them find Jaune!"</p><p>

"The Sun Rune bearer is too much of a liability at this stage." Harriet remarked coldly, "They all are.  Atlas can’t run the risk of having the Sun Rune and the Rune of Punishment being used by the enemy.  Clover would understand."</p><p>

"But, Whitley is just a kid!” Marrow yelled out in shock, “And Jaune and Clover are our friends!"</p><p>

Vine stepped forward then, arms held out in a placating gesture, "Please,” he tried reasoning rationally, “We don't wish to fight you."</p><p>

Nora harrumphed, gripping Marrow's shoulder in a consoling gesture as she did so, "Doesn't really look that way to me!" She replied angrily.</p><p>

Suddenly, Robyn and the rest of her team stepped forward with a silent nod to one another, their weapons already drawn, "We'll take on these guys.  The rest of you get moving!" The tan blonde spoke over her shoulder, her eyes finding Winter’s as she smiled reassuringly.</p><p>

Ren's eyes widened, "But—!" He tried protesting before getting cut off with a <i>"We'll be fine!"</i> from Fiona, who was quick to reassure them with a bright smile plastered on her face even as her eyes held a reluctance to actually fight Harriet and the others.</p><p>

May nodded, sharing a wink with Joanna, "These clowns?” She said, gesturing towards the Ace Ops and the other knights, “They'll be a piece of cake."</p><p>

Elm's reluctance melted away at May’s challenge and she snorted, "You think so, huh?" She replied with a smirk, her dark eyes hardening.</p><p>

Surprisingly, a white light in the emblem of a shield glowed overhead then as Winter stepped forward as well to stand beside Robyn, "I'll stay too,” she said, “If my loyalty is already being questioned, I might as well fight here and now."</p><p>

Robyn grinned over at her, raising her own hand as a black sword appeared in the air, "Fighting together for a change might be fun for our Runes." She said joyfully, Winter smiling slightly before turning her sharp focus back to the matter at hand.</p><p>

"Winter! " Weiss gasped at her older sister while Blake and Ilia both gripped her shoulders tightly in comfort.</p><p>

Willow silently moved forward, a white Grimm apparition appearing before her as she activated a summoning glyph, "Weiss.  I will stay with your sister.” She said calmly, although her shaking fingers indicated her fear, “Find Whitley.  Please."</p><p>

Weiss' eyes widened in surprise at her mother’s earnest request, but she finally bit her lip and nodded as she saw the resolute looks on her family members' faces.  Ilia reached down to grasp her hand gently, squeezing lightly.</p><p>
And then everyone was moving as quickly as they could, breaking through the human barricade even as the Ace Ops and other knights shouted out protests that were drowned out by the sudden frantic sound of weapons clashing behind them.  Qrow wasn't sure exactly how long they followed Hazel through myriad streets and alleyways, but his lungs were burning.  The others, save the inexhaustible Penny, were visibly panting by the time they approached a rather modest-looking, at least by Atlesian nobility standards, house.</p><p>

"We're here." Hazel nodded at the building, brusquely heading towards the door as if he was expected company.</p><p>

Qrow caught his youngest niece's worried silver-eyed gaze, "What about Robyn and the others?" Ruby tentatively asked, her eyes wandering behind them to the distant fighting.</p><p>

"They'll be fine." Weiss cut in emphatically, her feet moving purposefully towards the house as well, "Let's find and rescue Whitley and the others in the meantime."</p><p>

"It seems as if I was foolhardy for trusting Watts after all."</p><p>

The group collectively spun around at the sound of James Ironwood's voice then, turning to see the monarch himself standing behind them with arms poised behind his back and a struggling Jacques Schnee under arrest behind him.</p><p>

"James." Qrow began as he noticed how the tall man's gaze was sweeping over everyone in their group just then, the king’s steel blue eyes narrowing as they regarded Hazel and the other newcomers in particular, “We need their help to—!”</p><p>

"Though it seems perhaps I was too hasty in trusting all of you as well."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><p>

As soon as Clover's renewed strength at the reminder of who Watts truly was and just where they were faded from his limbs due to the lingering effects of the Grimm Water he’d ingested, Neopolitan removed her hands from where she’d been grabbing him by the shoulder, pulling away as if the action of restraining him earlier had actually burned her.</p><p>
The frown on the half-mer's face was contemplative as she deftly moved past Watts to lean her back against a cavern wall farther away from everyone, arms crossed over her chest and her body language thoroughly unwelcoming.  Tyrian's touch by contrast lingered more than Clover preferred, the crazed scorpion Faunus squeezing the muscle of the mer’s shoulder ever so slightly before finally pulling away.</p><p>

"There now." Watts told him in a chiding voice as Clover sagged upon the ground, "Is it too much to expect you to behave, Captain Ebi?"</p><p>

Clover mustered up what strength he still had to glare at the mustached man, but his attention was diverted by Tyrian practically dancing over to where Whitley was still hunched over Jaune.  "Now, now!  I do believe it is time for the children to be put to bed while we adults discuss things!" The dark-haired man gleefully stated as he grabbed Whitley by the shoulder and forcibly pulled the now wincing boy up onto his feet.</p><p>

The Faunus shoved Whitley into one of the cells embedded in the cave wall, and Clover had to suppress a grimace when the white-haired youth stumbled backwards and hit his head against the rock.  As the boy groaned dazedly, Tyrian picked up Jaune in an almost obscene bridal carry and carried the semi-conscious blond into the very same cell, putting him down on the one lumpy, no doubt moldy pallet that was there.</p><p>

Tyrian’s eyes flashed purple for a moment as he once more struck the poisoned tip of his tail against the scratch on Jaune's face before he smirked at Whitley in a rather condescending fashion, "Let's see if you'll get a firsthand taste of the Sun Rune's power!" He taunted the teen, his voice positively joyous at the thought.</p><p>

Whitley's pale blue eyes widened fearfully and he scrambled to the far side of the small space as Tyrian loomed over them both for a few minutes before the eerily smiling Faunus simply turned and slammed the cell door shut behind him, the lock deftly clicking into place.  Clover, meanwhile, had managed to get up onto his shaky legs once more and took a wobbly step towards the cells, "Whitley, things are going to be okay!" He called out, desperately hoping his words could reassure the teen and prevent further panic.</p><p>

Behind him, Watts snorted with laughter, "The Grimm Water certainly seems to have done the trick if you're bordering on delusional now." He said to Clover almost cheerily.</p><p>

Clover spun around despite the dizziness the action resulted in to retort back at the lanky scientist when Tyrian grabbed him by the arm once more to forcibly push him along, the lake scent suddenly dulling all else, "I think our dear Royal Consort could use a bit of a rest too." He mocked, a malevolent light in his eyes as he pushed Clover into yet another cell.</p><p>

The mer stumbled into the space and fell, almost falling into the small wading pool off to the side while the top of his head nearly collided with a rickety chair placed on the back wall.  He regained his breath and bearings after a moment and tried to glare up at Tyrian, but the expectant smirk upon the madman's face gave him pause, "I do hope you enjoy your accommodations.  After all, once I heard the story from our friend Watts,” the crazed man said, “I just had to pick this one especially for you."</p><p>

Clover blinked in surprise at the remark, his brow furrowing as he glanced around the darkened and rather cramped space.  When he got a good look at the chair once more, the blood in his veins practically froze.  He couldn't help but recognize it, after all.  How could he not?  He'd spent countless hours on his mother's lap as she sat upon it, telling him stories of the outside world he’d yet to see as a young child.</p><p>

...He was back in the very same cell that he had his mother had been in so many years ago.  Tyrian practically preened as the look of dawning horror and realization swept over his captive audience, clapping his hands together jubilantly, "Oh, yes!” He said ecstatically, “Isn't it wonderful to be home, Captain Ebi?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are certainly escalating all over the place now, huh?  This was an interesting chapter to write out given the reveals that happened in it!  As always, thank you for reading!  Friendly comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>